Love's Endurance
by ShellBell822
Summary: Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar are trying to move on with their lives after the death of the woman they both loved deeply. Set two years later. Sequel to Is Love Enough?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"We are here to remember a brave, wonderful young woman whose life was too short," said Father Coates as he stood at the alter. "Jessica Alcazar was a woman who valued her family and those whom she cared about. Jessica lived her life to the fullest. A life that was cut too short. Some of her family would like to talk about Jessica and what she has meant to them."_

_Diego got up, buttoning the button on his suit jacket. He stood behind the podium and cleared his throat before looking up. He took in the people that filled the small chapel. The Quartermaine's sat on one side of the church, dutifully looking grieved – although he was sure most of them would rather not be there. But they were there to support one of their own – even if that person did not fully acknowledge them as family. Diego saw Brook Lynn sitting with her family. He had not spoken to her since they broke up, and was surprised to see her there. Diego saw Dr. Meadows, Elizabeth Spencer, Lucky Spencer and Bobbie. On the other side of the church sat Sonny and Carly Corinthos. Carly, of course, was devastated by the loss of her best friend and it showed. Diego's eyes narrowed slightly at Sonny. He had no business being there. It was all for show. In the front pew sat his father. Diego was deeply worried about his father. The man had barely said a word since he was told of his daughter's death. It was like he could barely function. Skye, who was sitting on one side of him, had been there to support him through every step, and Diego was grateful to her for that. Sitting on his father's other side was Sam. She was another great support for his father, and she and Skye had made all the arrangements for the funeral. Sitting next to Sam, was Jason. Like Lorenzo, Jason had barely said much. After seeing Jessica in the ER, Jason had gone to his daughter. He had barely left her side while she was monitored in the NICU. Diego had gone there himself a few times to check on both Jason and his niece. He had once even seen his father there, the two men sitting in silence as they watched over the little girl. A little girl with Jessica's dark hair and green eyes. Diego took solace in the knowledge that when this was all over, Elaina Lila Morgan would be going home. She was healthy and strong – just like his sister had been. _

_Clearing his throat, Diego looked down at his hands and then up at the people gathered before he started talking. "I didn't know Jessica that long . . . but in that short time, she taught me a lot about family. That we never get to pick our family and no family is ever perfect. Jessica took pride in her family and was ferociously protective of us." Diego looked down a moment then let his eyes slide to the casket. "I never knew how much I wanted a sister until I had one. She was great. And she treated me like a brother, like I belonged, right from the beginning, whether I was ready for it or not. She never let me live down shoving her into my sports car when she was six months pregnant," he said with a small smile on his lips at the memory." But she loved me none the less – flaws and all. That was the best thing about Jessica. She didn't care how dark and dismal your past was, she always saw the good that was there. And she fought you tooth and nail until you saw it too. When I didn't want to be bothered with a family – thinking I was too old for one – she made me see that I was being ridiculous . . . actually, her words were I was being a thick-headed idiot . . . My sister gave me a family, a family I will treasure the rest of my life. I will always love her for that. And I am going to honor her and her belief in me by being there for her daughter. By making sure Elaina knows what a wonderful person her mother was and how much she was loved by everyone who came in contact with her. Elaina will know the Jessica I knew. The lovable, no holds bar, kick you in the ass when you were being stupid, wonderful miracle she was and always will be in my eyes." Looking at the picture of his sister one more time, the tears pooling in his eyes as he silently thanked her for being there for him, Diego returned to his seat next Sam.._

_"Thank you Diego," said Father Coates solemnly. "Is there anyone else who would like to say a few words?"_

_The people in the church looked around at one another, some even looked at Lorenzo. They expected him to get up and talk about his daughter – but only those close to him knew that he was barely hanging on._

_Jason got up, drawing surprised eyes to him as he walked to the alter. His eyes lingered on Jessica's picture. He recognized the picture. It had been taken by Carly at the charity event The Cellar had been hosting. In it, Jessica was smiling brightly, her hands on her belly, her emerald eyes shining. It took a lot of effort to tear his eyes from her. Being up here – in front of everyone – was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had a need to talk about the woman he loved. To honor her and her memory. And to honor his daughter as well. _

_"Jessica was my life. She showed me what living and loving was really about. Jessica . . . Jessica gave my life purpose. And I will remember and love her forever for that. She gave me a daughter and memories that I will treasure for the rest of my life. And I plan on honoring Jessica and our daughter in the only way I know how. Jessica wanted her family to be at peace and end the tension around them. She knew it wasn't a realistic goal, but she hung onto it. And in her memory, I want to see that goal come to fruition." Jason stepped away from the alter and walked over to Lorenzo. He waited until the other man looked up at him with haunted and empty eyes. Jason had never seen Lorenzo like this, and in this moment, he and the man he had despised for so long shared a common bond. The love of a woman they would never see again. "We both love Jessica and want to do right by Elaina. We can honor that by agreeing to a truce." Jason held out his hand._

_He lost her. He lost his daughter before he even got to really know the woman she was. Now an innocent baby girl was left without a mother, and he was alone. Yes, the way he was acting and thinking at the moment would be very appalling to some people, including Skye - the woman he loved more than life itself. He still had a son who he could see so much of himself in, that sometimes it was little scary. He had his sister who tried her hardest, and still was, not to let him fall or anyone else for that matter - trying her best to not fall herself. Lorenzo could see Samantha holding onto a hope that died along with his beautiful daughter, Jessica. And then there was Jason. He knew Samantha and Carly were making sure he was taking care of himself, eating correctly, and spending as much time with his daughter as he could while she was still in the hospital. Jason was one of the bravest men he had the pleasure of meeting. Lorenzo would never admit out loud that he had been watching Jason Morgan long before he ever came to Port Charles. He was the kind of man Lorenzo could accept and respect – even though the thought of Jason and his daughter together had not been an easy one to swallow. It was really sad that Sonny took advantage of that. Of the friendship and partnership that had been built over the last ten years. Sometimes Lorenzo wondered – secretly - what it would be like if he and Jason worked together. The time that they did, Lorenzo came to realize how smart and resourceful Jason really was in their common goal of taking down Faith Roscoe. If they both only knew how much that would cost them in the end. A little girl that grew into a beautiful woman. A life that was cut too short, a life that was taken but returned in the form of a precious little angel named Elaina. _

_Lord he almost balled at the thought of his Granddaughter. She looked so much like Jessica that sometimes it scared the hell out of him. He had to pull himself together. For Jessica's sake. Because if he didn't what would that mean? Would it be a disgrace to his daughter's memory? Yes. Would he lose even more if he gave into the sadness, anger, and grief that plagued him at this very moment? He couldn't possibly lose anyone else and he couldn't bear to think about it. To lose Skye, to lose Diego, to lose Samantha, to lose even Jason and his grandchild? He would most definitely lose his grip on sanity and he didn't want to do that again. He would not be like Sonny Corinthos who treated Carly, Jason, and his children like prized possessions that he could throw around and use whenever he felt like it. He would not let his pride destroy all that he had left in the world. Jessica would not want that. She would want him to live for what he has. And he would gladly do anything to please his daughter. Memories, pictures, and baby Elaina were all he had left of his daughter - and he would treasure it._

_Lorenzo stood and took the hand of a man who would have been his son-in-law, and now, hopefully, an ally, and shook it. He agreed._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years ago. _Has it really been two years already? _Jason walked through the darkness. It was early enough that it was still dark out. That didn't bother Jason. He knew exactly where he was going. He didn't even need to look at his surroundings; he had been there enough times in the last two years. _Two years?_

Walking through the wrought iron gates, Jason followed the path that was now ingrained in him. The early morning air was cool, with an underlying hint of the warmth that will come with the sun.

Jason finally reached his destination. The words on the marble headstone were a part of him as his eyes skimmed over them.

JESSICA ELAINA ALCAZAR

BORN AUGUST 22, 1985

DIED APRIL 3, 2004

YOU WILL BE FOREVER MISSED BY THOSE

WHO LOVE YOU

Placing his hand on top of the cool marble, Jason sighed. "Until I met you, I was never much for talking, but now I find myself wanting to tell you things all the time. Elaina is growing up so fast . . . she's beautiful Jess – she looks just like you, even has your personality. I know you would be so proud of her. I am. I have your ring and I plan on giving it to Elaina when she's old enough – I tell her about you all the time." Jason pulled in a breath and let it out slowly. "You would be proud of your family, too Jess. Lorenzo and Skye are closer than they have ever been – I wouldn't be surprised if they were to marry soon. Diego is excelling in school. And he and Georgie are doing great together. Sam is . . . .Sam," he said with a small smile. "Talks too much and all the time. But she has been a wonderful help with Elaina. We all miss you Jessica – and I know you would want us to all move on with our lives and be happy."

Standing with his head bowed in a silent prayer, Jason looked at the headstone one more time before leaving. Today was his daughter's second birthday and he was headed home to spend the day with her.

* * *

Skye stirred and rolled over, her hand coming in contact with an empty pillow and cool sheets. Rolling to her side, she opened her eyes and saw a tall figure standing by the window. Sitting up, Skye slid out of bed, pulled on an emerald green silk robe. Tying the belt, Skye walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her cheek against his bare back.

"How long have you been up?" she asked quietly.

Lorenzo sighed, placing his hands on hers. "A little while," he said his eyes on the darkness outside.

"Are you okay?" Skye whispered.

"I have lost so many people in my life," Lorenzo said, his voice low and soft. "First Sophie . . . a woman who showed me great love, who showed me there was a life beyond the business, a woman who helped me to realize my dreams; then there was Elaina . . . a woman who I wanted to make a new beginning with, a woman who gave me my beautiful daughter . . . ." Lorenzo stopped a moment to swallow past the lump that had risen in his throat at the mention of his daughter. Taking a deep breath, Lorenzo slowly let it out.

Skye waited, knowing he needed a moment to collect himself and continue on. That was something she learned about him in the last two years. Lorenzo was a man of great passion and felt so deeply – a man who tried to shield those he cared about from what he was feeling or thinking. But Skye managed to get through to him, get him to talk, to feel, to work it out and not leave it bottled up.

The lump of emotions pushed down, Lorenzo let out another breath, wet his dry lips. "Luis had always been impulsive . . . hot-headed . . . power hungry . . . he lived and breathed for the business . . . until it killed him. Sage was barely out of childhood, just starting her life . . . she had dreams and goals . . . she wanted to be a singer . . . she wanted a family who supported her . . . losing so many people who had been close to me doesn't even come close to what is has been like to lose my first born child. I was never there when I lost before – somehow that it made somewhat easier to accept and move on. But I was there Skye . . . I watched the life drain out of her . . . her blood was on my hands . . . I was there when they told me my daughter was gone . . . that her dreams would never be realized . . . that she would never see her daughter . . . teach her daughter all she knew . . . she would never marry the man she loved and live the life she wanted. Losing my daughter tore a piece of my heart away Skye . . .two years later, the ache is still there."

Skye closed her eyes as he talked, as he opened up his heart and poured it all out. She knew that losing Jessica had hit Lorenzo hard. Skye had been worried about him – afraid he would fall and never be able to come back.

"I've never lost a child Lorenzo . . . but I know that a loss like that . . . it runs deep. Maybe the ache will never go away, not fully. But you can't let it consume you Lorenzo. I watched you these last two years; I have watched you build a relationship with Jason in honor of your daughter. I have watched you with that little girl, how her face lights up when she's with you. I have watched your relationship with your son grow and change. Losing Jessica was hard on all of us Lorenzo, but I like to believe that she left us all with a great gift . . . a family that bonded together and grew in their grief."

Lorenzo turned to Skye, his hand coming up to stroke through her hair. "It is a gift I will always treasure," he whispered.

"So will I," she whispered back, leaning in to rest her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

Diego rolled over and groaned as his alarm clock started buzzing. Hitting it with his hand, he pulled the pillow over his head a moment before pushing it back. Opening his eyes, he saw the picture he had sitting on the bedside table. It was of him and Jessica, taken just after they moved in together. He sighed. He knew what today was.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Diego sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake up. Today was going to be a day of mixed emotions for everyone. On the one hand, it was the day his sister's life was taken from them. A day of mourning and remembering. On the other, it was his niece's second birthday. A day of celebration.

Getting up and heading into the bathroom, Diego started the shower. He knew this was going to be hard on his father and Diego was glad that Skye was there for him. Deciding he was not going to go to class today, Diego stepped into the shower. He needed to make sure his niece had the best birthday possible. Jessica would want that for her daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam looked up when the door opened and Jason walked in. She watched as he slid off his ever-present leather jacket and hung it over the back of the desk chair. She watched as he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Then he turned to face the room and stopped when he saw her.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" he asked, flipping on the light.

Sam shrugged. "Just thinking," she said. "There's coffee in the kitchen and I had the bakery deliver some muffins and bagels."

"Thanks," Jason said as he headed into the kitchen. He knew Sam was behind him. Pouring a cup of coffee, Jason sipped the hot liquid and turned to face her. "Has Elaina been up yet?" he asked.

Sam smiled softly. "Not yet," she said. "You know she's generally a late sleeper."

Jason nodded. From the beginning, Elaina had always slept through the night, waking once for a bottle and then sleeping until seven or eight the next morning, depending on when she got up during the night.

"How was your walk?" Sam asked as she grabbed a bagel and cut it open. She knew where he had gone that morning. She herself had visited Jessica last night, knowing Jason was going to need this morning with her.

"Good," said Jason. He put his mug down and grabbed a bagel of his own. "I figure when Elaina gets up we can take her to Kelly's for breakfast and then head over to Lorenzo's."

"Breakfast at Kelly's? You know she's going to love that!" Sam said with a smile as she spread cream cheese onto her bagel.

Jason smiled and nodded. His daughter was a very happy little girl and he was grateful for that. She was so much like her mother – and had Jason and Lorenzo wrapped around her little fingers. There was nothing the two men would ever deny her.

Jason thought about his newfound relationship with Lorenzo Alcazar. Never in a million years did Jason ever think he and Lorenzo would be on the same side. That they would be able to build a relationship and family together. That they would become business partners after a truce was settled between them. That Jason would trust the man with his life and the life of his daughter. If he weren't actually experiencing it, he would never have believed it.

"Daddy!"

Jason smiled when he heard his little girl's voice over the baby monitor. She was the light in his life. When things felt like they were falling down around him, all Jason had to do was hold his little girl in his arms and close his eyes. And it would all go away for a while.

"Daddy! I wake! Want out!"

Sam laughed. "You know if you leave her too long she's going to climb out of that crib on her own," she said.

Jason knew that was true. He had first realized Elaina was getting to big for the crib when he woke up in the middle of the night to find his daughter curled into his side fast asleep. After that, he had talked to her about climbing out of the crib – not that that made too much of a difference though. Elaina was just like her mother – determined and independent. Jason had never thought he would have had to baby proof his home as much as he did once Elaina was mobile.

His little girl was growing up so fast, Jason thought as he walked up the stairs and to his daughter's room. And there she was, standing in her crib, one leg over the side. Jason stopped in the doorway, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorfram. She hadn't seen him yet and he took this moment to watch her.

She was a beautiful little girl. Her dark hair framed her small face and hung straight past her shoulders. Jason had considered cutting it, but Elaina had pitched a fit. Her eyes were Jessica's – an emerald green that lit up a room. And her personality was Jessica's all the way. She was intelligent, curious about the world around her. She loved unconditionally. And there was always that independence. Once she had started crawling, Jason had a hard time keeping up with her, as she would dart over the floor in the blink of an eye. Then came the pulling herself up – and grabbing anything she could get her hands on. He still remembered when she grabbed the cord on the phone while he was on a business call and pulled it out – a huge smile on her face. There was no way Jason could be mad at her, but a gate soon went up in front of his office door – the only place where all his business stuff was kept. He never took meetings at the penthouse. That was done either in a warehouse or on Lorenzo's property.

As he stood there, Elaina turned her head and saw her father. Busted. Her eyes widened a moment and then her face lit in a bright smile. "Daddy out!" she said.

"I can see that," Jason said as he went over and scooped her up. "And what did I tell you about climbing out of your crib?"

"No like!" Elaina said as she shook her head and put her hands on her father's cheeks. "No baby!"

Jason laughed. "I guess you aren't anymore, huh?" he said, carrying her to the changing table.

Elaina made a face and pulled at her diaper under her purple nightgown. "No diaper! No want no more!"

Jason raised an eyebrow at her. Man, this was getting to be too much for him. "What do you mean no more diaper?" he asked as he changed her.

"I big girl! No want this!" she said, pointing to the fresh diaper Jason had just put on. "Want undies!"

Jason couldn't help laughing. "How about we hold off on that for today? Do you know what today is?"

Elaina nodded happily. "Two today!" she squealed and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Daddy have present?"

Jason laughed again. "You're present is a surprise. You'll see it later," he said.

"See Poppi?" she asked, bouncing in Jason's arms as he carried her out of the room.

"After breakfast," said Jason.

"YAY! Go to Poppi!" she said as they went into the kitchen. "Hi Aunt Sammy."

"Good morning sweetie," Sam said. "Happy Birthday!" she said, taking Elaina from Jason. "Did you sleep well?"

Elaina nodded. "No crib. No diaper!" she said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"Later," he said.

Sam nodded. "Okay, let's get some breakfast and then go and get dressed."

"And go Poppi's! See Deego and Sye!"

Sam laughed. "And I know they can't wait to see you."

* * *

Lorenzo looked up when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at his watch in confusion as he put his cup of coffee down. "What are you doing here?" he asked his son.

Diego headed over to the table where his father was sitting and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I live here," he said with a shrug.

"Good one," said Lorenzo, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you have left for classes already?"

Diego sat down and grabbed a bagel from the tray. "I'm not going today," he said. "And before you start with the lecture, I already cleared it with my professors and set up to have a friend tape record my classes so I don't fall behind. I wanted to be here today for Elaina's birthday. And for you."

Lorenzo nodded and relaxed. He should have known his son would make sure to have all his bases covered. Diego was intelligent and always thought ahead, figuring the consequences of his actions before making a decision.

"You had an early day today, right?" Lorenzo asked. He knew his son's school schedule and knew that he would have been out of classes with enough time to spend the afternoon with Elaina.

Diego nodded. "I know, which is why it was easy to set up the recording of the lectures," he said. Then he looked at his father. "This is an important day Pop. A day for family. That comes first."

Lorenzo nodded. His son was right. Today was a day full of mixed emotions. But he was determined to make it a great day for his granddaughter. He took his time earlier this morning to mourn for and remember his daughter. He had already visited her grave that morning. And now, the rest of his day was dedicated to the little girl that kept him going.

* * *

While Sam was giving Elaina a bath and getting her dressed for the day, Jason went into his office to make a couple of calls. His first call was to Stan, his technology expert. He knew it was still early, but Stan would be up and have some information for him. When the line was connected, Jason sat at his desk and clicked on his computer.

"What do you have for me?" he asked when he heard the other man's voice on the line.

"No movement," said Stan as he looked at his own computer screen. "I sent you the latest surveillance photos and data. It's been quiet on both fronts the last few days."

Jason looked at the pictures. "What about calls? Have they been in contact with anyone or each other?"

"No. Phones have been quiet. No emails or file transfers either," Stan said. "But there have been quiet days before this."

Jason nodded. "Keep up the surveillance and have the team swing by the properties. Do a general sweep and make sure we're not missing anything."

"Will do," said Stan as he plugged in the information to send to the team. "Done."

"Good. Keep me posted if anything comes up," said Jason. "I'll be out most of the day, call my cell."

Stan smiled. "How's the munchkin?" he asked.

Jason leaned back in his leather chair. "Climbing out of her crib and telling me she is too big for diapers," he said.

Stan laughed. "You know if you don't go with that, she'll be pulling those off next."

"I know. I just don't even want to think about that today. It's another step she's taking in growing up too fast," he said.

"Believe me man, I know what you mean." Stan had married a year and a half ago and had a six-month-old son. "Reggie has already been showing signs of getting ready to crawl."

The two men talked another minute and then Jason ended the call. Enough business for today. Today was his daughter's day and that's where he was going to be focused today. Stan knew to call only if it was important.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Poppi!" Elaina cried out as she ran into the living room of Lorenzo's house.

Six months after Jessica's death, Lorenzo decided that the penthouse was too small for him, Diego and Skye. Diego had moved back in, unable to stay at the loft anymore. And Skye had moved herself in to take care of Lorenzo – not that he was complaining. Then there was Elaina. Lorenzo had wanted her to have a room of her own when she was there. It hadn't taken him long to find the house. When he had seen it, he knew it was the one. It sat on a large lot, had access to the lake, a stable and private riding trails. The house itself was light and full of life. It was exactly what Lorenzo needed. He took it on the spot and moved in immediately. He had also given Skye full reign on decorating it. Lorenzo had been very pleased with the outcome. Everything was airy and light and cheerful.

"Poppi! Deego! Sye! I here!" Elaina yelled as she bounced up and down. Then she turned to her father and Sam. "Where they?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Sam with a smile as she looked at Jason. "Maybe we should check in the backyard."

Elaina's face lit up as she took off, her diapered bottom wiggling back and forth as she ran. Jason and Sam followed. "Elaina, slow down!" Jason warned, knowing it didn't matter. Once she got going, nothing stopped her, not even falling.

"Wanna see Poppi!" Elaina said as she reached the back door. But it was closed and she couldn't reach the doorknob. She turned to her father, who had caught up with her. "Open pease," she said.

Jason smiled as he reached for the door. He knew she was excited and if she could have, she would have opened the door herself. "When we go out there, you need to slow down, got it?" he said.

Elaina nodded, bouncing on her toes.

Jason shook his head, knowing the minute he opened the door, she was going to forget all about what he just said.

Jason smiled as she watched Elaina bolt through the door once he had opened it, his warning having gone through one ear and out the other.

"You know she won't want to leave here once she sees what Lorenzo has for her," Sam said at his side.

Jason laughed and nodded. He and Lorenzo had discussed the gifts they were going to be getting Elaina. Jason had decided that since Elaina was growing up so quickly and her independence was taking hold, he was going to get rid of her baby furniture, put it in storage – he didn't have the heart to part with it completely – and buy "big girl" furniture. In fact, the bedroom was being redone while they were out. And Lorenzo had gotten her a . . .

"HORSIE!"

Jason could hear Elaina's squeal of shock and delight. He and Sam caught up with her and laughed at Elaina's open mouthed surprise. Standing in front of the stables were Lorenzo, Skye and Diego with a small gold colored Shetland pony.

"For me?" she asked, looked at Lorenzo and pointing at herself.

Lorenzo smiled, passed the reins to Diego and went over to his granddaughter. "All for you," he said, scooping her into his arms.

"What do you say Elaina?" Jason asked as he watched his daughter. She still had yet to take her eyes off of the pony.

"Tank you Poppi," Elaina said, throwing her arms around her grandfather's neck.

"You're welcome, princess," Lorenzo said, hugging her. He put her down and she ran over to the pony, reaching out a hand for the horse to smell.

"Likes me!" she squealed when the horse snuffed at her hand looking for something to eat.

"Come on little one," said Diego, scooping her up. "Let's go for a ride." Diego placed her on the saddle, stuck a riding helmet on her head and started to walk the horse to the fenced in paddock next to the stable.

"She loves it Lorenzo," said Sam as she watched Diego and Elaina.

Lorenzo nodded. Although he hadn't known his own daughter when she was that age, he knew Elaina was just like Jessica. Pulling his eyes from the little girl, he turned to Jason. "So, have you considered my offer?" he asked.

"What offer?" Sam asked with curiosity as she looked between the two men.

* * *

Stan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had been monitoring the movements and communications of Sonny Corinthos and Faith Roscoe for the past two years. He still couldn't believe the events that unfolded two days after Jessica's funeral. And he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been in the room when Max asked to speak with both Jason and Alcazar – away from Sonny's home.

_Flashback_

_Max paced back and forth nervously. How was he going to do this? If he told Jason and Alcazar what he had seen and heard the night of the shooting, he would be betraying a powerful man whom he had worked for for years. A man who gave him a job and trusted him with his life and the life of his family. But Max knew that what Sonny had done was wrong. It was one thing to destroy the life of an enemy, and that was what Max had been made to believe about Lorenzo Alcazar. The man had tried to take advantage of his connection with Sonny's wife Carly. When he could have saved her and returned her to her family, Alcazar had taken her for himself and kept her prisoner. But in this case, Sonny wasn't going against an enemy – not completely. In this case, he was going against Jason. _

_Max had always trusted and respected Jason. Jason was never unpredictable or explosive. He was smart. He thought things through and weighed the consequences of his actions. Max had been surprised when Jason had fallen in love – and with Lorenzo Alcazar's daughter, nonetheless. But instead of distracting Jason from the business, he was more vigilant than before._

_But Sonny had been a different story. He had been unstable and stubborn. One minute he was offering to help Alcazar when his daughter was missing and the next, he was demanding that Jason stay away from her. _

_And now he had to reveal what he had seen and heard. This wasn't going to be easy._

_Jason sighed and watched Max pace. The man obviously had something to say, something important, otherwise he wouldn't have pulled Jason away from the hospital right now. Finally having enough, Jason shook his head. "Max, what is going on?"_

_Max stopped his pacing. He faced the two powerful men that sat before him. He glanced at Stan quickly. The other man shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, but had a feeling that it was big._

_Clearing his throat, Max brought his eyes back to Jason and Alcazar. "I think I have information on the shooting," he said._

_Jason and Lorenzo sat up straighter. "What information?" Jason asked. "We know Faith had something to do with this."_

_Max nodded. "She wasn't working alone. Someone told her about Julius – who is now dead. She knew he was working for us. She also knew about the surveillance we had on her. Faith used this inside information to set up her sniper. She knew everyone was going to be in the park and when."_

_Jason took this in. Who would double cross them like that? "How did Faith find out about all of this?" he asked. The look in Max's eyes told him he was not going to like the answer._

_"Sonny," Max said simply._

_End Flashback_

And that had been the beginning of the end. Stan had seen Jason angry before, but never like this. He had watched as Jason sat there, his eyes hardening more and more. After the revelation, Jason did the one thing he knew would hurt Sonny the most – he took his business away bit by bit; he helped Carly to take the Michael and Morgan from him; and he made sure Sonny was left with nothing. Anyone in the organization who stood by Sonny through this was eliminated. And the thing Stan had been amazed about the most, was that Jason did this all with a quiet calm. When it was all done and over with, Sonny Corinthos never knew that had hit him.

When the take over was complete, Jason revealed to Sonny that he was the one behind it. He let Sonny know that he knew what he had done. When Sonny had asked why Jason had not just killed him, Jason had calmly stated that death was not good enough for what he did. That Sonny was going to have to suffer for this. And Jason knew that taking everything would make Sonny suffer.

Then, Jason turned right around, and using the truce he and Lorenzo Alcazar put in place at the funeral, he offered to merge his organization with Lorenzo's. Now the two men, who had once been powerful separately, now held more power and territory than ever before.

* * *

Jason smiled as he watched Elaina and the pony she had name Goldie. He didn't think had seen her more excited. At that moment, she was feeding the pony carrots with Sam, giggling when Goldie took the carrot from her hand.

Sam. She sure had come through when he needed someone. If it wasn't for her, Jason knew he wouldn't have been able to get through those first few months. She had kept him focused on his daughter, even when he was exacting his own form of revenge on a man who had given him the life he had been living. Sam never let him forget that he had another life he was responsible for. She never let him shut down completely. And she kept Jason and Lorenzo connected through Elaina.

Sam had been a force of nature. She swooped into his home before Elaina was to be released from the hospital and made sure it was livable. She stocked the fridge and cabinets. She cleaned the penthouse from top to bottom. She fixed up the nursery and even cleaned up Jason's room. And when Elaina came home, Sam had insisted on staying to help out for a while.

That had been two years ago, and Jason knew he would always be grateful for her help.

"You have to agree Jason that my offer is a good one," Lorenzo said as he sat at the table on the patio with Jason, watching his granddaughter and Sam.

"It is," said Jason with a nod.

"So, are you going to take it?"

Jason looked over at the man that for years he had hated. The man who he now trusted with his life and his daughter's life. "Yeah, I will," he said.

Lorenzo nodded. "Good. I'll make sure the guest house is cleaned up. When do you think you can move in?"

Jason looked again at his daughter. "If we get some of the men on it now, we can have it done in time for Elaina to go to bed," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Lorenzo said. He didn't think this day could get any better.

* * *

"Aunt Sammy, can Goldie sleep in my bed?" Elaina asked a she gave her pony another carrot.

Sam laughed. "I don't think there will be enough room for the two of you," she said, knowing her great-niece was serious in her request. "And besides, she has her own bed to sleep in."

Elaina knew that was true. She had been shown where Goldie would sleep. She was just going to have to figure out a way to change that.

When the carrots were done, Elaina looked up at Sam as she started to wiggle. "Gotta go potty," she said, dancing around.

Sam looked down at her. She knew Elaina was wearing a diaper, but then she remembered that Jason had told her about Elaina's demands to stop wearing a diaper. Knowing there was a bathroom in the stable; she picked up Elaina and took her there.

Elaina was proud of herself as she ran out of the stable and to the back patio. "Daddy! Daddy! Poppi! I go potty!" she yelled.

Jason and Lorenzo looked at each other and then at Sam, who was following Elaina.

"She refused to use her diaper," she said with a shrug. "Come on munchkin, let's get cleaned up."

Jason watched the two go into the house and shook his head. Then he looked at Lorenzo. "Are we ready for this?" he asked.

Lorenzo laughed. "Not at all."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam settled in the lounge chair on the back patio as she watched the kids. Carly had arrived with Michael and Morgan and now all three kids were playing near the stable with Goldie, Diego supervising.

So much had changed since that horrible day in the park. Never in a million years did Sam think she would be settled in one place for this long, helping to take care of a little girl and living with a man who could have lost much more than he had. When she had arrived in Port Charles, Sam had planned on only staying for a little while, but that all changed when Faith Roscoe interfered in her family's life. And because of that interference, a beautiful, young, vibrant woman was dead and a little girl had to grow up without her mother. There was no way Sam could leave after that. Her family needed her.

* * *

Jason looked around the guest house – his new home. It was homey and comfortable, two things he wanted for Elaina. The penthouse was okay, but Elaina needed to run around and be near her family, and Jason was not going to deny her that. He couldn't.

"Everything okay with the house?" Lorenzo asked as he walked in the front door. The cleaning company he had called had done a great job in a short time. He was very pleased.

Jason nodded. "It's great," he said. "I talked to Max, he' going to get some of the men together to move the new furniture for Elaina's room here," he added. The house was pretty much furnished, and Jason planned on keeping it that way. He would go back to the penthouse tomorrow and grab some personal items for the house. He was also going to have to work with Stan to have everything in his office moved here and set up.

Lorenzo watched Jason. It still amazed him that he and the man he had despised upon arrival to this town were as close as they now were. But Lorenzo was not going question it – not anymore. He and Jason Morgan were family now and family was important to Lorenzo. He had already lost so much of his family; he was going to treasure the ones he still had left.

* * *

"Deego ride pony?" Elaina asked her uncle, pointing at him and then looking at her new pony.

Diego laughed. "I'm afraid I'm too big to ride Goldie," he said. "And besides, I think it's time to give her a rest."

"Like nap?" she asked, tilting her head to the side to look up at him.

"Yeah, like a nap," Diego said as he started to lead the pony back to the stable and the stall that had been set up for her. "But first, we have to clean her up."

"Like bath?" Elaina asked.

Diego nodded. "Do you want to help me?"

"I can?" she asked with a smile.

"Come on, I'll show you how to take care of Goldie and then she can take her nap."

"Me take nap?" Elaina asked, ready to refuse if he said yes.

Diego shrugged and looked at his watch. "I don't think so. Lunch should be ready soon."

"Okay," Elaina said, glad she wasn't going to have to take a nap. She was having too much fun to take a nap now. Besides, naps were for babies and Elaina was not a baby anymore.

Diego showed Elaina how to wipe down Goldie, brush her and clean her shoes. Then they gave her fresh water and hay before closing the stall door. "Alright munchkin," he said, swinging her up into his arms. "Let's go get cleaned up before lunch."

* * *

Skye finished setting out the last of the food for lunch on the dining room table. There was fruit, sandwiches, salads and pitchers of lemonade and iced tea. The dinning room was decorated with streamers and balloons and a cheerful birthday tablecloth was spread over the large dinning room table. Skye stood back and surveyed her work.

"Wow, this looks great," Lorenzo said as he came into the dinning room, seeing Skye.

Skye smiled. "Thank you," she said. Stepping to the corner, she pulled out Elaina's high chair, but Lorenzo stopped her.

"I have a feeling the guest of honor will not want to sit there," he said with a laugh.

"She can't reach the table without it," Skye said.

"Sam brought this by," he said retrieving the booster seat. "She said Elaina has been refusing to use her high chair at home."

Skye nodded. She had witnessed Elaina's independence grow – especially in the last few months.

"So, did Jason take you up on your offer?" she asked as she put the high chair away and put the booster seat on the chair at the head of the table.

Lorenzo nodded as he watched her move around the room. "He's moving in tonight," he said.

Skye smiled and walked over to Lorenzo, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are so amazing," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

Lorenzo returned the kiss. "To what do I owe such praise?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her thick, dark red hair. If it was possible, Lorenzo thought Skye was more beautiful than when he met her.

Skye shrugged. "It's the truth Lorenzo. You and Jason have put aside your differences for the love of Jessica and Elaina. That's what makes you so amazing."

Lorenzo closed his eyes a moment. "Continuing to fight with Jason was pointless, Skye. I denied how much Jessica loved him. I didn't want to see it because I knew that once I accepted it, I would lose my daughter to another man. A man that would love her in a way I couldn't. A man she would share her life with when there was still so much I didn't know about her. But I watched their love grow Skye. I saw how happy Jessica was and how much she loved Jason. And I watched a man who never showed much emotion, love her back. Jason put his life on the line more than once for my daughter. And he broke off ties to the man who was responsible for taking her from us." Lorenzo shook his head. "I never thought there would be anything that would come between Jason and Sonny. But love proved that Jason would do anything for Jessica . . . and his daughter. In Jessica's memory, I put aside my past with Jason and finally saw him for the man he was. And I have to admit, Skye, I am honored to have gotten the chance to know that man."

* * *

Sam laughed as she looked around the table at her family. Maybe it wasn't a traditional family, but then again, Sam had never had a traditional family. But that didn't make her love them any less.

In the last two years Sam had watched her family grow and change as she learned more and more about them. There was Carly; a woman had become a very good friend. Sam had seen Carly strength and determination in full force when she was going for sole custody of her sons. She never gave up and was fiercely protective of not only her sons, but of Jason and Lorenzo as well. Over the time Sam has gotten to know her, she had learned all about Carly's past relationships with both Jason and Lorenzo – and it made her understand more why they were all so close now. This whole thing with Sonny and his involvement with Faith only proved to strengthen that bond.

Skye was another woman Sam had become close to – and that surprised her the most. Sam had always seen herself as adventurous and daring. Always taking risks before considering the consequences. Skye was the complete opposite. She was sophisticated and cultured. She had a classical beauty while Sam's own looks was more comfortable and laid back. In fact, Sam didn't think she had ever seen the woman in a pair of jeans and sneakers – thinks Sam lived in. When Sam had learned of her brother's growing relationship with Skye she had been surprised. Skye was far from any other woman Lorenzo had been with and didn't think this would last. But Sam had been proved wrong. Skye brought out a part of Lorenzo that Sam didn't think anyone ever could. Skye loved Lorenzo deeply and accepted him for who he was – no strings attached. Sure, she worried about him – they all did – but she did not judge him based on what he did for a living, but instead, on the man he was deep down. Skye has been able to get below those layers Lorenzo builds over himself for protection. Skye was the one who had kept Lorenzo from falling and breaking when his daughter died. If it hadn't been for her, Sam didn't know what would have happened. For all her class and culture, Skye was a very intelligent woman who had overcome many obstacles in her own life, a woman who was willing to give herself wholeheartedly to someone she loved. It had been wonderful to watch their relationship grow.

Sam smiled as she thought of her nephew, Diego. He was so much like Lorenzo when Lorenzo had been that age. He was intelligent, business savvy, and loved with his whole being. After a rough start, Diego had fully integrated himself in the Alcazar family – and not just in the business aspect of it. He built a relationship with his father even in the face of tragedy, never letting his father pull too far away from everyone. Sam was proud of the accomplishments Diego has made and knew he had a full and bright future ahead of him.

Elaina was the light of the whole family's life. She was full of energy and love and gave it unconditionally. Sam never thought in a million years that she would be so attached to a child, she had never seen herself as the nurturing type, but Elaina brought out a maternal side of her Sam didn't even know existed. And although Sam knew she could never take Jessica's place as her mother – not that she ever would – Sam was honored to be in Elaina's life and take a part in her upbringing.

Then there was her brother. Lorenzo had lost so much in his life over the years that Sam had been afraid he wouldn't be able to come back from this. Losing Jessica had been different than losing a lover, a niece and even a brother. Jessica had been his flesh and blood. She had been his daughter, a part of him. And watching his own daughter die, her blood on his hands, would have broken him if not for the other people in his life. Sam would always be grateful to Skye and Jason and Carly for being there to keep Lorenzo together. They all shared in their grief in some way and let Lorenzo know that he was not alone in this. Sam watched her brother become strong again, watched him build a life with a man he once hated, and not let his anger and grief consume him.

Finally, there was Jason. Sam had been amazed at Jason's strength in the face of his grief. Instead of letting his grief consume him, Jason put it to use. He used it to pull away from Sonny and form a personal and business relationship with Lorenzo. He used it to be a father to Elaina. He used it to honor his love for Jessica. The more time Sam spent with him, the more she was getting to know this amazingly complex man. She saw sides of him that were rarely shown. She saw the playful, goofy Jason when he thought he was alone with Elaina; the protective, caring father; the cold-hearted business man; and the friend he had become to her. Sam had gotten used to the fact that Jason didn't talk a lot – he didn't have to. He offered support, strength, and guidance when she needed it. He also gave her time and space. Without ever really discussing their places in each other's lives, Sam and Jason had settled into a comfortable co-existence where they can share the challenges of raising Elaina and enjoy the friendship they have built.

This was Sam's family – a family she treasures everyday of her life.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Jason asked Elaina as he tucked her into her new bed.

Elaina had been ecstatic when she discovered they were living next to her Poppi's big house. And when she saw her new room, - it had taken a god while to settle her down. Now she was dressed in her favorite purple nightgown, tucked into her new "big girl" bed with the lavender and white covers.

Elaina looked up at her father through sleepy emerald eyes and nodded. It had been an exciting day. A pony all her own. A new house. A "big girl" bed. There was no topping that.

Looking around the room once more, Elaina smiled when she saw the framed picture on the bedside table. Then she turned back to her father. "Night Daddy. Love you," she said. Then she turned back to the picture and snuggled into her blanket, her well-loved teddy bear clasped in her arms. "Night Mommy Angel," she whispered. "Love you."

Leaning over, Jason kissed his daughter's head. "Night my Princess. Love you."

Turning on the nightlight, Jason turned off the bedside lamp and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. Then he stood by the door a minute to listen.

"Hi Mommy. Poppi buyed me a pony."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The warm breeze ruffled his black silk shirt slightly, but Sonny Corinthos barely even noticed. He stood on the veranda, his eyes dark and brooding, a mood that did not match the beautiful scenery laid out before him.

Anyone else would be taken in by the startling pale blue sky, miles of white sand, and the lure of the majestic, blue-green ocean practically on their doorstep; anyone else would feel they were in paradise. Anyone, that is, except for Sonny Corinthos. For Sonny, this island was his exile, his own hell – and he was going to make the person that put him there pay.

Turning away from the gorgeous view, Sonny crossed the large living room, not noticing the plush furniture and expensive art that adorned the walls and flat surfaces. He headed to his private office and picked up the phone. He hated this house. It was too quiet. Too empty. And he had spent too many days over the last two years replaying the events over and over in his head. And each and every time, he came to the same conclusion – Lorenzo Alcazar was going to pay for what Sonny lost.

* * *

"Yes, I need two orders of your appetizers special, a chef's special and the grilled salmon with wild rice and vegetables. And send over the dessert sampler as well," Skye said as she made some notes on a pad of paper tucking the phone in between her ear and shoulder. "Seven o'clock if perfect. Oh, and come to the back door. Perfect. Thank you." Skye ended the call and got up from the kitchen table, a satisfied smile on her face. Everything was going as planned. Now she just had to make sure the house would be empty tonight. There would be no phone calls, no interruptions, and no business. Tonight was going to be just for her and Lorenzo. A nice dinner, candles, soft music, just the two of them.

Leaving the kitchen, Skye went into the library, seeing the table she had had moved in there. It was covered with a white linen cloth, tall candles in silver holders with a small bowl of rose petals in the center. Skye planned on using the good china setting placements. Looking around the rest of the room, Skye made sure all the candles she had set out were in place. Smiling, Skye closed the door as she left. Everything was almost ready.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want have anything to do with this?" Sonny asked angrily, pacing as far as the phone cord would allow. "This is _your_ fault!"

"Are you kidding me?" the voice on the other end said, followed by a laugh. "I did not convince you to give me the information Sonny. You did that all on your own."

"Listen Faith, I am in this mess because you had to have your revenge – I've lost of my business and my family – and you are going to help me get it all back," Sonny said in hard tone, rubbing his hand over his hair – the usually impeccable style now an unruly mess of curls.

"I would love to help you Sonny, but I plan on keeping a low profile. I accomplished what I set out to do and I would prefer to stay alive long enough to continue to enjoy it," Faith said, leaning back on her chaise lounge and inspecting her manicured nails.

"All you accomplished, Faith, was to give Jason and Alcazar more power than they ever had before. All you accomplished was to have me exiled from my home and family. I won't allow it to continue."

Faith laughed again. "Give it up Sonny," she said. "Enjoy the peace and quiet. But if you go back there, you will be dead. We both know that."

Having heard enough, Sonny slammed the phone down and stalked over to the bar. Pouring a sizable amount of brandy into a glass, Sonny swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp, banging the glass onto the table. If Faith wasn't going to help him, he was going to have to find someone who would. He just had to make sure it was someone crazy enough to go up against Lorenzo Alcazar without backing down until the job was finished.

* * *

It had been a long day and Lorenzo was tired. He rubbed his face as he walked into the living room, looking around the empty room. In fact, now that he thought about it, the house seemed quiet – too quiet. Where was everyone? He looked at his watch. It was after eight o'clock. He knew Diego was done with classes for the day, and Skye was usually waiting for him here in the living room, but neither of them were anywhere in sight.

Heading over to his desk, Lorenzo saw the flashing light on the phone, indicating there was a voice message. Lifting the receiver, he punched in his access code and listened, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

"Hi Lorenzo," came Skye's silky voice. "Knowing you, you're wondering where everyone is. Don't worry . . . everyone is fine. Diego is out on a date with Georgie, Elaina is tucked into bed, and Sam is out with Carly. We have the whole house to ourselves tonight. Just us."

Lorenzo smiled as he slid off his suit jacket and tossed it over the desk chair. Skye's message continued.

"I know for a fact that you have not eaten yet. Come to the library, and leave your cell phone behind. Business is done for the day."

The message ended and Lorenzo replaced the receiver. He didn't waste any time in making his way to the library. The large double doors were closed, but he could hear the sounds of faint music on the others side.

Lorenzo slowly opened the doors, stopping in the doorway as he took in the room before him.

* * *

Stan looked up from the computer as Jason walked into the office rubbing his hands over his face. Chuckling, Stan leaned back in the high-backed leather office chair. "Terrible Two's hitting hard?" he asked in amusement.

Jason nodded as he practically fell onto the black leather couch against the opposite wall. Elaina had been in rare form today – cranky and clingy one moment, then stubborn and defiant the next. It had been a trying day all around, topped off by a bedtime tantrum.

"If this is going to be a regular performance, she's not leaving that room until she's at least three and a half," Jason moaned, his head leaned back against the cushion.

Stan laughed and shook his head. "Man, just wait until she starts dating!"

Jason's head shot up and he looked at Stan with wide eyes. "Don't even go there," he said, shaking his head. Jason didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that his little girl would one day be old enough to date. It was too horrifying to even think about.

A beep from Stan's computer drew the two men's attentions to it. Stan hit a few keys and brought up a file.

"What is it?" Jason asked, getting up and going to stand behind Stan so he could see the screen.

"There's a message from the tracker on Sonny's phone. He used the land line ten minutes ago," he said.

"Where was the call to?" Jason asked.

Stan hit some more keys until he found what he was looking for. "Faith Roscoe," he said, turning to look at Jason.

Jason sighed. "Damn," he muttered. "See if you can get a transcript of the call. And have Eduardo sweep the property. We may have to bug the house if Sonny is planning anything."

Stan nodded and got to work locating the phone conversation. He just hoped for Sonny's sake that this was all innocent – although Stan knew how unlikely that would be.

"Are you going to inform Lorenzo?" he asked as he typed and clicked away.

"No. Not until we know if it's anything to worry about," Jason said.

* * *

The room was lit only with candles that danced and swayed with the soft, sensual beat of the music. Shadows moved and shifted along the walls in a hypnotic dance cast by the flames. The small table was set for two – bone white china with the Alcazar family crest emblazoned in the center - family heirlooms his mother had treasured - two long stemmed crystal wine glasses; two tall, thin, ivory candles in his grandmother's sterling silver holders; a small, crystal bowl of flower petals – their delicate scent mixing with the candle light and music. It was beautiful. But nothing was more beautiful in that moment than her.

Lorenzo could barely draw in a breath as his pale blue eyes took in her every move. The way the kelly-green dress clung to every curve and set her dark auburn hair on fire. The way the candlelight reflected in her eyes, setting them ablaze in a green fire.

This beautiful creature, surrounded by candlelight and the precious volumes he had collected over the years, now hidden in the shadows, walked slowly around the room, slipping in and out of the shadows, as if she herself were a ghost moving between this plain and the next. And all he could do was stand there and watch her. His mouth dry, his eyes unblinking, and his heart accelerating the closer she came to him.

It took all that he was to not reach out and grab her, pull her to the carpet, and take her as he wanted. But instead, he pulled in a breath as she slid past him, her body barely touching his. Turning to keep his eyes on her, and appreciating the back of her dress as much as the front, Lorenzo watched as Skye closed the double doors and turned the lock. She then turned back to him and leaned against the doors.

Those eyes. He was undone just looking into those eyes. Moving closer, as if in a dream, Lorenzo slowly reached out and gently traced his fingers down her cheek, reveling in her silky smooth skin. Stepping yet closer, Lorenzo lowered his head to hers, the need to taste her overpowering all of his senses.

* * *

Sonny sat in the plush armchair, slumped down so that his head was resting against the back of the chair, a half-full glass of brandy clutched in his right hand as he stared into the fire place. There was only one man to blame for all of this. One man who had single-handedly destroyed his life. And that man was going to pay for what he did. Sonny was going to make him suffer, make him beg for his life. Sonny was going to take away everything – destroy all he had built and acquired. It would be the best revenge.

_This was his plan all along, _Sonny thought to himself, his eyes unmoving and practically unblinking as they stayed fixed on the empty fire place. _He knew what he was doing when he brought his daughter to Port Charles. Sure, he might have objected – but it was all part of the plan. Lorenzo Alcazar was an intelligent man; he knew what he was doing. He had used his daughter to seduce Jason – to distract him. Jason had always been a good man, a man who would help anyone in need. And Alcazar played on that. He sent his daughter to seduce Jason, probably blackmailed Ric into pretending to stalk her – to stab her and then kidnap her and pull Jason in further. Then that bitch had killed Ric – another part of the plan. Then she left without a word. One night she was gone – leaving Jason a broken hearted mess. Sure, Alcazar had laid low when he could have taken advantage, but that hadn't been in his plans. He needed his daughter gone long enough to ensure her return would bring Jason right into her web. And when she returned pregnant with Jason's child – supposedly – that was all they needed. Jason was now trapped. Made to believe that the child was his. And when Alcazar's plan to kill them all failed, and his own daughter died, he couldn't let go and drew Jason in deeper. Now Jason was a prisoner within Lorenzo's world – brain washed into thinking this man was family. But Sonny knew better. And it was up to him to make Jason see the truth. He had to save Jason. It was the only way._

_

* * *

_

Dinner was long forgotten as the kiss deepened and filled with passion and yearning. Skye felt herself lifted into Lorenzo's strong arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down her back as Lorenzo's tongue probed into her mouth, his tongue sliding over hers sensually.

Feeling herself being lowered, Skye felt the plush softness of the sofa under her back. Not letting go of him, Skye pulled Lorenzo down with her, feeling his weight hovering over her.

The kiss slowing and stopping in need for air, Skye opened her eyes and locked on his. In the surrounding candlelight, Lorenzo's pale blue eyes burned like blue ice, the intensity nearly stealing her breath away. She could – and usually did – lose herself in those eyes. He held nothing back as he looked down at her. Skye saw passion and longing there. And the deep love he had for her. It brought tears to her eyes.

"What about dinner? I thought you were hungry," Skye said, her words coming out breathlessly as her chest rose and fell.

Groaning softly, Lorenzo leaned in and traced his lips over her jaw line and down to her throat. "Mmmm . . . I am," he breathed against her skin.

Skye tilted her head back, offering him more skin to feast on. Sliding her hands from around his neck and over his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. Slowly and expertly, Skye opened the buttons, her fingers sliding over his chest and through the spattering of dark hair, feeling the muscles ripple from her touch.

Tugging the shirt free from his pants, Skye slid it off of his shoulders, the material fluttering to the floor. Skye's dress soon followed as Lorenzo's hand and mouth blazed fiery trails over her delicate skin, drawing sighs and moans from her lips.

They took and they gave to and of each other. The sensual beat of the music, the flickering candlelight on the walls, the sway and bend of the shadows against their skin, and the aroma of the roses all set the scene as they moved as one. Loving, honoring, devouring each other – leaving all else behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow, someone looks like she's on floating on cloud nine," Carly said as she, Sam and Skye sat on a blanket in the park. Michael, Morgan, and Elaina were playing on the swings nearby.

"Well, I was with you last night Carly, so you have to be talking about Skye," Sam said with a smile. "So, you still haven't said anything about your dinner with Lorenzo last night."

Skye looked at the two women and rolled her eyes. "I am not the type of woman who kisses and tells," she said.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Carly. "Where's the fun in that? We want all the juicy details. And I know your bursting to tell."

Actually, Skye was bursting to tell Sam and Carly about her night with Lorenzo – well, not everything. Last night had been so wonderful. It was hours before they finally ended up eating the food she had ordered from the Metro-Court hotel, curled up on the floor in blankets in front of the fire. It had been wonderful.

Sam saw the sparkle in Skye's eyes. "Must have been a great night. You're glowing," she said.

"It was," said Skye. "It was absolutely perfect. The candles, the music, the food. All set up in the library was perfect."

"Okay, great. Now what about the details, Skye? You know how impatient I can be," Carly said in frustration.

Sam laughed. "Carly! Come on, I don't exactly want _all_ the details of Skye's romantic dinner with my _brother_, thank you very much."

Skye laughed as she watched the two women. Never in her wildest dreams would Skye had thought she would be friend with Carly Corinthos, but here she was, sharing a blanket with her in the park talking over her date with Lorenzo.

"Let's just say that the grilled salmon from the Metro-Court is very good cold," Skye said with a smile.

Carly and Sam looked at each other and then at Skye, and the three women burst into laughter.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! How could Faith back out of this? It was ridiculous. She had no problem going after Jason and Alcazar before, why back out now? It didn't matter. He still had some of his connections – not everyone sided with Jason.

Pacing back and forth in the living room of the beach house, Sonny though about it. There was one person he could call that would help him. Sonny needed an ally, someone who wanted to make Lorenzo Alcazar pay as much as he did. All of this was his fault. If he hadn't come to Port Charles, tried to take Carly from him, and then set his daughter loose on Jason, none of this would have happened. And now Jason was stuck. Sonny would have thought that with the death of Jessica Alcazar, he would see the light, but no, that little brat she had been carrying survived and Sonny knew Jason, he would never abandon his child – if that really was his child.

His decision made, Sonny picked up the phone and placed the call.

* * *

Stan looked over the information in front of him and shook his head. You would think that Sonny would have learned that it was futile going up against Jason and Lorenzo.

When everything had gone down, Stan – along with almost every other guard and associate – stuck with Jason. They weren't stupid, they knew who was really running the organization – and it wasn't Sonny. Sure, Sonny may have given the orders, but if it weren't for Jason, everything would have fallen apart a long time ago.

Stan had gotten the information that Jason wanted. He gathered everything up and left the office in Jason's house. When Jason had moved in here, he had made sure Stan had somewhere to work as well. It was a great set-up.

Leaving the smaller house, Stan followed the path that lead to the back door of the main house. Letting himself in, he saw Jason in the kitchen sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a report in the other. Stan figured it was the numbers from one of the island casinos he acquired in the takeover.

"Morning," Stan said as he shut the door and headed to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, he joined Jason at the table and passed the folder over to him.

Jason looked up. "Morning," he said, putting the report aside and picking up the folder. He raised an eyebrow as he scanned what was inside. "I'm not surprised Sonny would contact Faith," he said. "But her refusing to help?"

Stan nodded. "I was surprised too. I had someone look into it and she seems to be lying low. Has no interest in coming after us."

"That's probably the first smart move she's made in a long time," Jason said as he sipped his coffee. "But I still want surveillance on her, just in case."

Stan agreed. "Do you think Sonny will try to contact someone else?" he asked.

Jason continued to scan over the document, not too happy with what he was seeing. "I wouldn't put it past him," he said. "By the sounds of this, he's unraveling – which is not a good thing. We're going to have to keep on our toes with him for now, try to anticipate what he's up to and block any attempts he makes. I want guards increased on the property and all the kids – he might try to contact Michael or Morgan. "

"I'm on it," said Stan as he stood up. Putting his coffee cup into the sink, he turned back to Jason. "Are you going to fill in Lorenzo?" he asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. If Sonny's pegging him for retaliation, he has to know."

Stan nodded in agreement and then left. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"So, now that we know what a wonderful night Skye had with Lorenzo, what about you?" Carly asked as she turned to look at Sam. The kids were still playing on the playground.

Sam looked at Carly with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean what about me? I spend last night with you and with the exception of possibly drinking too many margaritas, I think we had a pretty good night."

"That's not what I meant!" Carly huffed, throwing a piece of brownie at Sam. "I mean, Skye has Lorenzo, Jax and I are kind of dancing around each other, but what about you? You've been here for two years Sam and have barely dated."

"I too have dated!" Sam exclaimed, throwing the piece of brownie back at Carly.

"Oh really? Who?" Carly countered.

"Ummm . . . I went out with Dr. Patrick Drake," Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, almost a year ago!"

"So, what?" said Sam. "It's not a crime that I haven't dated."

"Well, it should be," said Carly. "I mean, come on Sam . . . how can you not be with someone for so long. I mean . . . don't you ever get . . . you know, frustrated?"

"Okay, I am not going to sit here and discuss my sex life with you!" Sam said, shaking her head.

"Or lack thereof," Carly said.

* * *

"So it seems we have a common goal," Sonny said into the phone as he sat at his desk.

"It would appear so," said the voice on the other end of the line. "But why should I agree to work for you? What do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of taking out Lorenzo Alcazar," Sonny said.

The person on the other end of the line laughed. "I don't work for satisfaction Corinthos. Like I said, what do I get out of helping you?"

"A cut of the territory, both local and overseas."

There was silence on the line and Sonny knew the other person was considering the offer. That was a good thing.

"You have a deal Corinthos. On one condition," the voice said.

"What's that?" Sonny asked on alert.

"You don't question my methods," the voice said. "And you don't stand in my way. You want the job done, we do it my way."

Sonny thought about it a minute. "Deal," he said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, if we're done discussing the lack of Sam's sex life, I have a favor to ask," Skye said as she sipped from her bottle of water.

After glaring at Carly on more time, Sam turned her back on the woman and turned her attention to Skye. "What do you need?" she asked, glad for the change of subject.

"Well, Lorenzo's birthday is coming up soon and I want to do something special for him," Skye said. Last year they hadn't done much, as per Lorenzo's request, but Skye was not going to let his birthday slip by this year. "I was hoping you two would help me come up with something."

"Skye, that's a wonderful idea!" said Sam. "And we have at least a month to plan. For as long as I have known my brother, he has never made a big deal about his birthday."

"Then it's time we change that," Carly declared, a glint in her eyes. She loved planning parties.

"Now Carly, I don't want to do anything too over the top. Lorenzo hates when people make a fuss over him," Skye warned, having seen the glint in the blonde's eyes.

"I think a nice, private, family celebration would be good," Sam added.

"You would," snorted Carly with a shake of her head.

Sam turned to face Carly on the blanket. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked with narrowed eyes. She knew Carly was not going to give up on this issue until one of them was dead.

"It just means that lately you're always playing it safe – I mean, you are living with one of the hottest guys in town, yet NOTHING has happened."

Sam looked at Carly as if she had three heads. "Carly, Jason lost the woman he loved with his entire being; a woman who is the mother of his daughter! How can you even suggest something like that?" she asked in disbelief.

Skye jumped in as referee at that point. "Okay, I thought we were done discussing Sam's sex life," she said with a smile. She was not going to verbally take sides on this issue, but Skye had to admit – to herself – that Carly had a point. As far as they knew, Sam had never been in a serious, long-term relationship before. And as far as Skye was concerned, Jason was too young to spend the rest of his life alone. But that was going to have to be a matter for another time – and not one discussed in public like this. Besides Skye wanted to discuss this with Lorenzo – see what he felt about the possibility of Jason and Sam, before anything was done. "We're supposed to be coming up with ideas on how to celebrate Lorenzo's Birthday. And anyway, I think Sam is right Carly – Lorenzo would hate anything too flashy and showy. So I think we should keep it small and simple. Deal?"

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, but she knew Skye was right. "Fine. Deal," she said.

* * *

Diego sipped his soda and looked up for the tenth time since sitting down at his table, tapping his fingers and bouncing his leg. Why the hell was he so nervous? He must look like a sappy, love sick puppy, he thought, sipping his soda again. There was nothing to be so nervous about. It wasn't like they weren't friends and hadn't been for a long time. She had helped him a lot through his sister's death. She had been there to help him refocus on school and his family. Allowing him to vent when he needed to vent. To talk when he needed to talk. And to just sit quietly when he needed to sit quietly.

"Are you okay Diego?" Mike asked as he passed Diego's table.

"Huh? Uh . . . yeah . . . yeah, I'm fine Mike," Diego said, trying to calm himself. He had nothing to be nervous about anyway. It's not like they never met here and had lunch. They even hung out on campus together in between classes. _So what the hell is my problem_? He asked himself again.

The bells above the door jangled as it opened and Diego looked up, a smile coming to his face when he saw her. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved t-shirt with a v-neck that clung to her body like a second skin and dark blue, low-ride jeans. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw him.

"Hey," she said, dropping her books on an empty chair before plopping into the one next to him. "It is going to feel so good to be done for the semester."

Diego nodded in agreement, his eyes still on her. "I know, it'll be a nice break," he said. "Do you have any plans for the break?"

Georgie shook her head. "Nothing special. I was thinking of taking a couple of classes, but I'm not too sure. After the heavy load I have been carrying for the last two semesters, I think I might just take advantage of the break before moving into Junior year."

Diego knew that since becoming a student at PCU, Georgie had been working hard. He was glad to hear that she was taking the summer off to relax. Maybe it was his chance to spend more time with her.

They ordered their food and Diego began to relax again. He still didn't know why he had been so nervous before. Shaking his head, he ate his food while they talked about the school semester and their possible plans for the summer.

* * *

Jason sat on the couch in Lorenzo's office and watched the other man pace back and forth in front of his desk. Jason could see the tightness in his shoulders and back, the hard coldness in his eyes and the angry set to his face. It didn't take a genius to see the rage bubbling just under the surface.

"It's been two years Jason. Why wait that long to plan something now?" he asked in a controlled voice.

"I don't know Lorenzo. Sonny has always been unstable – he could have been planning this for the last two years and was just looking for the right partner. According to the reports, Faith has refused to help him. So he's got to be making moves to find someone else," Jason said.

"That's what worries me. Who else would work with Sonny Corinthos?"

"Is there anyone out there who would side with him against you?" Jason asked.

Lorenzo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course there are," he said.

"Then I think we should get Stan on this. See if he can find who might be working with Sonny. There might be a lot of money moving around. Contacts made," Jason suggested.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement. He wanted this stopped before it became out of hand.

* * *

When the line was answered, Sonny didn't bother with pleasantries. "Are we ready?"

"Yes. Everything is in place. Are you sure you can make your way here without being followed?"

"Without a doubt," said Sonny with confidence.

"Good. Then we will discuss our plans when you get here."

Sonny hung up the phone. Things were moving along perfectly. It wouldn't be too long now before he got the revenge he was seeking. Before Lorenzo Alcazar would pay for all he did.

* * *

Stan looked up when Jason walked into the office. "We have a problem," he said.

"What?" Jason asked, not in the mood for problems.

"I just checked in with the men we have on Sonny. He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Jason asked.

"I mean gone. He left the island without them knowing about it."

"Damnit! Do we know where he went?"

Stan shook his head. "No."

Jason didn't like this at all.

* * *

"So we're on for the movies tonight?" Diego asked as he walked through the park, his fingers laced with Georgie's.

Georgie nodded. "Maybe we can grab a pizza or something after," she said.

Diego had a better idea, but decided to keep it a surprise. He was just glad she had agreed.

"Deego!"

Diego turned just in time to catch the small body running toward him. "Hey there munchkin!" he said, swinging Elaina up over his head.

Elaina giggled. "Wanna play!" she said, squirming in his arms to get down.

Diego let her down and watched her run back to where Morgan was. Then she stopped by the swings. "Deego play!"

Diego looked at Georgie. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said with a laugh. "Come on, we can take turns pushing her on the swings."

Diego smiled, took her hand again, and led her over to where his niece was waiting.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The plane touched down, ending an uneventful flight from Puerto Rico to Miami, Florida. Sonny stepped off the small private plane that had been sent to pick him up. The small airstrip was deserted, except for a lone, black limo with a driver standing by the back door. Sonny nodded wordlessly to the man as he slid into the cool, leather lined interior.

* * *

Georgie smiled when she opened the door and saw Diego standing there. "Hi," she said, stepping back to let him in.

Diego smiled, keeping his hands behind his back as he entered the small, cozy apartment – it wasn't very big, but it suited her just fine, and wherever Diego looked, he could see Georgie's personality everywhere. From the bookshelves scattered here and there around the room, stuffed with books; to the bright, mismatched colors and patterns that all seemed to go together; to the small table outside the postage stamp kitchen with the bud vase and cheery yellow tulip in it.

Georgie turned to him after closing the door. "So, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, wondering what Diego was hiding behind his back.

Diego could see the curiosity burning in her eyes and smiled. He pulled his arms from behind his back to reveal the bouquet of wild flowers.

Georgie's eyes widened as she moved toward him and the flowers. "Oh . . . my . . . Diego, they're beautiful," she gasped in surprise. "But what are they for?"

"They're a thank you," said Diego.

"A thank you? For what?"

"For yesterday at the park with Elaina. I'm sure it's not what you had in mind to do," Diego explained.

"Oh, Diego, you don't have to thank me for that," said Georgie with a soft smile. She took the flowers from him and headed into the kitchen to get a vase. "I had fun. Elaina is too adorable and she loves her uncle."

Diego laughed and nodded. He would do anything for his niece.

Georgie finished putting the flowers into the vase and went back into the living room to put it on the low coffee table. "So, you came all the way over here to bring me flowers?" she asked with a smile. "Are we still on for dinner and a movie?"

"Definitely," Diego said. Then, without hesitation, he leaned in and gently caught her lips with his.

* * *

Sam was restless. She couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything. All she could think about was what Carly had said about Jason. _Could she be right?_ Sam wondered for the hundredth time as she got up off the couch, yet again, and started pacing. It was ridiculous – it had to be. There was no way that she and Jason could ever get together – so then why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Sighing in frustration, Sam turned when the door opened and the man of her thoughts came in. Sam froze.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked when he saw her. Sam had this deer caught in the headlights look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, running her hands through her hair.

Jason looked at her again and nodded. "Okay," he said. "Where's Elaina?"

"Ummm . . . she's with Skye," said Sam as she got up – again. "She took her for tea at the Metro-Court."

Jason smiled. "I'm sure Elaina is loving that."

"You should have seen her when she left. She was wearing this pink sundress and actually let Skye do her hair. I think she said something about shopping and then going to tea," Sam said, starting to relax a little more as they talked about Elaina.

"Actually, I'm glad we're alone," Jason said as he sat in the armchair.

"You are?" Sam asked in surprise, her mouth going dry.

Jason nodded. "There's something important we need to talk about."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, okay," she said, trying to appear calm even though her heart felt as if it were going to pound right through her chest. Was it possible that Carly had spoken to Jason about Sam? _She wouldn't, would she?_ Sam wondered. And then realizing this was Carly she was wondering about, Sam knew it was definitely possible.

Oblivious to what Sam was feeling, Jason leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees.

Seeing his tense position and the look in his eyes, Sam knew this was serious. "What is it Jason?" she asked, all thoughts of what Carly had suggested flying out of her head.

"Sonny left the island and we've lost track of him. From what we've been able to gather, he's trying to secure an ally."

"For what?" asked Sam, almost relieved this had nothing to do with Carly's hintings.

"He wants revenge on Lorenzo," Jason said.

"Revenge? What the hell for? Lorenzo didn't do anything to him!" Sam exclaimed her eyes flashing angrily.

"I know. But apparently that's not how Sonny sees it. For whatever reason, he sees all that happened as Lorenzo's doing – "

Sam jumped up, cutting Jason off. "That's ridiculous! How can he even think that Lorenzo would want his only daughter dead! Is Corinthos nuts?"

"He has been at times," Jason admitted with a sigh. "I don't know what's going through his head right now and why Lorenzo is his sole target – but I do know that we're going to be tightening security on everyone as a precaution."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Have you told Carly?" she asked. If Sonny was making moves after two years, he might try to make contact with Michael and Morgan as well.

"Not yet, but I'm going to head over there soon. Lorenzo will be talking to Skye and Diego as well."

Sam could see that Jason and Lorenzo seemed to be on top of things, the two of them working together as if they were never enemies. As she nodded and processed everything, Sam thought of something Jason had said about Sonny. "You mentioned him looking for an ally – is he hooking up with Faith again?" Sam didn't think Faith Roscoe was suicidal – but you never knew, especially when it came to a psychopath. And Sam was itching to put that murdering bitch in her place. If she hadn't gotten involved, Jessica would be alive right now.

Jason shook his head. "We know Sonny contacted her, but she refused to get involved with him. So that means he's looking elsewhere – and that could mean trouble. We have no way of knowing who he might have contacted. So we all need to be extra vigilant. Lorenzo is working with Stan on tracking the movements of known enemies."

"Is there anything you need for me to do?" Sam asked, ready to jump in and do anything to protect her family.

"I need you to keep a closer eye on Elaina. You do a great job with her Sam and I trust my daughter's life with you. I am assigning Milo and Ramon to you and Elaina on a permanent basis. If Elaina is with Skye or Diego, then they will join up with those guards. I am not taking any chances of Sonny targeting Elaina to get to me or Lorenzo," Jason explained.

Sam nodded. She would give her life for that little girl – as would anyone in the family. And it touched Sam's heart that Jason felt the way he felt about her concerning his daughter. And she knew Milo and Ramon were perfect choices – they were both gentle with her, but were also took their duties very seriously. Elaina often had time getting these two to breakdown and get them to do her bidding.

"You know I'll do anything to protect her Jason. You never have to ask."

Jason nodded and got up. Walking over to Sam, he bent and kissed the top of her head. "I know. Thank you, Sam."

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn't trust her voice at that moment.

* * *

"Elaina! Slow down!" Skye called as Elaina raced down the hallway of Lorenzo's home, her ponytail flying and her sandaled feet slapping on the hardwood floor as she ran.

Skye hurried after her as quickly as her designer heels would allow.

"Wanna see Poppi! Sye pomise!" Elaina said, stopping at the closed living room door.

"And you will," Skye said patiently as she caught up to Elaina. "But you need to slow down. I don't want you to fall and get hurt."

Elaina looked up at Skye thoughtfully. "No hurt," she said, looking down at the polished floor. "No rocks, no hurt."

Skye smiled gently at her. Deciding this was a debate she was not going to win, Skye opted instead to open the doors without comment.

As soon as the doors were open, Elaina ran inside, stopping short at the sight of the empty room. She could clearly see that no one was there and she was not happy about that.

"Where Poppi?" she asked, turning to Skye.

"Hmmm . . . I don't know," said Skye as she looked around. Lorenzo had said he would meet them here at the house after they finished at the Metro-Court. It was unusual for Lorenzo to not be there when he said he would be and she knew he would have called if something came up to change his plans.

"Horsies?" Elaina asked, wondering if her Poppi was down at the stables. But before she could head to the back door through the kitchen, Skye had Elaina scooped up in her arms.

Skye didn't know what was going on, but she knew she didn't like it. Something didn't feel right.

"Where go Sye?" Elaina asked as Skye turned and quickly walked back the way they had come.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wait. You did what?" Sonny asked as he took in the man standing in front of him. Sonny had heard about Manny Ruiz, but had never met the man – and he had to admit that Sonny didn't think he had ever met anyone like him before. Manny was shorter than Sonny had expected, but the aura of danger that surrounded him made him seem so much larger. He was bald with a thick, black goatee. And the parts of his body that were not covered by his clothes, Sonny could see numerous tattoos – he was sure there were more that he could not see.

"I told you on the phone Corinthos, that I will work with you, but I will be doing things my way. I have my own reasons for doing this," Manny said.

Sonny nodded. "I understand that, but you have to understand that this is a delicate situation and we can't just move in and do what we want without planning."

Manny shook his head. "Planning your way takes too much time Corinthos," he said. "My way, gets things done faster."

Sonny looked at the man. "So what was this calling card of yours?"

Manny just smiled.

* * *

Sam looked up when Skye rushed into the living room with Elaina in her arms. "Skye? Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the alarm and worry in the other woman's eyes.

Skye put Elaina down who then ran to Sam. "No find Poppi," she said, throwing her arms around Sam.

Sam looked down at Elaina and then up at Skye. "What's going on?" she asked, pulling Elaina up into her arms.

Skye caught her breath before she started talking. "After tea, Elaina and I were going to meet Lorenzo at the house. When we got there, he wasn't anywhere we could see and I had this strange feeling that something was not right."

"Maybe he had a meeting or was on a business call," Sam said.

"No, I don't think so. Elaina called for him and you know Lorenzo would have heard her and come to us," Skye said. "I didn't even take a look around; I just grabbed Elaina and ran."

Sam set the little girl on the couch and got up. Her discussion with Jason popping into her head. "Are you sure he was even home?" she asked.

Skye nodded. "I saw his cell phone on the desk – you know he wouldn't leave the house without it. Something is not right Sam."

"Okay, I want you to stay here with Elaina," Sam said as she walked to the desk. She picked up the phone and hit a couple of numbers. "Hey Max, it's me. Can you and Milo meet me at Lorenzo's house? And come armed, something's up," she added.

After she hung up, Sam turned to Skye. "I'm going to check out the house. Stay here. And call Jason – he went over to talk to Carly," she said.

Skye nodded and watched Sam leave before picking up the phone.

* * *

"You know, I'm not really surprised Sonny would do this Jason – I'm just surprised he's waited as long as he has," Carly said with a shake of her head. "Ad I will be damned if I allow him to even try to contact Michael and Morgan!"

"I know Carly. I'm increasing security on the boys and Elaina as well as all three houses," Jason said.

"Carly nodded – she was not going to argue about the extra security. If Sonny has had two years to stew, who knew what state of mind he was in.

Jason got up; glad Carly wasn't fighting him on this. "If he does try to make contact with you or the boys – whether by phone or showing up – do not engage him Carly. We may have gotten him through a lot of breakdowns, but this one might be different. Call me or get the guards right away, understood?"

"Understood," said Carly as she got up too. "So, have you talked to Sam?" she asked.

"Sam? Yeah, I talked to her about all of this before I came over here," Jason said.

Carly nodded. "So, ummm . . . Sam has really come through, hasn't she?" she said.

Jason looked at Carly curiously. He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Yeah, she has," he said cautiously. "Carly, where are you going with this?"

Carly looked at Jason innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I know that look Carly. And whatever you are planning – don't," said Jason.

"I am not planning anything," said Carly. "I was just going to make an observation. I mean, you and Sam have been living together for two years – first at the penthouse and now in the house on Lorenzo's property. You two are raising Elaina together. And you know Jessica wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I am not getting into this with you Carly," he said. The ringing of his cell phone cutting off whatever Carly was going to say. "Yeah," he said.

"Jason, its Skye. I need you to get back here now."

"What's wrong Skye? Is it Elaina?" Jason asked, his heart jumping into his throat at the thought of his little girl hurt.

"No, Elaina is fine. We're at your place. It's Lorenzo."

Jason heard the fear in her voice. "I'm on way over," he said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"That was Skye. There's something wrong with Lorenzo," he said, shoving the phone back in his pocket and heading for the door.

Carly grabbed her purse and phone and followed Jason.

* * *

Sam met Max and Milo at the door to Lorenzo's house. "Skye didn't see or hear anything, but she had this strange feeling that something wasn't right. Lorenzo was supposed to meet her and Elaina here when they got back. We need to go in and see what's going on," she instructed as she pulled out her gun. "Let's go," she said.

The house was quiet – too quiet, eerily quiet – as they moved down the hallway and toward the living room. Everything seemed to be in order – nothing disturbed as far as she could see. She motioned for Max and Milo to check the upstairs while she continued with the downstairs.

Moving through the living room, Sam saw Lorenzo's cell phone on the desk, she checked the kitchen, but it was empty and spotless. Leaving the kitchen, Sam headed down the hall, checking Lorenzo's office before opening the door to the library.

Sam stopped at the destruction of the room. "Lorenzo," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I said I'm fine," Lorenzo insisted as Milo and Max helped him up. Every inch of him hurt as the two men helped him to the couch.

Sam shook her head. "Lorenzo, you could have internal injuries and not know it," she said to her brother. When Sam walked into the library, she had taken in the destruction of the room and the image of her brother lying in the middle of the floor, obviously beaten pretty badly and unconscious. Checking his pulse, she had called for Max and Milo – knowing that whoever had done this was now gone.

Before Lorenzo could protest again, Jason and Carly burst into the room. Carly gasped when she saw Lorenzo's face. "I'm getting ice and the first aide kit," she said, hurrying out of the room and toward the nearest bathroom.

As Milo and Max checked the room, Jason grabbed the phone and dialed Stan. "Get to the main house now," he said in a hard and angry tone before hanging up. Then he turned to Lorenzo. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Lorenzo nodded and then instantly regretted it as his whole head throbbed with the movement. "Yeah. I was finishing up some work in here before Skye and Elaina got back. I never heard anyone coming. Whoever did this beamed me on the back of the head first."

Sam took in Lorenzo's bruised and cut face, the gash on the back of his head. "He needs to go to the hospital Jason," she said.

Lorenzo shook his head. "No. I'll be fine."

Jason turned to Milo. "Call Dr. Robinson and have him come by the house."

Milo nodded and pulled out his phone.

"How did you know to find me here?" Lorenzo asked his sister, seeing the anger and worry in her eyes.

"Skye. She said something didn't feel right when she and Elaina got here. You didn't come when Elaina called for you and she saw your cell phone on the desk in the living room. She brought Elaina over to Jason's and told me what was going on."

"Are they okay?" Lorenzo asked in alarm. Whoever had done this could have still been here when Skye and Elaina were looking for him.

"We're fine," said Skye as she walked into the room behind Carly. Then she saw Lorenzo. "Oh God." She rushed over to him, grabbing the first aide kit from the other woman's hands. "And don't say you're fine," she snapped at him when he went to open his mouth. There was a bloody gash on his head, his lip was split and swollen, there was a large bruise forming on his cheek under his eye. And Skye had a feeling there were more bruises where she couldn't immediately see. "Sit back," she said, arranging the pillows behind him. She watched Lorenzo wince and hiss in pain as he sat back. Pulling his shirt from his pants, she unbuttoned it and shook her head at the large bruise she could see. "Lorenzo, you could have several broken ribs."

Lorenzo was deeply touched by Skye's concern for him, but he had a job to do. "I don't think they're broken Skye – just bruised. And Dr. Robinson is on his way over."

Skye nodded without comment.

Sam looked around the room. Most of the furniture was broken as well as any kind of statue or knick-knack. Books and photos had been tossed from the shelves, a few of the books torn apart. Then she saw the paper on the floor, near where Lorenzo had been lying. Walking over, she picked it up and unfolded it.

WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS. I LOOK FORWARD TO THE GAME HERMANO. ARE YOU?

MR

* * *

"Let's just say that I let Alcazar know I'm in the game," Manny said with a smile that did nothing to ease Sonny's tortured mind.

"This is not a game Ruiz," he said, staring at the man in disbelief. "I just want Lorenzo Alcazar to pay for destroying my life – and everyone else who took a part in it."

"And what better way to destroy them to torture them as they have tortured you. You're the one who said Alcazar stole Morgan from you. That he was the one who sent his daughter after your enforcer – seduced him and drew him into her web. That he orchestrated things with Lansing to continue to draw Jason in. And how she trapped him forever with that brat. From what you have said, this was all Alcazar's doing, and he must be punished. And he will be."

Sonny nodded. Manny was right. This was all Lorenzo Alcazar's fault and he had to pay. It was as simple as that. Then he would have his sons back and Jason. _But what about Carly and Skye?_ Sonny shook his head to clear the thoughts. No, they involved themselves in this – they stayed by Alcazar's side, especially Carly, when everything went down. His own wife had turned her back on him and went to Alcazar for help in taking his children from him. And Skye? Well, it was her own fault for falling in love with Alcazar. And now she too would have to suffer the consequences of her choice.

* * *

Jason was pacing the library. He couldn't let this touch his family – not again. The last time he was lax in his duties, he had lost the woman he loved with all his heart. There was no way Jason was going to lose his daughter to this. To Sonny and a psychotic killer.

"I want you to take Elaina down to the island," he said absently to Sam, who was still in the room with him. Dr. Robinson had given Lorenzo a sedative after examining him and was now sleeping in his room. Jason was just glad that he didn't have to deal with Skye right now – as soon as Lorenzo had started to refuse, Skye had threatened to shove it down his throat herself. Lorenzo had no choice but to give in.

"You know, as well I do, that running and hiding won't help," Sam said from the couch. She had been going over the information Stan had compiled on Manny Ruiz. "I don't know this Ruiz as well as you or Lorenzo, but from what I have read so far, he seems even more unstable that Sonny. I think keeping Elaina close is the only way to protect her."

Jason stopped his pacing and looked at her. She was right. If he sent his daughter away, Jason knew that would distract him more worrying about her. "You're right," he said with a sigh.

Sam got up. "She'll be okay Jason," she said gently putting her hand on his arm. "There are a lot of people here who will protect Elaina and keep her safe."

Jason looked down at Sam. When he wanted to just shut the world out, she wouldn't let him. Sam kept his head above water, kept him living, and not just for his daughter, but for himself and his family. She put her own life on hold to be there for him.

"Thank you Sam," he said softly.

"For what?" Sam asked with a smile as she looked up into his eyes. Blue eyes so deep that Sam was sure she would drown in them.

"For being here," Jason said simply. "For taking on a responsibility and life that were not yours to begin with."

Sam bit her bottom lip, looking down. "You don't have to thank me for that Jason. You're all my family and I would never abandon my family."

And that's what Jason admired most about her. Sam was strong and independent – much like Jessica had been. But Sam was not Jessica. Sam was her own person and for the first time in the last two years, Jason saw her – really saw her. And he had no idea what to do with that.

* * *

Skye sat on the couch in her and Lorenzo's room as he slept on the large bed. She was angry – but not at Lorenzo, well, not totally at Lorenzo. But at the man who thought he could just come into their home as if he owned the place and hurt the man she loved. Her anger at Lorenzo came from the fact that he refused to go to the hospital for treatment.

Sighing, Skye got up and started pacing, her nervous energy making it hard to sit still. Skye moved around the large room, straightening things up. Dr. Robinson had assured Skye that Lorenzo was going to be fine. There was no internal bleeding and his ribs were only bruised – not broken. He had said that all Lorenzo needed was some rest and he would be okay. But as Skye looked at Lorenzo, her eyes welled up at the bruises on his face. Shaking her head, Skye blinked back her tears and moved into the bathroom to put away the first aide kit and straighten up in there.

Returning back to the bedroom, Skye stopped when she saw Elaina standing by the bed, looking at Lorenzo. Skye went over to the little girl and picked her up.

Elaina looked at Skye and then back at Lorenzo. "Poppi has boo-boos," she said, pointing at Lorenzo's face.

"Yes, he does sweetie," Skye said as she hugged the little girl.

"Poppi fall down?" she asked curiously.

"Your Poppi is going to be okay, but he needs to rest," Skye said gently.

"Me take nap with Poppi?" Elaina asked, pointing at the space on the bed next to Lorenzo. Then she yawned.

Skye smiled. "How about we both take a nap with Poppi," she suggested, sitting on the empty side of the bed. She helped Elaina take off her shoes and take the band out of her ponytail. Then Skye slipped off her own shoes and lay down with Elaina in between her and Lorenzo. Turning on her side, Skye watched as Elaina snuggled into Lorenzo sighed, her breathing evening out as the excitement of the day took its toll and she fell asleep.

* * *

Stan found Jason and Sam in the living room. "I've got the information you needed," he said urgently, handing Jason a folder. "Two warehouses have been purchased on the waterfront about twenty-four hours ago. Also, two shipments belonging to the Ruiz family have been diverted to the docks where those two warehouses are. Looks like Ruiz is setting up base here."

Jason nodded as he looked over the information. The warehouses in question were old, rundown ones that had been vacant for a while now. And they were on the opposite end of the docks from his own. "Do we know what's in those diverted boats?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I have some men working on it. From what I was able to gather, the Ruiz family deals mainly in drugs," said Stan.

Jason growled under his breath. "Find out for sure what's in them and then take care of it. I do not want drugs moving through Port Charles."

Stan nodded. "I also just spoke with Max and security has been tripled on the property and Carly's house."

Jason nodded as he continued to look over the file. He was not going to let Sonny and Manny destroy the life, family, and business he has been building.

* * *

Diego rushed into the house, finding Sam in the kitchen. "Where's Pop? Is he okay?" he asked urgently. As soon as he had found out what happened, Diego had left campus as fast as he could to get home.

Sam turned to her nephew. "He's resting, but he's going to be okay," Sam assured him.

"How did this nutcase get in here?" Diego asked angrily. "I though security was being increased."

"This happened before it was," Sam explained. "Skye came home with Elaina and felt something was wrong. She came to get me and I found your father in the library."

Diego started pacing back and forth, reminding Sam of her brother. "Diego, he's going to be fine," she said.

"Yeah, this time," said Diego angrily. "This Ruiz person is a psycho, who knows what he's capable of."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked curiously.

"I did my own research," said Diego.

"Diego, I know you're angry – so am I. But you can't go off half-cocked on your own. You said yourself that Manny is psychotic. I know it's not easy, but you're going to have to wait," Sam said firmly, making her nephew look at her.

Diego looked into his aunt's eyes and nodded. "I won't go and do anything on my own, but I am not going to sit in the background Sam."

"Believe me Diego, neither am I," Sam said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elaina woke from her nap to find herself wedged between her Poppi and Skye. Wriggling down the bed, she climbed off the end and watched her Poppi reach out for Skye in his sleep. Pretty sure they would sleep a while longer, Elaina left the room. She wanted to make her Poppi feel better when he woke up and she knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

After everything that had gone on so far that day, Sam needed to unwind a little. Going back to the house and to her room, Sam slipped into a nice hot shower, letting the water work over her tense muscles and through her thick, dark hair.

Sam knew Lorenzo was going to be okay, but that didn't take the image of him lying on the floor of the library out of her head. All she could think about in those few seconds was that she had just lost another member of her family. Sam didn't think she could bear that. Her and Lorenzo had always been so close – no matter the circumstances of their childhood and she didn't even want to think about losing Lorenzo to a mad man.

Grabbing the bottle of vanilla scented body wash, Sam poured a liberal amount onto her loofa and smoothed it over her skin, breathing in the scent and letting it invade her senses. Sam knew this respite was only temporary, but she was going to take what she could from it. It wouldn't do good to be too tense right now. Her family needed her.

As she finished her shower, Sam turned off the water, pushed the shower door open and grabbed a thick, fluffy towel to wrap around her body. With the towel secure, Sam grabbed another, smaller one to work through her hair. Leaving her hair damp, she grabbed her brush.

* * *

Rubbing his hands over his face, Jason walked into his house. It had been a long day so far and all he wanted was to hold his daughter and never let her go. But before leaving Lorenzo's, Jason had found Elaina asleep in between Skye and Lorenzo and knew she was okay. Deciding to bypass his office for now, Jason went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, popping off the top and taking a long drink, letting the cold liquid slide down his throat. There was still a lot to do.

Finishing off the beer, Jason tossed the bottle into the garbage and headed upstairs. He was going to take a long, hot shower and then get back to work.

* * *

Elaina made her way down to the stables. She found Goldie's stall and opened the latch, after using a small step stool to reach the top of the door. Pulling the door open, Elaina picked up the lead hanging from Goldie's bridle in her hand and pulled the carrot she had taken from the refrigerator out of her pocket.

Using the carrot, she enticed the pony to follow her out of the stall and then the stables. Elaina led the little pony up to her Poppi's house, glad no one was around. Pushing open the back door she had left partially open, Elaina pulled the pony into the kitchen and then down the hallway. Reaching the stairs, Elaina looked up the stairs and then at Goldie. Putting a finger to her lips, she said, "Shhhh . . . " and started up the stairs, coaxing the pony, with the carrot, to follow her.

She was sure her Poppi was going to be surprised when he saw she had brought him her pony to make him feel better.

* * *

"Oh my God, Diego. Is you father okay?" Georgie asked after Diego told her what had happened at the house.

"Yeah. He says he's fine. And if it weren't for Skye, he'd be out there hunting Sonny Corinthos down himself," Diego said, his tone hard and bitter. Diego had been so angry about what had happened that he had needed to get out of the house for a little bit. His father was sleeping and Diego knew that Jason and Sam had everything else under control. Coming to Georgie was the only thing keeping him from going after Ruiz and Corinthos himself.

Georgie put her hand on Diego's back, feeling how tense he was. "I know you're upset Diego. And you have every right to be. But you can't go after him on your own," she said.

Diego smiled. Georgie was the only person – besides his sister – who could ever read what was going on in his head. He knew she worried about him, but she also accepted him for who he was. And Diego liked that. He wasn't going to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He wasn't going to change who he was to make someone like him. That had been the problem with Brook Lynn. She had wanted to change him to suit her needs and Diego didn't work like that. But Georgie was not like Brook Lynn. She let him be who he was and didn't expect him to change for her. She was the light in his life when he needed her. She'd been there for him when Jessica died. She let him rant and vent and cry and be angry, without ever telling him he was wrong. And Diego knew that over the last two years, he was falling more and more in love with her.

* * *

It took some work, but Elaina finally managed to get the pony up the stairs and down the hall as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing to the door, Elaina turned to Goldie and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh . . . no wake Poppi yet," she whispered to the horse. Then she pushed open the door and peeked in. Her Poppi and Skye were still sleeping and hadn't noticed Elaina was gone. Holding the carrot in front of Goldie, but not too close so that she could take it yet, Elaina led the pony into the room and over to her Poppi's side of the bed.

* * *

The shower and pampering Sam had done had helped. After brushing out her hair, she decided to leave it damp and threw it up on her head in a messy bun. Still wearing the towel, Sam stepped into her room, went to her dresser and grabbed her bottle of lotion. The cool lotion that was lightly scented with vanilla felt cool and calming as she smoothed it on her skin.

* * *

Jason finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped back into his bedroom. He could tell Elaina had been in there earlier, as a couple of her toys were scattered on the floor and there were a couple of books on the arm chair in the corner of the room, as well as Elaina's favorite doll wrapped in a blue sweater. Smiling and shaking his head, Jason ran his fingers through his damp hair as he went to his dresser.

* * *

"I think I left that book in my room," said Diego as he and Georgie climbed the stairs to the second floor. "And I want to check in on my dad," he added as they headed down the hall.

Georgie nodded as she followed him. She was glad that Diego seemed to be feeling better. She had been worried about him and what he would do with the anger inside of him and was glad he had come to her instead of doing something dangerous.

Georgie was lost in her thoughts a moment and walked into the back of Diego when he stopped short. "Diego, what . . . " Georgie had turned her head to see what had gotten Diego's attention and her eyes widened.

Diego wasn't sure if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. He turned to Georgie. "Please tell me you are seeing my niece's horse standing in my father's bedroom," he said in a whisper.

Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw Georgie nod in stunned silence.

Sighing, Diego ran his hands through his thick hair. "Can you help me get that thing out of there?" he asked. "I don't think I want to even know how she got up here." But he did have a good idea.

Georgie looked at him. "I'm more curious as to how Elaina managed to get that pony up here in the first place," she said with a small laugh, echoing Diego's thoughts. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Diego nodded and watched as Elaina handed the horse a carrot. "Come on," he said, taking Georgie's hand and walking into the room. Hopefully they would be able to get the horse out of the room before either his father or Skye realized she was there.

"Elaina!" Diego whispered as he found his niece on the other side of the pony. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Elaina looked up at her uncle with wide eyes and then put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh . . . Poppi seeping," she whispered back, giving her uncle her best stern look. The look her father gave her when she was in trouble.

"Elaina, you can't bring a _horse_ into the house!" Diego exclaimed, bending so he was closer to her. "We have to get Goldie back to her stall in the stable."

"No," said Elaina stubbornly, holding tightly to the lead. "Wanna make Poppi better," she said.

Diego sighed and rubbed his face – a gesture that mirrored his father's. "Elaina, how is this going to help? All she is going to do is make a mess."

"No mess. Poppi hurt and sad and Goldie make him better," she said logically. Then she turned her back on her uncle. He was a grown-up and didn't understand.

Diego took that opportunity to reach out for the lead. He knew Elaina was not going to like it, but since she was determined to keep quiet, maybe she wouldn't put up too much of a fight. He was wrong. The moment his fingers wrapped about the strap, Elaina tugged it out of his hands, causing Goldie to pull her head back and snort – none too quietly either.

Diego watched as his father and Skye stirred and his father opened his eyes. Diego would have laughed at the look in his father's and Skye's faces if the pony hadn't taken that moment to pee on the carpet.

* * *

Lorenzo blinked a couple of times and shook his head as if to clear it. Then he turned to Skye, who had a shocked and slightly disgusted look on her face. "Exactly how much of that stuff did you give me?" he asked.

* * *

"Damn, where's my sweater?" Sam mumbled to herself as she searched through her closet. Clad in only a white tank and matching bikini panties, Sam looked for the light blue zippered sweat jacket she liked to wear. Then she remembered that Elaina had wrapped her favorite doll in it while the doll's blanket was in the wash. Sighing, Sam scurried out into the hall and to Elaina's room, but the doll was nowhere in sight. Trying to figure where she had last seen it, Sam remembered that Elaina had been in Jason's room that morning, reading her doll a book. Elaina loved the overstuffed armchair in her father's room.

Leaving Elaina's room, Sam headed down the hall to Jason's. The door was open and she walked in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Jason step out of the closet, a pair of jeans in his hand and a towel hanging low on his hips.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw Sam standing in his room wearing only a thin-strapped tank – which did not leave much to the imagination – and a pair of white lacy panties. He took in how her shapely legs led to hips that were slightly flared. A flat belly led to her now heaving chest. Her skin glistened a deep bronze. Jason's eyes finally came to Sam's and he saw the wide-eyed shock there.

* * *

Smiling, Jason looked at Sam curiously. "Is there something you needed?" he asked as casually as he could, trying not to let the sight of Sam so skimpily clad effect him in anyway.

Sam's mouth was dry, as she stood frozen to the spot. "Ummm . . . I didn't realize anyone was home," she said, her voice coming out in a squeak as she felt her cheeks redden.

Jason smiled and nodded. "Neither did I," he said with a nod of his head. "Were you looking for something?"

Sam nodded but couldn't tear her eyes from his chest – that hard packed chest that still glistened with water droplets. Biting her bottom lip, Sam finally looked up into his eyes. She was slightly annoyed at the amusement she saw there.

Composing herself as quickly as she could, Sam straightened her shoulders. "Yes, actually. I was looking for my blue sweater. Elaina had it earlier when she was in here," she said.

"Is that it over there?" Jason asked, pointing to the chair that was next to Sam. Looking over, Sam saw the sweater wrapped around the doll. "Yes, thanks," she said, reaching over to grab the sweater. "I'll let you get dressed." Sam turned and left the room.

Jason bit back the laugh at the way Sam tried to handle the situation, but his eyes widened when Sam turned and walked out as he realized the lacy panties she wore were actually a thong.

* * *

Sitting up, Lorenzo rubbed his face and looked from Elaina, to Goldie, to Diego and back again. "Is someone planning on explaining?" he asked.

Elaina climbed on the bed, pulling Goldie with her so the horse was closer and Diego couldn't take the lead away. "I help make you better Poppi," she said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"You are?" Lorenzo asked as he pulled his granddaughter onto his lap. "And how is Goldie going to make me feel better?" He was actually very amused by the whole situation and was interested in Elaina's take on it.

"Goldie make me better when I sad," Elaina said seriously. "And when I fall down, Goldie make me not sad anymore. Poppi gots boo-boos and sad, Goldie make you not sad," she said very logically.

There was no way Lorenzo was going to argue with that. "And how did you get her up here? Did Diego help you?" he asked, shifting his eyes to his son.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Diego defended himself. There was no way he was taking the fall for this. "It was all her doing."

Elaina nodded. "Did all by self," she said proudly. Then she glared at Diego. "Deego no help."

Lorenzo smiled and nodded. "Well, you are a very smart little girl to get that pony all the way up here," he said.

Elaina turned back to him and nodded. "I use carrot and Goldie come," she said. Then she wrinkled her nose and looked at her horse. "Goldie go potty," she said.

"I know," said Lorenzo, still with amusement. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Elaina tilted her head and thought about it. "Make Deego kean up?" she suggested with an innocent smile.

"Hey!" Diego exclaimed.

Lorenzo held up his hand. "We could," he mused, seeing the stricken look on his son's face. "But is Goldie his horse?" he asked his little granddaughter.

"No!" said Elaina firmly. "She mine!"

"That's right. So I think you have to be the one to clean up after her, right?" Lorenzo said.

Elaina thought about it again. "Okay Poppi, I kean," she said, climbing off his lap and running to the door.

"Elaina," Lorenzo said. When she stopped and turned, he pointed at pony. "Why don't you take Goldie back to her stall as well. Diego can help you."

"Okay. Here Deego," she said, handing him the lead and then running out the door.

Not saying anything, Diego grabbed Georgie's hand and pulled the little pony out of the room. He was going to get his niece back for this one.

* * *

Once they were alone, Lorenzo turned to Skye and they started to laugh.

"She definitely is an Alcazar," Skye said as she slid off the bed and stretched her arms.

"That she is," Lorenzo agreed as he too got up, groaning slightly at the stiffness in his body. Avoiding the mess on the carpet, Lorenzo walked over to Skye, pulling her into his arms.

"You know, I think I have the perfect remedy for those sore muscles," Skye said with a smile.

"You do, huh?" Lorenzo asked as he dipped his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Yup, come with me." Skye took his hand and left the bedroom. There was no way she was going to stay in that room again until the carpet was pulled out and a new one put in.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mmm . . . this is nice," Lorenzo said as he leaned his head back and let the warm water swirl around his stiff body.

"I'm glad you approve," Skye said as she finished pulling down the shades of the pool house where the hot tub was located. She then made sure to lock the door and joined Lorenzo. Slipping off the silk robe she wore, to reveal the white, one-piece suit beneath, Skye slid into the water beside Lorenzo.

Lorenzo opened one eye and looked at her. "Looking for some privacy?" he asked with a smile.

"Just a little," she said as she piled her hair on her head and secured it with a clip.

Lorenzo watched her. The slope of her neck. Her almost translucent skin. The throb of her pulse just below the surface. Taking advantage of the water and its soothing effects of his body, Lorenzo twisted to his side, tracing his lips over her pulse point.

"Mmm . . . now this is nice," she moaned as she tilted her head to the side, granting him further access.

Wrapping his arms around her, Lorenzo pulled Skye to him so she was now straddling his lap, and giving him more access to the silky skin of her throat.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Skye supported herself and settled a little more comfortably in his lap. This had definitely been a good idea.

He had been warned not to do this, but Sonny was not used to taking orders and he wasn't about to start. He was going to have to remind his new partner that he was the one to contact him, not the other way around.

Nothing much about Port Charles had changed in the last two years. It was the same small town an hour from the Canadian border. It even still had that small, town feel where you could raise a family.

And that's what he wanted, his family. He hadn't seen his sons in over two years, not since Carly had taken them away from him. Michael would be twelve now and Morgan six. He was missing so much of their lives – but he wasn't going to miss anymore. Not if he could help it. He just had to talk to Carly, convince her that he needed to be in their lives. Just make her see that he wasn't as bad as everyone was making him out to be.

Once he had that chance, he was sure he would be able to have his sons in his life again. And that's all that mattered to him. Having his sons in his life. Oh, and making Lorenzo Alcazar pay for the hell he put him through.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked as she watched Sam move around the kitchen. The other woman seemed distracted and kept dropping things.

"Fine," said Sam. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem anxious about something," Carly said, sipping her coffee. "Did something happen?"

Sam sighed. She knew that if she told Carly what had happened this afternoon, she would never hear the end of it and Carly would become even more determined in her quest to get her and Jason together.

Carly watched her. "Come on Sam, what is it?" she asked impatiently. Carly was sure something had happened and she hated not knowing what it was.

"Alright. If I tell you, will you promise to not jump to conclusions and make a big deal about it?" Sam said as she joined Carly at the kitchen table.

Carly put her cup of coffee down and leaned forward. She had a feeling this was going to be good.

Sam let out a breath and looked down at her hands on the table. "Okay . . . earlier today, I was upstairs taking a shower. After, when I was getting dressed, I realized that Elaina had been playing with my sweater this morning and it wasn't in my room." Sam stopped a moment and bit her lip.

"Okay . . . " said Carly, not sure what this had to do with anything. "I don't think I understand."

"Well . . . then I remembered that Elaina had it in Jason's room, so I went to get it . . . "

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God," she said.

Sam let out a breath. "I swear, I thought I was here by myself!" Sam said, knowing her cheeks were turning a bright red. "I didn't even think he would be home."

"So what happened?" Carly asked urgently. This was definitely good.

"Well, I went into his room to get the sweater and Jason was in there . . . and he had just come out of the shower . . . "

If Carly's eyes could have gotten any bigger they would have popped out of her head. "You're joking!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Sam hissed. "It was embarrassing enough the first time around," she said.

"So . . . what was he wearing . . . or was he not wearing anything?" Carly asked.

"He was wearing something . . . a towel," Sam squeaked out, the image of Jason's hard chest burned into her mind. She would never be able to get that out of her head.

"Wow," said Carly. "So, is he still as nicely built as I remember?" she asked, sitting her chin in her hand.

Sam looked at her in confusion. "Wait. You and Jason?"

"It was a long time ago," Carly said, waving Sam's confusion away. "And what were you wearing? You said you were getting dressed."

Sam had hoped that Carly's short attention span would have caused her to forget that part of it. "Well . . . I wasn't naked or anything!" she exclaimed, her cheeks now flaming red. "But I was wearing a white tank top and . . . .white panties . . . "

Carly's eyebrows went up as she looked at Sam.

"Okay, okay! It was a thong and I forgot it was a thong until I turned to go back to my room . . . after turning my back to him when I left . . ." Sam finished in a half whisper.

Carly started laughing. "Oh man," she said. "This is priceless! I can't believe this is the first time something like this has happened in the two years you two have been living together."

Sam silently agreed. "Look Carly, you have to swear you won't tell anyone else! And you can't tease Jason about it either!"

"Oh come on Sam! You're taking the fun out of it," Carly whined.

"Carly! There was no fun in it! Do you know how embarrassed I was! And I'm sure Jason was too!"

Carly got a wicked look in her eyes. "So, ummm . . . when Jason saw you . . . did you notice anything about him?"

Sam looked at her for a moment. "Notice any-" then her eyes widened. "NO!" she exclaimed. "Get your head out of the gutter!"

Carly laughed. "Come on Sam, it may have been a while since I was with Jason, but believe me . . . it would have been very noticeable."

Sam stared at Carly in shock and then threw the dishtowel that was in her hand at her. "This conversation is officially over," she said.

"Fine. Whatever," Carly said as she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. But this was far from over as far as she was concerned.

Jason sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. After what had happened at the house with Sam, Jason had needed to get out and get some air. His walk had brought him to Jessica. He looked down at the headstone and sighed again.

"I don't know what's happening Jess," he said quietly. "And I don't know what to think about it." Jason wasn't sure if he knew how he was going to be able to put into words what was swirling around in his head. He was confused. And he didn't like it.

"Sam has been so great with Elaina and a breath of fresh air after I lost you. I was ready to give up. But Sam wouldn't let me. She reminded me that I needed to be here for our daughter. I knew that in my head, but my heart was broken when you died. I will always miss you Jessica. I will always love you." Jason stopped and took a breath. What was he doing? Was he seriously standing here telling the woman he loved that there was another woman in his life that was starting to mean something to him? Jason shook his head and sighed. He was so confused.

Sonny finally reached Carly's house. He stood on the porch and looked at the red door, the small windows in the door allowing him to see into the living room. He had to admit that Carly had done a good job with decorating the house. What he could see was light and comfortable. He could see his boys being happy here. And knowing Carly, there was a large backyard for the boys to play in. Letting out a breath, Sonny lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He hadn't seen Carly's car in the driveway, but that didn't mean she wasn't home.

Sonny waited and then knocked again, but there was no answer and no sign that Carly or his sons were home. This was not how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be home when he got there. Michael and Morgan were supposed to be happy to see him. And with the boys so excited, Sonny was sure he would be able to make Carly see that they needed him in their lives. His sons needed their father. Carly couldn't raise them alone.

After waiting a couple of more minutes, Sonny sighed in frustration. Where the hell were they? He had it all worked out in his head, but he hadn't accounted for them not being there. She was messing everything up. She of all people knew how important this was to him. How could she do this to him? Running his hands through his hair in frustration and anger, Sonny paced back and forth on the porch. No, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Sonny stopped his frantic pacing and looked through the window again, pounding on the door.

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind him. Sonny spun around and came face to face with a former employee.

"Max," he said with a nod of his head.

Max stood with his legs shoulder-width apart, his hands behind his back, a steely look in his eyes. Jason had alerted him to the fact that Mr. Corinthos would try this. Max was just glad that Carly and the boys weren't home.

"Do me a favor, tell me where Carly and my sons are," Sonny said, flashing his smile and deep dimples.

"I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos, but I no longer work for you and do not take orders from you. I am going to have to ask you to leave," Max said, standing his ground.

Sonny glared at Max. "Max, I am here to see my children, and you are not going to stop me."

Max pulled himself up straighter. He didn't want to cause a scene, but he had strict orders not to let Sonny Corinthos anywhere near the boys. It was a good thing the boys were not home and neither was Carly. Max knew she would have made this a lot more complicated.

Sonny knew Max and knew he was not going to back down. Not if he was given a direct order. And Sonny knew that was what was going on here. He was sure Jason had given the order.

"Fine," Sonny said, backing down. "No need to toss threats around." But this was far from over.

As he watched the other man leave, Max pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jason's number.

"I think we should just move in here," Skye moaned as she leaned back against Lorenzo's chest.

Lorenzo chuckled. "Well, we may have to after our visitor earlier today," he said.

Skye wrinkled her nose and turned on his lap to face him. "That room is getting a complete makeover before I even think of sleeping in there," she said.

"It's all yours," Lorenzo said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to make it ours."

Skye looked down at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," said Lorenzo. "I know you've been staying here with me, but it's always been more my space than yours. I want to make it ours."

Sliding her arms over his neck, Skye smiled. "Sounds perfect," she whispered, moving her head closer to his.

Lorenzo groaned deep in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, sliding his tongue over the seams of her lips, seeking entrance and then sliding his tongue in when she granted it to him. Lorenzo couldn't get enough of being this close to her. He never wanted to loose that.

Jason waited on the docks. He had gotten the call and had a feeling he knew where his former friend and boss would end up. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the footsteps coming down the wooden stairs. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Sonny.

"I figured Max would call you," he said as he turned his voice cold and hard.

Sonny stopped and looked at the man he had molded into who he was. "Jason," he said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

This was a long time in coming.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason faced Sonny. The last two years have taken their toll on the other man. Sonny was thinner than Jason remembered. His cheeks and eyes were more hallow with dark shadows under his eyes – like he hadn't slept at all in the last two years. His usual slick appearance was disheveled and unkempt. This was not the same man Jason had come to respect and admire. This was not the man who taught him right from wrong, how to live his life for himself and make his own choices. This was not the same man who gave him a place to live and a job he was good at. No. That man died long ago. What was left in front of him was a shadow. A shadow that was barely hanging on anymore.

"You shouldn't have come back here," Jason said. There would be no pleasentries. They were beyond that.

Sonny sighed. "I have a right to see my children Jason," he said.

Jason shook his head. "No, you don't. Carly has full custody of the boys. You no longer have rights to them."

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. It was no longer stylish, but a mass of unruly curls. "This is between me and Carly, Jason. Stay out of it."

"No. This is between you and me," Jason said. "Carly is just an excuse for you. She doesn't want to see you again Sonny. So don't bother wasting your time."

"Wasting my time? They are _my_ family, Jason! And you and Alcazar took them away from me!" Sonny yelled, the thin hold he had on his rattled emotions stretching to the breaking point.

"You gave up your family when you took Jessica away from me," Jason growled.

"I was wondering when you would bring that up," Sonny sneered. "I had nothing to do with her murder and you know it."

"You conspired with Faith Roscoe. It was as if you had pulled the trigger yourself Sonny!" Jason growled. "How could you do that?"

"How could I do it? Is that you want to know? I needed to stop him someone Jason! You couldn't see what they were doing to you! I needed to save you!"

Jason looked at Sonny like he finally lost all touches with reality. "Save me? How was taking part in killing the woman I loved . . . while she was pregnant with MY child . . . saving me?"

"You don't see it. You still don't see it Jason! This was his plan all along! Get his daughter to seduce you. Make you fall in love with her! Make all these threats to make it like he didn't approve. It was all part of his plan!"

"What plan Sonny? What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked in disbelief. "You were there through all of it! You saw how Jessica and I fought to be together! There was no plan Sonny!"

"The plan was to turn you against me! And it worked perfectly, didn't it!" Sonny yelled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked her brother as she walked into the living room.

Lorenzo looked up from the file he was looking through. "Better," he said, putting the work aside. "How about you? Are you okay?"

Sam bit her lip. "Yeah . . . ummm . . . have you talked to Carly yet?"

"Carly? No, I haven't seen her. Skye and I just left the hot tub."

Sam smiled. "Hot tub, huh?" she asked.

"It helped with the stiffness," he said.

"I'm sure it did," Sam said.

Lorenzo looked up at his sister. "Funny," he said. "So, have you heard of Elaina's latest accomplishment?"

"Accomplishment? Oh God, what did she do?" Sam asked.

After Lorenzo told her, Sam couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God! I wish I had seen that!" she said.

"No, you don't really," Lorenzo said, grimacing. "It'll be a while before I can use my bedroom again," he added.

"But you have to admit, Lorenzo, it was sweet. Elaina was worried about you and wanted to make you feel better," Sam said. "And the last time she fell and scraped her knees, she said Goldie made her feel better."

Lorenzo nodded. "You're right," he said. "She is so much like Jessica . . . when she laughs or gets that look in her eye . . . it's like I'm looking at my daughter again."

"I miss her too Lorenzo," Sam said, putting her hand on her brother's arm. "And she's living through Elaina. I know Jessica would be proud of what you have built with Jason."

"I hope so," he said. "So, why did you ask if I've seen Carly today?" he asked.

Sam groaned. "Okay. Earlier today, I kind of walked in on Jason after he got out of the shower . . . and I was only half dressed myself," she said in a rush of breath, feeling her cheeks turn red.

Lorenzo looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Wow," he said.

"Wow? Wow? That's all you can say? Wow?" Sam asked.

"Ummm . . . what did you want me to say Sam? I'm surprised it took two years before this happened."

"You were expecting it?" Sam asked in astonishment. "Lorenzo, Jason is the father of your daughter's child! They were in love! They were engaged! And all you can say is it's about time?"

Lorenzo sighed. "Sam, sit down," he said gently, waiting for her to sit. He took another moment to gather his thoughts before starting to speak. "I loved Jessica. So much that I thought I was protecting her by keeping her away from Jason. But I wasn't. And I watched as Jason and Jessica grew closer and closer, their love grew despite me." Lorenzo stopped a moment and smiled. "I finally came to accept them Sam. And Jason made my daughter happy. Even if it was for a short time, she was happy Sam. I miss her so much, and I watched what could have happened to Jason if he didn't have you in his life. Sam, Jason is the man, the father, he is today because of you."

Sam looked at him in shock. "I didn't do anything special Lorenzo," she said.

"You didn't have to. You were there Sam. You didn't let him fall. If you hadn't been there for him . . . Elaina would have lost both of her parents. Because of you, Jason lived. And not just for his daughter, or Jessica's memory, but for himself. You gave that to him, Sam."

Sam blinked back her tears. "I was just doing what I thought was right Lorenzo. I know what it's like to not grow up with your father in your life. I didn't want that for Elaina."

Lorenzo nodded. "You care deeply for the people in your life, Sam. And we're all lucky for that."

Sam smiled. "So . . . Carly thinks that there could be more between me and Jason . . . what do you think?"

Lorenzo laughed. "I think Carly could be onto something, but whatever happens or doesn't happen between you and Jason should be on your terms or timeline and no one else's," he said.

"Thanks Lorenzo," Sam said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are a great big brother."

Lorenzo laughed again. "Thanks," he said.

Carly breezed into the kitchen through the back door and saw Skye looking through the fridge. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Skye turned with an armful of vegetables and various other ingredients. "Making dinner," she said.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? You? Since when could you cook?" she asked, leaning against the counter and watching the redhead.

"I can't . . . really. But I figured I should start learning. And how hard can it be anyway?" Skye said as she dumped everything on the counter next to Carly.

"Ummm . . .do you even know what your making?" Carly asked, continuing to watch her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Skye said, grabbing the cook book she had found. "It's called Chicken Kiev," she read.

Carly looked over Skye's shoulder. "Wow," she said. "Yup, that sure looks easy."

"Oh, be quiet. At least I'm making the effort," Skye said as she looked through the ingredients listed in the book and then at the stuff on the counter.

"Why are you making the effort Skye?" Carly asked curiously. "I mean, you've been living here two years and the most I have ever seen you make is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Skye sighed. "Because I love Lorenzo and I want to do something for him. Carly, you didn't see him the morning of the second anniversary of Jessica's death. He looked so lost. And I didn't know what to do to help him."

"Skye . . . Lorenzo loves you. Deeply. You being here is what he needs," Carly said.

"I know. But he also needs his family. Especially with Sonny doing whatever it is he's doing."

"He does have his family around him," Carly said in confusion.

"Well, I was thinking of flying his mother in for a visit," Skye said.

"His mother? Esmeralda?"

Skye nodded. "I can have her come in for his birthday and stay for a while. You know Lorenzo never thinks about himself and what he needs. And I think he needs his mother nearby for a while."

Carly thought it over. They had all met Esmeralda Alcazar when Jessica had died. But she hadn't stayed long and they hadn't gotten to know her very well. "I think it's a great idea," she said.

"Good," said Skye as she looked at the cook book again. "So, are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"I used to look up to you, Sonny. You taught me so much . . . and then you turned on me," Jason said. "That's why I walked. That's why I took away everything you had. Because killing you wasn't good enough. Killing you would have been too easy. I wanted you to live with what you did. With the fact that you took part in an innocent woman's death. That you left a little girl without her mother. You are no longer the man I respected and admired. All you are is a cold-hearted, back-stabbing killer. And I will tell you this Sonny, you continue on this path, and I will take pleasure in killing you with my bare hands."

"Is that a threat?" Sonny asked, pulling himself to his full height, which was not as impressive as he thought it was.

"No. It's not a threat Sonny. It's a promise. And just know, if you push me, I will follow through."

Without saying another word, Jason turned and walked away, leaving Sonny on the docks.

"Skye, what's a green onion? I didn't see any green onions." Carly said in confusion as she poked through the vegetables on the counter. "None of these is green."

"I don't know Carly," said Skye as she looked at the book again as she tried to make the chicken breast look like the one in the book.

"Well, you can figure the green onion out," Carly said as she reached for the flour. "How much flour does it say we need?" she asked.

"Ummm . . . A quarter of a cup," she said, referring to the book.

Carly pulled down the measuring cup. Picking up the container of flour, she checked the measuring cup again and started pouring. Then the container slipped and she ended up dumping half of the flour all over the counter. "Oops," she said.

"What oops?" Skye asked, turning. "Carly! What did you do?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault," said Carly. "Who knew flour was so heavy."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Well, clean it up. I need the quarter cup of flour to coat the chicken in."

"Why should I clean this up? I told you we couldn't do this," Carly said huffily. "We don't need to do this Skye."

"Maybe you don't Carly. But I want to do this. And if you're not going to help, then leave me alone," Skye said, shaking her head and turning her back.

"You are taking this whole cooking dinner thing too seriously Skye," Carly said as she scooped up some of the flour in her hand.

"I am not," said Skye. "I just want it to be perfect. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," said Carly with a shrug. "Hey, Skye, did you figure out that green onion yet?"

Skye sighed and turned, gasping when she got a face full of flour.

"CARLY!" she shrieked, trying to wipe the flour off of her face. "What is wrong with you?"

"This is boring Skye," Carly said with a shrug. "Wouldn't you rather just order something from the Metro-Court like usual?"

Instead of answering, Skye scooped up some flour of her own and threw it at Carly. "You're as bad as the kids!" she exclaimed.

Carly looked down at the flour that covered her green tank. "Hey! This is a new top!"

"Well, you started it," Skye said haughtily as she turned back to her chicken.

Carly narrowed her eyes at the woman as she used both hands to scoop up more of the spilled flour and dumped it over Skye's red hair.

Lorenzo looked up when Jason walked into the room. He saw the look on the younger man's face and knew something was up. Putting down the paperwork he had resumed after his conversation with Sam, Lorenzo turned his attention to Jason.

"Sonny tried to see Carly and the boys. He went by her house. Max sent him away and then called me," Jason said as he sat in the armchair. He shook his head and rubbed his face. It seemed like one thing after another today.

"What happened when you saw him?" Lorenzo asked, intuitively knowing what had happened.

Jason sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "He's delusional. He feels that everything between me and Jessica was a set up orchestrated by you. He says it was your plan all along to take me from him." Jason shook his head. "The more he talked . . . the more I could see he believed everything he was saying. He seriously thinks he was saving my by working with Faith . . . by taking part in Jessica's death."

Lorenzo sighed and closed his eyes. "He's become too dangerous."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. If and when the time comes, I will not hesitate to take him down."

Sam stood in the kitchen doorway shaking her head. "You have got to be kidding me," he said, looking at the two flour covered women in the middle of the now flour covered kitchen. "Lorenzo is going to have your heads for this mess."

Carly and Skye looked at each other. They had each been holding more flour and squaring off. Now they looked at Sam.

Sam saw the looks on their faces. "Don't even think about it," she said, holding up her hands and backing out of the kitchen.

Manny stayed on the fringes of the property, sticking to the trees and shadows at the edge of the woods. He smiled when he saw the little girl scampering in the yard, a large guard not too far away. He had seen Jason Morgan arrive not long ago. And he had seen Alcazar's son, Diego, cuddling with a young woman by the lake. Now all he needed to do was set up some surveillance so he could keep an eye on the Alcazar/Morgan family. Because watching and waiting was the only way to guarantee success.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Manny looked over the various folders in front of him. The folders were the result of a month long surveillance and search for information. Normally, Manny was a man of action. Playing head games was his favorite past time. But this one was different. This time, his targets were a lot more complex and if he was going to be successful, he was going to have to have all the information he could. People may say Manny Ruiz was crazy, but he wasn't stupid. The one thing he had learned was that you did not go up against men as powerful as Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar without being prepared.

The only issue Manny was having was with his current partner, Sonny Corinthos. Manny was one to usually work alone, but having Sonny on his side meant he had the perfect scapegoat. Someone who could take the brunt of the blame for Manny's actions. But Manny was starting to rethink that part of the plan. Sonny was unstable. He refused to listen to Manny when he was told to back off of Alcazar and Morgan.

Manny shook his head. If Sonny continued to be a loose cannon, he was going to have to be taken care of. Manny couldn't take any risks if he was going to be successful – and Manny hated failure. He had worked too hard and too long to have this all blow up in his face now.

Leaning back in his chair, Manny thought of the conversation he and Sonny had had nearly a month ago about this very topic.

_Flashback_

_"I told you not to make contact!" Manny fumed as he glared at his partner. "I told you the time was not right! Don't forget, I can do this without you!" Manny said. "So do not underestimate me."_

_"I am the one who brought you into this Ruiz, so I wouldn't be throwing out threats if I were you!" Sonny growled._

_"And I am the one with the resources to get the job done. You've have two years Corinthos and all you've been able to do was sit on your hands while your enemy and former employee grew more and more powerful. You just sat there while they took everything that was yours, including your wife and children! You want this done, then shut up and follow directions!"_

_Manny watched as Sonny began to pace. The man was becoming more and more agitated the longer they spoke. Manny was not in the mood to coddle the mobster – not willing to stroke his ego by telling him he was right – because as far as Manny was concerned, if Sonny kept up this line of action, it was only going to get him killed and Manny was not going to go down with him._

_End Flashback_

When the time came, Manny was going to make sure it was Sonny who took the fall – and not him. He was a survivor in this world and Manny Ruiz planned on surviving this and coming out on top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was not going to be told what to do, when to do it and how. He was no one's lackey. Sonny was used to being the one who called the shots – he was not going to be pushed aside. He was the one who had brought Manny Ruiz into the picture. He was the one who was giving Manny the chance to shine. He was not going to allow Manny to take over his plans, his dreams. When the time came, it was going to be Sonny who exacted his revenge on Lorenzo Alcazar. Not Manny. And if Jason was sacrificed in the process – then so be it. Sonny would do what he could to save Jason, to get back all that had been taken from him, but if Jason was resistant, then Sonny would have to do without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Sam asked Skye and Carly as they walked around the edge of the lake, keeping an eye on Morgan and Elaina playing in the shallow end.

"Not a thing," said Skye with a nod. "I've kept him busy with redecorating the bedroom. And with Manny and Sonny on the loose, we'll have no trouble sneaking Esmeralda in."

"Good," said Carly. "And we have Max on our side to make sure she gets here from the airport without notice." Then she turned to Sam. "And you have to distract Jason."

"Why me?" asked Sam, turning to Carly. It had been a month since the walking-in-on-each-other incident, but there was no way Carly was going to let her live that one down. And every chance she had, Carly tried to make up scenarios where Jason and Sam would be alone together.

Carly gave Sam a look, but said nothing.

"Fine," said Sam, knowing she was going to have to do it anyway. "I'll come up with something."

"I'm sure you will," Carly couldn't resist saying, a glint in her eyes. "And if you need . . . I will be more than happy to take Elaina for the day . . . or night."

"Enough Carly!" Sam said with a shake of her head.

Just then Morgan and Elaina came running over to the three women.

"Mommy!" Morgan cried.

"Sam!" Elaina cried.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at the tears in both of their eyes.

Morgan and Elaina pointed to the other.

"He pinched me!"

"She pinched me!"

Sam and Carly looked at each other. "Okay," said Sam. "Why did you two pinch each other?" she asked.

"He mean! He take my shell!" Elaina sniffed.

"It was my shell first!" Morgan yelled, stamping his foot.

"Mine!" Elaina yelled at him angrily.

"No! Mine!" Morgan yelled back.

"Enough!" Sam said firmly but gently. "There is no pinching, do you understand?" she said to both children. "Now, I want you to both say you're sorry. Then I want you to get your things. I think a time out is needed."

Both kids looked up at Sam. Then at Carly, who nodded in agreement. Then Skye, who also agreed. Seeing they weren't going to get out of this, Elaina and Morgan apologized and went to clean up. Then they followed Sam, Carly and Skye back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michael, hurry up!" Max called up the stairs. After picking Michael up from school, the boy had informed him that he needed something from the house before going back to the cottage they were staying at on Lorenzo's property.

"Coming!" Michael called as he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the book he wanted and came barreling down the stairs. "Got it!"

"Good. Let's go," said Max as he pulled the door open. He stopped when he saw Sonny standing there.

Michael saw the man standing in the door and his gaze darkened. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked none too kindly.

Sonny smiled at his son. He was leaner and taller than the last time Sonny had seen him. His hair was still the same vibrant red, and he had begun to lose some of the roundness to his face. "It's good to see you Michael," he said.

"You're not supposed to be here," said Michael. The man in front of him was no longer the man he knew as his father. The man in front of him was a stranger. And Michael wanted nothing to do with him.

Sonny nodded. "I wanted to see you. And Morgan," he said. He could already see that Michael had been poisoned against him, probably by Carly and Alcazar. Jason would never turn his son against him. Sonny knew that.

"Yeah, well, we don't want to see you!" said Michael.

"I am your father Michael!"

Michael shook his head. "No you're not. Not anymore! You helped that woman to kill Jessica. I know what you did . . . you chose revenge over us!"

Sonny stood there in shock. How could Michael be talking to him like that? Carly had completely lost control of him – just like Sonny knew she would.

"You listen here Michael," Sonny said angrily, taking a step toward the boy.

"I think that's enough," said Max, stepping in front of Michael. "You need to leave Mr. Corinthos."

"Just get out of here! No one wants you around anymore!" Michael yelled.

Sonny could have fought. He could have made threats. But it wasn't his son he should be doing that to. It wasn't Michael's fault that he had been brainwashed to see him as the enemy. Sonny knew where to lay the blame. And it was time to confront that source. Damn the consequences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And did you apologize to Morgan?" Jason asked his daughter as he sat in the rocking chair in her room. Elaina was still on her bed for her time out.

Elaina nodded her head. "I say sorry," she said in a small voice. Then she looked at her father. Elaina hated getting into trouble. And worst of all, she hated when she made her daddy mad. "Daddy mad?" she asked.

Jason got up and went to sit on the bed. "No, I'm not mad," he said. "A little sad though. I don't like to hear about you and Morgan not being nice to each other," he added.

"He took my shell!" Elaina said hotly, wanting to defend her case.

Jason had to bite back a smile as he saw Jessica's temper flare up in his daughter. "I understand that. And that wasn't nice of him either. But that didn't mean you had to pinch him."

Elaina pouted a moment. "No go out?" she asked. Elaina had been looking forward to spending the afternoon with just her and her daddy all week, and she didn't want this to ruin it.

Jason saw the hope on his daughter's face. "Well . . . as long as you said sorry to Morgan and you know I do not want you doing that again . . . we can still go out," he said.

Elaina's eyes lit up and she jumped into her father's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wuv you Daddy!"

Jason laughed. "I love you too princess," he said, hugging her. "Now, go and find your shoes so we can go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye stopped Lorenzo outside the door to their bedroom. "Okay, you have to be completely honest with me Lorenzo. If you don't like it, you need to tell me."

"Skye, I am sure I am going to love it," said Lorenzo. Skye had worked for the last month on their bedroom – not wanting him to see it so it would be a surprise. She had made him promise not to peak, and although he had been tempted on a couple of occasions, Lorenzo had kept to the promise.

Skye nodded and pushed open the double doors. Then she watched his face for his reaction.

Lorenzo stepped into the room and stopped. Although Skye had kept the original furniture, she had rearranged it around the room. The large, four-poster bed now sat under the bay window and was facing the French doors overlooking the garden and lake. The bed itself was covered in burnt gold silk. The white carpet had been pulled up and in its place was a shiny, hardwood floor with thick throw rugs by the bed and sitting area. And above the fire place was a painting Lorenzo had not seen in a long time – the Villa in Venezuela where he had grown up. The walls themselves glowed a deep cream color – like caramel, and gave off a warm, soothing feel.

Skye bit her lip as she watched him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking in that moment; wasn't sure if he liked what she had done.

Lorenzo, amazed at the work Skye had put into the redecoration, turned to her. "It's beautiful," he said, his tone tinged with awe and wonder, pulling her into his arms.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lorenzo smiled. "No, I'm not just saying it, Skye. I mean it. This is amazing. And it's ours."

Skye beamed at Lorenzo's words. It was theirs and that had been her intention all along. And she had kept that in mind when she chose the color scheme and arrangement of the furniture.

Lorenzo turned back to the painting over the mantle. "Where did you find that?" he asked his voice and eyes softening as he took in the beautiful Villa and surrounding landscape where he had grown up. Childhood memories – both good and bad – came to the surface.

Skye looked up at the painting herself. When she had first seen it, she knew it would be perfect in here and had hoped that Lorenzo felt the same way. And from the look in his eye, she could see that she was right.

"Actually, Diego found it in the attic when I asked him to bring down the mirror I had stored up there," she said. "I had it touched up and cleaned and then framed."

Lorenzo looked down at Skye, who was still in his arms. Was it possible for him to love this woman any more than he already did? Lorenzo didn't think so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manny looked at the files in front of him. Manny now had the strengths and weaknesses of the Morgan/Alcazar family spread out in front of him. Head games were what Manny enjoyed best – even more than actually killing someone. Playing with someone's head had lasting effects – more so than death.

Picking up the first file, a smile spread over Manny's thin lips. This is where he was going to start. _Lorenzo Alcazar_. This was the main reason he had joined up with Sonny Corinthos. He had needed a backer – someone to take the fall if things got too hot under the collar. And there was so much Manny could work with when it came to Lorenzo. The man was complicated and had lived a life full of loss and regrets. All Manny had to do was tap into that.

Sitting back in his chair, Manny tapped the file against his knee. The Alcazars had always prided themselves on their business prowess – their ability to make any deal work; to always come out on top. Manny's smile widened. There was no way he was going to let Alcazar come out on top this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about some lunch first?" Jason suggested to his daughter as they strolled past the docks, her small hand wrapped around two of his fingers.

"Kelly's!" Elaina exclaimed, hoping up and down as they walked.

Jason laughed. "Sounds good to me," he said as he turned to the stairs that would lead to the small diner.

"Daddy?" said Elaina as they reached the top of the stairs and started in the direction of the diner.

Jason looked down at her. "What's up princess?" he asked.

"Do you like Sam?" Elaina asked, looking up at her father.

Jason stopped and then got down on one knee in front of her. "Of course I like Sam. She's my friend and she helps me take care of you," he said.

"I know," said Elaina. "But do you like Sam like you liked Mommy?"

Jason's eyes widened a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You said you loved Mommy a lot and you still do. Do you love Sam?"

Jason wasn't sure how to really answer that. He didn't want to confuse his daughter . . . but truth be told, Jason was kind of confused himself. What did he feel for Sam?

"I care about Sam a lot." Jason wasn't sure if this was going to satisfy his daughter or not.

Elaina thought about it a moment. She wanted her daddy to be happy and not sad because her mommy was gone. "Daddy," she said. "Can I have brownie?"

Jason smiled, seeing that his daughter's attention had shifted, and finding that he was glad. Jason wasn't too comfortable talking to his two-year-old about what his feelings for Sam might or might not be. "Of course you can sweetie," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the pair moved on, Manny stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his face. Manny had heard what Jason Morgan didn't say. And he also found two very strong weaknesses in the man. His little girl and the woman he wasn't even aware that he loved. This was getting better and better.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You and I need to talk," Sonny said into the small cell phone he held to his ear. He waited a moment as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "You may think we have nothing to discuss, but I think otherwise. I think it would be . . . in your benefit to meet with me." Again, Sonny listened. "Pier 52. Thirty minutes." Not waiting for a response this time, Sonny snapped his phone closed. Now it was time to confront the source of all his problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that all about?" Diego asked his father as he stepped into Lorenzo's office.

Lorenzo turned and saw his son. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked unhappily. The call from Sonny had been unexpected and left Lorenzo wondering what he was up to now.

"No. I was coming to see you when I heard you on the phone. You hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to wait until you were done. Was it something important?"

Lorenzo sighed. Diego had grown up so much since Jessica's death. He had stepped up to the plate for his family when it counted. Lorenzo wasn't sure what he would have done without his son.

"That was Corinthos. He wants to meet with me."

Diego shook his head. "You're not going, are you?" he asked.

"I have to," Lorenzo answered.

"Why Pop? The guy's crazy – literally. You can't be serious about meeting with him."

Walking over to his son, Lorenzo put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "I wouldn't take the chance of going alone. From what I've been able to gather, Corinthos has been slowly going off the deep end since Jason and I took everything away from him. Now, Jason is spending the afternoon with Elaina. I want to leave Max here at the house with everyone else. So . . . that leaves you. You want to go with me?"

Diego was shocked . . . actually, surprised was more like it. It wasn't like his father hadn't been teaching him the ropes of the business, under the condition that Diego finish school and find his own path – but his father was standing there telling him that he needed him to watch his back. It was a heady feeling and one he treasured.

Diego nodded. "You can count on me Pop. You know that."

Lorenzo smiled. "Yes I do," he said. "Why don't you get the car. And don't tell anyone where we're going. All I need is Carly, Sam and Skye jumping down my throat over this."

Diego understood. If the three of them found out, Lorenzo would never be able to leave the house. "Don't worry Pop, my lips are sealed on this one.

Once Diego was gone, Lorenzo left his office, hoping to come up with something believable to tell Skye, Carly and Sam. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam! I home!" Elaina called out as she and her father walked into their house. When she didn't get a response, she turned to her father. "Where Sam?" she asked.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's visiting with Skye and Carly while we were out," he said.

Her face lighting up, Elaina hightailed it to the back door, pulling it open and running right into Sam.

"Whoa there," Sam said with a laugh as she caught the small bundle of energy. "And where are you off to?"

"I home Sam!" Elaina said happily and just as loudly as she had when she walked into the house.

Sam laughed again. "I can see that," she said. "And did you come home by herself or did you bring Daddy with you?"

Elaina giggled. "Daddy in there," she said, pointing to the living room. "I go find you."

"Well, I think you found me," Sam said, lifting Elaina into her arms. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

Elaina nodded eagerly. "We go to park and Kelly and I have brownie and we see boats."

Sam smiled as she listened to Elaina's recount of her afternoon out. When excited, Elaina could talk as fast as she did. "Well, I am glad you had a good time," she said, putting Elaina back down. "Now, what do you say to a nap?"

Elaina scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "No nap. Wanna play wif Sam!" she said.

Sam knew she wouldn't be able to get Elaina down for a nap easily. Playing with her would be the best way to tire her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo and Diego were quiet as they made their way to Pier 52. In the car on the way over, Lorenzo went over with Diego what he knew about Sonny now. It wasn't pretty. Sonny's mind snapped after he and Jason had taken Sonny's business out from under him. A business, both in organized crime and legitimate dealings, that Sonny had worked years to build. Lorenzo knew how hard something like that was and how delicate some of the associations were. None of that was built easily. But they had to make him pay. Pay for working with a woman who had no regard for an innocent human life. Pay for taking his daughter from him. For leaving a little girl without a mother. For leaving the man she loved with a broken heart. Sonny Corinthos had to pay for all of it.

The pier was quiet and empty when they arrived. Lorenzo checked his watch. They were right on time and he had a feeling that Sonny was nearby, watching them. Standing out in the open, Lorenzo clasped his hands behind his back, his gun tucked into the back of his pants, ready to go should he need it.

Diego was on alert. They brought no other backup with them. His father had not wanted to leave the women and kids at the house unprotected in any way in case this was a setup by Sonny. Lure Lorenzo away from the property and then strike. Remaining calm on the outside, Diego knew how important it was for him to be on guard right now. His father's life depended on it.

Diego watched his father. Lorenzo stood there with a look of indifference on his face. As if waiting here was an inconvenience. But Diego knew better. He had seen his father in action before and was learning from him.

Before either man could say anything, Sonny stepped out of the shadows, a gun in his hand. Diego figured he was not going to take any chances on them killing him right away.

As Sonny stepped into the light, father and son remained calm and unmoved. Of course, they could afford to remain so calm – they weren't the ones who lost everything . . . he was. And he was the one who needed to try and get everything back.

Lorenzo hid his shock at the sight of the once formidable Sonny Corinthos. He was no longer the well dressed, polished man Lorenzo once knew. Now this was a man with desperation and detachment in his eyes. Lorenzo knew he was going to have to be careful. In this condition, Sonny was bound to be highly unpredictable and extremely dangerous.

"You should know that I'm going to get back everything you took from me, Alcazar. All of it," Sonny said.

"You lost it on your own, Corinthos. You destroyed yourself without help from anyone," Lorenzo stated calmly. It was obvious that Sonny was not in control.

"I did _nothing_ to provoke you into luring Jason away! I gave you _no_ reason to force Jason to turn against me, to take my wife and children away, to take my business!"

Diego's eyes widened. Was he seriously standing there listening to Sonny Corinthos claim that he did nothing wrong? Diego could feel himself shake with fury. His sister was dead because of this man, and he felt he was not to blame in anyway?

Knowing that he couldn't act impulsively, Diego looked to his father to see his reaction. He could see the anger in his father's eyes, but there was a caution there as well. He knew this situation could go wrong in the blink of an eye and he needed to be the one in control. It was the only way to survive.

Lorenzo swallowed, holding tight to his control when all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around Sonny's throat and choke the life out of him. He had to be the stronger one in this.

"Unfortunately for you Sonny, I do not agree with your assessment. And unless you wanted to meet for a specific reason, I will not stand here and reiterate the pain you caused my family by your actions. But I will make a suggestion; forget whatever vendetta you feel you have against me, it will bring you nothing by trouble. If anyone should be holding a grudge, it's me."

Without another word, Lorenzo nodded to Diego and they walked away, leaving Sonny standing there on the pier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam?" Elaina said, looking up at the woman who had been there for her as long as she could remember.

"Yes sweetie," said Sam, looking at Elaina. They were in the backyard in the sandbox. Sam had noticed how Elaina was starting to fight to stay awake.

"Do you like Daddy?" Elaina asked, looking up at Sam.

"Of course I like your Daddy," said Sam wondering where Elaina was going with this. "Why?"

Elaina shrugged. "Do you like Daddy same as a Mommy?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Ummm . . . when your mommy became an angel, I came here to help your daddy."

Elaina nodded. "Do you like Daddy same as a Mommy?" she asked again.

Sam wasn't sure how to answer that to the little girl's satisfaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stood on the edge of the patio. He had come out to tell Sam that he was going to head over to the main house a moment when he heard Elaina's question. He saw Sam's hesitation, indicating that she wasn't sure how to answer.

Deciding she needed a rescue from his inquisitive daughter, Jason moved over to the play area and scooped Elaina up and over his head.

"Daddy!" Elaina squealed as she giggled and squirmed in his arms. "Put down!"

Sam smiled, glad that Jason had shown up when he did. She had been seriously wondering how to answer Elaina's question, but the truth was, she wasn't sure. Sam knew – when she admitted it to herself – that she deeply cared for Jason. But did he feel the same way? And how was she going to find out? It wasn't like she could just ask him or tell him how she was feeling when her feelings were so conflicted. Sam sighed.

"All right little miss," said Jason, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. "I think it's time to go in and take a nap."

"No wanna nap," Elaina whined as she laid her head on her father's shoulder, her eyes barely open. "Wanna play."

"You can play after your nap," Jason said gently as he rubbed her back and carried her into the house. Sam followed.

Once Jason had Elaina in her bed with her stuffed bear, he pulled the covers up. "Sleep well," he whispered.

"Wuv you Daddy," Elaina said as she yawned. Then she saw Sam. "Wuv you Sam."

"I love you too sweetie," Sam said softly, brushing a kiss over her head.

Elaina looked at the picture on her nightstand. Snuggling her bear close, she whispered. "Wuv you Mommy Angel," as her eyes drifted closed. She was asleep before Sam and Jason even left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esmeralda Alcazar looked through the windows of the limo as it neared the large estate her youngest son now lived in. It was breathtaking. And she had to admit that, as always, Lorenzo had made a good choice. There were a lot of similarities to this house and the grounds as to the family home in Venezuela. A smile spread over the woman's full lips. Esmeralda knew how much Lorenzo treasured that home and could see how he brought some of that here.

As the limo pulled into the large, circular driveway, Esmeralda smiled when she saw the red-haired woman waiting for her on the steps. Esmeralda had only briefly met Skye Quartermaine during Jessica's funeral – a very unfortunate time to get to know the woman her son was obviously very much in love with. And Esmeralda knew that much of Lorenzo's survival during that very difficult time was due to having Skye at his side. She was eternally grateful for that. Losing her husband, a son, and two granddaughters, who had barely had a chance to live their lives, was more than a person should have to bear.

The limo stopped and Esmeralda waited as the driver opened the door. When she stepped out of the limo, she reached her hand out for Skye, pulling the woman, she hoped would soon be her daughter-in-law, into her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason followed Sam down to the kitchen. He could see she looked a little tense and had a feeling it had to do with the questions Elaina had been asking her. Jason wasn't sure why Elaina was asking this stuff now, but he knew he and Sam were going to have to talk about it and figure out what to do.

Sam wasn't sure what was going through Jason's head at that moment. She had been glad he had saved her from having to answer Elaina's questions, but she was also sure that Jason had heard those questions before joining them.

Pushing her hands through her hair, Sam turned to Jason.

"We have to talk," they both said at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Lorenzo doesn't know that you're here yet," said Skye as she and Esmeralda sat at the kitchen table. "I wanted to surprise him and it was pretty fortunate that he was going to be out of the house at the time of your arrival."

Esmeralda smiled. "It's not always easy to surprise my son," she said. "But the fact that you have accomplished that shows how well you know him."

Skye smiled. The last time she had met Lorenzo's mother had been two years ago when they had to bury Jessica. It had been a sad time and Skye had been so focused on supporting Lorenzo and getting him through it that she had not made time to get to know his mother better. She was glad to have the chance now.

Esmeralda Alcazar was a beautiful woman, in Skye's opinion. Her sleek black hair, streaked silver, was tied into a tight knot at the back of her neck – not a hair was out of place. Her eyes, a shade or two darker than her son's, still had that sparkle and snap to them, belying her intelligence. Her bronze skin was smooth and only slightly marred by wrinkles – although they seemed to add to the woman's character rather than make her appear elderly. In fact, elderly was not a word Skye would ever think to use when describing her.

"Lorenzo and I have gotten to know each other pretty well the last couple of years. Losing Jessica was the hardest thing he's ever had to go through . . . "

Esmeralda nodded and put her hand over Skye's. "And he had you by his side, which was the most important thing. I could see then how much you love my son Skye. And I can see now how that love has grown. My Lorenzo is not someone who can easily give his heart away – it's been broken too much. But when I saw him looking at you or when he would speak of you to me, I knew you were the right woman for him. You're strong Skye, independent, and you don't let him get away with anything. But at the same time, you love him and you let him be who he is without trying to change him."

Skye blushed. "I'm not perfect Esmeralda," she said quietly. "I have had my share of ups and downs – a lot of downs – in my life and I've done things I am not proud of . . . but I do love Lorenzo. He's allowed me to be me. I don't have to pretend with him. I don't have to put on airs. I can be who I am, no strings attached."

"And that is why you two are perfect together," Esmeralda said. "You understand each other and come from somewhat similar backgrounds. I know Lorenzo is not perfect. None of us are. And I know Lorenzo greatly regrets a lot of his actions, but like you, he has a heart and a conscious – and that's what separates him from the garbage that took his daughter from him."

"To be honest, I seriously thought I was going to lose him after that," Skye admitted. "For weeks, I could see how just getting up in the morning – if he even slept – was a struggle for him. And I know and understand the life he leads Esmeralda, so I knew how dangerous that was. How someone could take advantage of the situation and destroy him more than he already was. I was determined to not let that happen. So I pushed and pushed . . . until he finally heard me." It hadn't been easy to do, but Skye had known it was for the best as her mind wandered back to a night almost two months after Jessica's death.

Flashback 

_"Lorenzo, you can't keep going on like this," Skye said as gently as she could. She was scared. Lorenzo was pale. He had lost weight. He wasn't sleeping – the dark, sunken circled under his eyes were proof of that. And if he kept this up, Skye knew he was going to be the next one being buried before his time._

_"I'm fine Skye," Lorenzo answered, his back to her as he gazed out the window. "Go to bed."_

_She hadn't wanted to get angry with him, but he was giving her no choice. She was not going to sit around and watch him fade away like this. Not if she had anything to say about it._

_"No," she said firmly, walking over to him. "I am not going to sit here and do this anymore Lorenzo!"_

_Not even turning from the window, Lorenzo barely acknowledged her minirant._

_Skye pulled in a breath. Fine. If she had to get tough, then that's what she was going to have to do. Grabbing Lorenzo's arm, Skye turned him to her and slapped him across the face. That got his attention._

_"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily, his eyes widened in shock._

_"Getting a reaction out of you!" Skye said. "Apparently it's the only thing that worked – right? Now that I have your full attention, you better listen up and listen good."_

_Lorenzo stared at her and when he opened his mouth to speak, Skye held up her hand to silence him. _

_"I said listen, not speak. Understood?"_

_Lorenzo nodded, figuring it would be better to do as she said to avoid another slap like that. He could feel his cheek still stinging._

_"I have been sitting here for weeks watching you ache and hurt for what you lost – and I understand that Lorenzo, I do. But unfortunately, you can't afford to do this anymore! Your family needs you. And in your business, it will cost you your life! And I will not let that happen! I will not bury someone else that I care about so soon! Now, if you want to continue on this track, then that's your decision, but know this – I am not going to sit here and watch. Not anymore. So you either pull yourself together and join your family in supporting each other, or I walk away now."_

End Flashback 

"I knew it was a gamble, and I didn't want to walk away, but I couldn't do it anymore. I refused to sit by and watch him slowly dying," Skye said.

Esmeralda looked at the other woman. She could see why Lorenzo loved her so much. And it went well beyond Skye's classic beauty. It went a lot deeper. Skye had been hurt just as much and just as deeply as Lorenzo. And somehow they had found each other, and hung on through the worst of it. Esmeralda knew the life Skye was facing in her decision to stay with Lorenzo. It was the same life she herself has lived for well over 40 years. But the difference between them was that Skye chose to stay. Esmeralda was never given the choice.

"You did the right thing my dear," Esmeralda assured her. "Believe me, I have knocked my son up the head a few times myself and I can assure you, it won't be the last time you have to be strong with him."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you not understanding Corinthos?" Manny asked, wondering if the man's mental issues were impacting his ability to understand.

"I understand plenty," Sonny snapped. He was getting sick and tired of Manny treating him like some underling with no common sense. "Remember, I am the one who brought you into this. So you need to keep that in mind."

Manny shook his head as he watched Sonny push his hands through his unruly curls. And people called him crazy. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the encounter with Sonny on the docks, Lorenzo felt drained and confused. The meeting left him with more questions and worries than before and it was unsettling. He was quiet, comtempelating what Sonny's next move would be and how he was going to protect his family.

Diego watched his father. He was deep in thought – probably trying to anticipate Sonny's plan. He didn't want to interrupt his father's train of thought, but he had some of his own observations and questions he wanted to voice.

Clearing his throat, Diego was able to get his father's attention. "Do you think Corinthos and Manny are working together?" he asked.

Lorenzo thought a moment and then nodded. "Sonny isn't in this alone. And it was Manny that attacked me at the house. I'm not sure what the arrangements between them are in all of this, but I have past experience with Manny Ruiz, and he is not known for his ability to work with others."

Diego processed what his father said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lorenzo focused in on his son and sighed. "I will not let him take any more of my family away from me."

Diego nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at the kitchen table, Jason across from her. She wasn't sure how or where to start. Hoping that Jason would be the one to start, Sam bit her lip, her eyes on the smooth table top.

Jason could see how uncomfortable Sam was – he felt the same way. Sam had been the rock in his life, his saving grace during a dark time in his life. Sure, he cared for her, how could he not? But with the questions Elaina was raising – and apparently not just to him – it was forcing Jason to think and even look at Sam differently. His concern, though, was that it wasn't fair to Sam. His heart belonged to Jessica, and when she died, that part of him died with her.

Finally clearing his throat, Jason looked at Sam, who was still looking at the table. "I heard what Elaina was asking you," he said.

"I kind of figured you had," Sam said softly. Was he upset about it? Sam was afraid to lift her eyes to find out.

"She was asking me the same questions about you," Jason stated gently.

Surprised, Sam looked up at Jason. "She did? What did you say to her?" she blurted out.

Jason bit back a smile of amusement at Sam's reaction. "Honestly, I was shocked . . . the questions came out of nowhere. But I assured her that I liked you and I was glad that you're here with us."

"I pretty much told her the same thing," Sam said as she nodded.

"She seemed content with our responses, so I don't think we need to worry about her," Jason said.

Sam thought about that a moment. "Are you sure you're not worried?" she asked cautiously.

Jason looked at her quizzically. "Why would I need to be worried?" he asked.

Biting her lip, Sam fought the temptation to look down at the table again. She needed to sort her thoughts before telling him what she was thinking.

Jason watched her. "Sam?" he prompted when she didn't respond. "Why would I need to be worried?"

Swallowing, Sam let out a breath. "Maybe she's asking because she's confused. I mean, she knows her mother is not here . . . but with me here, it might be confusing her as to my role in her life and yours."

"I don't think she's confused Sam. Elaina has proven to be very observant and intelligent. She knows who you are in her life. I'll be honest with you Sam, I was expecting these questions . . . just not this soon."

"So you don't think that my being this involved in Elaina's life is more harmful than helpful?"

Reaching out, Jason put his hand over Sam's. "You are not hurting Elaina," he said gently, his eyes on her. "You have been there for her from day one. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But Jason, I don't want you to think I'm trying to take Jessica's place in any way," sam said, the worry shining through her eyes.

Jason shook his head. "Sam, Jessica loved you. She admired and respecting you. And I can guarantee you, Sam, that Jessica would be as grateful for your support as I am. You are not taking her place. You have your own role in both of our lives. And I have heard you talk about Jessica to her – you are keeping her memory alive. You are doing nothing wrong here."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Jason," she whispered. It meant so much to hear Jason say what he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. After arriving back at the estate, he and Diego climbed out of the limo. The confrontation with Sonny had taken a lot out of him – causing Lorenzo to think about things and feelings he had tried to not think about for a while.

Diego watched his father carefully. "Pop . . . you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Diego, I'm fine," Lorenzo said with a small smile as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I have a lot of things to think about though. You don't need to worry about me."

"I think I do, Pop. You've had to deal with a lot recently. You know you don't have to do any of this alone," Diego said. "Because you're not."

Lorenzo nodded. "I know Diego. Believe me, I know," he said with a nod and smile for his son. "Look, I know you have plans with Georgie. Go. Have a good time."

"Are you sure?" Diego could still see the look in his father's eyes.

"I'm sure," Lorenzo said. "Just be careful."

After Diego had climbed into his own car and drove away, Lorenzo turned and headed toward the house. All he wanted to do right now was kiss the woman he loved and spend some time with his granddaughter. Then he would sit down with Jason and figure out what to do about Sonny Corinthos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mamma Mella!" Sam screeched as she raced into the kitchen and threw her arms around Esmerelda, squeezing her tightly.

Esmerelda laughed as she hugged Sam. "Let me look at you," she said, holding Sam an arms length from her. "You look amazing."

Sam blushed. "You are the one who looks amazing!" she said with a laugh. "How was your flight? Was everything okay?"

"Everything was fine. I have to say, traveling in style is very relaxing," Esmerelda said with a smile. Then she looked over Sam's shoulder. "And where is my little munchkin?"

Sam laughed. "She's taking a nap – and believe me, she needs it. She and Jason spent the afternoon out after spending all morning at the lake."

Esmerelda laughed. "Take a breath girl," she said. "You still haven't managed to talk at a normal speed when you get going."

"You mean she actually spoke at a normal speed at one time?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen and hugged Esmerelda. "It's god to see you."

"You too my boy," said Esmerelda as she hugged Jason back. "It's good to see you looking better."

"Okay, enough chit-chat," said Sam, bouncing on her toes. "Lorenzo should be here any minute, and I want him to be surprised."

"Sam, relax. I saw him over in the driveway talking to Diego," said Jason with a smile.

"I just want him to be surprised," Sam said.

"Surprised about what?" Lorenzo asked as he stepped into the kitchen through the back door. Looking up, he stopped. "Mamma?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Georgie, I'm on my over. Meet me at Pier 52," Diego said as he navigated his car through the streets of Port Charles.

"I'll be waiting," Georgie said with a smile. Then she closed her phone and slipped it into her bag.

Diego snapped his phone shut and tossed it onto the seat beside him. He didn't notice the car coming up behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But . . . but what are you doing here?" Lorenzo asked, still shocked at seeing his mother in his kitchen.

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow. "Now, that is not how I raised you Lorenzo Alcazar," she said, waving a finger at him.

"Yes ma'am," Lorenzo said as he pulled his mother into his arms.

Skye smiled as she watched them. This is exactly what she had hoped would happen. She could see Lorenzo visibly relax in his mother's arms. It brought tears to her eyes. She looked over at Sam and saw the same thing in the other's woman's eyes. And they smiled at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now the fun starts," Manny said to himself as he watched the black Porsche being run off the road by the large SUV one of his men was driving. If Lorenzo Alcazar thought he was going to get through this without collateral damage, then he was going to be sorely mistaken.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everyone laughed as they sat around the table in the kitchen. By then, Elaina had awoken from her nap and happily joined the group. At that moment, she and Morgan were sitting at a small kid's table coloring while the adults talked.

"Now, I remember my son as being a very inquisitive little boy. There was that one time when you wanted to see if it was true . . . that holding up a magnifying glass to the sun would cause something to catch fire . . ."

Lorenzo burst into laughter as he too remembered. "Her hair grew back," he said, nodding to Sam.

"Hey! I remember that!" Sam exclaimed, her fingers touching the ends of her thick black hair. "It took forever for it to grow long again!"

"You sound like you were quite the trouble maker when you were little," Skye said with a laugh to Lorenzo.

"Oh believe me . . . when these two got together, I never knew what was going to happen," Esmerelda said as she looked between her son and the woman she had come to love as her own daughter.

"I take offense to that," Sam said pouting. "Lorenzo is the one who caused the trouble . . . I just tagged along."

"Tagged along? And who was the one who dared herself to climb the big tree in the yard? And then was too scared to come down?" Lorenzo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was _not_ too scared," Sam protested. "I just didn't realize how high up I was."

At that moment, Lorenzo's cell phone rang. Standing, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and excused himself from the table to take the call.

Skye watched him step into the hallway.

"Hello," Lorenzo said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Alcazar? This is Georgie, I was wondering if Diego was there."

Lorenzo could hear worry in the young woman's voice. "No, Georgie. Diego left a while ago to meet with you. He's not there yet?"

"Well, he called me telling me he was on his way and was only a couple of minutes away . . . but that was forty-five minutes ago. I've tried calling him, but there's no answer on his cell phone."

Lorenzo didn't like the sound of that. He knew that if Diego were running late, he would have called Georgie back. "I'm sure he's fine Georgie," Lorenzo said, trying to calm the girl and not get too worked up himself. "Maybe he had car trouble and is out of range. Where are you?"

"On Pier 52 where we were supposed to meet," Georgie said. She looked around her. She was alone, but was beginning to feel creeped out.

"Alright, I want you to go over to Kelly's and wait there. I'll see if I can track Diego down and call you back," Lorenzo instructed. He did not want her standing out on the Pier alone anymore.

"O-okay," Georgie said.

Ending the call, Lorenzo dialed his son's cell number. The phone rang until the voicemail picked up. Lorenzo left a short message, telling Diego to call him back as soon as possible. Something wasn't right and Lorenzo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Max!" he called as he walked into the living room.

Max opened the doors and stepped inside.

"I need you to get a couple of guys and find Diego. He was supposed to meet Georgie Jones on Pier 52, but she said he hasn't shown up yet. I just tried calling his cell and got his voicemail."

Max nodded. "I'll take care of it," he said as he left.

Lorenzo watched Max walk away. Then he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't lose another child. He couldn't go through that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diego groaned, bringing a hand to his head. _What the hell happened?_ He asked himself. His whole body ached – he felt like he had been hit by a truck. Prying his eyes open, he instantly regretted it as the bright light above him shot needles of pain through his eyeballs and into his head. The one thing he did know was that he was no longer in his car.

Opening his eyes again – a lot slower this time – Diego rolled onto his side, realizing he had been lying on a cold, hard floor. Now that the harsh light was not burning into his retinas, Diego's eyes were better able to adjust and take in his surroundings.

The room was empty with no windows and only the bright bare bulb above his head. He figured he was in a basement somewhere, but the question forefront in his mind was why, and who did this?

Rolling onto his hands and knees, Diego closed his eyes against the waves of nausea that hit him. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. Once his head cleared slightly, Diego pushed himself onto his knees and cried out at the sharp pain in his side – sending another wave of nausea sweeping over him. Before he attempted to move again, Diego decided to take inventory of his injuries – whoever was behind this was bound to not leave him alone for long and he needed to be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason walked into Lorenzo's office. "I just heard from Max," he said grimly. "Diego's car was found in a ditch. There's damage to the passenger side – he may have been forced off the road."

"Is Diego hurt?" Lorenzo asked, trying to hold tight to his fast slipping control. His heart rate sped up and his breathing hitched slightly, Lorenzo took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

Knowing what this was going to do to the man who he had come to trust and admire, Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorenzo watched Jason's body language and knew something was wrong. Dreading the answer, Lorenzo knew he had to ask. "Tell me Jason," he said, his voice strained as his heart pounded in his throat. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't lose both of his children.

"I don't know how hurt he is, Lorenzo," Jason responded. "Diego wasn't in the car or anywhere near it."

"What are you talking about? What does that mean?" Lorenzo asked, his voice rising. "If he's hurt, he couldn't have gotten far."

"I know," Jason said calmly. "I have some men out there looking for him. They know to check in. But Diego's phone was found in the car. I don't think he left on his own."

Lorenzo was thinking the same thing. He knew Sonny or Manny or both were involved in this and he was sure they were waiting for him to fly off the handle. He couldn't do that. He couldn't afford too. If he did, not only would his life be at risk, but so would the lives of the rest of his family.

"If he's not found at the check in, pull the men together and we'll put a plan in action. Diego was with me when I met with Corinthos earlier – this may be his way, or Manny's, of sending a message."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye nervously paced back and forth between the couches. Something was going on – and it wasn't good. Tension settled over the house and it was felt by all. Carly had taken all the kids back to the cottage to keep them out of the way. There were more guards in and out of the house, and Jason and Lorenzo were in the office dealing with whatever was going on.

"My dear, please, sit down," Esmerelda said gently, catching hold of Skye's hand as she passed by.

Sighing, Skye sat. "I want to help," she said. "I know something is going on."

Esmerelda nodded. "Skye, listen to me. I have been in this life since I was eighteen-years-old, and I am going to tell you what I have learned. Sometimes not knowing, or just being there as a quiet support system, is all the help they need. Lorenzo is very good at what he does – and it's the reason why he has survived as long as he has. Trust in him Skye. If Lorenzo feels you need to know, then he will tell you."

Skye looked at her. "I know. And I don't have a problem with what Lorenzo does," she said honestly. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I am too," Esmerelda said gently. "And that's perfectly fine. I would be worried if you weren't worried. I know you love my son Skye. And he loves you. And that's all he needs right now."

"I hope so," said Skye quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diego was finally able to stand without almost throwing up. But he still had no idea where he was. No one had come in since he regained consciousness and it was getting to him – which is probably what his captors wanted. Get him on edge. Paranoid even. Get his guard down so they could attack him in some way. Diego wasn't going to let whoever they were do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long are we going to keep him down there?" Sonny asked. He hadn't been sure Manny's plan would work, but so far it looked like it was.

Manny shrugged. "Long enough to get Big Poppa all worked up," he said nonchalantly.

"And you're so sure this will achieve that?" Sonny asked skeptically.

Manny didn't even look at him. "As far as he knows, his son was in a car accident and is missing. I think that will get him worked up enough," he said.

"Then you don't know Lorenzo Alcazar as well as you think you do," Sonny said. "Alcazar has this knack for separating his business life from his family life. And he will do anything he has to to protect them."

Manny laughed and shook his head. "His daughter is dead, isn't she?"

Sonny looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to start paying closer attention," Manny said, shaking his head. "Alcazar's life got his daughter killed. And now, his son is in trouble. He has a granddaughter I am sure he is willing to die for. And a very beautiful woman at his side. Not to mention that sister. I say, Alcazar has a lot to lose. And we're going to remind him of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Mamma Mella?" Sam asked as she walked into the living room and saw only Skye.

"She went to finish unpacking before dinner. And she insists on cooking it, too," Skye said.

Sam laughed. "Get used to that," she said. "Mamma Mella can be very stubborn and hard-headed when it comes to what she wants."

"I've noticed that," Skye said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Sam as she sat on the couch opposite Skye and folded her legs under her. "What's up?"

Skye got comfortable on the other couch. "Why do you call Esmerelda that?"

"Mamma Mella?"

"Yeah. I thought she wasn't your actual mother?" Skye said.

Sam smiled. "She isn't. Lorenzo and I share a father, but Mamma Mella is the one who practically raised me. See, my mother was not exactly the mother type. She even told me – I think I was about six – that she didn't even want me. She was only keeping me because my father was giving her money."

Skye gasped. "That's horrible!" she said.

"I guess I would have been more upset if my mother actually acted like my mother. But what she thought and felt and said didn't bother me too much. I so looked forward to my times at my father's and Mamma Mella was always so nice to me. She was more my mother than my own was. And one day, I was there during a school vacation, I think I was about seven. And I stayed. No one said anything. And I loved it. Sure, Luis was a pain in the ass a lot and I know he was jealous, but I didn't care because I was where I wanted to be. With my family."

"Wow Sam, that is so sweet," Skye said with a smile. "But why Mella?"

Sam laughed. "When I was little, I couldn't say Esmerelda and I thought of her like my mother. But knowing she wasn't . . . I thought calling her Mamma Mella was as close as I was going to get."

Skye could see in Sam's eyes and hear in her voice how much she respected and loved Esmerelda. And she felt honored to know the woman and hoped to be as close to her as Sam was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo sat behind his desk. Jason had gone out to join the search for Diego. Lorenzo had wanted to go with him, but Jason convinced him that putting himself out there – in the line of fire – was not a good idea. Sonny and Manny were gunning for him and Jason didn't want to give them the opportunity to follow through.

But he hated sitting here, waiting. Waiting to see if his son was found and in what condition. Waiting to hear that his son was dead. Just waiting. Sure, he had a lot of patience, but right now, it was wearing dangerously thin.

The soft knock at the door had him lifting his head and calling out for the person to come in. He hoped it was Jason, but it wasn't.

"Everything okay Mamma?" he asked when his mother stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"You tell me," Esmerelda said. She walked over to the sitting area on the other side of the room.

Lorenzo knew better than to continue to talk to his mother from his desk, so he got up and moved over to the couch with her.

"I know you can't always tell me what's going on Lorenzo – remember, I know this life. But you're troubled and I don't think it has to do with just business," Esmerelda said as she looked at her son. She saw the worry in his eyes. She saw the shadows under his eyes and knew from Skye that he was still not sleep well. She saw the touches of gray in his black hair. "Lorenzo, you know you can't keep everything inside. You know that too. It gets you nowhere – and only brings you more suffering. And right now, I don't think you could afford more suffering."

She was right. She always was. "Diego's missing," he said, not looking at his mother. "He was supposed to meet with his girlfriend after a meeting we had, but she called to say that he hadn't shown up. His car was found in a ditch, appears to have been run off the road. And Diego was no where around the crash site."

Esmerelda sighed and took her son's hand. "And how much does Manny Ruiz have to do with this?" she asked.

Surprised, Lorenzo looked at his mother. "You've been talking to Sam," he stated.

"And she told me about you being attacked and badly hurt. Now, I won't get into how you failed to inform me of this yourself," she said with a raised eyebrow. "But I will tell you that we have known the Ruiz family for a long time, you know how they work. And if it is Manny running the show . . . "

"I know . . . he's a loose cannon who doesn't play by the rules," Lorenzo said. "And I have this feeling deep in my gut that he's behind Diego's disappearance . . . but he's alive. I know he is. Manny is all about head games . . . and he wants to play with my head."

"And if I know you as well as I think I do," Esmerelda said.

"I won't let him do that," Lorenzo finished, looking at his mother. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," Esmerelda said. "Now, I know Jason's on the job and you have a lot of very competent men working for you, so I know my grandson will be found and returned home soon. While I have your attention . . . why don't we talk about that wonderful woman you are so in love with . . . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her conversation with Skye, Sam headed back to the house. She decided to leave Elaina at Carly's for now. Like Skye, Sam knew something was going on. As she followed the path between the two houses, Sam hoped Jason was home so she could get some information out of him.

Stepping into the house, Sam saw Jason on the phone, his back was to her, so she stayed by the door.

"He couldn't have disappeared into think air, Max!" Jason said his voice laced with frustration. He had wanted to be able to tell Lorenzo that they had found his son. "Alright. Get Juan and Marco – I want to know where Sonny and Manny are now and where they were at the time of the accident. I also want someone canvassing the site and seeing if they can find any witnesses who might be able to tell what really happened. And send Ramon to check in with Georgie. See if there's anything else she remembers." Jason stopped and listened a moment. "I want a check-in in one hour. I'm going to need to tell Lorenzo something."

Sam stood there in shock. Pushing the door closed, she watched as Jason turned at the sound. She could see in his expression that he knew she heard his conversation. And she was not going to make any apologies for it.

"What happened to Diego?" she asked.

Jason knew he couldn't lie or brush her away. "Diego is missing," he said simply.

"I gathered that much," Sam said. "Sonny did this, didn't he?"

"We don't know for sure," Jason said, but saw the flash of anger in her eyes.

"The hell you don't!" Sam exclaimed. "Come on Jason! Don't sugar coat this! Sonny took part in Jessica's murder! Of course he's behind Diego's disappearance!"

Jason knew there would be no calming Sam right now. She was right. But it wasn't only Sonny – Manny was a big part of this. He needed to make sure Sam understood that.

"I understand where you're coming from, Sam, and you are right – Sonny is involved. But he's not alone. You need to get that. Manny Ruiz is more volatile and dangerous than Sonny. He's the mastermind behind all of this."

As he talked, Sam calmed enough to process the point Jason was making. She nodded. "I do understand that Jason," she said in a low voice. Jason knew that voice. And he knew an explosion was coming.

"Good," said Jason. "And I want you to stay out of this."

That was it. Sam erupted. "No way!" she shouted. "Jason, this monster took the mother of your child away! And now he's teamed up with another monster just as bad as he is and you aren't doing anything abut it! Why are you protecting Sonny? Why wasn't he dead the instant he stepped foot back in Port Charles!"

"I am not protecting him Sam," Jason said, his own anger starting to rise. "And when the time is right, he will pay for what he did."

Sam barked out a sharp laugh. "And when will that be Jason? Huh? When Diego's body turns up? Or when Elaina joins her mother in her grave!"

Jason snapped. He slammed his hand down on the desk next to Sam. She jumped. "Get this straight Sam. I am _not_ and will _never_ protect Sonny. He is dead to me and soon, I will follow through. But I will _not_ jeopardize my daughter . . . or you . . . for revenge." Jason took a step closer to Sam. "I will not lose anyone else I love," he nearly whispered.

Sam stood there, he eyes opened wide. She could feel the rage boiling in him. A rage he has spent the last two years containing. But it wasn't the rage that shocked her – it was his words and the intensity they possessed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmerelda looked up when the back door opened and Sam stepped into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" she asked when she saw the look on Sam's face.

Sam was still shocked. Did Jason say that he loved her? No. That's impossible. She must have misunderstood him. Sure, she knew he cared about her and appreciated how she was there for him and Elaina – but love? It couldn't be.

Esmerelda watched Sam. She looked shocked – with her eyes wide and her face white. Putting her spoon down, Esmerelda went over to her and took Sam's hand. "Come, sit down and tell me what's going on," she said, pushing Sam down into a chair at the table.

"It's nothing, really," Sam protested. She really didn't know herself what was going on, so how could she explain it to someone  
else?

"Is it Jason?" Esmerelda asked.

Sam's eyes snapped to Esmeralda's. Doe's she know? "I - I don't know," she said, still trying to sort things out in her head.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Esmerelda asked trying to pull out of Sam what was going on. She had seen how they were together. How they were with Elaina. And it would take a blind person to not see what she saw. There was a deeper connection between Jason and Sam - one they were not aware of and if they were, they were hiding it. "Did you and Jason have a fight?"

Rubbing her hand over her face and then pushing her hand through her hair, Sam shrugged. "You know, I'm not really sure. I walked into the house while Jason was on the phone, so I waited for him to finish . . . "

"While listening in on the conversation?" Esmerelda said with a knowing smile.

"Don't act like you've never done it," Sam said.

"I wasn't . . . go on," she prompted.

"Anyway, when Jason got off the phone, he saw me and knew that I had heard everything, so we started talking . . . and I will admit, I kind of jumped to conclusions and made accusations . . . " Sam didn't know where to go from there. Collecting her thoughts, Sam sighed and I tried to see if she could find the right words. "Anyway, I think I might have pushed him a little too far."

"What did you say to him?" Esmerelda asked. She knew a lot more about Jason Morgan than she let on and knew Sam had to have said something that hit him hard if she felt she pushed him too far.

"I don't know . . . I might have said something about Manny and Sonny and how Jason was going to have to do something about them if he didn't want to be burying Elaina next. I didn't mean it Mamma Mella - really - it just came out . . . "

Esmerelda sighed and closed her eyes a moment. She knew how much Jessica's death had hurt the young man and how much his daughter meant to him. "What happened after that?" she asked gently. She could see Sam needed to get this out.

"Well . . . Jason got intense . . . this intense anger that was simmering under the surface . . . he said . . . he said that he was  
not going to let anything happen to those that he loves . . . "

Esmerelda understood the meaning behind Jason's words. "And you were shocked by that?"

"Of course I was!" Sam exclaimed. "I mean . . . look, today, Elaina started asking me and Jason if we liked each other like a mommy and daddy do . . . and it got me starting to think about what my role in their lives is and what Jason's role is in mine."

"And what were Jason's feelings about Elaina's questions?" Esmerelda asked the wheels in her head turning at this development.

"He said he expected this at some point, but not this soon . . . which is understandable. And he said that he had reassured Elaina that he likes me and likes me being with them . . . I guess I'm confused. I don't know what to think or feel or do . . . "

Esmerelda put her hand on Sam's."Tell me one thing. And don't think about the answer. Just answer as honestly as you possibly can . . . no doubting yourself."

"Okay," said Sam, not sure what Esmerelda was up to.

"Do you love Jason?"

"Yes," Sam answered without thinking and her eyes widened.

Before Sam could say anything, Esmerelda held up her hand to stop her. "Good. Now, are you in love with him?"

"Honestly? I don't know . . . I do love him Mamma Mella . . . and I believe I am in love with him . . . but I can't be."

"Do you want to tell me why not?" Esmerelda asked with interest.

"Because he is still in love with Jessica and he always will be."

"And that means that there can't be room in his heart for you?" Esmerelda asked.

"Exactly. And I don't want to take her place in his heart. Or in Elaina's life." Sam took a breath and let it out. "It might be easier  
to just start to distance myself from them. You know, when all of this with Sonny and Manny is over, maybe take a vacation. Hop on my boat and just go. Give Jason and Elaina a chance to be together without me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly slid away from the kitchen door. There was no way in hell she was going to let Sam run away from Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo decided to take a shower to try and relax before checking in with Jason on what was going on with Diego. He was hoping for some good news this time, but was not betting on getting it.

As he stepped into his bedroom, starting to unbutton his shirt along the way, he saw Skye already in there.

Skye turned from the dresser. "Hey," she said with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Lorenzo said as he pulled her into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around him, Skye held him close. "I'm here for you Lorenzo, please don't forget that."

"I never will," Lorenzo said as he pulled back slightly from her. "I was thinking of taking a hot shower before dinner. Want to join  
me?"

Skye smiled. "You don't even need to ask," she said, sliding her hand into his and turning toward the bathroom.

As Lorenzo walked with her, he reached out as Skye swayed on her feet. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, moving over to the bed and making her sit.

"Ye-yeah . . . I think so . . . I just got dizzy for a moment there," Skye said as she sat.

"Has this happened before? Is anything else wrong?" Lorenzo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Lorenzo, really. The dizziness is gone," Skye said, feeling better.

"Skye, have you felt dizzy like this before?" Lorenzo asked again.

"No . . . I didn't eat much today . . . I'll be fine after dinner. Now come on, I think the shower is waiting for us."

Standing up, Lorenzo pulled Skye up with him and watched her in concern as they continued into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Diego was getting pissed. They were playing mind games – leaving him to sweat this out and wonder what was going to happen. He wasn't even sure how long he had been there – his watch and cell phone were missing. But no matter what, Diego knew he had to stay in control and focused. It was going to be the only way to live through this.

Muffled voices on the other side of the door caught his attention. It was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went too far, he knew that, but he had been unable to stop himself. The small gasp and wide-eyed look on Sam's face told him he had gone too far.

Sighing in frustration, Jason pushed his hands through his hair, not sure what to do now. He had pretty much come out and told Sam he loved her – and it was the truth. If he allowed himself to admit it, Jason could honestly say he was in love with Sam.

Needing air, Jason grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. Bypassing the black Explorer, Jason jumped onto his bike and gunned the engine. As soon as the garage door was open, he tore off the property, the whipping wind a catalyst to clear his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam heard the roar of Jason's motorcycle as she stood on the back porch outside the kitchen. Her discussion with Esmerelda had given her a lot to think about. Was she really in love with Jason? And how practical was it to be in love with him when he was still in love with Jessica? Sam couldn't and didn't want to compete with her dead niece.

What Sam needed to figure out now was how she was going to be able to live with this man without giving away her feelings. What she did know was that if it couldn't be done, she was going to have to make the decision to leave. It wasn't going to be easy, not in the least, but Sam knew it might be the only way.

Needing some space and time to think, Sam hurried to the house once Jason had driven off. Reaching her room, Sam found what she was looking for, ran back downstairs, grabbed the keys to the Explore, hoped in and headed to the docks. There was only one way that she could think with a clear head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I think you and I should get together to make sure Sam doesn't do anything foolish – like leave town," Carly said as she walked into the kitchen.

Esmerelda turned and looked at the woman behind her. She had her thoughts about the former Mrs. Corinthos – but Esmerelda was not the type of person to make judgments based on hearsay. Since she prided herself on being a good judge of character, Esmerelda decided to get to know the woman first before condemning her.

"And I suppose you have something in mind?" Esmerelda asked as she turned the flame down on the stove. After all that was going on, she still insisted on cooking dinner, so that it was available should anyone actually remember to eat.

"I might, but I am going to need some help," Carly said, sliding into a chair. "I've been watching Jason and Sam together the last couple of years and there is something there – something they are both denying and all they are going to do is end up hurting each other."

"And you find it your mission to put them together?" Esmerelda asked. She could see how Lorenzo had become infatuated with this woman. She was beautiful – there was no denying that – she was feisty and she definitely had a mind of her own. And there was this spark in her . . . like Sophie had had . . . not wanting to go down that path at the moment, Esmerelda focused her attention back on Carly.

Carly nodded. "Look, Jason is my best friend in whole world. He's gotten me out of a lot of scrapes and he's always there for me without judging, no matter how crazy and annoying I get. I was there during his relationship with Jessica. She and I became good friends and I kind of pushed that relationship along. And I watched Jason suffer when Jessica left town after what Ric put her through. He was willing to not be with Jessica in order to let her heal – and I could see it wasn't easy for him. And when she died . . . I thought I was going to lose Jason too. If Sam hadn't been here, none of us would have been able to bring Jason back and Elaina would have lost both of her parents. I wasn't going to let that happen."

And there it was. There was the woman Esmerelda admired. Someone who would stand by a friend's side through thick and thin. "Sam and Jason are confused right now," she said.

"Okay, I get that, I really do. But Jason can't live his life alone – I know for a fact that Jessica wouldn't want that for him. And Sam can't go on denying what she feels for him," Carly insisted.

"You're right Carly," said Esmerelda with a small smile and a nod.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're going to help me?" she asked cautiously. Carly didn't know a whole lot about Lorenzo's mother and was sure the woman had already made judgments based on her past with Lorenzo.

"I don't fully understand what happened between you and my son – but it can't have been that bad if he has offered you and your children sanctuary here. So yes, I feel the same as you do about Jason and Sam and I am willing to help, within reason."

"That's good enough for me," Carly said with a bright smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's take one more sweep of the docks before checking in," Max suggested to his brother as they headed in that direction. The more time that passed without any sign or word about Diego, the less likely they were going to find him.

Milo nodded, his senses on alert and his gun within easy reach.

A low moan caught the brother's attention and they pulled their weapons out and proceeded toward the sound.

Max saw the body first and held up his hand to stop Milo. The body was face down, half-hidden in the shadows. Continuing to move with caution, their guns in front of them, Max and Milo approached the still form.

Crouching slowly, muscles ready to react if need be, Max pushed the body over onto its back.

Looking up at his brother sharply, Max put his gun away and pulled out his cell phone. "Bring the car to Pier 52. We found Diego and he needs immediate medical treatment. We'll transport him to GH."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Lorenzo stormed off and to the nurse's station. "My son, Diego Alcazar, was brought in a little while ago," he said, his eyes betraying his anger and fear.

The nurse consulted a chart. "A doctor should be out shortly to speak with you. Your son is still in surgery."

"Surgery?" Lorenzo said. But before he could start grilling the young woman, he heard his name being called. Turning, Lorenzo saw Max and Milo in the waiting area.

"Tell me everything that happened," he said to the two men.

Max nodded. "Milo and I took another sweep of the docks before checking in," he began. "We saw a body on the ground, partly in the shadows. It was Diego and he was badly beaten boss."

"How bad?" Lorenzo asked.

"He was unconscious, looked like he'd worked over pretty badly," Max said. "There was a gun shot wound to his leg – it was bleeding heavily, so Milo and I tied it off to stop the bleeding. We brought him here as quickly as we could."

"You probably saved my son's life. Thank you," said Lorenzo, trying to not think the worst about his son's condition. "Where is Jason?"

"We called him . . . and Sam," Max said. "Jason is on his way in."

"And Sam?"

"We couldn't get in touch with her," Max said. "I have Ramon out looking for her."

Lorenzo nodded. Now all he could do was wait. Wait to find out how his son was. This was going to be another long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind lifted Sam's hair off of her shoulders and she tilted her head to meet it head on. Being out on the water was having the effect she was looking for. It was allowing her to think. To see the bigger picture. Sam knew what she was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo was pacing back and forth. He was getting tired of waiting. It couldn't be good that they were taking this long to come and talk to him. He was about to go and ask the nurse again about hi son when the elevator doors opened and Jason stepped off.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked as he approached Lorenzo.

"Nothing yet," Lorenzo said. "And I am getting sick of waiting."

"Mr. Alcazar?"

Lorenzo turned at the sound of his name and saw Dr. Patrick Drake standing behind him. "Diego. How is he?" he asked urgently.

"He made it through surgery and we were able to remove the bullet from his leg," Patrick said. "He's lucky it didn't hit any major arteries, otherwise he would have bled to death."

Lorenzo let out a breath and nodded. "Can I see him?"

Patrick nodded. "He's being settled in a room, I'll have a nurse come out and get you," he said. "But I want you to be prepared Mr. Alcazar. Besides the gunshot wound, your son has suffered other injuries, some of which could have been more serious than they turned out to be. Whoever did this to him . . . and I don't believe it can have been done any other way than by a person . . . stopped just short of killing him. He was worked over very well. Besides being shot in the leg, he has several broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung; lacerations and bruising to his face and neck. There are defensive wounds, so I am going to assume he tried to defend himself. Also, he has a concussion and we're watching over him carefully. We were able to repair the damage to his lung and he's breathing easier now."

Lorenzo took in all that the doctor was telling him. He knew it wasn't going to be good. "Is he conscious?" he asked, his mouth dry.

"He should be," said Patrick. Then he paused before asking his next question. "Normally, it's standard procedure of the hospital to contact the police in a case like this . . . but I am going on the assumption that you don't want that to happen."

"No," said Lorenzo. "That will not be necessary."

Patrick nodded in understanding. "Feel free to call me if you have any questions about your son's recovery."

"Thank you Dr. Drake," Lorenzo said.

Once they were alone again, Lorenzo turned to Jason, Max, and Milo. "I want Diego to confirm who did this to him, but I already know the answer. Max, Milo, I want you two to find where Ruiz and Corinthos are and let me now immediately."

The two men nodded and headed to the elevators, they knew better than to argue with Lorenzo Alcazar at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once on the elevator, Max pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Milo asked.

Max sighed as he punched a number into his phone. "The one person who can keep the boss from flying off the handle and getting himself killed," he said. When the line was picked up, he said, "Skye, it's Max. Look, I need you to get down to GH, 10th floor. The boss is going to need you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo stepped into his son's room, Jason behind him. His eyes found Diego on the bed. His face was bruised and beaten. A large white bandage covered a gash on his forehead. He knew that under the blanket, Diego's leg was heavily bandaged from the gunshot wound. Lorenzo had to push images of Jessica out of his head. This wasn't the same thing. He was not walking into this room to say good-bye to his son as he had his daughter.

As he approached the bed, Lorenzo saw Diego's eyes open. "Pop . . . "

"I'm here Diego," Lorenzo said, stopping at the side of his son's bed. "Diego, I need to know who did this to you. Did you see who did this?"

Diego nodded and then winced in pain. "Yeah . . ." he said, his voice cracking with pain and dryness. "I-it was Ruiz . . . and . . . and Corinthos."

Lorenzo nodded. He swallowed. "I will take care of this Diego," he said. Then he turned to Jason. "Get some men on this door, now." The rage he was feeling was not lessening. Lorenzo needed to do something about it. Looking at his son once more, he left the room.

"Jason . . . go . . .. with him," Diego said. "I'll be fine."

Jason nodded and left. He was going to make sure that if anyone died tonight, it was not going to be Lorenzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The docks were quiet when Lorenzo got there. He had calmed somewhat on the way over, going over and over in his head that he couldn't afford to lose his cool. That's what Sonny and Manny were betting on, and he was not going to give them the satisfaction.

No one was there. He heard soft footsteps behind him, but they were Jason's, making himself known so Lorenzo wouldn't accidentally shoot him.

"They aren't here," Lorenzo said.

Jason looked around, his gun drawn anyway. "I called Max on the way here. He said it's quiet. No activity at the warehouses or any of the safe houses."

"They're nearby," Lorenzo said. "They wouldn't have taken off. Not now."

Jason nodded in agreement. "What do you want me to do Lorenzo?"

Lorenzo turned and looked at Jason. "Make sure that no matter what happens, you keep Elaina safe."

"You know I will," Jason said.

Lorenzo nodded. "Let's go. I'm not going to stand out here all night waiting for these cowards to show up."

Jason and Lorenzo headed to the stairs and walked up them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye walked off the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Carly and Esmerelda behind her. She had gotten Max's call and rushed over as soon as she could.

"I don't see him," Skye said, looking around nervously. She had no idea why Max had called and told her to get here, that Lorenzo needed her. She didn't even know if he had been hurt or anything.

Esmerelda could see the fear and worry on the other woman's face and gently put her hand on her arm. "Let's check with the nurse's, they should know what's going on," she suggested.

Skye nodded and headed in that direction. "Hi," she said to the woman standing at the counter. "I received a call tell me to meet a Lorenzo Alcazar here. Has he checked in?"

The nurse consulted a list. "There's no Lorenzo Alcazar here, but there is a Diego Alcazar. He was brought in a few hours ago."

"What room is he in?" Skye asked, her eyes widening.

"Room 321," the woman said.

The three women took off for the room. Skye was hoping that Lorenzo was there; Esmerelda hoping her grandson was okay, and Carly ready to fight anyone who stood in their way.

Diego opened his eyes when he heard the door open. "Skye? What are . . .are you doing here?" he asked. The pain medication they had given him was still affecting the way he spoke. Not to mention the bruising and swelling on his face.

"Oh God . . .Diego, what happened to you?" Skye asked as she rushed over to the bed.

Diego shrugged, then regretted it as every muscle in his body screamed out in pain. "I'm fine . . . " he got out, but did not continue on when Skye glared at him.

"What is it with Alcazar men?" Skye groused. "You are _not_ fine Diego! What happened?"

Diego told them about being run off the road and then held for hours in an empty, cold room. Then he told them about his "conversation" with Sonny and Manny. "I guess I blacked out during the beating and I woke up here," he finished.

The woman looked at him in horror. "Does your father know?" Skye asked, wondering where Lorenzo was.

"Yeah," said Diego. "He went after Sonny and Manny."

Skye gasped. "By himself?"

"No. Jason went with him," Diego said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I am sure with Jason there, he will be fine," said Esmerelda as she watched her grandson. "Why don't we go out to the waiting area to wait for him to return. Diego needs to get some rest."

Skye and Carly nodded in agreement and left after making sure that Diego was settled and comfortable. He was asleep before they even left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of the night was spent in the waiting area of the 10th floor. Lorenzo refused to leave his son alone – even though he had posted guards on his door and in the room. No one, not even doctors or nurses, were allowed in without having been cleared first. Lorenzo was not going to take any more chances. He had sent Jason back to the house with Carly and his mother, wanting to make sure the property was secure and that Elaina was protected. But he had been unable to send Skye home. She had been steadfast in her decision to stay with him, and he had finally given in and stopped arguing with her. In truth, he needed Skye at his side.

The one thing that worried him was that there was still no sign of Sam. He had left several messages on her cell phone and had men out looking for her, but nothing had turned up.

Sighing, Lorenzo looked down at Skye. She had fallen asleep at some point during the night with her head on his shoulder and her legs tucked up under her. He gently ran his fingers through her deep red hair, taking some strength and comfort from her presence.

After what happened with Sophie, then Elaina, Diego's mother, and then Carly, Lorenzo was sure he would never fall in love again. It just never seemed to work out for him. But Skye was different. She was determined to be there for him. She wasn't afraid of what he did or who he was. She accepted him fully with no questions, and she didn't hide the fact that she worried about him.

Skye is what Lorenzo has been looking for. And now that he had her, he was never going to let her go. Lorenzo understood that Skye Quartermaine was the love of his life and he would protect that love to his death – no matter when that happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam felt much more relaxed as she walked into the house. She was sure Jason and Lorenzo would be wondering where she was, but she had needed this. The ride on her boat had done wonders and had helped her to realize that she couldn't go anywhere. This was her home now. Her family needed her and that included Jason. No matter what she might be feeling for him or what he had been feeling for her, she couldn't run away. Samantha McCall-Alcazar was not a coward and she wasn't going to start now.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sam turned in surprise to see Jason standing in the living room, cell phone in hand, and glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion. Obviously Jason's bike ride last night had not helped him the way her boat ride had helped her.

"Sam, we have been trying to locate you all night!" Jason said, snapping his phone closed and tossing it on the couch. "Don't you check your messages?"

Confused, Sam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "It's off," she said, more to herself than to Jason.

"You think?" Jason snapped at her. "And I'm sure you didn't even bother to think that we would all be worrying about you!"

"Jason, what is going on?" Sam asked in surprise. She had rarely seen him like this, especially directed at her. "I'm an adult, in case you forgot. I don't need to check in all the time."

Jason made it to Sam in two long strides, stopping in front of her. He noticed that her hair looked like she had been out in the wind for a while and there was a healthy glow to her cheeks. Sam's eyes sparkled, partly in anger and partly with something else . . . he wasn't sure what. But he did soften. "I'm sorry," he said.

Sam nodded in acceptance. "Jason, did something happen last night?" she asked.

"Diego was found on the docks last night by Max and Milo. He was badly beaten and had been shot in the leg."

Sam gasped. "Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"He's at GH right now, under heavy guard. Lorenzo and Skye are still there," Jason said. "We were trying to get in touch with you so that you knew and that you knew to be on alert. Diego confirmed that it was Sonny and Manny that did this to him."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Sam pushed her hair off of her face; aware of how close Jason still was to her. "How . . . how did Lorenzo take this?" she asked, worried for her brother and trying to ignore Jason's close proximity.

"He wanted revenge and went to the docks to find them. I followed him but there was no one there. I have some men working on a sweep to locate them. Luckily, by the time we had reached the docks, Lorenzo had calmed down enough to think rationally, so I'm sure nothing would have really happened."

Sam nodded and let out a breath. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"Security has been tightened and as of now, no one goes anywhere without a guard. We can't take any more chances," Jason said, his eyes on hers. "Sonny and Manny could try to become bolder."

"I do know that Manny likes to play head games – how are you going to defend against that?"

Letting out a sigh, Jason shook his head. "I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's too bad you're already dead, Princess," Manny said, standing in front of the beautifully carved headstone. "You would have come in handy in my plan. But not to worry, I have ways to get to you dear daddy with just your memory."

Crossing himself and bowing his head in a silent prayer, Manny left the gravesite, an envelope tucked under her arm. Now the games begin.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Skye stirred and began to awaken. Opening her eyes, it took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her own bed in her newly redecorated room, but instead was on a couch in the waiting area of General Hospital.

Sitting up and stretching her back, Skye looked around and saw Lorenzo sitting upright in a corner of the couch. His head was propped on his hand and he was asleep. Getting up carefully, so as to not wake him, Skye found a nurse who got her a blanket and a pillow. Returning to Lorenzo, Skye gently eased his legs onto the couch and put the pillow under his head. She then covered him with the blanket. Leaning over, she gently kissed his brow.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Skye jotted a quick note and left it where Lorenzo would see it. LORENZO, I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU AS YOU NEED THE REST. I WENT TO CHECK ON DIEGO. SKYE. The last thing she needed was for him to wake up and freak out when he didn't see her. After assuring herself that Lorenzo was settled, Skye headed toward Diego's room.

* * *

Georgie rocked back and forth on her feet about ten feet away from the door to Diego's room. She had been there for the last fifteen minutes, trying to decide if she wanted to go in there.

One of the guards – someone she didn't recognize, but who knew her – had let her know that Diego was sleeping, but that if she wanted to go in, she could.

The thing was, did she want to go in there? Did she want to get mixed up in all of this? Sure, Georgie cared deeply about Diego – maybe she could even say she loved him in some way – but was it enough to ignore the life he was choosing to live?

Georgie sighed for the hundredth time. She may only be eighteen, but she knew what she wanted for herself. She wanted to finish college – find what she was really good at and explore it further. She wanted some kind of career that was intellectually challenging. She wanted to fall in love with someone who would put her first and cherish her. She wanted a family some day. And after what happened to Diego . . . Georgie wasn't sure she could have any of that with him.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to walk in there and see how badly hurt he was. She didn't want to see the bruises and cuts. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes when he moved. She knew it would be there, no matter how much he might try to hide it from her. She didn't want to have to look at him and tell him that she couldn't do this. That she couldn't be a part of this life that he so desperately wanted to be a part of. A life that took his sister from him in the most violent of ways. A life that left a little girl without her mother. A life full of pain and heartache. It wasn't what she wanted for herself.

So how did she walk in there and say all of that to a man she knew cared about her deeply? How could she look him in the eye and say she couldn't do it?

Georgie knew it wasn't going to be easy – it wasn't supposed to be. They had spent two years growing closer and closer . . . and she knew she was going to break Diego's heart.

"Georgie?"

Georgie spun around and saw Skye approaching her. Even with her clothes wrinkled and her hair a mess from sleeping, she still managed to look radiant.

"Are you going in to see Diego? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Georgie looked at the door then at Skye. "I can't go in there," she said.

* * *

"Make sure this is left where it will be found," Manny instructed the man in front of him. He handed the tall, burly man the envelope he had been carrying. It contained the first step in his plan to bring down the mighty Alcazar/Morgan organization.

* * *

Elaina pushed open the door of her father's room. The sun was just beginning to slant in through the windows and illuminate the bed, where her father was asleep in the center of the bed, on his stomach. The sheets were a tangles mess.

Tiptoeing across the room, Elaina climbed onto the end of the bed without waking her father. Then she carefully moved up the bed until she could see his face. Reaching out, Elaina pulled up his eyelid and smiled.

"Morning Daddy," she said.

Jason groaned and turned his head away from Elaina's prying fingers.

Elaina giggled. "Time wake up Daddy," she said, shaking his shoulder.

Jason groaned again and pulled the pillow over his head. He knew she wasn't going to go away, and he was going to have to wake up.

Huffing that her father was not doing what she wanted, Elaina pulled the pillow off of his head. "Daddy!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Moving quickly, Jason rolled over, grabbed Elaina and started tickling her.

Elaina squealed with laughter as she tried to wiggle out of the way. "DADDY!" she shrieked as he tickled her belly.

"See what happens to little girls who wake up their daddies?" Jason said as he laughed. He stopped tickling her and rolled onto his back, sitting Elaina on his chest. "And what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

Elaina caught her breath. "I hungy," she said.

"I see. And what would you like to eat?" Jason asked as he pushed her hair off of her face. It was as silky as her mother's.

"Hmmm . . . " Elaina said, thinking. "Pancakes!"

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you go and wake up Sam and I'll get breakfast started," Jason said.

Elaina scrambled off of Jason and ran out of the room yelling. "SAM! DADDY MAKE PANCAKES!!!"

Jason sat up shaking his head. He was sure Sam was pretty much in for the same wakeup call he had.

* * *

"What's wrong Georgie?" Skye asked gently. "Why can't you go in to see Diego?"

Georgie bit her lip and twisted her fingers together. She wasn't sure how to explain it. Would Skye, a woman who was in love with a man even more entrenched in this world than Diego, be able to understood Georgie's concerns and fears? Or would she think they were selfish and petty?

Skye watched the young woman. Something was obviously distressing her. "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested, indicating a couple of chairs in the corner. "I know it's scary to walk in there and see someone you care about hurt," she said. "But Diego will be okay."

"This time," Georgie said under her breath, but knew Skye had heard her.

With those words, Skye had a feeling she knew what was going on. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I know it might seem callous and selfish of me Skye, but . . . I was just standing there wondering if this is how I want to live my life. You know? Always wondering and worrying . . .waiting for the moment when I would be told that Diego was dead because of this life he chose to live in. How do you live in this world by choice?"

Skye sighed. What could she tell this young woman? It was obvious that Georgie was not in this for the long run, and maybe she shouldn't be expected to be. She was young. Still had so much life to live. "I stay because for me, the love I have for Lorenzo is stronger than my fear of losing him. Remember, I've already almost lost him twice in the two years we have been together, but I can never walk away."

Georgie shook her head. "Am I a bad person for not wanting this for myself?"

"No. You're not. You shouldn't stay because you feel obligated to Georgie; you should stay because you want to. But I think that before you fully decide to walk away, you need to talk to Diego. And the sooner the better."

Skye was right and Georgie knew it. "Shouldn't I at least wait until he's released?" she asked, wanting to put it off as much as she could.

"No sweetie," Skye said with a gentle smile. "I know it's going to be difficult, but you have to be fair to Diego and yourself. He needs to know the truth sooner rather than later."

Georgie took a deep breath and let it out. She nodded. "You're right," she said as she stood up and straightened her shirt.

* * *

The man approached the gates of the Alcazar Estate, the thick manila envelope tucked under his arm. He had strict instructions to make sure the information was delivered.

Juan stepped up to the gate eyeing the man on the other side.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Alcazar," the man said, his steely gaze not wavering.

Juan glanced at then envelope. "You can leave it with me. Mr. Alcazar will get it." There was no way he was going to allow this man onto the property.

The man passed the envelope through the wrought iron gates.

Juan took it and looked it over. He was going to have to put it through an intensive security check before it went anywhere near Mr. Alcazar.

* * *

Lorenzo looked up when he saw Skye returning to the waiting area. "How's Diego?" he asked. He had just woken up and saw Skye's note.

"I didn't see him yet," she said as she sat beside him, reaching up to smooth his rumpled hair. "Georgie was there when I arrived."

Lorenzo nodded. "How is she?"

"Not too good," Skye admitted. "Georgie pretty much admitted that she doesn't think she could be a part of Diego's life anymore."

"Damn," Lorenzo muttered. He knew how his son felt about Georgie and now she was going to walk away.

"She's young Lorenzo, but she already knows what she wants for herself . . . and this life isn't it," Skye said gently. "But I don't think it means she cares any less about Diego."

Lorenzo nodded. The same thing had happened to him – more than once. "I guess it's better for it to happen now instead of after they became more serious."

Skye saw the pain in his eyes. "I know you can help Diego through this, Lorenzo, because you have been there. Use your experiences to support him and get him through this. And the sooner the better."

Lorenzo nodded again and ran his hands over his face. It was time to sit down with his son and have a heart-to-heart talk with him.

* * *

Sam rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup invading her senses and waking her up.

"Mmm . . .that smells delicious," she said.

Jason turned to comment and froze. Sam was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of light blue silk pants that hung low on her hips and a white tank that hugged her upper body and showed off her flat abs.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Jason attempted to swallow past the dryness in his mouth and calm the reaction coursing through his body. He turned back to the stove to distract himself.

Sam noticed Jason's reaction and wondered about it. This is what she usually wore – so it was nothing new. Shrugging it off, Sam sat at the table and pulled the platter of pancakes towards her.

Jason finished with the last batch at the stove and went to the table. He busied himself with his breakfast, doing everything he could to avoid focusing on Sam. Elaina's bouncing arrival was a welcome relief for him.

Pulling a plate over, Jason put two pancakes on it and cut them up before adding syrup and putting the plate in front of his daughter. By the time the plate was ready, Elaina had settled herself in her chair.

Sam watched Jason out of the corner of her eye as he did everything he could to not look in her direction. Maybe a day ago it would have bothered her, but today, it made her wonder. Was it possible that things were going to be changing between them?

* * *

Lorenzo pushed open the door to his son's room and stuck his head in. "Up for some company?" he asked.

Diego looked up. "Sure, come on in," he said with a slight shrug.

Lorenzo stepped into the room and could tell by the look on his son's face that Georgie had left him. "Skye told me about a conversation she had with Georgie . . ." he began.

Diego sighed and shook his head. "You know, I thought she was going to be different Pop," he said. "She was nothing like Brook Lyn. She wasn't controlling or belittling and she meant what she said. But I guess, in the end, they were the same after all. They just couldn't handle the life I live."

Lorenzo sat in the chair next to his son's bed. "I know it hurts son," he said. "I've been there."

Diego looked over at his father. "How did you handle it? I mean, you never left the business, even though the women in your life kept leaving you."

Lorenzo smiled and nodded his head. "Sometimes I just let it go . . . and other times, I was pretty self-destructive. But you're right, I was never hurt enough to leave the business. And Diego, you need to decide if living in this life is worth losing your heart at times."

"This is a part of who I am Pop. A part of my legacy. I can't just walk away. No matter who can and can't handle it," Diego said firmly.

"You know, the family business was not my first choice . . . I was a little older than you are now when I first fell in love."

"With Sophie?" At his father's look, Diego said, "Jessica kind of told me about it."

"Yes, with Sophie. I was a student at Oxford . . . and she was strong and beautiful and very intelligent. She wanted to save the world and I was willing to do anything to be by her side. But the business kept pulling me back in. Your uncle Luis needed help – again – so I went. I left her behind and she was killed in an attack on the village she was working in. After that, I just didn't think I would ever love again. So I went into the business full time – leaving my plans and my dreams behind. I got in so deep, there was no getting out."

Diego listened intently to his father. This was the first time since he knew him that he had ever opened up like this. Diego didn't want to interrupt him.

Lorenzo continued on, knowing he needed to do this as much as his son needed to hear it. "Once I was in deep, I met Elaina . . . Jessica's mother. She woke up a part of me . . . made me see that my heart could heal and I could love again. But I made the mistake of lying to her. I never told her what I really was and it cost us both. She was kidnapped by a rival shortly after we were married and she learned everything about me. Things were pretty much over for us after that. Elaina would not divorce me due to her beliefs, and I would divorce her because I was in love with her. So we separated and lived our own lives. I became self-destructive . . . took risks . . . your mother was one of those risks."

"Did you love her?" Diego asked. It had been a question that had been on his mind since he had found out about the lies and who his father really was.

"Honestly? I don't know. Maria was young, and in a bad place when I met her. I thought that if I could help her, it would be redeeming. She knew who I was from the beginning – I could tell she was scared, but I didn't care. When I found out she was taking drugs, I forced her to give them up. Made threats to keep her off of them. But when I was shot in an ally, she was afraid I would blame her for it and took off. I never saw her again until she showed up in Port Charles and I found out about you. I regretted the way I treated your mother, Diego. There are many things I have regrets about, but I can't change any of them. What I can do, is continue on with my life as best as I know how."

"What about Carly? How does she figure into all of this?" Diego asked. He had heard things, but wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

Lorenzo let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "When I arrived in Port Charles, it was to avenge my brother's death; a death I felt was brought on by Sonny Corinthos. I happened to walk in on a situation between Sonny and his brother Ric. Ric had kidnapped Carly, who was pregnant with Morgan at the time. He had her locked in a panic room, chained to a wall. He was planning on taking her baby from her, and raising it with his wife after they had lost their child. When I first met Carly, she reminded me so much of Sophie. She was strong. Stubborn. Beautiful. I rescued her from Ric, but saw the benefit of keeping her from her husband. I needed to unload some shipments and he wanted his wife back. But I fell in love with her along the way. Or at least, I thought it was love. I spent the next two years after that chasing after what I could never have."

Diego nodded. "But you found what you've been looking for, right? With Skye?"

Lorenzo smiled. "Skye is like no one I have ever met before. She has her own demons and a past to rival mine . . . "

"But she accepts who you are Pop. She understands the world you live in and she hasn't run away. And I don't think she will. She loves you."

"And I love her. This time, I am not going to make promises I cannot keep. I am not going to hide who I am from her. And I will move heaven and earth to protect her – whether she wants it or not."

"See, that's what I want Pop," Diego said. "I just don't want to wait as long as you have had to to find it."

"You'll find it Diego and you have plenty of time. You're still young. And I believe that the right woman is out there. You just have to be patient and find your way to her."

"You know, I think that's the best advice your father can ever give you Diego," Skye said from the doorway, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hurry Daddy!" Elaina exclaimed as she pulled on her father's hand. "Wanna swing!"

Jason tightened his grip on his daughter's hand when she would have pulled away to run ahead. He knew she wouldn't understand why he was being overly cautious, but he was not going to take chances with his daughter.

"Elaina, the swings will be there when we get there," Jason said gently but firmly as he scooped her into his arms.

Elaina looked over her father's shoulder at Sam. "Push me on swing?" she asked.

Sam smiled and tickled the little girl. "Of course I'll push you," she laughed.

"Way up high?" Elaina asked excitedly.

"All the way up to the clouds," Sam said. She knew how much Elaina loved to swing high.

"Daddy, can I sing up to Mommy?" Elaina asked her father.

Jason looked into his daughter's sapphire eyes. "I don't know if you can swing that high."

Elaina thought about it a minute. "That's okay."

Jason sighed in relief when Elaina dropped the topic. He was unable to understand the guilt he was feeling.

They reached the play area and Jason put Elaina down and watched as he ran straight to the swings. "Come on Sam!" she called.

Sam put down the blanket and picnic basket Esmeralda had paced and joined Elaina at the swings.

* * *

She was beautiful – a combination of her mother and father. He smiled as he watched her settle herself on the swing, her little legs swinging in anticipation. The dimples in his cheeks deepened as he heard her squeal in delight as the swing started to go.

Moving his eyes from the little girl, Sonny saw Jason sitting on a bench not too far away, his eyes on his daughter.

Sonny sighed. In the blink of an eye he lost everything because he made the mistake of trusting a psychotic woman bent on revenge. A mistake he made based on his own jealousies. If he really let himself think about and admit it, Sonny knew he had been jealous of Jason's connection to Jessica. Theirs was a love Sonny had always wanted, but had never been able to obtain. Sonny had seen how Jason gave his heart to her – something that Sonny knew was not easy for Jason to do – and he saw what the man went through when his heart had been ripped away.

Then and there, Sonny knew that he couldn't take part in hurting Jason again. Revenge didn't seem as important anymore – not in the face of the little angel begging to swing higher and higher.

* * *

"So, how much did you hear of my conversation with Diego?" Lorenzo asked Skye as they walked down the hallway. A nurse had come in behind Skye to give Diego another dose of pain medication that knocked him out.

"Not too much," Skye said as they continued down the hall. "But I have a feeling the conversation went better than you thought it might."

Lorenzo nodded. "It did. Knowing that I was able to share my experiences with my son . . . I wasn't sure we would ever be able to really connect on a level like that. I thought too much time had passed for that to happen."

Skye smiled, wrapping her hands around Lorenzo's arm. "I think it did the both of you a world of good."

Lorenzo looked down at Skye. "Thank you," he said.

They stopped walking and Skye looked up at him. "For what?" she asked.

"For being here with me. For not running away . . . I don't ever want to lose you Skye."

"I will never run away from you Lorenzo," she whispered.

Lorenzo dipped his head down and gently kissed her. After pulling back, he smiled. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds wonderful," Skye agreed. She had barely been able to eat much the night before.

They continued walking toward the elevators. As they reached them and Lorenzo pressed the call button, Skye felt her head spin, much like it had the night before.

Reaching out to grab Lorenzo's arm, Skye barely got his name out before everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lorenzo, I'm fine," Skye insisted as she watched him pace back and forth, worry etched on his face.

"You are not fine Skye!" Lorenzo said as he stopped pacing and went to her side. "This is the second time in two days you've fainted."

"I did not faint yesterday," Skye pointed out, but she could see that that didn't matter to Lorenzo. "I'm sure nothing's wrong Lorenzo. There's been a lot going on and I just haven't been eating well."

Lorenzo sat on the edge of the bed, still holding onto her hand. "Indulge me Skye, please. I will not take any chances with you."

Skye nodded. She couldn't deny him this. He was already worried about his son and she didn't want to add to that. Skye knew that Lorenzo needed to be focused on dealing with whatever Manny and Sonny were up to and not distracted by what might or might not be wrong with her.

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere right now," Skye said, indicating her hospital gown and the IV that had been inserted for dehydration.

Lorenzo sighed and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry Skye. I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I know Lorenzo," Skye said gently. "Don't be sorry."

Leaning in, Lorenzo gently brushed his lips over Skye's. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him had him pulling back and turning around. Dr. Robin Scorpio and Kelly Lee were standing in the doorway.

"I have your test results, Skye," Robin said, holding a chart binder in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, you up for a visitor?" Lulu asked as she poked her head into Diego's room.

"Yeah, come on in," Diego said. He had woken up not too long ago, but the grogginess was starting to wear off. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my friend Diego, of course I'm going to want to come and see you," Lulu said as she plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Wow, you look like hell."

"Thanks," said Diego as he shook his head. Lulu could always lift his spirits. "How did you hear about what happened?"

"I ran into Georgie this morning and she told me everything," Lulu said. Seeing the look on his face, she furrowed her brow. "What is it? Georgie did come by, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she came by," Diego said, remembering their conversation earlier today.

"What happened Diego?"

"Georgie and I broke up," he said.

"What? How? Why?" Lulu couldn't believe she would do this to him, especially with Diego in the hospital after what he had been through.

"It's a long story," Diego said, not really wanting to get into it again.

"So. You're not going anywhere, are you?" Lulu said matter of factly. "Come on Diego, why did Georgie break up with you?"

Diego knew there would be no dissuading Lulu when she wanted to know something. "She said she didn't want to live this kind of life."

"So after two years, she decides this?" Lulu asked, shaking her head. "What is wrong with that girl?"

"Nothing," said Diego. "Lulu, I don't blame her. I don't exactly live a normal life."

"So, who does?" Lulu asked. "Look at my life Diego. My father is always running off on some adventure. My mother sits in a mental institution all day staring at a wall. Lucky is a cop and has his own family now. And Nikolas is the product of my mother being kidnapped and forced to give the Cassadines an heir against her will."

"Well, when you put it that way. . . "Diego said, deflecting Lulu's hand with a laugh. "I know there is no such thing as a 'normal' life, but I can't expect Georgie to want to give up what she has built for herself for a life of danger and uncertainty."

Lulu thought about it a moment. "Alright, I guess you're right," she said. "But it still isn't fair Diego. I mean, couldn't she at least have waited until you were out of here?"

Diego smiled. "None of this is fair Lulu," he said, thinking of his sister. "But that's life. And maybe its better this way."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I had a long talk with my father after Georgie left. He told me about his own experiences with being in love and living in this life. It wasn't easy for him and he lost a lot over the years, but look at what he has now. He has a woman who loves him for him with no strings attached. That's what I want," Diego said.

"I think that's what we all want Diego," said Lulu. "And I hope you find it. Hopefully you won't have to wait until you're in your forties to get it," she added with a laugh.

"Tell me about it," Diego said.

Lulu stayed a while longer before leaving. She didn't care what Diego said, she needed to have a conversation with Miss Georgie Jones.

* * *

Elaina ran over to where her father was sitting. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you see me?"

"I sure did," said Jason as he swung Elaina up into his arms. "Did you have fun?"

Elaina nodded happily. "I swing high!"

Jason loved seeing his daughter happy. It made everything else worth it. "Come on, it's time for lunch. Let's see what Esmeralda packed," he said as he carried her over to the blanket where Sam was unpacking their lunch.

"Looks like she packed enough for an army," Sam commented as she pulled out containers and bags from the large wicker basket.

Jason set Elaina down on the blanket and then sat down himself. Pulling out a bowl, Jason put some pieces of cut up strawberries and grapes into it and put it in front of Elaina.

Sam smiled as she watched Elaina shove a couple of pieces into her mouth.

"Slowly Elaina," Jason cautioned his daughter.

"Mmm . . . kay," Elaina muttered through her full mouth as she started to chew slower.

Sam shook her head as she handed Jason a plate laden with food. "Have you heard anything from Lorenzo?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Diego was still sleeping when I checked in," he said.

"And what about who put him there?" Sam asked one eye on Elaina who had occupied herself with her fruit.

"Nothing yet," Jason said. "But I have eyes and ears out there."

Sam nodded in understanding. There was a lot going on behind the scenes so Jason could keep things as normal for Elaina as possible. As far as Sam was concerned, Jason was doing a good job of balancing is two worlds equally.

* * *

"So what do my tests say?" Skye asked somewhat nervously, not sure what Dr. Lee had to do with her tests.

Lorenzo stood, gently squeezing Skye's hand. Whatever the results were, he hoped Skye knew he would always be at her side.

Looking between Lorenzo and Skye, Kelly smiled. "Hopefully the news is something you would consider good. Skye, you're pregnant."

* * *

The picnic had been wonderful – and it achieved its purpose: to allow Jason time to spend with his daughter in the midst of everything else that was going on.

Elaina had wanted another go on the swings before they left, so Sam had volunteered to clean up their picnic while Jason pushed her.

Sam smiled at Elaina's high pitched giggles. Watching father and daughter, someone who didn't know them would see a happy little girl and her loving, dedicated father and not know of the danger that surrounded their lives.

As Elaina swung, she looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue with a few puffy white clouds, like cotton balls. She smiled as the wind pushed her hair back.

When it was time to go, Elaina took her father's hand and Sam's hand and looked up at them. "I lucky Daddy," she said.

"How are you lucky?" Jason asked with an amused smile.

"I have a mommy in heaven and a mommy here!"

Jason looked down at Elaina in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Elaina stopped walking and looked at her father in exasperation. "My mommy in heaven," she said slowly so he would understand. "I no see her. My mommy I see is Sam!"

Jason lifted his eyes to Sam, seeing the same shocked expression on her face that he was sure was on his.

* * *

"P-pre-pregnant?" Skye managed to get out. "You have to be wrong because I cannot get pregnant."

"I ran the test twice Skye," Dr. Lee explained. "Both times it came back positive."

"B-but I . . . I don't understand . . . " Skye continued in absolute confusion. "How can I be pregnant . . . I mean, I know HOW . . . what I don't understand is that I AM," she said. "I have been told for years that I couldn't conceive . . . I was in a bad car accident . . . " Skye knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I know your history Skye, which is why I ran the test more than once," Dr. Lee said. "Sometimes, the body can surprise us."

"So . . . ummm . . . what happens now?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep you here a little longer for dehydration and observation. Because of your history I am going to consider this a high risk pregnancy until I feel otherwise," Dr. Lee said as she made some notes and wrote out a prescription. "I am also going to start you on prenatal vitamins."

"Okay," said Skye. She was pregnant. There was a little life growing inside of her. A life she never thought she would have. A life she and Lorenzo . . . Skye looked up at Lorenzo. He had yet to say anything about this.

Skye had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Lorenzo Alcazar, international man of mystery, was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Rolling her eyes, Skye hit him on the arm. "Lorenzo! You haven't said one word," she said, getting his attention as he closed his mouth and looked down at her. "Did you even hear what Dr. Lee has been saying?" Skye hoped that he wasn't upset. There was no way they had planned for this. What if he didn't want to have another child?

Lorenzo looked down at Skye. At the woman he loved more than his own life. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "I heard her," he whispered. "We're having a baby."

* * *

"How could you do it?" Lulu asked as she stopped in front of Georgie. She had seen her coming out of Kelly's and practically run over.

There was no way she was going to let Georgie get away with breaking her friends heart.

"Do what?" Georgie asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "So you already forgot how you broke Diego's heart while he's in the hospital!" she practically yelled at her.

Georgie sighed. "I don't expect you to be able to understand Lulu," she said.

"Try me," Lulu said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay, fine. I sat here at Kelly's after Diego didn't show up for a date worrying that he was dead. And not just from a car accident but from something having to do with the way he lives his life. I sat here Lulu wondering if this is what I wanted for myself. And it's not. The fear, the worrying, the possibility that I could be used against him one day – that's not how I wanted to live my life. And yes, I know, I shouldn't have done it while he was recovering, but I also didn't think it was fair to string him along and be there when I knew I couldn't. I'm not cut out for that life Lulu."

"Okay, maybe I do understand what you're saying Georgie, but what I don't understand is how you could walk away so easily."

Georgie shook her head. "It wasn't easy Lulu, not in any way. I care about Diego very much. He's sweet, he's kind and loving and loyal. He pays attention to you and cares about what you have to say and how you feel. But then there's the other side of his life. The danger. The uncertain future. So, no, it wasn't easy walking away Lulu, but it was something I had to do – for me. I know you don't understand and I don't expect you too."

"You're right. I don't understand. Diego is everything you said and more. And the way he lives his life? That's part of who he is. It's not separate and you knew that when you started dating him. Or were you just trying to ignore that part, hoping he would get bored with it and leave the business? He can't do that Georgie and you know that! He watched his sister die. He sees his niece growing up without her mother. And you expect him to give up who he is? You know, Diego feels that he didn't deserve you, but you know what I think? I think it was you who doesn't deserve him." With that said, Lulu turned and walked away.

* * *

Carly walked out of Kelly's with the take out she had ordered for her and the kids. After cooking up her little plan with Esmerelda, Carly planned a sleep over for Michael, Morgan and Elaina at the cottage and stocked up on burgers, fries, brownies and cookies. As she headed for the car where Max was waiting, she stopped when someone stepped in front of her.

"Sonny."

"Carly," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing Max step out of the car.

"I . . . I wanted to talk to you," Sonny said. "Please."

As Max came over, Carly handed him the take out bags. "It's okay Max," she said. "I can handle him."

Max nodded and put the bags in the car, but stayed nearby.

"What do you want Sonny?"

"How are the boys?" Sonny asked.

"Fine. But I'm sure that's not why you're risking approaching me. After what you did to Diego . . . you're lucky I'm not letting Max put a bullet in you right now."

"I know," said Sonny. "And that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." He knew it would be nearly impossible convincing Carly that he didn't want to hurt anyone – not anymore. It wasn't worth it. He had already lost everything.

"So talk. I don't exactly have all day Sonny," Carly snapped. The man in front of her was unrecognizable. He was no longer the man she had loved for most of her adult life. He was no longer the man that gave her son a home. He was no longer the man that gave her Morgan. He was shell of that man.

Sonny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had known this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing with Carly was.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done Carly. When I teamed up with Faith, I never thought she would kill an innocent woman. I thought it was Alcazar she was after."

Carly shook her head. "You knew how psychotic she is Sonny so don't give me that bull! You knew she wanted Lorenzo for herself and that she wanted to get Jason back for all he had done to her over the years! You were jealous Sonny. You were jealous because for once, Jason was in love with a woman he was willing to defy you for and you couldn't stand that!"

"You're right Carly. I was jealous. And now I've lost everything. But Jason will lose everything too if you don't get him to talk to me," Sonny said.

Carly shook her head again. "I'm not falling for it Sonny. I am not going to send Jason into a trap that will get him killed – so forget it. And don't ever approach me again or next time, I will make sure Max puts a bullet into you!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As soon as they got back to the house, Jason had to carry a sleeping Elaina up to her room. After settling her in, he went to his own room to think. It was enough that he had these feelings for Sam, but to hear Elaina say that she thought of Sam as her mother . . . it had been a major shock for him – and Sam too. He had seen it on her face.

The walk home had been quiet as he and Sam thought about what had just happened. He had been grateful when Elaina had become tired of walking and needed to be carried the remainder of the way, and then had fallen asleep.

Jason wasn't sure what to do now. Looking at the picture of Jessica that stood on his bedside table, Jason picked it up. "You will always have my heart Jessica . . . you are the first woman in my life that let me be me . . . you made me happy and you gave me a beautiful daughter . . . " He sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on . . . how can I still love you so much and have these . . . feelings for Sam?" Not sure how he was going to answer those questions, Jason put the picture back and got up. That's when he noticed the white card on his bed. Picking it up, he read the message inside:

"Your presence is requested at the gazebo by the lake at eight o'clock this evening. Formal wear is a must (it's hanging on the back of your door) – do not be late. (And if you don't show up Jason, I will hunt you down myself)."

Jason rolled as eyes; he could practically hear Carly's voice in his head as he finished reading the note. Tossing the card onto the bed, he went to the back of his door and looked at the clothes hanging there. Knowing it would be easier to comply with Carly than have her come and find him; Jason checked the time and decided to hit the gym before showering.

* * *

Elaina thought of her as a mother? Sam had never been more shocked in her life. It was the last thing she expected to hear and she knew Jason had been shocked as well. Looking at him as they had walked home, she had been unable to read what he was thinking or feeling. Was he angry about what Elaina said? Was he going to tell her that he didn't want her having that kind of role in his daughter's life?

Feeling totally confused and conflicted, Sam had gone straight to her room. A long hot shower would help to clear her head. But thoughts of her shower went by the wayside when Sam saw the white card sitting in the middle of her bed. Picking it up, she unfolded it and read:

"Your presence is requested at the gazebo by the lake at eight o'clock this evening. Formal wear is a must (it's hanging on the back of your door) – do not be late."

Intrigued, Sam looked on the back of her door and gasped at the blue dress that hung there. A smile spreading on her face, Sam checked the time and ran for the shower.

* * *

"Wow, twice in one day, should I be scared?" Diego asked as he watched Lulu walk into his room.

"Funny," said Lulu as she plopped onto the edge of his bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," said Diego cautiously, eyeing her. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked innocently.

"I know you Lulu. You're up to something," Diego said as he looked at her. He saw that glint in her eye – ironically, it was the same glint Carly got when she was up to something.

"Alright, fine. I ran into Georgie at Kelly's," Lulu admitted.

Diego groaned and rolled his eye. "Lulu, please don't tell me you started something with her."

"I didn't start anything with her Diego," Lulu protested. "I merely told her what I thought of her and what she did to you."

Diego shook his head. He knew he should be upset with what she did, but he couldn't be. It was nice that someone had his back like Lulu did. It was refreshing for once.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Lulu asked after she realized Diego wasn't going to yell at her for what she did.

"I don't know, soon, I hope. I'm getting tired of lying around here," Diego said with a sigh. "I'm sure my father will find out before he comes back later on."

Lulu nodded and then remembered the bag she had brought with her. "Here, I brought this. I figured the food they were giving you here was pretty awful," she said, handing him the bag.

Diego took it and pulled the double bacon cheeseburger out along with an order of chili cheese fries. "You are a lifesaver Lulu," he said in appreciation.

Lulu smiled. "I know," she said as she swiped a chili cheese fry.

* * *

Skye was still in shock as she and Lorenzo stopped at the nurse's station to pick up her prescription. Pregnant? She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the whole concept. For years she had wished for a miracle like this but knew better than to get her hopes up. But now it was happening. She was going to have a baby . . . she was going to have a chance to be a mother.

"Are you okay?" Lorenzo asked as he watched Skye. He was as shocked and surprised and happy as she was.

Skye smiled and looked up at him. "I'm fine," she said. "Surprised . . . shocked . . . and so happy."

"So am I," Lorenzo said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "This is amazing Skye . . . I never thought I would have the chance to be a father again . . . and now you've given me that. Thank you."

Putting her hand on his cheek, Skye tried to hold her tears back. "You're going to be an amazing father to our child Lorenzo. I saw the way you were with Jessica and how you are with Diego and even Elaina. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect."

"And you are going to be an amazing mother, Skye. And I will be with you every step of the way," Lorenzo vowed. To himself, he vowed to make different choices when it came to this child. He was going to be there from the beginning and not miss out on anything – he was going to have more of an open mind and not judge or put down his or her choices.

"So, when do you want to tell everyone?" Skye asked. Although the news was amazing, she was a little worried how everyone else was going to take it – especially Diego.

"No better time than the present," Lorenzo said. "Let's go and see Diego. I want to talk to his doctor and see when we can get him out of here."

Slipping her hand into his, Skye nodded. She couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.

* * *

Manny slammed his hand down on the desk in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you Corinthos?" he yelled. "If you want this plan to work, you can't keep going off on your own, trying to connect with your ex-wife! An ex-wife, I will remind you, who turned her back on you, took your sons away, and sided with Alcazar and Morgan!"

"I haven't forgotten," Sonny said.

"Is that so?" Manny asked mockingly. "Then if that's true, you'll stop trying to contact her and not set up another meeting between yourself and Morgan or Alcazar. I cannot move on with our plans if you do."

Sonny looked at the man he had asked for help. But after watching Jason with his daughter earlier that afternoon, he was starting to doubt all of this. He didn't want to destroy that little girl's life in the name of revenge. He just had to figure out a way to stop Manny before this went too far.

* * *

Lorenzo heard laughter coming from Diego's room. Furrowing his brows curiously, he pushed open the door to see his son and Lulu Spencer sitting on the bed, a bag of Kelly's take out between them.

"Are we interrupting?" he asked as he and Skye stepped into the room.

"Hey Pop," Diego said as he swallowed a mouth full of chili cheese fries. "Come on in."

Lulu stood up, gathering the remainder of the food. "Ummm . . . I didn't think it would be a problem if I brought some take out," she said quickly as she reached for the bag.

"Hey!" Diego protested as he tried to take the bag back.

Lorenzo smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Lulu. As far as I know, there were no restrictions on Diego's diet while he was here."

"Thank you," Diego said as he took the bag from her and dug out more fries.

Skye watched them a moment, a soft smile on her face. It was good to see Diego so happy after everything that had happened. Lulu seemed to be good for him. Then the smell of the chili cheese fries finally reached her and she felt her stomach turn, which caused a feeling of nausea to rise into her throat.

"Skye, are you okay?" Lulu asked when she turned to the woman after stealing a fry from Diego's hand.

Before she or anyone else could respond, Skye bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and getting to the toilet just in time.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Manny asked as one of his men walked into the room.

"They're still at General Hospital," he said.

Manny nodded, indicating that the man should continue on.

"Diego will make a full recovery," he said. "Also, Alcazar's girlfriend Skye Quartermaine is pregnant with his child."

Manny's eyebrows rose in surprise and pleasure. "Very nice," he said. "We'll have to send our congratulations."

The man took his leave to allow his boss to put together what he wanted to do next.

* * *

"Skye . . . I'm coming in," Lorenzo said after he had gently knocked on the bathroom door. When the only reply he got was a low moan, Lorenzo pushed open the door, stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him.

"Are the fries gone?" Skye asked in a small voice as she sat on the floor by the toilet.

Lorenzo grabbed a cloth from the sink and ran it under cold water. He then sat on the floor next to her and gently ran the cloth over her head and neck. "Yes," he said. "Lulu felt really bad and grabbed the food from Diego again. She went all the way to the waiting area to get rid of it," he added.

Skye groaned again. "Poor Diego," she said, leaning back so her back was against his chest.

"He'll survive," Lorenzo said. "Are you okay?"

Skye looked up at Lorenzo. "I'll be okay," she said. "I guess morning sickness isn't just restricted to the morning."

Lorenzo smiled sympathetically. He kissed her on her head. "I'm not exactly sure what I can do for you Skye," he admitted. He had not been with Maria or Elaina when they had gone through the same thing.

"What you're doing is fine," Skye said. "Actually, can you help me up? We should go and talk to Diego."

"Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked. At Skye's nod, he got up, helping Skye to her feet. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "You ready to go and tell Diego he's going to be a big brother?"

Skye smiled. "Definitely," she said, lacing her fingers in his.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the full-length mirror on the back of her bathroom door and took in her appearance. Her dark hair was curled around her face and cascaded over her shoulders. The blue dress that had been provided for her hugged her body like a second skin. The neckline plunged, but not so much as to not leave something to the imagination. The skirt skimmed her knees and floated away from her body. A pair of strappy sandals completed the outfit – the heels added some height to her small stature.

Finishing the last of her preparations by adding a necklace and bracelet, Sam took one more look at herself and was ready to go. Taking a deep breath, Sam left her room.

* * *

Jason sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror over his dresser. _Carly_, he thought as he took in the deep blue button down shirt and black pants he had been instructed to wear. As usual, she had tried to get him into a tie, but the offending material was lying on his bed in a balled-up heap.

Not sure what Carly was up to, Jason ran his hands through his spiky hair and left the room. It was best to get this over with as soon as possible. He would kill Carly later.

* * *

Elaina looked up at Carly. "Why seep here?" she asked, looking around the living room of the cottage.

"I thought it would be fun to have a sleep over," Carly said to the little girl. She wished she could see the gazebo from the cottage; she wanted to make sure everything went perfectly tonight. She and Esmerelda had put in so much effort for this dinner tonight – between the cooking and decorating.

"Why?" Elaina persisted. It wasn't that she didn't like Carly – Carly was always a lot of fun – but Elaina wanted to be with her daddy and mommy Sam. She didn't want to have a sleepover.

Carly turned to her and smiled. "Because I thought it would be nice for your Daddy and Sam to have some time together and you can play with Michael and Morgan."

Elaina scrunched up her nose as she thought about it. "Guess what Carly," she said with a smile.

Carly smiled back – it was hard not too. "What?" she asked, seeing that Elaina seemed distracted enough to not keep questioning why she was there.

"I have two mommies," she said.

"Two mommies?" Carly asked, confused. "How?"

"I have my mommy in heaven," Elaina explained. "I no see her, Daddy sayed she see me. And I have Mommy Sam."

Carly's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? Mommy Sam?"

Elaina nodded, happy that Carly seemed to understand and she didn't have to explain it again. "Mommy Sam. She my mommy too."

"Well, I think that's wonderful," Carly said. She couldn't wait to talk to Sam and Jason about this.

* * *

Diego looked up in concern as his father and Skye came out of the bathroom. She still looked pale. "Are you okay Skye?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit up better on the bed. Something was going on, he knew it.

"I'll be fine Diego," Skye said with a gentle smile.

Lulu could see that this was important and stood. "I should go," she said, moving to grab her bag.

"You don't have to go Lulu," Skye said, stopping her.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked, looking from Skye to Diego to Lorenzo.

Skye nodded. Then she looked up at Lorenzo, who was standing just behind her. Lorenzo smiled at her and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Diego watched them curiously. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

Lorenzo nodded to Skye.

Turning back to face Diego, Skye took a deep breath. "I just found out that I'm pregnant," she said.

Diego's eyes widened. "You are?" he asked, looking at his father for confirmation.

Lorenzo nodded. "Yes," he said, his hand on Skye's shoulder.

"Wow," said Diego, taking it all in. "Pregnant. Wow."

"Diego? Are you okay with this?" Lorenzo asked his son. After all that had gone on in the last few years, he didn't want Diego to think he was trying to replace him . . . or Jessica.

"Yeah, Pop, this is great," Diego said with a smile.

Skye smiled in relief. Now they just had to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

Sam gasped as she reached the gazebo. It was beautiful. Little lights were strung around the white wood of the structure. In the center, there was a table set for two. White china plates with a blue and gold design twinkled in the light of the two tall candles in the center of the table. A bottle of wine was sitting in a silver bucket of ice on a serving tray, along with covered dishes. Stepping up into the gazebo, Sam heard soft music playing.

Hearing footsteps on the path behind her, Sam turned and saw Jason. It had been a long time since she had seen him dressed up. The blue shirt he wore emphasized his broad chest and shoulders. The black pants hugged his hips and strong legs. Sam had to swallow the desire that rose in her as she watched him walk toward her.

"I think we've been set up," she said when he reached her. In the candlelight, his blue eyes seemed to glow with in a fire of ice. It made her catch her breath.

"I'm sorry about this Sam . . . I know it's Carly's doing," Jason said, trying not to see how beautiful she looked standing in the candlelight, her hair and skin glowing. He didn't think he had ever seen her looking more amazing before. The way the dress hugged her body, showing off every curve of her body . . . Jason had to swallow the desire rising in him.

"I'm not sorry Jason," Sam said. "I guess we're not the only ones that feel there's something different going on between us."

Jason brought his eyes back to hers. "And what is different?" he asked.

Sam gently bit her lip. "I know that I'm feeling . . . I have feelings for you Jason. I don't know if I can explain it . . . except to say that I care about you very much."

Jason moved up the steps in front of her. They were now mere inches apart. "I care about you too Sam," he said.

"And you're confused by that," she said. When Jason looked at her curiously, she smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. And when Elaina called me Mommy."

Jason nodded. "It came as a surprise."

"It did," Sam agreed. "And before we sit down and share this amazing meal that I know Momma Mella prepared . . . I need to know how you feel about that Jason."

Jason knew he had to be honest with her. "I don't know what I feel Sam," he said. At the disappointment he saw creep into her face, he continued on. "I know Elaina loves you and you are wonderful with her. You are the only mother she has known her entire life . . . so if you think I would be upset about this, I'm not. Elaina knows that her mother cannot be with her . . . and I am so grateful that she has had you in her life Sam. You have gone above and beyond what I would have asked for of you. What I don't know about are my feelings for you."

Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at his words. She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. "I am honored to be a mother figure for Elaina, Jason. I treasure all the time I have spent with her and I look forward to watching her grow up. And I understand what you mean about not being sure what you feel for me. I know you're confused . . . I am too. So how about a compromise."

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked.

"Well, we could agree to see where this goes . . . without rushing into anything neither of us may be ready for. And we can talk to each other instead of trying to hide what we might be thinking or feeling."

Jason nodded. "Talking has never been easy for me . . . especially when it comes to my feelings."

Sam smiled. "Believe me, I know," she said. "And it isn't easy for me either. But I think we owe it to ourselves to give it a try. Move out of our comfort zones."

"And what happens if whatever this is doesn't work out? I would hate to lose what we already have," Jason said, unconsciously moving a little closer to her.

"Then we discuss it and make sure we don't lose the friendship that's the foundation of . . . whatever else might come," Sam said, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Me too."

Then Jason leaned his head down and gently brushed her lips with his, sealing the deal.

* * *

It had been a long day and Skye was starting to feel it. All she wanted to do was to take a nice, long, hot shower and slip into bed. After leaving Diego, who had expressed how happy he was for his father and Skye, Lorenzo and Skye headed home. Diego's doctor had said he would talk about Diego's release the next day, but was pretty sure he would be able to go home.

"Do you think maybe we can hold off on telling everyone else about the baby until tomorrow?" Skye asked as she and Lorenzo climbed out of the car and walked toward the door.

Lorenzo looked down at her and saw how tired she was. He nodded. "Of course," he said. "I want to have a chance to celebrate our miracle alone tonight," he added.

Skye smiled as Lorenzo opened the door and indicated that she should precede him into the house. "I'm looking forward to that," she said.

As they both walked into the living room, they stopped in shock. Piled around the room were white roses, a large gift basket of baby things, and a fully assembled, ornate, white crib. Esmerelda was standing in the middle of the room, a card in her hand. She turned when she heard Skye's gasp.

"Is there something I should know?" Esmerelda asked, holding out the card.

Lorenzo took the card.

TO THE PROUD NEW PARENTS. I WONDER IF YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP THIS ONE ALIVE, ALCAZAR.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"MAX!" Lorenzo yelled, the note clutched in his hand.

Max stepped into the room, an envelope in his hands. "Yes boss?"

"I want all of this . . . stuff . . . swept for bugs and then destroyed," Lorenzo said, his anger barely contained.

Max nodded. Then he looked at the envelope. "I'll call Stan for the sweep. This arrived for you."

Tossing the crumpled note onto the table, Lorenzo took the envelope, tearing it open. He pulled out the contents and froze.

The first thing Lorenzo saw was a picture of Jessica. He recognized the picture from her 18th birthday – he had taken her to Venezuela, to their home, where they had gone horseback riding in the mountains and he had taken her to dinner at her favorite restaurant in the city. It had been a wonderful day. And now he was looking at a picture of his beloved daughter on her horse. Lorenzo swallowed, pushing down the grief that was building inside of him. Feeling there was more in the envelope, Lorenzo dumped the materials on the table.

Skye gasped as she saw what Lorenzo was looking at. There were pictures of Jessica – with Lorenzo, with Diego, pregnant, with Jason, as a child . . . there were also pictures of Skye, Sam, and Elaina. A DVD had fallen out as well. It was unmarked, and Skye wondered what was on it.

"Lorenzo," she said gently, putting her hand on his arm.

Lorenzo stiffened, his eyes on the pictures. "I will not let him do this," he whispered.

Skye bit her lip. She had seen what Lorenzo had gone through when he lost Jessica. How he blamed himself for what happened to Diego. And she knew, deep down, that if anything were to happen to this baby – a miracle niether of them had expected – there would be no coming back from that. Not for Lorenzo. And that scared Skye more than she had ever been scared in her life.

* * *

Just as Jason went to deepen the kiss, a noise had him pulling back. He turned, pushing Sam behind him at the same time, and would have pulled out his gun until he saw his daughter at the bottom of the stairs of the gazebo.

"Elaina?" Jason said, relaxing and going to her. "What are you doing up? It's late."

"My tummy hurts," Elaina said in a small voice, her hands on her tummy. She had seen her daddy kiss Sam and knew it was something special – like when her Poppi kissed Skye.

Jason picked Elanina up in his arms and carried her to the table, sitting down. "Why didn't you tell Carly? It's too dark for a little girl to be out by herself," he said. Not to mention too dangerous with Manny and Sonny out and about.

"No want Carly. Want Daddy and Mommy Sam," Elaina said, resting her head on her father's chest.

Jason looked up at Sam, who was watching them.

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea," Sam said. "Why don't we go back to the house. I know there's some of that juice you like in the fridge and I bet that will make your tummy all better."

Elaina nodded. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he stood. She asleep before they even reached the house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Skye asked as Lorenzo remove the DVD from it's case and moved over to the television. Esmerelda had not left the room and was also watching her son.

"I have to," said Lorenzo. But before he put the disc into the machine, he turned to Skye and his mother. "Skye, you should rest. It's late and you've had a long day."

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Skye said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Esmerelda looked from Skye to Lorenzo. Finally, here was a woman who could handle her son and his tendency to become overprotective to the point of annoying. She too crossed her arms. "You might as well put that into the machine Lorenzo. Niether of us are going anywhere."

Lorenzo sighed. He knew there would be no use in arguing with them – he definitly would not have won. He nodded, turned back to the player and inserted the disc. Grabbing the remote, he took a few steps back and hit play. Skye and Esmerelda each stood beside him.

As the DVD started, Lorenzo's focus was completely on the screen. His chest tightened as he saw his son. He was lying on a cot, motionless – but then he started to stir. Unable to tear his eyes away, Lorenzo watched as Manny and Sonny stepped into the room, two large men with them. Lorenzo didn't even flinch when one of the men shot his son in the leg, although he heard Skye gasp.

His blood boiled with rage as he watched his son being beaten to within an inch of his life. Lorenzo clenched his fists. Then the scene changed to the park and focused in on Elaina playing with Michael and Morgan. Carly was seen nearby, as was Juan – who had been assigned to them.

As Lorenzo watched his granddaughter running and laughing, the scene changed one more time. The video zoomed in on Jessica's headstone. Then he heard the voice. "So many of your family have ended up here. Your brother. His daughter. And now yours. How many more will you lose before you finally join them all?" Then the screen faded to black.

Sky looked up at Lorenzo warily. He had been so quiet and still – it was unnerving. "Lorenzo . . . " she said gently, unsure of how he would react.

Lorenzo moved away from Skye and his mother. He grabbed the phone. "Find Jason and have him meet me in my office – NOW." Slamming the phone down, Lorenzo ejected the DVD, put it back into the case,grabbed the pictures from the table and left the room.

* * *

Worried about Lorenzo, Skye moved to go after him, but was stopped by Esmerelda.

"Leave him Skye," Esmerelda said. "He needs time."

Skye fought the urge to ignore the woman and go after Lorenzo. Instead, she sat down. Lorenzo had been right – it had been a long day, and it was starting to catch up with her.

Esmerelda sat down beside her. "So, if I understand correctly, there is happy news among all of this tension."

Skye's hand went to her belly instinctively, where the child she and Lorenzo had created was growing. Skye looked over at Esmerelda. "Truthfully, it was such a shock to us that we haven't had a chance to really process it."

Esmerelda took Skye's hands in hers. "I have been watching you and Lorenzo since I arrived," she said. "You're good for my son, Skye. You not only love him, you respect him and you accept him – and his faults."

Skye nodded. "I do, Esmerelda. My life has bever been perfect – I've done a lot that I am not proud of, so I can't pass judgement on the way Lorenzo lives his life. Lorenzo is the first man who has loved me without strings attached. He's the first man who has allowed me to be me and not want to change me to suit him. I've never loved anyone as deeply as I love Lorenzo, and this baby – this little life – is proof of our love. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant Esmerelda – I was in a pretty bad car accident years ago – and now I am. It's a miracle. And I will do everything possible to keep our child happy and healthy, including making sure his or her father is there."

Esmerelda squeezed her hands and smiled. "Lorenzo was always been a protector – he protected Samantha from the moment she came into our lives. But Lorenzo has also always been hard on himself when he feels he is unable to protect those he loves. He will take full responsibility – whether or not he was responsible. Losing Jessica hit him had. And I think he would have had a harder time handling it without you and Diego and Sam in his life. This truce with Jason? He did it out his love for his daughter. And the friendship that has developed between them has occurred naturally, because Lorenzo sees a lot of himself in Jason. What happened to Diego was another blow. And now he has not just his granddaughter to look after, but a bew baby on the way. In Lorenzo's mind, he has a lot to loose if he doesn't keep on the ball."

"That's what I'm worried about," Skye said. "What if he shuts down so compeltely that none of us can reach him?"

* * *

Jason rubbed his face as the screen faded to black. He looked at Lorenzo. "We need to be the ones to end this," he said.

Lorenzo nodded. While waiting for Jason, he had a moment to calm down, to step back and really look at their situation. To think about what to do next. "There's another complication. Skye and I found out today that she's pregnant." Then he explained Skye's condition and Manny's gift and note.

"He's tailing us," Jason said. "He wants to mess with our heads Lorenzo. We can't let him control us like that."

"I know," Lorenzo answered. There was too much at stake for him to fall apart now. "I had Max sweep the gifts Manny sent for bugs and then destroy them. We're also increasing security – particularly on Elaina, Diego, and Skye."

"We need to be the first ones to move," Jason said. "If we continue to sit back and then react to whatever they do, they win."

Lorenzo nodded in agreement. "Contact Stan. Have him hack into the Ruiz family databases – he's done it before, shouldn't be too hard – see what he can dig up. We need to start hitting him where it will hurt. Also, find who might not be too happy with Ruiz at the moment. Let's start building some alliances against Ruiz and Corinthos. It won't hurt to have backup."

Jason nodded and stood. "They won't win," he said.

Lorenzo stood as well. "Let's make sure they don't. Our families are depending on us."

Nodding once more, Jason headed to the door. He stopped and turned back. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Lorenzo said with a small smile.

* * *

Once Jason was gone, Lorenzo ran his hands over his face and into his hair. It was late. Looking at the envelope that contained the pictures Manny had sent, Lorenzo opened it once more and pulled out the picture of Jessica. He gently ran a finger down her face. "I've been give another chance with this baby," he whispered. "I just hope I don't mess it up like I did with you." Putting the picture back in the envelope, Lorenzo put it into his desk drawer.

Leaving his office, Lorenzo decided to try and get some sleep. He needed to be on his game and alert, and depriving himself of sleep was not going to accomplish that. Opening the door, his thoughts still on the events of the day and what needed to be done next, Lorenzo stepped into his room.

Skye was already in bed, fast asleep. Her deep red hair was spread out on the pillow and she was turned on her side with her hands under her cheek. Gently closing the door, Lorenzo moved over to the bed. He undressed, slid on a pair of black silk pajama pants and slipped into bed beside her.

Pulling Skye gently into his arms, her body molded to his as he slid a hand over her still flat belly, where their child was growing. Letting out a breath, Lorenzo focused his thoughts on that baby as he drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I am so glad to be out of there," Diego said as he rode in the limo with his father.

Lorenzo nodded. "Just remember Diego," he said, making sure his son was paying attention. "You are still healing, and you're going to need to rest."

Rolling his eyes, Diego sighed and shook his head. "Come on Pop, you wouldn't just sit back if you were in my position. I want to help bring them down."

"Diego, you need to listen to me," Lorenzo said. "You're right, I wouldn't want to just sit back and wait – but you were hurt badly and if safety wasn't an issue, I would have made sure you stayed in the hospital longer. Manny and Sonny are unpredictable at best, Diego, and I will not have this happen to you again."

"Look Pop, I get that, okay? But I'm not a kid. I can handle myself."

Lorenzo looked at his son. He saw the determination in Diego's eyes – a determination he understood, but he was not going to lose another child. "Jessica wasn't a kid either," he said in a hard tone. "I lost my daughter, I will not lose my son as well."

Ready to argue again, Diego stopped himself. He knew that if and when his father needed him, he would let him know. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "I'll rest. But I'm not going to like it."

Lorenzo smiled. "Good enough for me," he said.

* * *

After making sure Diego was settled in his room, Lorenzo headed to his office. He had some things to check on.

"How is my grandson?" Esmerelda asked from the couch.

Lorenzo stopped. "Mom? What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Esmerelda said.

"What are you talking about?" Lorenzo asked, rubbing his face.

Esmerelda got up and went to her son. "You just brought Diego back from the hospital. You had to deal with a major threat to your family. The woman you love is carrying your child. You do not need to be in here right now."

Lorenzo sighed. "Momma, I know you want to help, but the best way I know to protect my family is tracking down Manny and Sonny and stopping them," he said.

"And you have men you pay to do that," Esmerelda insisted, making him sit on the couch. "What you need to do is focus on being there for your family. Not holing up in here."

Closing his eyes, Lorenzo leaned his head back on the couch. His mother was right. There were plenty of competent people working on this.

"Lorenzo, listen to me. I know what happened to Jessica is weighing heavily on you. It does on all of us. Jessica was a very special young woman – in life and in death. She may not be with us any longer Lorenzo, but look at what happened because of it. You are closer to a son you barely knew two years ago. You have a precious little granddaughter who idolizes you. Your sister is back in your life. You have a woman who finally accepts you for who you are without any strings attached and she is now carrying your child. Yes, you may have a lot to lose, but if you don't enjoy what you have now Lorenzo, it will all be gone before you know it. Are you willing to chance that?"

Lorenzo looked at his mother. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. "You are a very wise woman," he said with a smile.

"I know," Esmerelda said with a smile of her own. "Now get out of here. I happen to know that Skye is out in the garden with Elaina."

Lorenzo got up and headed to the door. He stopped and turned back to his mother. "Thanks Momma," he said. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I."

Feeling very satisfied with herself, Esmerelda left the office. _One down and one to go_, she thought as she went to find the other stubborn man of this family.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Manny looked up from the pictures that were spread on his desk and nodded. "I want you to tail Corinthos," he said. "He's become fickle and I don't want him backing out on his and going to Morgan and Alcazar and tipping them off."

The man nodded. "What do you want me to do if I see anything?"

"Take him out, no questions asked, no hesitation," Manny said.

Alone again, Manny sat back in his chair. Things were moving along like they were supposed to, and he was not going to have Corinthos ruining all of his hard work because he decided to have a conscious.

* * *

"Poppi!" Elaina squealed when she saw her grandfather. "Wanna have tea?" she asked, indicating the tea set on the blanket.

"I would love to," Lorenzo said as she joined her and Skye on the blanket.

Skye smiled, leaning over to kiss him gently. "How's Diego?" she asked.

"Deego home?" Elaina asked, jumping up and getting ready to take off into the house.

Lorenzo caught her on the fly and put her in his lap. "Diego needs to rest princess," he said. "You can see him later."

"Okay," said Elaina. "Have tea Poppi." She climbed off of his lap and over to her tea set.

Skye turned back to Lorenzo. "And how are you?" she asked.

Lorenzo let out a breath. "I had a nice talk with my mother a few minutes ago and figured I would rather be out here with you, Elaina and our new baby than sitting in my office."

Skye's smile widened. "I'm glad. I was worried about you Lorenzo." She gently put her hand on his face.

Lorenzo covered her hand with his. "I know. And I'm sorry for worrying you. I guess I just need a reminder every now and then about what's really important."

Skye looked over at Elaina, who was busing herself with pouring colored water into the tiny cups. No matter what they were facing, Skye was confident they would all come out of this stronger than ever.

* * *

Jason looked up when the kitchen door opened and Esmerelda walked in. "Morning," he said, getting up to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you my dear," she said as Jason set the cup in front of her. This gave her a moment to study the young man. Besides the obvious, Esmerelda felt she had become to know the man that had captured her granddaughter's heart and now her daughter's.

Jason nodded and sat. He had a feeling that Esmerelda's visit had a purpose. "Sam isn't here and Elaina is with Skye," he said.

"That's okay. I'm here to talk to you anyway," Esmerelda said as she sipped her coffee.

Jason smiled. "Okay," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Esmerelda didn't answer right away. She sat a moment, collecting her thoughts. She was never one to rush.

Jason waited patiently. He had gotten to know the woman sitting across from him and he felt honored that she would come over here and talk with him.

"Jason," Esmerelda began. "Since I arrived, I have had the great fortune of getting to know you better – and I must say that I am very happy about that."

"Thank you Esmerelda," Jason said. "And the feeling is mutual. There aren't many people that I know of that can keep Lorenzo in line."

Esmerelda smiled softly at the mention of her son. "Yes, well, he's always been a good boy, and his life choices have not changed that. I do know that things between you and Lorenzo were not always good, and I am glad to see that you two have resolved your differences and are able to work and live together."

Jason nodded as he listened. "I'm not going to say it was an easy transition. There were a lot of trust issues between us in the beginning – but I like to believe that Elaina brought us together and has kept us that way."

"She is a spitfire, that's for sure. So much like her mother," Esmerelda said with a soft smile. "I remember when I first met her. With her big eyes and dark hair. As soon as I saw her, I knew without a doubt that she was Lorenzo's little girl. And so polite! Oh! And reserved. It took a little while to get her out of her shell."

"Reserved? Jessica?" Jason asked with a laugh. "From the moment I met her, she never stopped talking."

"Yes, well, like I said, when she came out of her shell, we couldn't get her to stop talking!" Esmerelda laughed. She liked to hear Jason laugh – it made his sapphire blue eyes dance. Elaina got that from him. "Tell me, how did you and Jessica meet?"

Jason thought back, realizing that the memories didn't hurt as much now as they did before. "We ran into each other – literally – on the docks one night. She mesmerized me right away. After that, I kept finding reasons to be around her . . . including going to Carly's club a lot, where Jessica was working. She was like no one I had ever met before."

"And I'm sure she felt the same way," Esmerelda said. "And I am sure that Lorenzo did not make things easy for either of you."

"No, he didn't. But that never stopped her. Not even when I broke up with her to keep her safe. She fought me. She fought her father. She was amazing to watch when she was like that. And she found an ally in Diego."

"I am glad that my granddaughter had you to love her Jason."

"I still miss her so much," Jason said, looking down at his hands. "When I think of all that she's missing with Elaina – my heart aches."

Esmerelda took Jason's hands in hers, making him look at her. "And it always will Jason. You're love for Jessica will never go away. It lives on in your daughter. But you can't let her loss dictate the remainder of your life. You might not think it, but you will be able to love again Jason. In fact, I think you already do and it makes you scared. Which is fine. It's normal. But you can't let it consume you. Follow your heart."

With that said, Esmerelda got up and left Jason with his thoughts.

* * *

After tea with Elaina and Skye, Lorenzo found Jason still sitting in his kitchen. "Are you okay?" he asked the younger man.

Jason looked up. He hadn't even heard Lorenzo come in. "Yeah," he said, nodding in an effort to clear his head. "Just had some things on my mind."

"Anything in particular?" Lorenzo asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

Jason sighed and rubbed his face. "I had a nice conversation with Esmerelda a little while ago, and she left me thinking about some things."

Lorenzo chuckled and nodded his head. "She usually does," he said. "Was it helpful?"

Jason nodded. "Actually, it was," he said. "And there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Go ahead," Lorenzo said, focusing his attention on Jason. He could tell that this was going to be important.

"I know how you first felt about me and Jessica being together," Jason said. "And although I didn't want to at the time, I did understand why. And as I watch my own daughter grow – I find myself dreading the day when she starts thinking about boys."

Lorenzo laughed. "Believe me, I'll be right there with you. Between me, you and Diego, I don't think we'll have too many problems with that."

"One thing that Esmerelda said was that I shouldn't let my loss of Jessica consume me," Jason continued. "That I should let my heart love again."

"She's right," Lorenzo said. "And you might think it's not possible, but it is. You'll find someone who you will want to love and protect. The love won't be the same as what you had with Jessica. And it won't erase it either. I love Skye with all of my heart. She has opened my heart and eyes to a life I never thought I deserved to have. But that doesn't mean I love Jessica's mother any less." Lorenzo watched Jason as he talked. "Is there someone who you want to open your heart to again?"

Jason nodded, not looking at Lorenzo. There had been so much tension between the two men, for a lot of different reasons, when he and Jessica had been together. He wasn't sure how Lorenzo would react to what Jason was now feeling for Sam.

"It's scary Jason. And you're probably feeling some guilt as well," Lorenzo said. "And that's fine. But you know Jessica wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. She would want you to love and be happy. Build a family for yourself and Elaina."

"You're right," Jason said, finally looking at him. "But it's hard to act on it."

"I understand," Lorenzo said as he stood up. "Take your time Jason. Don't rush it. Sam can be a patient woman – sometimes."

* * *

"Okay, so what happened with your dinner last night?" Carly asked Sam, practically pouncing on her when she walked in the door.

"It was beautiful Carly, thank you," Sam said with a smile as she greeted Skye. The three women were having lunch together at Carly's. The kids were all occupied in the kitchen at Lorenzo's making cookies.

"That's it?" Carly asked in disbelief. "Details Sam. I want the details."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Carly, it was a nice dinner that was cut short when Elaina showed up complaining of a stomach ache," she said.

"Alright, I already got the lecture from Jason about that. But I swear she was fine when I put her to bed! And I didn't even hear her leave!"

"Carly, I'm not blaming you. I know Jason talked to you, I heard the conversation loud and clear."

Skye laughed. "I think we all did," she said. "But before you were interrupted . . . anything happen?"

Sam looked at Skye. "Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

"You know, she wouldn't be protesting this much if nothing happened . . ., " Carly pointed out.

"Fine!" Sam exclaimed, giving in. "He kissed me. That's it!"

Carly and Skye looked at each other and then back at Sam. "And?" They both said.

"And? Nothing," Sam said. "He kissed me and then Elaina came."

"I swear, getting details out of you is like pulling teeth!" Carly groused. "How was the kiss? I mean, when Jason used to kiss me . . . oh my God . . . my knees would get weak!"

"Carly!" Sam said, shaking her head, although Carly had described it perfectly. If Jason's hands hadn't been on her, she would have fallen to the floor. "That was over twelve years ago!"

"Believe me, you never forget a kiss from Jason Morgan!"

The three women dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Manny held the picture in his hands. She was a beautiful little girl. And much loved. He knew that he would be able to get whatever he wanted once he had her in his possession. All he needed to do now was find the perfect opportunity and everything would be his. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Thanks Max," said Lulu as he let her into the house. "Have you seen Diego since he got home?"

"He was pretty much ordered to rest by his father," Max said. "And I'm sure he'll love to see you. I bet he's going stir crazy by now."

Lulu laughed. "I bet," she agreed. Making her way down the hall, Lulu stopped when a small form came running down the hall, barefoot. Bending down, Lulu caught the little figure. "Hey there little miss!"

"Hi Lulu!" said Elaina with a wide smile. "You see Deego?"

"Yup," said Lulu. "Is he resting?"

Elaina looked around and then whispered in her ear. "Deego walking. Poppi say no."

"Well, I bet you won't tell on him," she teased. Elaina shook her head. "I'm going to find him so he doesn't get in trouble."

"Okay Lulu," Elaina said. "See Goldie?"

"Absolutely," said Lulu. "I'll come and find you after I visit Diego."

Nodding, Elaina took off again. As long as she avoided her father, Mommy Sam or her Poppi, she wouldn't have to worry about a bath. Maybe she could find Morgan to play with.

Watching Elaina scamper away, Lulu shook her head and then went in search of Diego. She decided to try his room. Pushing open the door, she saw Diego walking at the other end of his room, limping due to the bullet wound in his leg. Slipping into the room, she made sure he didn't see her. Then she pushed the door closed loudly. "Busted!"

Diego jumped. "Lulu! You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Serves you right! Diego, you just got out of the hospital! You should be resting," Lulu said, as she tossed her purse on the bed and walked over to him.

Diego took a step back, afraid she was going to hit him. "Since when do you care about following orders?" he asked.

"Since you were beaten practically to death and shot in the leg!" Lulu exclaimed. "Do you want to end up back in the hospital?"

"Look, I need to get stronger so I can help my Dad and Jason," Diego said. "I can't do that laying around in bed all the time."

"Diego, you aren't going to be able to help them in your condition," Lulu said. "Why can't you just let them handle this?"

"Because I can't just sit here and let Sonny and Manny get away with what they did to me. Besides, I owe Sonny for the part he played in Jessica's death."

"Then I'm going to help you," Lulu said.

* * *

Jason and Lorenzo sat in Jason's office. They were going over what they knew about Manny and his alliance with Sonny, as well as the surveillance tapes of the property. There was a lot at stake for both of them if they screwed up.

Leaning back in his chair, Jason sighed and rubbed his face. "Ruiz is too unpredictable," he said. "There is no way to anticipate what he's going to do next."

"My family has come up against the Ruiz family before, and from what I remember, Manny was the worst of them," Lorenzo said. "He plays head games. He's psychotic – with no remorse. And that's what makes him so dangerous."

Jason knew this already and was starting to feel his frustration rising. He already lost one woman he loved to a psycho's revenge, he couldn't lose another. Or his daughter. "Short of sending the kids, Sam, Diego, and Skye out of the country, I don't see how we're going to be able to keep Ruiz from going after them."

Lorenzo knew this was true, but there had to be a way. With Skye pregnant now, he didn't want to send her away, but he needed to make sure he kept her and their unborn child safe. "No. They stay. You know the fight they will put up over this, particularly Sam and Skye. And I think it'll be safer for them to be closer than in hiding where we can't get to them easily."

Jason nodded. He hadn't been looking forward to having that conversation with Sam. "Have you heard from the Mantalvo family?" he asked. The Mantalvo family was distant associates of Lorenzo's who also had a grudge with the Ruiz family.

Lorenzo nodded. "We have their full support when needed," he said. "They are also sending over whatever they have on Manny, but I am sure it's not going to be too different from what we already know."

"At least we have their support," Jason said, finding hope in that. He hadn't had any contact with the family as of yet, but had heard about them. They were loyal to the Alcazar family and he knew they would do what they could to help.

Lorenzo nodded. "Now we just need to find a way in."

"Before you find that way in, there's something you need to know," Carly said from the door.

* * *

"You're going to help me?" Diego asked.

"Yeah. Diego, I'm not Georgie – or Brooklynn for that matter– I am not going to dissuade you from doing something you feel strongly about. And if it's dangerous, then that's more of a reason for me to help you," Lulu said. "So, where do we start?"

Diego looked at her. "Don't tell anyone I'm doing this."

"Done," said Lulu. "Are you hungry? You need to eat if you want to get stronger faster."

"Yeah. There should be something in the kitchen."

"Alright. I'll be right back. And I'll keep the door closed. You wouldn't want your father walking in here and finding out what you're doing."

Diego smiled and shook his head as she left. She really was something. And she was right; she wasn't Georgie or Brooklyn – thank God.

* * *

Manny looked at the candid pictures he had taken of Elaina. She was a very beautiful little girl with her dark curls and bright blue eyes. She looked happy, her smile lighting up her whole face. It was hard to believe she was Morgan's child. The guy didn't seem to have any emotions at all – it was a wonder he was raising such a happy little girl. He just had to find the right moment to snatch her away. And then he would have it all.

Then all he had to do was take care of Corinthos. He was becoming more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

"Sonny approached me the other day when I was leaving Kelly's," Carly said as she got comfortable on the couch.

"And you're just now saying something?" Lorenzo asked incredulously. Carly still never ceased to amaze him.

Jason stopped held up his hand to stop him. "Just be lucky she's saying anything at all," he said, rolling his eyes.

Carly chose to ignore them. "Do you want to hear what I have to say?" she asked.

Lorenzo sighed. "Go ahead Carly."

"Anyway, I was leaving Kelly's when Sonny came up to me," she began again. "Max was there, but I decided to let him speak."

Jason rubbed his head. "Carly . . . what happened?"

Carly glared at him a moment. "Sonny said he wanted me to convince you to talk to him."

"He wants me to talk to him? Did he say why?" Jason asked.

"I didn't give him a chance," Carly said. "I know what this is all about Jason. He wants to lure you to him and Manny and then kill you. I am not going to allow that to happen."

Jason looked over at Lorenzo.

"Could he be having a change of heart?" Lorenzo asked. He didn't believe it himself, but then again, he didn't totally understand Sonny's mental illness and didn't know how the man functioned.

"I don't know. But Sonny has been known to be erratic when it comes to loyalties when he's like this." Jason said.

"Hello! You can't seriously be thinking of taking him up on his offer! Come on Jason, you know what Sonny's like! He took part in Jessica's death!"

Jason turned back to Carly. "I will handle this based on how Lorenzo and I feel is right. Thanks for the information Carly."

"Fine," said Carly. "Just don't trust him Jason. At all."

* * *

Sonny walked into the room after being summoned by Manny – again - and stopped when he saw the pictures on the table. "What is this?" he asked.

Manny looked up and smiled. "Our next conquest . . . yours actually."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, hoping he wasn't talking about what he thought he was. Manny was going too far.

"I am talking about you taking Morgan's daughter and bringing her back here."

"Kidnap her?" Sonny asked. "No. No matter what has happened, I never involve children."

"There's a first for everything Corinthos. My faith in you has been slipping. Prove to me that I shouldn't just kill you where you stand."

Sonny looked at him. "I'm the one that brought you into this," he said.

"Yes, you did. And I am the one that's going to finish it," Manny said. "I want the little girl here in forty-eight hours. You're life depends on it."

* * *

"Hi Esmerelda," said Lulu as she bounced into the kitchen and went to the fridge. Seeing some left over chicken that she could make into a sandwich. Pulling it out, she also grabbed some lettuce and bread and the jar of mayo. A nice thick sandwich should do the trick. She piled everything on the counter and grabbed some break.

Esmerelda watched her. "A little hungry?" she asked.

Lulu laughed and shook her head as she built the sandwich. "It's not for me," she said. "It's for Diego. I figured he needs a good lunch after being in the hospital so long."

"Well, if that doesn't build up his strength nothing will," she said.

Lulu didn't answer. She had promised Diego she wouldn't say anything about what they were doing.

"So, I take it my grandson is rearing to be on his feet sooner than he should," Esmerelda said with a knowing smile.

"I guess," said Lulu noncommittally.

"Just don't let him overdo it," Esmerelda said.

Lulu turned. "What?" she asked as innocently as she could, but she could see the older woman wasn't buying it.

"Diego is so much like his father. Headstrong. Stubborn. And feels that he has to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders," Esmerelda said. "Lorenzo may not have raised Diego, but that doesn't matter. They are the same."

Lulu sat at the table. "He just wants to help. I saw what Jessica's death did him. He hurt so much and I know he still does. And now that Skye is pregnant . . . he doesn't want to lose any more of his family that he already has."

Esmerelda put her hand over Lulu's. "You're a good friend Lulu," she said. "Diego is lucky to have you in his life."

Lulu smiled and looked down. "So you're not going to tell Lorenzo, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Esmerelda said. "But I am going to ask that you keep a close on Diego and not let him get in over his head. Lorenzo has enough to worry about right now."

"I promise," said Lulu as she got up and grabbed the plate with the sandwich. "Thanks Esmerelda."

* * *

After his meeting with Lorenzo, Jason needed a break. Looking at his watch, he saw it was time for Elaina to have a bath and get ready for bed. Jason knew this task would relax him. Now, finding Elaina was another story.

Heading upstairs, he found his daughter's room empty, as he knew he would. Checking Sam's room, he saw it was empty too. Going back downstairs, Jason saw the back door leading to the terrace open.

It was warm out and Jason shielded his eyes from the early evening sun, searching the backyard for Sam and Elaina. Not seeing them, he headed toward the lake. He could see Max and Milo nearby. The looks on their faces had him wondering what was going on.

"What are you two . . ." Then he saw what they were looking at. Sam was coming out of the lake wearing a light blue bikini that showed off everything he saw that night when she walked into his room in her underwear. Jason felt his heart race and his mouth go dry. She was breathtaking. The water formed droplets on her bronzed skin that caught the light of the sun. Jason swallowed. Then he remembered Max and Milo. He turned to them. "Don't you two have work to do?" he practically barked at them.

The two men jumped and hurried off, looking over their shoulders in envy at their boss.

Sam looked up. "Jason," she said, surprised to see him there.

Jason moved over to her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, grabbing the towel lying on the grass.

"What? Jason, I was just swimming in the lake," Sam said as Jason wrapped the towel around her. "What are you doing?"

"Sam, there are guards all over the place; you shouldn't be dressed like that out here!" Jason said.

Sam smiled.

"What?"

"You're jealous," she said.

"No, I'm not," Jason protested. "You're distracting the guards."

"Really?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "They weren't complaining." Then she unwrapped the towel from around her.

"Sam . . ." Jason said his eyes on her body as she tossed the towel aside.

"I don't see any guards around right now," she said, stepping closer to him.

Jason swallowed. As Sam closed in, he reached out, pulled her to him and brought his mouth down to her in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Lorenzo asked as he walked into the bedroom and found Skye standing at the French doors leading to the balcony outside their room.

"Come and see," Skye said with a smile, waving him over.

Lorenzo walked over and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He saw Jason and Sam kissing.

"About time," he said.

Skye turned and looked up at him. "You knew about this?" she asked.

Lorenzo nodded. "Jason talked to me about it," he said. "I think he was feeling guilty about what he was feeling for Sam after Jessica."

Skye could understand that. "Looks like he's getting over that," she said.

"I hope so," he said. "I know I was against it, but I knew how much Jason loved Jessica . . . and how much he hurt when she died. I know Jessica wouldn't want him to be alone the rest of his life and Sam . . . Sam is good for him . . . and Elaina."

Skye smiled. "I'm glad to see you're okay with this Lorenzo," she said.

"I learned the hard way that I shouldn't interfere in the love lives of my family," he said. "I paid dearly for that already."

Tilting her head up, Skye kissed him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Sliding his hand down to her belly, Lorenzo smiled. "I love you too Skye."

* * *

Manny smiled from his hiding place, watching Morgan and Alcazar's sister wrapped in each other's arms. Using his binoculars, he found Alcazar's bedroom window and found his other targets in the window. This was going to be fun. Now all he had to do was make sure Corinthos followed through – if not, he was going to have to finish the job himself. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The grounds were quiet and Manny knew that now was his chance – before the guards patrolled pat this area again. Slipping through the shadows, Manny made his way to the back of the main house. Sticking to the shadows created by the house, he scaled the trellis, which allowed him to climb onto the balcony outside of Alcazar's bedroom. Climbing over the railing, Manny soundlessly put his feet onto the floor and slid over to the French doors. They were locked – not surprising. Using a tiny penlight and his fingers, Manny felt along the door for wires that would trip an alarm. Not finding any, he pulled lock picking tools out of his pocket.

Once the doors were open, Manny waited to see if he heard anything through the crack when he gently pushed one side of the door open silently. He heard nothing. Peeking into the room, he could see the forms of two people in the bed across from the doors. He slid into the room, staying low. He gently reclosed and locked the doors behind him. Keeping an eye on the sleeping Skye and Alcazar, Manny moved around the room – not making a sound – placing time microphones and cameras around where he needed them. He had been assured by an associate that they were the best out there.

_"You're sure they'll be able to pick up everything?" Manny asked, eyeing the small microphones and camera spread out on the table in front of him._

_"I'm sure," the man said. "They are the best and the newest technology has to offer. With the microphones, you'll be able to pick up any sound at all – even a whispered conversation. And the resolutions on the cameras are state of the art."_

_"And they will be undetectable?" Manny asked. The last thing he needed was for his hard work to be discovered before they could be put to use._

_"Unless they know to look for them . . . no one will know they are there."_

Manny finished placing the mikes and cameras in the bedroom and moved out into the hall. He found Alcazar's office easy enough. Once the main house was done, it would be time to move to Morgan's house.

* * *

"Daddy . . . " Elaina whimpered in her sleep and her eyes popped open. It was only a bad dream, she knew that. But that didn't mean she wanted to stay by herself. Climbing out of bed, Elaina padded across her room and pushed open the door. There was a small night light on in the hallway. Clutching her bear to her chest, Elaina stepped out into the hallway and found her Mommy's room. She just barely reached the doorknob, but was able to get the door open and go inside.

* * *

_Damn brat, _Manny thought as he slipped around a corner. He had almost gotten caught by Morgan's daughter. He waited until she went into the other room. Figuring it was Morgan's. Manny waited a moment before moving down the hall to the other room. He could bug Alcazar's sister's room while he waited to make sure the little brat was asleep. He didn't need all of his hard work ruined by a two-year-old.

Slipping into the room, Manny's eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he was surprised to see that this was, in fact, Morgan's bedroom. He was going to have to make sure to be more careful here. Manny doubted that Morgan was a heavy sleeper.

Inching further into the room and making sure to keep low, Manny looked over at the bed. It was empty and still made. Morgan hadn't been to bed yet. He was going to have to work quickly to make sure he wasn't discovered.

* * *

Jason rubbed his face as he climbed the stairs. After dragging Sam away from the lake – and the eyes of the bodyguards – Jason had needed to go out and check on things down at the warehouse. And now, before heading off to bed, he wanted to check in on his daughter and made sure she was settled.

As he neared Elaina's door, Jason stopped. Her door was open. Pulling his gun out and holding it at his side, Jason stepped into the room, not seeing his daughter in her bed. His heart rate accelerated as thoughts of what could have happened raced through his mind, Jason forced himself to remain calm. He didn't want to overreact if there was no reason to.

Leaving Elaina's room, his still in hand, Jason moved over to Sam's door. Her door was also open. Looking in, he relaxed when he saw Elaina curled into Sam, both of them asleep.

Tucking his gun back into the waistband of his jeans, Jason moved over to the bed to fix the covers around both of them. As he did, Sam stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "You have a visitor."

Sam turned and saw Elaina cuddled next to her. "I didn't even hear her come in," she said.

"She must have had a bad dream," he said. "I'll go and put her back in her bed."

"No," Sam said, stopping Jason from picking Elaina up. "You can leave her."

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "She looks so comfortable . . . I don't want to disturb her."

Jason nodded. He leaned over to kiss Elaina when she woke up.

"Daddy . . . bad dream," she said, pouting.

"I know. Do you want to stay here and sleep with Sam?"

Elaina nodded. "And Daddy too," she said, reaching for him.

Jason looked over at Sam. "I don't think there's enough room for all of us," he said.

Elaina got up on her knees and looked over Sam – seeing there was plenty of room on the other side of her. She started to push on Sam's shoulder. "Move over Mommy," she said. "Daddy need room too."

Laughing, Sam scootched over, making room.

Elaina moved over and got under the covers. "Now room Daddy," she said.

Jason sighed. He looked at Sam again. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Sure," said Sam with a smile. "We'll have a slumber party."

Jason nodded. He sat on the bed, put his gun on the nightstand next to him and pulled off his boots. He then lay down with Elaina in between him and Sam.

"Night Daddy. Night Mommy," Elaina said as her eyes drifted closed.

"Good night princess," Jason said, resting on his side and supporting his head with his hand.

Sam turned onto her side and kissed Elaina, wishing her sweet dreams. Then he eyes lifted to Jason's. "Good night Jason," she said softly.

"Good night Sam," Jason whispered. He stayed awake, watching Sam and his daughter long after they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Manny listened at the door, rolling his eyes, at the whispered conversation. There was no way he was going to be able to get in that room tonight. Not with Morgan in there. He was going to have to get in there another time.

* * *

Jason groaned and tried to move when he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw Elaina sprawled across his chest, her head on his shoulder, an arm draped over his face. Turning his head, he saw Sam cuddled into his side. Moving an arm, Jason gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing it back from her face. She was so beautiful . . . and he knew he was falling more and more in love with her everyday.

* * *

Manny settled into the chair in front of the bank of monitors. He switched them on, one by one, making sure all of the cameras were operational. A smile spread across his face as the images came onto the screens.

Alcazar's office, still empty at this early hour, came into view. Look studied the image, committing the layout to memory in case he needed to get back in there again.

He shifted his eyes to another screen.

Alcazar's kitchen, where his mother was already up and moving around, preparing breakfast. Manny remembered the woman from past dealings with the family.

Manny flipped another switch and an image of Alcazar's bedroom popped into view.

* * *

Lorenzo started to wake, moving his hand and realizing Skye was no longer in the bed beside him. Opening his eyes, Lorenzo looked around, seeing the door to the bathroom slightly ajar.

Pushing himself out of the bed, Lorenzo grabbed his robe and was just tying the belt when Skye came out of the bathroom. She looked slightly pale. Lorenzo rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, helping her back to the bed and making her sit.

"Morning sickness sucks," Skye moaned as she sat. She looked up at Lorenzo, seeing the worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine Lorenzo. It's a normal part of being pregnant you know."

Lorenzo nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, feeling helpless at the moment.

"Never touch me again," Skye muttered under her breath as she pushed down another wave of nausea. She looked up at him again and plastered a smile on her face and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Some ginger ale might help."

Lorenzo nodded. "I'll go and get it. Why don't you lie down for a little longer? It's still early."

Not arguing, Skye did lie back against the pillows while Lorenzo left the room to get her the ginger ale. She put her hands on her belly, a small smile coming to her lips. "Alright little one. I'll make a deal with you. You stop making me throw up all the time . . . and I'll eat nothing but ice cream the whole pregnancy."

* * *

Esmerelda looked up as Lorenzo walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning," Lorenzo said as he continued to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale and a glass.

Esmerelda watched him as he poured the drink and then started to make some toast. "Skye not feeling well?" she asked.

"Morning sickness," Lorenzo said as he continued to move around the kitchen.

Esmerelda watched her son in amusement. "And you're giving her soda?"

Lorenzo stopped and looked at his mother. "It'll help settle her stomach," he said, looking at the tray he was preparing.

Esmerelda shook her had. "Sit down," she said, taking the glass and plate of toast off of the tray. She then made some tea and put a plate of saltine crackers on the tray instead. "The tea is better for her than the soda and if you don't want her running back into the bathroom, the crackers will sit better than the toast," she said when she was done.

Lorenzo nodded, committing this to memory. "Thanks Momma," he said, kissing her on her cheek and heading back upstairs.

* * *

Manny shook his head as he watched on the screen. How pathetic. Alcazar was supposed to be one of the best in the business, made stronger by his alliance with Morgan, and here he was, being all domestic. It was too laughable. 

Making some notes on the pad of paper at his side, Manny turned his attention to another set of screens. "Let's see what Morgan is up to this morning," he said, settling into his chair.

* * *

Jason closed the door to his office and sat at his desk. He had spent most of the night not just watching Sam and Elaina sleep, but also thinking about Sonny and what he might be up to in wanting to meet with him. For the last two years, Sonny had been all about revenge – feeling Jason betrayed him, claiming no responsibility in Jessica's death, showing no remorse for his actions. And now, he was acting like he was having a change of heart and Jason didn't believe him for one moment.

Looking at the three pictures on his desk, Jason sighed and picked up the one of Jessica. "I don't trust him, not by a long shot," he said to the picture. "But if I can use this lapse to information out of him on Manny . . . then I have to take it." Putting the picture back down, Jason sighed again and leaned back in his chair, thinking. He knew what he had to do.

Jason picked up the phone. "I heard you wanted to meet," he said. He waited a moment for the response. "On the docks, one hour," he said.

* * *

Well, this was interesting, Manny thought as he watched Morgan end the call. He then watched as the man moved around the office, tucking a gun in the waistband of his jeans, another at his ankle, a pocket knife going into his back pocket. Man sure knew how to prepare.

As he continued to watch, Manny reached for his phone. "What's Corinthos up to?" he asked.

"He's getting ready to head out sir," said the man that had been put on Sonny to watch him. "Sounds like he set up a meeting, on the docks in one hour. Do you want me to continue to follow him?"

Manny thought about it a moment. "No. I'll do it myself," he said. He snapped his phone closed, his eyes scanning the monitors in front of him. It looked like he was going to have to step up some of his plans. But first he had some things to take care of.

* * *

"Come on Pop! I don't see why I can't help out in some way," Diego said in frustration from his bed.

"Diego, you have only been home less than twenty-four hours, you still need to rest," Lorenzo said. "I will not have you risking your recovery."

"I won't risk anything. I know I have to recover Pop," Diego said. "But there has to be something I can do. I am going to go stir crazy sitting here all day."

Lorenzo thought about it a moment and could see that Diego was right. He would have felt the same way – and had before. "Okay," he gave in. "I'll check in with Stan and you can work with him on surveillance and tracking."

"Thanks Pop," Diego said, feeling satisfied that he was at least going to be helping in some way – even if it wasn't in the most active way – but at least it was something.

* * *

Esmerelda smiled as Skye came into the kitchen. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," Skye responded as she sat at the table. "And thanks for the crackers, they did help a lot."

"It's no problem. You're looking at a woman who brought two very stubborn-headed boys into the world," Esmerelda said.

Skye laughed. "Believe me; I am going to need all the help I can get."

"With what?" Carly asked as she and Sam walked into the kitchen through the back door.

"This pregnancy," Skye said. "And how to get through this morning sickness without killing Lorenzo."

Carly plopped herself into the chair next to Skye and grabbed a muffin off of the table. "Well, you came to the right place. I can't even tell you the cravings I had with Michael – and it was even worse with Morgan!"

"What kind of cravings?" Skye asked.

"Okay, let's see . . . I couldn't go with out chocolate – it didn't matter in what form, I had to have it," Carly said as she thought. "That was the main one and believe me, I loved every moment of it."

"Of course you did Carly," Sam said with a laugh. "You're the junk food queen!"

"Well, cravings aren't the only thing," Esmerelda said. "There might be foods you have always loved that will make you sick to your stomach."

"Oh, joy. I can't wait," Skye muttered.

Esmerelda smiled and put her hand over Skye's. "But even with all of that, the best part of the whole thing is seeing that beautiful face for the first time. And knowing that you will love him or her for the rest of your life."

Skye brightened up. "I can't wait. It makes everything else about the whole experience worth it."

Esmerelda and Carly nodded in agreement, each remembering the births of their own sons.

* * *

"Just keep alert Jason," Lorenzo said as the two men stood outside by Jason's truck. "Sonny could be getting desperate and will not have a problem double-crossing you for his own gain."

Jason nodded. "I know," he said. "I plan on this being short and sweet and to the point. If he doesn't have anything useful, I walk."

"Max and Juan will be there – we can't take any chances," Lorenzo added.

Jason pulled open the door of his truck and climbed in. "Keep an eye on Sam and Elaina for me," he said.

Lorenzo smiled. "I will," he said. "Be careful."

Starting the engine, Jason pulled out of the driveway and headed to the main gates. He had a feeling this meeting might just be a waste of time, but with the lives of the people he loved and cared about on the line, he knew he had to do this.

* * *

Sonny stood on the pier, looking around. He felt too exposed. Like he was being watched – and he didn't like it. He looked at his watch again. He had arrived early and all it was doing was making him more and more nervous.

Turning at the sound of footsteps, Sonny saw Jason. "You came," he said.

"I said I would," Jason said as he came down the stairs. "What do you want?"

"You know, I always liked that about you Jason – you never beat around the bush, get right to the point," Sonny said, trying to bring back that familiarity that had once existed between them.

Jason didn't respond. Too much had happened to even think about the way things used to be.

Sonny took a breath and let it out. "I know you still blame me for what happened to Jessica . . . "

Shaking his head, Jason glared at Sonny with cold, hard eyes. "I didn't come here to talk about what you did Sonny. There is no coming back from that. You told Carly you wanted to talk to me. That it was important. Get to the point."

It was clearer to him than ever that he had lost Jason for good. That this was something Jason would never forgive. Sonny could walk away. He could decide to not do this. But then he thought about that innocent little girl. How she had already lost her mother.

"All right," he said. "I thought you should know that Manny has ordered me to kidnap your daughter and bring her to him."

Jason didn't show any reaction on the outside . . . but his blood was definitely boiling at the thought of that monster putting his hands on his little girl. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because no matter what has come down between us Jason, I have always respected you. I messed up two years ago. I was jealous and greedy. But I will not put a child in harms way to get what I want. Manny gave me 48 hours to grab her- 24 have already passed. If I don't follow through, he will do it himself."

Jason watched him. Sonny wasn't lying. And by telling him this, Jason knew that Sonny was sacrificing himself to save his daughter. He nodded. "Just know this changes nothing between us."

"I know," Sonny said his deep brown eyes sad. Then he walked away.

* * *

Manny's eyes hardened. He knew Corinthos couldn't be trusted. And now he was going to have to clean up the mess he just made. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hey, Commissioner, you wanted to see us?" Detective Cruz Rodriguez asked as he walked into Mac's office with his partner, Lucky Spencer.

Mac looked up from the files in front of him. "Yeah," he said. "I need you two to keep an eye on what's going on between Alcazar/Morgan and Corinthos."

"You're expecting trouble?" Lucky asked.

"Could be," Mac said. "Morgan and Alcazar both blame Corinthos for his part in Jessica Alcazar's death. There has to be tension now that he's back in town."

Rodriguez and Lucky nodded, knowing this was not going to be an easy task. Morgan and Alcazar had built themselves up to be very powerful in the underworld – but mercifully, things have been quiet since they teamed up. There seemed to be more order and control in the area of organized crime, and if Mac had a choice, he would rather keep things the way they are now than have Corinthos come back into town and mess it all up.

"Just keep tabs on what's going on. I don't want a full scale mob war erupting," Mac said, dismissing the men.

Lucky and Cruz left the office and headed out into the main area of the PCPD.

"So, where do you want to start?" Cruz asked.

"Let's head over to the Alcazar/Morgan estate and make sure they're aware that we're watching them," Lucky suggested.

Cruz nodded. "I'll see if Corinthos location can be nailed down and then we'll drop in on him next."

* * *

Manny paced his control room, one eye on the bank of computer monitors as he thought. He was going to put a stop to Corinthos once and for all. Then he could go ahead with what needed to be done without interruption.

Still fuming, Manny stopped in front of the monitors. Detectives Rodriguez and Spencer had just walked into the living room, accompanied by one of Alcazar's guards.

* * *

"Mr. Alcazar will be right with you," Juan said as he eyed the two men he had escorted into the living room.

"Thanks," said Lucky with a nod. While waiting, he took the opportunity to look around. Being that this was not the first time he was in this house, he noticed some slight changes that he was sure was Skye's touch. There were a few more pictures on the mantel and fresh flowers dotted the large room. The room itself was inviting and comfortable – not what you would expect from one of the top international crime lords.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Lorenzo asked Juan as he sat behind his desk.

"No, sir," Juan answered. "Just that they wanted to talk to you and Jason."

"Fine. Call Jason and have him come over," Lorenzo said as he put his files away and prepared himself for whatever the PCPD wanted from him now.

* * *

Jason walked into Lorenzo's living room, nodding to Lucky and Cruz. He had nothing against them – in fact, he had known Lucky for years. They were good cops and were actually concerned with the well-being of the citizens of Port Charles and not their own agendas. It was actually refreshing.

Lorenzo came downstairs at that moment and greeted the detectives. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" he asked.

"No. At least not at the moment," Lucky said. "We're here to let you know that we know Corinthos is back in town. We also know he's a suspect in your son's accident, Alcazar. We just want to make sure things stay the way they are – calm and quiet."

Lorenzo nodded. "Then you should also be aware that Corinthos is working with a man named Manny Ruiz. And if you think Sonny is trouble, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Manny shook his head. If Alcazar thought he could diffuse the situation by involving the cops, he had another thing coming.

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea to involve them?" Jason asked after Lucky and Rodriguez had left.

"Probably not, but I don't see how we couldn't," Lorenzo said. "And it might be good to have another set of eyes on them."

Jason nodded, but he felt that the PCPD's eyes would also be on them, slowing down their own plans. He said as much to Lorenzo.

"I know, but they're always watching us anyway. We just have to make sure we don't get caught."

* * *

Manny smiled. Perfect. He could kill two birds with one stone – so to speak.

* * *

Sonny knew he had taken a chance by meeting with Jason – but it was a chance he had to take. Manny was more unstable that he had been lead to believe and Sonny was beginning to realize that he had made a mistake in going to him in the first place. Sure, Sonny had wanted Alcazar to pay for taking his family from him, and maybe even make Jason pay a little for turning his back on him, but to hurt that little girl? Sonny had to draw the line somewhere. She had nothing to do with any of this. In fact, because of him, that little girl was now motherless.

Even if it was the last thing he did, Sonny would make sure no harm came to Jason's daughter.

* * *

Things at the house were quiet once the police had left. Manny knew they would be looking for Sonny next, letting him know they were watching. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. The police had been by to talk to Alcazar and Morgan and now were on their way to Corinthos. An adjustment to his plan started to formulate. But in order for it to work, Manny was going to have to get back onto the Alcazar estate.

* * *

The knock on his door had Lorenzo looking up. A smile curved at his lips when he saw Skye. "Hi," he said, getting up and going over to her.

"Hi," said Skye as she kissed him. "Are you up for a break?"

Lorenzo nodded. He could use a distraction. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Skye smiled. "Nothing too exciting. I have a follow-up appointment with Dr. Lee this afternoon."

Lorenzo remembered that. "Now, anything to do with out child is definitely exciting," he said with a smile. "I'll have Max pull the car around front."

* * *

Manny watched as Alcazar and Skye left the house. He wasn't sure where they were going, and he didn't care. But having them out of the house would be beneficial to him, as he needed to get in. He checked the other monitors to see how clear everything would be.

It looked like Morgan was still on the property, at the lake with his daughter and Corinthos's son's. Their mother was with them as well.

Manny's eyes scanned the monitors. He saw Alcazar's mother in the library – on the other side of the house from Alcazar's office. And then he found Sam, Alcazar's sister, in Morgan's house in the living room.

Grabbing a small, portable monitor that he could use to flip from one screen to another, Manny left. He had some supplies to pick up before he carried out this new twist in his plan.

* * *

Carly sighed as she watched Michael and Morgan play with Elaina in the shallow end of the lake. It was a beautiful afternoon, but she just didn't feel it.

Jason looked over at Carly. "You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carly said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning more to face her on the blanket he had brought with him.

Carly shrugged. "Am I being fair to Michael and Morgan?" she asked.

Jason wasn't sure what Carly was talking about. "What do you mean by being fair?" he asked.

Carly turned to him. "By not letting them see Sonny."

Jason sighed. "You can't give in Carly," he said. "Sonny is too dangerous and unstable."

Carly looked down at her hands. "But he's their father," she said.

"Have they been asking about him?" Jason asked, looking over at the boys. Neither Michael nor Morgan had said anything to him about Sonny.

"No. It's like they don't even care that he's back. I know Michael had that run in with him . . . did I poison them to their own father?"

Jason heard the worry in Carly's voice. "No, Carly. You didn't poison them at all. Sonny did. When he worked with Faith to kill Jessica, Sonny ruined what he had with his sons on his own. Both Michael and Morgan are old enough to make the decision to not see their father."

Carly looked at her sons as they played with Elaina. She knew that Jason was right, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty anyway.

* * *

It had been a major risk – but the fact that he had managed to get into the house again, in broad daylight at that, and take the items he needed – attested to the fact that there was no way they would be able to catch him.

Slipping out just as unseen as he had gone in, Manny made his way to the tree-lined woods just beyond the lake, the items he had come for tucked into the various pockets of his black cargo pants.

Once he was off of the property, Manny pulled out his cell phone. "Find Corinthos and call me back," he said before disconnecting the call. It was time to take total control of the situation.

* * *

"Look Sonny," Lucky said. "All we want to do is make sure an all-out war doesn't explode in this town."

Sonny sighed. "I told you already. I didn't come here to start a war with Lorenzo Alcazar. My sons are living here and I wanted to be close to them again."

"Right," said Cruz. "What can you tell us about a man named Manny Ruiz?"

Sonny didn't give anything away. He knew how to play this game. "I've heard the name, never met the man."

"Is that so?" asked Lucky, not believing him.

Sonny nodded. "If we're done here officers," he said. "I have things to do."

Cruz looked him up and down. "Just remember Corinthos . . . we're watching you."

* * *

The police left. Manny shook his head. He was going to have to keep an eye on those two. They might prove to be more trouble than they were worth.

Screwing the silencer onto the gun, Manny made his way to the door. Sonny was staying in his old penthouse. As soon as the elevator doors had closed and it started to make its way down, Manny slipped out of his hiding spot and went to the door, stopping it from closing all the way.

Sonny turned. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Manny. They didn't have a meeting set up and Manny had never come to him before. Sonny had always been the one to go to him.

"There are a few things we have to settle," Manny said, the gun at his side. With a smile on his face, he lifted his arm and pulled the trigger twice, catching Sonny in the chest both times.

Manny stood over the body. Then he pulled the thick silver bracelet out of his pocket, dropping it next to the body. He left the apartment, leaving the door open. Once outside, Manny ditched the gun where it was likely to be found in a search.

* * *

"Lorenzo, what are you looking for?" Skye asked as she walked into the bedroom. The appointment had gone very well with Dr. Lee and she and Lorenzo had decided to go out for dinner.

"My silver bracelet," Lorenzo said as he dug around in the draw. "I forgot to put it on this morning."

"Are you sure you put it in there?" Skye asked as she walked over to him.

"I thought I did," Lorenzo said. "Maybe Diego borrowed it. I'll ask him later."

Looking one last time in the drawer, Lorenzo took Skye's hand and they left the room.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lucky sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Can you tell if anything was taken?" he asked Rodriguez.

"I don't think this was a robbery," Rodriguez commented as he pulled a pair of latex gloves on. He squatted near the body, being careful to not move him. A glint of silver caught his eye. "Hey, give me an evidence bag."

Lucky pulled one out and handed it to him. "What do you have?"

Being careful to touch just the ends, Rodriguez picked up the thick silver bracelet.

"Could that belong to Corinthos?" Lucky asked as he crouched next to Rodriguez.

Turning the bracelet over in his hand, Rodriguez sighed and shook his head. He showed Lucky the inscription on the back. "Lorenzo, the light in my life, Skye"

"Great," Lucky said.

"Tell me about it," Rodriguez said.

* * *

"Skye, you're going to have to eat more than that," Lorenzo said as he eyes Skye's sparse plate.

Skye looked down at the two pieces of dry toast and the cup of tea. "You know this is all I can keep down right now," she said, trying not to think about the food sitting in front of Lorenzo.

"At least have some fruit with that," Lorenzo said motioning for the waiter.

As she was about to protest, Skye noticed Detectives Spencer and Rodriguez step off the elevator and head toward their table. Her eyes went to Lorenzo and saw that he had seen them as well.

Lorenzo remained seated but sat up straighter. Something wasn't right.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," Rodriguez said. "You're under arrest for –"

"Wait a minute!" Skye exclaimed, standing up. "You can't be serious!"

"Skye, please," said Lorenzo, not wanting her to get worked up. He cursed the two detectives for not having more sense.

Lucky turned to Skye. "I'm sorry Skye, but this needs to be done. It'll be easier for all involved in you remain calm."

Lorenzo connected his eyes with Skye's. "Call Jason, let him know what's going on. He'll know what needs to be done."

Skye nodded, not arguing further.

Rodriguez guided Lorenzo to his feet, handcuffs in hand. After patting him down, Rodriguez removed Lorenzo's gun and cuffed him. "Lorenzo Alcazar, you're under arrest for the murder of Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr." Rodriguez continued with reading his Miranda Right as he led Lorenzo to the elevators.

* * *

Sam looked up from her laptop when Jason slammed down the phone. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face.

"That was Skye. Sonny is dead and Lorenzo has been arrested," Jason said, running his hands through his hair.

Sam knew that keeping Skye calm was important, but it wasn't going to be easy at all. Sam herself wanted to go to the PCPD to support her brother.

As she put her computer on the table, Sam thought of something. "Jason, what about Carly?"

"I'll talk to her before I go," he said. He knew Carly needed to know and it would be better coming from him.

* * *

Skye was pacing back and forth of the Metro-Court lobby. Jason had told her to stay put until someone came to pick her up. She hated waiting and not knowing what was happening to Lorenzo.

"Skye!" Sam called as she ran into the lobby.

"Sam, have you seen Lorenzo? Is he okay?" Skye asked anxiously.

"Jason and Diane are on their way over there now," Sam said. "He wants me to take you home."

"Home? I am not going home Sam. Lorenzo needs me," Skye said.

"Skye, Lorenzo wouldn't want you there, you know that. Please, let's go home so he can be assured you and the baby are okay."

Skye wrung her hands. "I don't want him there alone Sam. He didn't do this. He didn't kill Sonny. He was with me all day."

"I know Skye," said Sam gently. "And Jason will make sure that's known, but being there is going to be too stressful for you and my new little niece or nephew. If they need us, Jason will call."

Skye took in a breath and let it out. Sam was right. Lorenzo wouldn't want her putting their child in unnecessary jeopardy. "Okay," she said. "I'll go home. But then I want you to go over to the PCPD and make sure he's okay. Please."

Sam nodded.

* * *

It was great. He didn't think anything was more perfect. He had watched as Lorenzo Alcazar was arrested for what he did. He watched as Alcazar tried to keep his pregnant girlfriend calm, never once resisting the arrest. He watched as the beautiful redhead pulled out her cell phone, most likely calling Morgan. It couldn't have worked out better if he had made the arrest himself.

* * *

Jason sighed as he approached the gate house where Carly and the boys were staying. He had arranged for Max to take the boys out, keep them occupied and not let them hear what was going on. He needed the time to talk to Carly alone.

Not knocking, Jason opened the door and stepped into the living room. He saw Carly sitting on the couch, a magazine in her lap.

"Jason?" Carly said when she saw him. She could see in his eyes that something was going on.

"Carly . . . Sonny is dead," Jason said, getting right to the point.

Carly stood slowly. "He's dead?" she asked. Sure, that had always been a possibility, and at one time, news like this would have devastated her. But not today. Not anymore. "What happened?" she asked, showing no emotion over the news.

"He was shot and left for dead in the old penthouse," Jason said matter of factly.

"I know I should probably feel something, and maybe I do. But it's not for him. It's for my boys. The Sonny I once knew and loved died a long time ago. When he overstepped the line and took an innocent life for his own greed. So all I can say is good riddance and congratulations to the person who did it."

Jason was not surprised by her reaction – in fact, he almost expected it. Carly was strong and determined and when she washed her hands of Sonny Corinthos that last time, she had meant it and did not hold a torch for him. She had moved on with her life the past two years and he was proud of her for it.

"Do you know who did it?" Carly asked, waiting for Jason to say something.

"No. But Lorenzo was arrested today for it," he said.

Carly's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Lorenzo was with Skye all day. I know for a fact that they had an appointment with Dr. Lee today and went to dinner at the Metro-Court."

"I know," said Jason. "That's where they arrested him. I don't know what they have on him in connection to this. I'm heading over there to meet Diane Miller."

Carly nodded. "Oh my God, Skye. She was there. Is she okay?" Carly knew how risky Skye's pregnancy was and knew how the woman needed to avoid stress at all costs.

"I sent Sam over there to get her," Jason said. "They should be back here soon. Do me a favor Carly. Help Sam keep her calm and keep her here at the house. I don't want her coming down to the PCPD unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Of course," Carly said. "I'll do what I can. Just make sure they know Lorenzo didn't do this and get him home."

"I will," Jason said before leaving the gatehouse and heading to his truck. He was sure that Diane Miller was at the PCPD already.

* * *

Lorenzo looked up when the door to the interrogation room opened and his lawyer, Diane Miller, walked in.

"Has anyone been in to question you?" she asked her client, who was sitting in a metal silver chair at the table. She noticed that his right wrist was handcuffed to the table.

"Not yet," Lorenzo said. He didn't care about himself – he knew he didn't kill Sonny – all he cared about was Skye and what this was doing to her.

"Good, they know better not to question you without me present," Diane said with a raised eyebrow as she sat down. "Did they at least tell you why you were arrested?"

"Sonny Corinthos was killed today . . . and they think I did it," Lorenzo said, distracted.

Diane noticed this. She put her briefcase on the table. "Is there something else going on here I need to know about?" she asked.

Lorenzo let out a breath and looked at her. "They arrested me while I was having lunch with Skye at the Metro-Court. She's pregnant and the pregnancy is high risk – it's not safe for her to get upset. I did what I could to keep her calm, but when I was taken away, she was still there."

Diane nodded. "Alright. I'm going to talk to Commissioner Scorpio and I will also call Skye and check on her for you."

"Thank you," Lorenzo said.

Diane got up and stepped out of the interrogation room. "Commissioner Scorpio, on what grounds are you holding my client?"

Mac turned to the woman. "Mr. Alcazar is being charged with the murder of Sonny Corinthos."

"Yes, I understand that," Diane said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did someone see him in the vicinity of the crime scene? Was he seen leaving the building?"

"No. But a silver bracelet with his name on it was found next to the body," Mac said.

"Can I see this alleged evidence?" Diane asked. She may not have been working for Lorenzo Alcazar long, but she knew he was not sloppy. If he did indeed kill Sonny Corinthos – of which she felt he had reason to after the death of his daughter – he would not have left anything behind of his being there.

Mac handed her the evidence bag. "The inscription clearly has your client's name on it as well as the fact that it was given to him by Skye."

"I can see that Commissioner," Diane said as she inspected the bracelet. Besides the inscription, she knew it belonged to Lorenzo because she had seen him wear it before.

"This bracelet places Mr. Alcazar at the scene," Mac stated.

Diane looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Clearly," she said. "I need some time – uninterrupted – to speak to my client."

Mac nodded.

Diane turned and went back into the room. "They have physical proof you were at the crime scene," she said as she resumed her seat after the door was securely closed behind her.

"What evidence?" Lorenzo asked.

"You're silver bracelet."

Lorenzo looked at her. Then remembered that he had been looking for that very bracelet just a couple of hours ago. He said this to Diane.

"So it could have been stolen and planted on the body?" Diane said.

"It also means that someone was in my home, undetected, in order to get the bracelet," Lorenzo said. "I need you to talk to Jason. Tell him about the bracelet and what I told you. The house and every inch of the property need to be swept."

Diane nodded. "I'll see what I can do about the charges," she said. "But be prepared to wait it out in lock up."

Lorenzo nodded.

* * *

"Carly, is something wrong?" Esmerelda asked the other woman. She could tell something was off about her the minute she walked in the house.

"Is Skye back yet?" Carly asked.

"No. She and Lorenzo went out to ear," Esmerelda said.

"Wait. You don't know?" Carly said, shocked.

"Know what?"

"Sonny was killed today and Lorenzo was arrested for it. They came to get him while he was with Skye at the Metro-Court. Jason sent Sam over there to get her and bring her back here."

"Oh my . . . " Esmerelda said, sitting down. "But . . . Lorenzo wouldn't have done this."

"I know. I don't understand what's going on yet. Jason and their lawyer are with Lorenzo now, seeing what they can do."

Just then, Sam and Skye walked into the house. Esmerelda rushed over to them.

"I just heard. Are you okay?" she asked Skye as she made Skye sit on the couch.

"No, I'm not!" Skye said in frustration. "Lorenzo didn't do this. I know he didn't. He was with me all day – we had an appointment at GH, then we were here together and then at the Metro-Court. There is no way that he killed Sonny."

Sam nodded in agreement. "But you can see why they went after him Skye. The minute Sonny showed up as dead, they automatically turned to Lorenzo because Sonny took part in Jessica's death."

"Then why wasn't Jason also arrested?" Skye asked. "He had as much desire to see Sonny did as Lorenzo."

Sam knew she was right. "I don't know. They must think they have something on him that they can hold him with."

Just as Skye was about to say something about that, the phone rang. Carly got to it first.

"Jason? Are you with Lorenzo? What's going on?" Carly asked in a rush of questions. Then she listened for a moment. "Okay, hold on," she said. Hitting the speaker button on the phone, she said. "Go ahead."

Jason's voice came over the line. "Listen, the police have a bracelet that belongs to Lorenzo. They say it was found with Sonny's body."

Skye gasped. "His silver bracelet," she said. "He was looking for it before we went out. He had forgotten to put it on this morning and then he couldn't find it."

"That's the one," Jason said. "I don't know how it ended up at Sonny's. But that's what they're holding him on. I don't think we can get him released any time soon. Sam."

"I'm here," Sam said, moving closer to the phone.

Jason took a breath. He needed to somehow tell Sam to get in touch with Stan to do an in depth sweep of the houses and property, but he couldn't give away what they knew.

"Jason?" Sam said, wondering if the call had been dropped.

"Check on Elaina for me," he said. "I don't want her to worry."

"Of course," Sam said, not sure what was going on.

The call ended and Sam headed outside to go to check on Elaina. As soon as she was outside, her cell rang. She stopped walking and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's me," said Jason. "I need you to listen. The houses have been bugged. It could me mics or cameras or both. Get Stan to sweep the property digitally if he can. I want the connection dismantled. And try not to give anything away that you know."

"Who would do this?" Sam asked.

"Manny. And I think he's the one who killed Sonny and framed Lorenzo. He got into the house and stole the bracelet."

"I'm on it," Sam said. She headed to her car.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I don't care, I want to see him," Skye said, standing her ground. She was not going to let them send her away. The man she loved, the father of the child she was carrying, was being held for something he didn't do and Skye would be damned if she was going to let him go through this without her.

"Look Skye, I understand you're upset," Mac said as patiently as he could. He was the police commissioner and he was tired of having his authority and decisions constantly questioned by the citizens he was sworn to protect. "But we have physical evidence that Lorenzo is guilty of killing Sonny Corinthos."

"Evidence that was planted," Skye said, her arms folded across her chest. "I am here to give a statement. I was with Lorenzo all day; there is no way he could have done this."

Mac sighed. "There is nothing you can do Skye. We have the evidence that puts Lorenzo at the scene."

Skye glared at the man. "Like I said, I am not going anywhere. I want to see Lorenzo. Now." Skye was not going to take no for an answer. She was here to see Lorenzo and she wasn't leaving until she did.

"Fine," said Mac, not wanting to deal with her anymore. "Just for a few minutes." He led her to the interrogation room and opened the door.

Lorenzo looked up when the door opened and stood when Skye walked in. "Skye, what are you doing here?" he asked. He was glad to see her, but on the other hand, he didn't want her involved in this. She didn't need the added stress of seeing him here.

Rushing over to him, Skye threw her arms around his neck. "I was so scared Lorenzo. I wanted to see that you were okay."

Using his free arm, Lorenzo hugged her back. "I'm fine Skye. You shouldn't be here. You should be resting."

Skye pulled back and looked him over, making sure he wasn't hurt. "I can't rest knowing you're in here," she said. She sat in the chair across from him and looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. "Stan and Sam found cameras and mikes all over both houses. According to Stan, they are state of the art. Who knows how long he's been watching us."

Hearing and seeing not only fear but disgust as she told him what had been found, Lorenzo hated how this part of his life had to touch her, and now their child, like this. "It's how he was able to get on and off the property," he said. "Manny may be psychotic, but he's good at what he does. He'll sit and watch and plan his next move."

"Well, Stan shut it all down," Skye said, shivering as she remembered the ones that had been found in her's and Lorenzo's bedroom. She didn't even want to think about what that monster might have seen.

Lorenzo leaned forward and took Skye's hands in his. "Skye, listen to me," he said, waiting for her to look at him. "I know Manny is behind Sonny's death and set me up to take the fall. I want you to be careful. Do you understand me?"

"I'm going to be fine Lorenzo. It's you I'm worried about. What if he decides to finish you off and gets to you while you're in here. You know how inept the PCPD is."

"I don't plan on being in here long enough for him to try," Lorenzo said finding he was pleased about how realistic she was over this – being realistic would keep her alert and alive. "But while I am in here, I don't want you going anywhere alone. Even on the property. Manny was able to get in and out before without being detected. I am not taking any chances with you or our child."

Skye swallowed. She needed to be strong. She was committed to Lorenzo. There was no going back – even if she wanted to – and she didn't want to. Learning and listening was going to ensure not only her survival, but that of her child, Lorenzo, and everyone she cared about. "I am not going to take any chances either Lorenzo. But I am not going to let you take the fall for something you did not do or take part in."

"I'm not," Lorenzo said, loving how protective she was being with him. It had been a long time since he felt that from a woman other than his mother. "Diane is a good lawyer; she'll get me out of this."

"Okay," she said. "I am going to make sure she knows you have an airtight alibi before I leave."

Lorenzo smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Skye said with a smile of her own. "Just be careful."

* * *

The monitor sailed across the room and hitt the wall crashing to the floor. Another monitor soon followed. Manny barely glanced at the mess of glass, metal and wires. His links to the Alcazar/Morgan homes was now gone. But he wasn't going to let that stop him – he would continue with his plan. Alcazar was temporarily out of commission while sitting in the PCPD. Now he had to get Morgan out of the way. And he knew of at least two very important people he could use to get to the man.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm his anger, Manny knew that calmness was what was needed to accomplish his goal: destroy Lorenzo Alcazar and Jason Morgan and take all they have – become even more powerful than they ever had been.

Walking out of the room, Manny found what he needed to move onto the next phase of his plan. It was time he had a little fun.

* * *

"Carly are you okay?" Esmerelda asked as she approached the woman. After learning what happened to Sonny Corinthos, Esmerelda knew she had to find Carly and check on her.

Carly looked up, not having even heard the woman walk up to her. "Not really," she admitted, pushing her hair off of her face.

Esmerelda nodded in understanding and sat on the low stone bench next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"After what Sonny did . . . helping that viper to ambush us . . . Jessica's death . . . I knew I couldn't stay with him. I couldn't allow him to be around my children anymore – he was poison. And I didn't want that to influence Michael and Morgan. And I didn't even think about him while he was gone . . . I didn't want to know anything about him and I didn't want to talk about him . . . but . . . "

"But now that he's really gone . . . you're feeling guilty?" Esmerelda asked.

Carly nodded. "Sonny has always been a big part of my life. No matter what problems we had, we were always connected, and it wasn't just because of the kids. I was angry at him . . . Jessica was my best friend – and I don't make friends with women very easily . . . and now he's gone . . . how am I supposed to tell Michael and Morgan that their father is dead?"

Esmerelda took Carly's hands in hers. "You just be honest with them Carly. My husband and I were never in love. Our marriage was arranged by our families and I was forced to give up my plans and dreams in order to marry and have children. He died when Lorenzo was a teenager and it was still hard to tell them."

"How did you do it?" Carly asked.

"I was honest. Lorenzo, Luis and Samantha knew how we felt about each other – but out of respect that he was their father, I kept what I felt for him out of it and supported my children."

"How did they react?" That was what Carly feared the most. How Michael and Morgan would react. Would they start acting out? Would they hate her for keeping them from their father? Would they blame her for his death?

"Luis took it the hardest. He was the closest to his father. Lorenzo was quieter about it – to this day he still hasn't talked about it. And Samantha, by that time she was her own person and had developed her own feelings about her father. She was no longer Daddy's Little Girl."

Carly nodded. "Thank you Esmerelda," she said. "Talking this out has really helped. I'm going to go and find the boys. The sooner I tell them, the better."

Esmerelda nodded. "If you need to talk again, let me know."

Carly nodded again and then headed to the carriage house. Michael and Morgan would be home from school soon.

* * *

Jason finished talking to Max and Milo about increasing security on the property and not letting anyone go anywhere alone – especially the kids. Manny was unpredictable at best and once he discovered they had shut down his video and audio feed, Jason was willing to bet that he would want to do something about it.

"Hey," said Sam after he dismissed the two men. "We're going to get him Jason."

Jason sighed and looked at her. "I don't know Sam. Look at what he was able to do right under our noses."

"I know, but now we know to be more vigilant," Sam pointed out. "He's not going to be able to get over on us again."

Jason wasn't so sure if Sam was right. Manny was like someone Jason had never dealt with before. He was bold, determined, and completely psychotic. There was no way to know what was going to happen next – and if he couldn't predict Manny's next move, how was he going to protect his family?

* * *

Lorenzo rubbed his face. He was still sitting in the interrogation room and wondered if he was going to end up spending the night there.

"Pop."

Lorenzo looked up. "Diego," he said. "Has something happened?" he asked, thinking immediately of Skye and the baby.

Seeing the worry on his father's face, Diego quickly reassured him that everyone was okay. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lorenzo relaxed physically, knowing that Skye and their child were okay. Now he could focus on his son. "I'm fine Diego. I've just been sitting here for the last few hours while Diane works on getting this sorted out."

"What can I do?" Diego asked. He knew his father would try to keep him from getting involved, but he wasn't going to let him do that. His father needed him and Diego was going to be there whether he wanted him there or not.

Lorenzo looked up at his son. He knew he should send him home – keep him out of this. But as he looked at the young man in front of him, Lorenzo could see so much of himself in Diego. And he realized in that moment that he needed his son.

"There is something you could do for me," Lorenzo said with a nod. His son was not a child. In the last two years, he had proved himself over and over. Lorenzo knew he could depend on his son to be there when he couldn't.

Diego was surprised that his father was acknowledging that he needed him. "Anything," he said eagerly.

Lorenzo sat up straighter in the hard metal chair. "First, I need you to stick close to Skye – I am putting you on personal guard duty with her. If anything happens, you do not hesitate Diego. You take her and Elaina to one of the safe houses. I don't care which one – you just grab them and go. Do you understand?"

Diego nodded. He knew that what his father was asking was bigger than going after Manny. He was entrusting Diego with the safety of the woman he loved, his unborn child, and grandchild. "Pop, Skye and that baby are part of my family. You know I would do anything for them. And Elaina."

Lorenzo nodded. He knew this and he knew his son would not let him down. "I don't care how much Skye fights you on it – you tell her they are direct orders from me."

Diego nodded again. Having to fight Skye was not something he looked forward to, but he knew she would follow through in order to keep the child she so desperately wanted safe.

"I also need you to help Jason in anyway he needs," Lorenzo said. "He's going to need backup when it comes to Manny. Make sure you're family is safe first, Diego, and then backup Jason."

Diego took in all his father said. "You can count on me Pop," he said.

"I know I can," Lorenzo said with pride. "As soon as I can get out of here, I'm coming back to the house, but don't wait for me."

Diego understood what his father was saying and nodded.

* * *

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked when he saw his sister standing by his desk.

Lulu turned. "How could you arrest Lorenzo Alcazar?" she asked accusingly. "You know he didn't kill Sonny Corinthos."

Lucky sighed. "Lulu, you shouldn't be involved in this," he said, although he didn't deny what she said. He also believed that Alcazar didn't have anything to do with the murder, but as a cop he couldn't look past the physical evidence that was found at the scene – the he himself had found.

"Diego happens to be my friend and I am going to be there for him," Lulu countered. "And right now, he needs support while his father is sitting in that room, wasting time! You should be out there looking for the real killer!"

"And who would that be, Lulu?" Lucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He cared about his little sister – but she was definitely Luke's daughter. No one could tell her anything. She was her own woman and made her own decisions – no matter what you said or suggested.

"Manny Ruiz," Lulu said matter of factly. "He's behind all of this!"

Lucky sighed again – something he did a lot with his sister. "Lulu, I don't want to see you hurt," he said. But didn't get any further as the interrogation door opened and Diego came out.

Diego nodded to Lucky. He had nothing against the cop; he knew he was only doing his job. "He's right Lulu," he said.

"Oh no you don't," Lulu warned. "You are not going to make me go away Diego. I told you that wasn't going to happen."

Diego hid his smile with a shrug. "Fine," he said. "Then let's go. I have some stuff I need to do."

Lulu nodded and followed him out.

* * *

After his son left, Lorenzo sat back in the chair. He felt a little better knowing that Diego was going to take care of Skye and his family. It made having to go through this a little easier. Now all he needed was to get out of here so he could protect his family himself. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You're joking, right?" Mac asked with a shake of his head. "You are seriously standing here telling me that you think we should let Lorenzo Alcazar go?"

"Yes," said Lucky without hesitation. He didn't usually stand up to Mac, but he also didn't believe in holding someone for something they didn't do. "Look, we barely have enough to hold him on."

"We have physical evidence and a body, Lucky," Mac said. "How is that not enough to hold him on?"

Lucky sighed. "Look, yeah, we have a bracelet with his name on it – a gift given to him by Skye. But think about it Mac, if this was Lorenzo's doing, do you really think he would have left the body somewhere it would be found easily? And do you think he would have left something behind that would implicate him?"

"Maybe he got sloppy," Mac said.

"No," Lucky said. "Not Alcazar. It's not how he does business. There is no way that after all these years he is going to get sloppy all of a sudden."

Mac thought about it. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew Lucky was right. "Fine," he said. "But then who does that leave? Morgan?"

"He would never be that sloppy either."

"Then there's still a murderer out there," Mac pointed out.

Lucky nodded. "I think we should look into Manny Ruiz," he said. "I think he might be able to answer some of our questions."

"Alright. See what you can find out. And Spencer? Make sure whatever you find sticks. Someone is going away for this."

* * *

"So what do you need me to do?" Lulu asked as Diego drove them back to the house.

Diego thought about it a moment. "My Dad wants me to take Skye to one of the safe houses if things get dice," he said. "When that happens, I want you to stay with her. I need someone to keep an eye on her and Elaina while I go and back up Jason."

Lulu nodded. "I can do that," she said. "But you know Skye won't go easily."

"I'm hoping she does. It's in hers and the baby's best interest."

* * *

Skye kept pacing. She needed to figure out how she was going to get Lorenzo out of jail. He didn't belong there – and she had to make Mac see that.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, you know."

"Jason," said Skye when she turned and saw him. "Have you found anything? Can we get Lorenzo out of there?"

Jason sighed. "We're doing what we can. Diane is a good lawyer –"

"Well, if she's so good why has he spent hours there?" Skye exclaimed. "He needs to be here Jason! Not sitting at the PCPD!"

"You're right," said Jason. "And he's getting out. But in the meantime, I want you to go with Diego to a safe house. Elaina as well."

"I am not going anywhere Jason," Skye said, shaking her head. "I need to be here for Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo wants you to go Skye. He needs you to," Jason said, trying to make her understand. "As long as he knows you and that baby are safe and out of the way, then he can focus on stopping Manny."

Skye sat down. He was right. She would just be a distraction and Lorenzo couldn't afford that. "Okay," she said, giving in. "I'll go."

"Thank you," Jason said. "Why don't you pack a bag? I'll have Carly get Elaina set up and bring her over here. Diego's on his way home."

Skye nodded. Once Jason was gone, she went up to her bedroom. It was going against everything she was to run and hide, but she knew she had to do what she could to protect the miracle child she and Lorenzo had created. She owed that Lorenzo.

* * *

Jason headed back to the house, relieved that Skye had finally agreed to go to the safe house with Diego. Carly was getting Elaina ready while Sam worked with Stan and Max on security. They had decided to use Manny's technology against him – setting the mikes and cameras around the perimeter and woods of the property. Jason just hoped it wasn't too late.

Manny watched, seething as the equipment he had paid dearly for was installed against him. But it was too little too late. He was already on the property, his eyes on Samantha Alcazar.

Jason carried Elaina out of the house, a small suitcase in his hand. Diego had called to say he was on his way to pick up Skye and Elaina. Lulu was with him to help. Lorenzo had informed him of Diego's role in what was going on.

Seeing Sam, Jason headed over to her with Elaina.

"The safe house ready?" Sam asked as they reached her.

Jason nodded. "Diego is on his way," he informed her.

"You're not going to need it," said a hard, accented voice.

Jason and Sam turned, seeing Manny standing there, gun in hand.

Jason passed his daughter to Sam, stepping in front of both of them. "Get her out of here," he said to Sam.

Without warning, a shot rang out, the bullet embedding itself into Jason's leg. Elaina screamed as Sam tried to turn her head away.

Knowing his daughter was witness to this, Jason managed to stay on his feet.

"They stay or the next one is in the head," Manny warned.

"She's just a child," Jason ground out, biting back the hot, searing pain in his leg. He needed to stay focused to keep his daughter safe.

"That's not my problem," said Manny. "Move away from them," he instructed by motioning Jason to the side with his gun."

"This is between you and me, Manny. Leave them out of it," Jason gritted through his teeth. But he didn't move. He was not going to leave Sam and Elaina vulnerable.

Manny smiled and shook his head. "You know, fatherhood has softened you Morgan. By now you would be in the middle of a firefight. Too bad," he said sadly. "Move away from them."

Jason never took his eyes off of Manny. Then he felt Sam's hand on his back. He felt the warmth through his shirt. Sucking in a breath against the pain, Jason did as he was told.

* * *

"Alright, you're client is free to go," Mac said to Diane Miller as he handed her the release papers. "But I would suggest you tell your client to stick around town and keep his nose clean."

Diane took the papers and looked them over to make sure everything was in order. It was. She turned to Mac. "My client, I can assure you, is not going anywhere and has no need to." With that said, she went into the interrogation room.

Seeing the papers in her hands, Lorenzo straightened in the chair. "Am I free to go?" he asked.

"With the reminder to stay in town," Diane said as an office came in and released Lorenzo from the cuffs.

Lorenzo nodded in understanding. After thanking his lawyer, he collected his belongings that had been taken from him when he was brought in and left as fast as he could.

* * *

Once Jason was away from Sam and Elaina, Manny motioned with his gun again and four men came out of the shadows. "Take them to the van. Anyone stops you, kill them."

One of the men nodded and indicated that Sam should start walking.

"Don't worry about them," Manny said as he screwed a silencer onto the end of the gun barrel. "They'll be well taken care of."

"You hurt them Manny and I swear, there will be nowhere you can hide," Jason growled, his pain forgotten.

Manny laughed. "Big talk. We both know this is the end of the road for you." He lifted the gun.

* * *

The property was quiet. Too quiet. Lorenzo didn't like it. Pulling out his cell phone, he hit the speed dial for his son. "Diego, where are you?" he asked.

"I just dropped Skye and Lulu off at the safe house," Diego said. "I'm on my way back now?"

"What about Elaina?" Lorenzo asked as he headed toward Jason's house, bypassing his own.

"Sam is bringing her over," Diego said, telling his father about the message he had gotten from Jason.

"I'm on the property now," Lorenzo informed his son. "Something's going on. Get here as fast as you can." He clicked off the call and pulled his gun out, keeping it at his side as he walked.

Diego had heard the urgency in his father's voice and hit the gas pedal. He was only a couple of blocks from the house now. Screeching to a halt outside the gates, Diego jumped out of the car, his gun at his side as he moved onto the property. The quiet was almost overwhelming. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Diego forced himself to slow down and be on alert. His father was here somewhere and Diego needed to back him up.

As he cleared the front gates and started to move past the main house, Diego lifted his gun in front of him, the safety released and his finger hovering around the trigger.

* * *

He struggled to stay focused. His daughter needed him. Sam needed him. He couldn't fail them. He had already failed Jessica – he couldn't let that happen again. He was just going to rest a moment and then he had to get up and find Sam and his daughter.

He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? It was getting harder and harder to focus. He was so tired. He would just rest a little bit. Just for a moment . . .

_Jason opened his eyes. Something was different. He sat up and looked around. He was still on the property. Looking down at himself, he no longer saw the blood gushing from his leg where Manny had first shot him. Then he looked at his chest, where the second bullet had gone after Sam and Elaina he had been taken away. No blood there either. What was going on?_

_Getting to his feet, Jason looked around. Had he dreamed the whole thing? Or was the stress finally getting to him? Was this him finally cracking?_

_"You're not going crazy Jason."_

_He knew that voice. He would never forget that voice. Not in a million years. Turning slowly, Jason's eyes widened. "Jessica?"_

_She nodded. Man, she was as beautiful as he remembered her. _

_"I know you must be confused Jason . . . but you're not crazy."_

_"Am I dead?" That had to be the only explanation. The reason why he was seeing her. He had died from all the blood loss. Lying on the ground between the two houses – his daughter now left an orphan._

_But Jessica only shook her head. "No, you're not dead. You're in between life and death Jason . . . and I need you to fight for your life. You need to be there for Elaina . . . you have to find her and Sam. You have to live."_

_He still didn't understand what was going on. "I miss you so much Jessica," he said, taking a tentative step toward her._

_"I know. And I miss you too Jason . . . but you need to move on. You need to open your heart again. Don't be afraid to love again," Jessica said, reaching out and taking Jason's hand in hers._

_Jason swallowed hard as he twined his fingers with hers. "How can I move on Jessica when I sill love you?"_

_Jessica smiled sadly. "You will always love me and I will always love you Jason. But I can't be with you . . . or our daughter . . . anymore. I know you're confused by your feelings for Sam . . . I know you want to love her, and you should. Let her in Jason. Let her experience the love I felt."_

_Jason shook his head. "I can't betray you Jessica."_

_"You never could Jason. You have been doing a wonderful job with our daughter. She's beautiful and happy. And that's because of you and Sam . . . and my father and brother and Skye. She has all the love she needs and could ever want. Give yourself this chance Jason. Open you're heart."_

_"I failed them Jessica. I failed you."_

_"No, you didn't fail us. You never could. You're strong Jason. Fight. Fight to live. You'll find them. You can do this Jason. Just please . . . don't give up."_

_"I love you Jessica."_

_"I love you Jason. Always and forever."_

* * *

"Put more pressure on his leg Diego!" Lorenzo said as he pressed his own hands to the gushing wound on Jason's chest.

Diego did as instructed. "Where the hell are the guards?" he asked as he tried to stop the flow of blood.

"The security cameras in this area were knocked out," Lorenzo said. "I found two men unconscious not far from here."

Diego knew there was only one person who could do this. He applied more pressure as he felt the blood seeping through his fingers. The sirens of the ambulance he had called when he found his father kneeling over Jason's body could be heard as they approached the gates.

Minutes later, the paramedics had Jason stabilized and were moving the gurney he was strapped to into the back of the ambulance. Diego and Lorenzo stood there watching, willing their friend to pull through.

* * *

_"I don't want to leave you Jessica," Jason said. "Not again."_

_"Our daughter . . . your family . . . needs you Jason. You have to go back."_

_"I don't know if I can," Jason said, feeling the pull to stay here. To be with the one woman he had ever loved, again. This is what he had been longing for – to have Jessica in his arms._

_"There are so many people who need you Jason. They love you and care about you. You have to go back. It's not your time," Jessica said, reaching out and cupping his cheek. "I am so proud of you Jason."_

_"You are?" Jason asked in surprise._

_"Yes, I am," Jessica answered. "Our daughter is happy because of you. And you and my father have formed a bond, a friendship, which will last a lifetime."_

_"It was because of you," Jason said._

_Jessica shook her head. "No. I think it would have happened anyway. Now, I need you to go back Jason. I need you to fight. And I need you to go and find our daughter . . . and Sam. Let her into your heart Jason. Let her love you. And let yourself love her in return."_

* * *

As soon as the ambulance was gone, Lorenzo headed toward the house. "Find Max, see if he's okay and do a sweep of the property," he said to Diego as they walked. "Round up the men, find out what happened. Someone had to have seen something."

Diego nodded and headed off to the small cottage that served as the security station.

Inside the house, Lorenzo leaned against the door a moment and took a deep breath. When he had found Jason, he just jumped into action – trying to keep his friend and the father of his granddaughter alive. There had been so much blood. And Jason had been so pale – barely breathing. He hoped that what he had done was enough. That in some way, he had kept his friend alive.

Shaking himself, Lorenzo headed to the phone on his desk, dialing the number of the safe house Diego had taken Skye too. He needed to tell Sam what happened and make sure they were all okay.

"Hello," said Lulu as she picked up the phone.

"Lulu, this is Lorenzo," he said. "How's Skye doing?"

"She's fine. Taking a nap," Lulu said. "Does your calling mean you've been released?"

"Yes, I'm at the house now," Lorenzo said. "Let me talk to Sam."

"Sam? She's not here," Lulu said, looking at her watch.

Lorenzo was doing the same thing. "What do you mean she's not there Lulu? Jason had called Diego to tell him Sam was bringing Elaina there herself. They should have been there by now."

"I know, but they aren't," Lulu said, starting to get worried. "Do you think something happened?"

"Something already did," Lorenzo said. "Listen, stay with Skye. Don't tell her anything about Sam and Elaina – I don't want her upset. I'm sure they were just held up somewhere for some reason. I'll call back later to check in." Then he disconnected the call.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As the ambulance raced away with Jason barely hanging onto life, Lorenzo stalked into the house, Diego behind him.

"Get cleaned up and meet me down here. One hour," he said to Diego as they both headed up the stairs. There was a lot that needed to be done.

In his bathroom, Lorenzo stripped off his blood soaked clothes and stepped into the hot shower. He needed to wash away not only the blood of his friend, but the weariness of the hours spent at the PCPD.

Lorenzo stayed under the spray of water until it turned cold. Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Back in his room, Lorenzo got dressed, his eyes going to the picture of Jessica on top of the dresser. It had been two years – but Lorenzo knew that no matter how long it was he would never stop missing his daughter.

"I know he still loves you," Lorenzo said as he looked at his daughter's picture. "But I will be damned if I let him go now. Elaina needs him, Jessica. And so do I. He has to fight. We can't let Manny win."

"Pop, are you okay?" Diego asked from the door.

Lorenzo put the picture down and turned to his son. "Yes. I'm fine."

Diego nodded and walked into the room to his sister's picture. "You know she would be fighting us every step of the way to be involved in this."

Lorenzo smiled. "And she would be fighting Jason to pull through – I'm sure that's what she's doing now."

"I hope so," Diego said. His little niece never knew her mother. And she was attached to Jason. Losing him would destroy that little girl. Diego wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Elaina didn't like this man. He was mean and he hurt her Daddy. She wanted to go back to her Daddy.

"When we go home Mommy?" Elaina asked, looking up at Sam.

"Soon," said Sam as she held Elaina tighter. She had to make sure to keep a cool head and stay calm. But she couldn't get the image of Manny shooting Jason in the leg, of Jason using all of his strength and will power to stay on his feet and not show his pain in front of his daughter. She had no idea what had happened to Jason once she and Elaina had been led away. She could only pray that he was still alive.

"Mommy, that man hurt Daddy. Where Daddy?" Elaina asked, twisting around in Sam's lap. "Wanna see Daddy."

Sam looked down at Elaina. "We'll see Daddy soon," she said, trying to soothe the little girl. She could see the fear in her eyes and the dried tracks of her tears. "Now, I need you to listen to me." Sam waited until Elaina nodded. "This man is very dangerous – remember when Daddy told you about people who are dangerous?" When Elaina nodded again, Sam continued. "So I need you to listen to everything I tell you and to not do anything that will make this man angry. Can you do that?"

Elaina nodded with wide eyes. Then she snuggled into Sam's arms. As long as she had her Mommy, she would be safe.

Sam wrapped her arms around Elaina and gently fingered the thin silver bracelet encircling the little girl's wrist. They would be found soon.

* * *

"Are you sure they haven't shown up yet, Lulu?" Max asked, not liking what the young woman was telling him.

Lulu nodded her head. "I'm sure Max. Diego called a couple of hours ago to say that Jason called him and said that Sam was bringing Elaina on her own. They should have gotten here by now."

Max didn't like this at all. He pulled out his cell phone. "Milo. They aren't here and Lulu hasn't heard from Sam at all. Get on the route from the house to here and search for her car."

"Max, what's going on?" Lulu asked. By then, Skye and Esmerelda had joined them in the living room. "Did something happen?"

Max sighed and looked at the three women. "Sam and Elaina are missing. And Jason has been shot."

"WHAT?" All three women gasped. Skye was the first to speak. "How badly?" she asked.

"He has a gun shot wound to his leg, in the upper thigh. And another in his chest. The boss and Diego found him on the property, unconscious and losing blood fast. I'm sure he's at GH by now."

Skye slowly sank onto the couch behind her. "Are you sure Sam and Elaina are missing though? Maybe they were hiding from the attack." She didn't want to believe that they were missing.

"I'm sorry Skye, but the entire property has been searched, including the other safe houses. They aren't there. And we can't reach Sam on her cell phone."

"But Jason called and said they were on the way," Lulu said. "He wouldn't have lied about that."

"We think he may have been coerced into saying that to cover their being taken and buy some time. We checked the time stamp on Jason's phone. The call was placed before he was shot a second time."

Skye was trying to process all of this. "Wait . . . get Stan. There's a way we can find them," she said, her eyes lighting up.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked, looking at Skye. He had been cautioned by Lorenzo to keep an eye on her as he tried to get information about Sam and Elaina's whereabouts. He did not want her getting overly upset.

"Last year, Jason had a bracelet made for Elaina – a thin silver one – and had Stan install a tracking device in it. It can be activated any time from Stan's computer without detection to the kidnapper. Elaina always wears that bracelet."

"I've seen it," Lulu said, remembering the bracelet.

"I'll let the boss know and get Stan on it," Max said as he pulled out his phone again and headed to the door. "I have guards all around this house. Do not open the door to anyone who doesn't identify themselves as one of our men. And do not leave for any reason."

* * *

Once Max was gone, Esmerelda sat down next to Skye and took her hand. "Lorenzo will find them and bring them home," she said.

Skye nodded and looked at the woman. "I know," she said. She knew Lorenzo would not let anything happen to his sister and granddaughter. Her fear was that Lorenzo would put his own life in the balance to save them.

* * *

Lorenzo leaned over Stan's shoulder as his phone rang. "Keep trying to track it," he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Alcazar."

"Boss, its Max. Sam and Elaina haven't contacted Lulu or anyone else at the safe house," Max said.

Sighing, Lorenzo ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. Then Manny has them. Max, I want you to get to GH, check on Jason's status and put guards outside his room – I don't care what the hospital personnel have to say about it. If Manny discovers Jason is alive, he may want to finish off the job."

"I'm also supposed to tell you about a bracelet . . ." Max began but was cut off by Lorenzo.

"I already know about it. Jason told me when he got it. Stan's trying to activate it now. I'll let you know when we have a location." Lorenzo just hoped Elaina hadn't taken it off or lost in when they were taken. "How is Skye?"

"Worried, but calm," Max said, looking into the living room. "Your mother is with her."

Lorenzo let out a breath. He had been worried Skye would become overly upset and put herself and their child in jeopardy. "Check in with me when you know what's going on with Jason."

Stan sat back and rubbed at his face.

"Did you get it?" Lorenzo asked, slipping his phone back into his inside jacket pocket.

"I'm locked out," Stand said, looking up.

"Locked out? What are you talking about?" Lorenzo asked, not understanding.

"Meaning, Manny must have a tech pro of his own. This person managed to get into the system and shut me out."

Lorenzo took in a breath, held it a moment and then let it out – trying to reign in the impulse he had to pick up the laptop and hurl it across the room. "Can you get through?"

"It'll take some time," Stan said. "But I might be able to break through."

That's not what Lorenzo wanted to hear. Jason was fighting for his life. His sister and granddaughter were in the hands of a psychotic mad man. The woman he loved and their unborn child were in hiding with his mother. There were too many people he cared about spread out in too many places.

"I think I might be able to help," Diego said as he walked into the room.

Both Lorenzo and Stan turned. "Diego, man, if I can't get in, you won't be able to," Stan said with a shake of his head.

"Not me," said Diego. "There's this guy at school . . . and according to him, he's the assassin of cyberspace. I've seen him work . . . I think he can get through."

* * *

Elaina had finally fallen asleep curled up in Sam's lap. With her sleeping, it gave Sam time to think. She had to figure out how they were going to get through this. But her thoughts kept going back to Jason. It had been hours since the shooting and Sam prayed that someone found Jason or that he had been able to get some help. She knew the gunshot wound to his leg wasn't that serious, as Jason had been able to stay on his feet while Manny took them away.

Sam looked down at Elaina. She was so innocent. Sam wished she could have cried herself to sleep the way Elaina had. Then she wouldn't have to sit here and worry. Worry about how they were going to get out of here. Worry about what Manny was planning. Worry about Jason. What if no one had gotten to him? What if he was lying on the ground, bleeding, unable to get help? What if he were dead? NO. Sam pushed the thoughts from her head. She didn't want to think about it. Jason wasn't dead. He was stronger than that. And he would live. He had to live.

* * *

Manny sat at the desk in a room adjoining the one where he had stashed Sam and the brat. His tech guy was sitting across from him. "Is it done?" he asked.

The guy looked up. "Yeah," he said. "I bugged their systems so badly; it's going to take them months to figure it all out."

Manny nodded in approval. "Keep an eye on it. I don't want to run into any surprises."

The guy nodded and focused on his computer screen.

Getting up, Manny left the room and headed to where his captives were. Time to have a little fun.

* * *

"Have you heard from Lorenzo yet?" Skye asked Esmerelda as she walked into the kitchen. She still wasn't able to keep too much food down, but knew she had to eat anyway.

Esmerelda turned from the lunch she was preparing. "Not yet, my dear," she said. "Lunch is about ready."

Skye sighed and sank into a chair at the table. She was glad he was out of the PCPD and was not being charged with Sonny's murder, but now he was out there, hunting down Manny. She barely looked up when Esmerelda set the turkey sandwich in front of her with a tall glass of milk.

"Skye, I know you're worried. I am too," Esmerelda said, putting her hand over Skye's. "But Lorenzo has lived this life for a long time. He has never been careless and has been the only Alcazar to survive as long as he has."

Skye looked up. "I guess that helps," she said. "But now there's more than just me and him. Or Jason. Or Sam. Or even Elaina and Diego. We have this child we created together. A child I was never supposed to have. And, I don't care how selfish this sounds, but I want Lorenzo with me to raise this baby. I know I can do it alone if I had to, but I don't want to."

Esmerelda smiled gently. "It's not selfish Skye. And I understand how you feel. Knowing he has this child with you . . . Lorenzo will not take any unnecessary risks. I know my son. He's lost one child. He barely knows his son. And he has been trying to do right by his granddaughter. But you are giving him the chance to be a father right from the start Skye, something he has never had. I know Elaina – his first wife – loved him as best as she could, but she was unfit to live in his world and couldn't accept him. Maria . . . I never knew her and Lorenzo doesn't talk about his time with her . . . but if she was able to keep his child from him, not even let him know Diego existed, then she was not good enough for my son. But you . . . Skye, you have accepted Lorenzo for who he is, flaws and all. You fit into his life. You are strong and determined and you don't let him get away with keeping you in the dark. Lorenzo would never walk away from that. From you."

Tears had pooled in Skye's eyes as she listened to Esmerelda. It was so obvious that this woman loved and understood her son deeply. "I do love him Esmerelda. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. And I refuse to let him go easily."

"And I refuse to let you go," said a voice from the doorway.

Skye turned, seeing Lorenzo by the door. She got up and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Lorenzo held Skye to him tightly. He knew there was a lot to get done, but he couldn't do it unless he saw Skye for himself. He needed to know that she was okay. Then he could go after Manny before the man tried to destroy his life any further.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After a moment Skye pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to let go because she knew once she did he was going to go after Manny and that scared her. Ske had been in a lot of situations over the years and nothing had ever scared her as much as the thought of losing Lorenzo did.

Looking down at Skye, Lorenzo could see the fear in her eyes. "I am coming back to you," he said, taking her face in his hand, looking her right in the eye.

Skye swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting that she wouldn't break down in tears if she tried to talk. It was probably a combination of all that was going on and the hormones that were making her so emotional.

Closing his eyes, Lorenzo pulled her to him again. "I love you Skye and I know I ave a lot to come back to. I would never give that up," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I know Lorenzo," Skye managed in a whisper. "And I know you have to find your sister and Elaina. I would never ask you not to."

Lorenzo pulled back again and looked down at her. "It will help me to know you're staying as calm as you can and taking care of yourself and out little miracle," he said, letting one hand slide down to her belly. "As soon as this is all over, I am taking you and our baby home."

Skye nodded, although she knew deep down that this would never truly be over. After Manny was gone, there would be another and another, it was a part of Lorenzo's life. And now a part of hers. And if she was deeply honest with herself, she knew she would never give up Lorenzo's life in a million years.

"Just promise me Lorenzo, promise me that you'll be careful," Skye pleaded, gripping his jacket.

Lorenzo took Skye's hands in his. "I promise," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Lulu knew Lorenzo was downstairs with Skye and figured she would stay in her room to give them some privacy. But she was going a little stir crazy already. Lulu was not used to waiting around, she wanted to be a part of the action. She was a Spencer after all and being in the thick of things was in her blood.

With frustration and restlessness starting to flow through her, Lulu got off the bed and began pacing. The room she was in was almost the same size as her room at the Quartermaine's. In fact, if she took a moment to think about it, the safe house was more than she excpected. Sure, it wasn't as big as the Quartermaine's or even Lorenzo's house, but it was large, comfortable and actually homey.

Stopping at the window, Lulu looked out at the blooming, colorful garden. It was apparent that someone took care of the house and the grounds even when it was not in use. Lulu was sure Lorenzo chose this houe so that Skye would be comfortable.

Lulu's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello," she said after pulling the phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

"It's me," said Diego, a smile coming to Lulu's face at the sound of his voice. IF she had to, Lulu would admit that she was worried about him and had been hoping Diego would get in touch with her.

"Diego," Lulu breathed out. "Are you okay? Max told us about Jason."

"It was pretty bad, Lu," Diego said. "I seriously thought he was dead. He was pale and there was so much blood," Diego said and Lulu could hear in his voice how much this had shaken him up.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Lulu asked, her thoughts going to little Elaina who had already lost her mother

"Honestly, it would be a miracle if he did," Diego admitted. "My father and I did what we could to tr to stop the bleeding, but I don't know how much good it did."

"I'm sure it did plenty, Diego," Lulu said not wanting him to blame himself for something he had no control over.

Diego sighed and Lulu knew there was more. "What else is going on Diego?" she asked.

Lulu listened as Diego told her about Stan's issues with the mainframe and not being able to access the tracking device in Elaina's bracelet. "But Stan is a computer genius, I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"I don't know if he'll have enough time to figure it out Lulu," Diego said, exasperation evident in his voice.

"There has to be some way to do it," Lulu said, not wanting any of them to give up.

"There may be," Diego said. "I'm bringing in Spinelli."

"Spinelli? That weird kid from PCU?" Lulu asked. She had seen hom around the campus, but didn't know too much about him.

"I think between him and Stan, they can get the systems up and going again so that we can find Elaina and Sam," Diego said and Lulu could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Okay, keep me updated. And Diego . . . be careful," Lulu said, finding she was gripping the phone a little tighter in her hand.

"I will," said Diego.

* * *

Sam shifted slightly on the cold, hard floor. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, or how long Elaina had been sleeping. There were no windows in the room – there was nothing in the room. Sam leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. There had to be something she could do to get them out of there – wherever there was.

Elaina stretched and opened her eyes. She wasn't in her room in the bed her Daddy had bought for her. When she turned her head, she didn't see the picture of her Mommy in heaven. Slowly, Elaina sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was dark in the room. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Her Daddy was hurt and she and her Mommy Sam were in a room.

Sam felt Elaina moving and she tightened her arms around her. "Shhh . . . I'm here sweetie," she said.

Elaina looked up and then cuddled into Sam. "I want to go home," she whispered, sniffling.

"I know baby. So do I," Sam said. "We'll go home soon."

"I wouldn't count on that," Manny said from the doorway.

Sam looked up, her body now tense and alert. She hadn't even heard the door open and wondered how long he had been standing there. She needed to be more alert if they were going to get out of there. She held Elaina closer.

"Lorenzo is going to find us and then it'll all be over for you," Sam said, glad that her voice was steady and strong. She couldn't be weak – not now.

Manny laughed. "I highly doubt that," he said. "See, I'm sure your big brother is busy dealing with the death of his best friend."

"What? No, Jason's not dead. You're lying," Sam said, not wanting to believe it. He was just saying that to get a rise out of her and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of see her scared. Jason was strong. And Sam had seen where he was shot in the leg. It was probably bad, but not that bad.

"That's where you're wrong my dear," Manny said shaking his head. "See, after I had you and that brat taken away, I shot Jason again – in the chest. I'm sure by now he's bled to death where he's fallen. No one is coming for you Samantha. And if they do, it will be too late." Then he slipped out of the door again.

* * *

_"Jason, I know you're tired, but you need to fight," Jessica insisted. "You have to go back to Elaina and Sam and my father. They all need you."_

_"I need you Jessica," Jason said, turning away from his body on the bed. He had to admit that he didn't look so hot. "I have missed you so much."_

_"I know," Jessica said gently with a smile. "I've missed you too. But you can't stay with me. Not know. It's not your time."_

_Jason knew she was right. He was torn between wanting to be with her and being with his daughter. He didn't want to leave Elaina without at least one of her parents. "I hate having to leave you again."_

_"It's the right choice," Jessica said. "You've been doing a wonderful job with Elaina. She's beautiful, Jason. And she is so loved by all of you. I couldn't have asked for more."_

_"I've been doing my best. And I've had a lot of help," Jason said, taking his hands in hers. _

_"I'm glad. It's good to see my father happy with Skye. And I am glad he's getting another chance to be a father. And I love watching Diego with Elaina. Knowing that my family is supporting you and Elaina has made this easier for me. But there is something you can do that will also help."_

_"Anything," Jason said, squeezing her hands. He wanted to hold on a little longer._

_"I want you to be happy Jason. I want you to let someone into your heart again. I want you to move on with your life and fall in love again."_

_"I-I can't Jessica," Jason said._

_"You can. And you will," Jessica said firmly. "It's going to happen Jason and you can't stop it."_

_"I can try," Jason said with a raised eyebrow._

_Jessica laughed. "I know you will," she said. "I love you Jason. Always and forever."_

* * *

"Boss?" Max said as he stepped into Lorenzo's office. He had watched him return from the safe house a few minutes ago.

Lorenzo looked up and gestured for Max to enter. "Do you have anything?"

"Jason is hanging on. They say he's stable but can't be sure if there was any brain damage until he wakes up," Max reported.

"Did they say how long that would take?" Lorenzo asked as he poured an amber liquid into a tumbler. He needed to feel the burn of the alcohol slide down his throat and warm his stomach. Seeing Skye, feeling her fear and worry, he needed to refocus on getting her home safely.

"No," Max said with a sigh. "But his vitals are strong, which I was told was a good sign. Monica is on the case and she'll make sure to take good care of him."

"Good," Lorenzo said, setting the glass down. He turned to Max. "Make sure someone is on his room twenty-four/seven. And make sure the doctors keep you updated on Jason's condition."

Max nodded before leaving the room. He knew Jason was strong and had a lot to live for. He wouldn't leave behind his daughter.

When Max was gone, Lorenzo moved over to the window overlooking the driveway. He saw Diego's car pull up and knew he had returned with this kid who he claims was a computer whiz and who would be able to hack back into their systems so they could locate Elaina and Sam.

Waiting and watching, Lorenzo saw Diego climb out of the car, rubbing his thigh where he had been shot. Lorenzo sighed. Diego had been shot in the same leg twice in the past two years. Then his gaze was diverted to the other person climbing out of the car. This was the person Diego said could help them? Lorenzo wasn't so sure as he looked at the kid. He wasn't sure how he would describe him. He looked unkept. A skull cap covering his hair – but Lorenzo could see tufts of brown sticking out from under the cap. His clothes were baggy and there was a bag – probably containing his computer – slung across his chest.

Lorenzo sighed. He just hoped this kid would be able to help them.

* * *

Diego kept an eye on Spinelli as they walked into the house. He didn't see his father in the living room, but Stan was there.

Stan had already voiced his concerns about letting an outsider into their systems – there was too much sensitive information there. But Diego made it clear that this was an emergency case. They had to access the program to track the device in Elaina's bracelet, otherwise they weren't going to be able to find her. And Diego was not going to accept his aunt and niece being gone for good. He already lost his sister – he would be damned if he was going to lose anymore of his family.

"Whoa," said Spinelli as he looked around. "Nice place." Spinelli had heard of Alcazar and the power this man possessed and was surprised when the man's son came to him asking for his help.

Diego turned to Spinelli. "Listen, what yo have to do is very important. If you mess up, there won't be anywhere you can hide."

Spinelli swallowed hard and nodded. These were definitly people not to mess with. "You have my word. I am the assassin of cyberspace. Anything you need, the Jackal can find."

"I hope that's true," Lorenzo said as he came down the stairs. "If not, I have a few of my own assasins that will make cyberspace seem like heaven."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Spinelli gulped. "B-be assured Great One," he stammered, his head bowed down and not making direct eye contact with Lorenzo Alcazar. He had heard stories about Alcazar and his family. Had heard about his daughter who had been killed and gave birth to a little girl. Had heard about his sister. Had heard about what could happen to him if he didn't deliver. "The – the Jackal will not let you down."

Lorenzo narrowed his eyes at the kid in front of him. Then he looked at his son. "Is he serious?" he asked. There was no time to fool around with this kid and if all he did was waste his time, Lorenzo knew it would be easy to make him disappear.

Diego sighed. "Look Spinelli, this is serious. A little girl's life is at stake. And we need you to find her."

Spinelli turned his attention to Diego. He was just as formidable as his father, but a little easier to look at – being that he didn't have the look of death in his eyes. "The Jackal understands that," he said. "What I don't get is why you can't find her yourself." This he directed at the man currently sitting behind a lap top.

Stan visibly bristled and rose from his seat. "Diego, we don't have time to deal with this no-hack stoner. I can get back in the systems and locate the tracking device in Elaina's bracelet. I just need time."

"Hey," said Spinelli, offended by that description. "I may turn to herbal . . . enhancements . . . every now and then," he said. "But I am the assassin of cyberspace . . . do not doubt my abilities."

Stan rolled his eyes. "And I know the systems better than you do," he said.

"Well . . . from what I have been told, you're locked out man." Spinelli shrugged innocently.

"ENOUGH!" Lorenzo bellowed when Stan opened his mouth to reply.

Spinelli jumped and practically shrunk into himself as he turned back to Lorenzo Alcazar. Getting on his bad side was not the way to stay alive at this point. Even he was smart enough to know that.

"We do NOT have time for you two to argue. So shut up and work together or I am tossing you both out!"

Diego stepped to his father's side and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Stan and Spinelli. "Spinelli, get into the systems and access the tracking program. It's under Elaina's name. Anything else is off limits. Got it?"

Spinelli nodded, not daring to open his mouth and find himself swallowing a bullet.

* * *

"Mommy, I hungy," Elaina said as she looked up at Sam.

"I know sweetie, but we have to wait a little while longer," Sam soothed her, not sure how long they were going to be there. She wasn't even sure how long they had been there already. The room had no windows and no way for her to determine the time.

"Mommy, will Daddy be okay?" Elaina asked as she shifted on Sam's lap and looked up at her. She knew her Daddy was hurt and that the ugly man had done it. Elaina was scared. She wanted her Daddy. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her Poppi and Deego. She wanted to play with Michael and Morgan and go swimming in the lake. She wanted to ride her pony.

"I'm sure Daddy is fine," Sam said, looking down at the little girl. She looked so much like Jessica. Sam just hoped that whatever was happing to Jason, that Jessica was watching over him right now.

The opening of the door had Elaina moving closer to Sam and hiding her face in her shoulder. She hated looking at the ugly man. He scared her.

Sam looked up as she held Elaina close to her. She knew she couldn't be too rash and trying to fight her way out of here with Elaina was not going to happen. She didn't even know where they were and that would prove deadly if she attempted an escape now. All she could do was hope Lorenzo and Stan were able to activate the tracking device in Elaina's bracelet.

Manny walked into the room carrying a tray with food on it. He had been watching them and was disappointed that the beautiful Samantha Alcazar was not putting up more of a fight. He was sure the little brat was the cause of it.

"Seeing as how I need you both alive, I suggest you eat," he said as he put the tray on the floor. Neither of them moved. Without saying another word, Manny left the room, closing the door behind him. He returned to the control room to see what progress his tech guy was making.

Elaina looked up at Sam when the ugly man left.

"I know you're hungry sweetie, but I don't know if that food is safe," Sam said, eyeing the tray with sandwiches and fruit. She wouldn't put it past Manny to have done something to the food.

Elaina cuddled back into Sam. She would do anything her Mommy Sam told her to. Even if it meant not eating the food the ugly man brought to them.

* * *

Lorenzo sighed as he paced. The Spinelli kid was sitting on the couch, leaning over his laptop, lost in whatever it was he was doing. He still doubted this kid could do it.

"How much longer?" he growled, barely stopping his pacing as he looked at the kid.

Spinelli didn't even look up. "I'm working as fast as I can," he muttered, his eyes glued to the screen as his fingers flew over the keys. Stan was sitting next to him.

Lorenzo turned his eyes to Stan, whom he trusted more than this outsider. "Well?" he asked.

Stan looked up. "He's good," he admitted, grudgingly. "I'll admit that. I've never seen anyone who could move around a system like that."

"Good to know," Lorenzo snapped sarcastically. "Is it working?"

"I hate to admit it Lorenzo, but yeah. This kid might actually be able to do it."

Not lifting his eyes or pausing in his work, Spinelli said, "Never doubt The Jackal," as he hit a key and the tracking program opened on his screen. "And I'm in."

Lorenzo moved to the couch and hauled Spinelli out of his seat, pushing him aside so he could see the screen.

"Hey!" protested Spinelli. "Easy there Big Al."

Lorenzo glared up at Spinelli and he backed off, his hands up in front of him. Lorenzo turned his attention back to the screen. "Can you pinpoint the location?" he asked Stan.

Stan pulled the computer closer to him and started hitting some keys. "I got it," he said triumphantly. "Elaina's tracking device is in a house at the edge of town. Five minutes from here," he said.

Lorenzo got up. He turned to his son. "Get Milo and Juan and as many men as you can. Meet me in front of the house," he said as he left the room.

"What? No gratitude?" Spinelli grumbled as Lorenzo Alcazar stalked out of the room, Diego on his heels with his phone to his ear.

Stan snorted and shook his head. "You don't get it man," he said.

"Don't get what?" Spinelli asked. "I just found what Big Al was up in arms over and I don't get so much as a thank you."

Stan just shook his head again and turned back to the computer.

* * *

"Skye?" Lulu found Skye sitting on the back porch, a cup of tea in her hands as she looked out over the grounds. "Are you okay?"

Skye looked up. She hadn't even heard Lulu come out. She smiled. "Just thinking," she said, indicating that Lulu should join her. "It's beautiful here. I just wish I could actually enjoy it more."

"How did things go with Lorenzo?" Lulu asked as she sat on the lounge next to Skye's.

"I know he has to save Elaina and Sam. I don't fault him for that. But it doesn't stop me from being worried Lulu." Skye leaned back against the lounge and turned her head to Lulu. "I never thought I would fall in love with someone like Lorenzo. I had been with so many men over the years . . . and it wasn't until Lorenzo that I really knew what true love was. And now with the baby . . . another miracle I never thought would happen . . . it just makes me want to hold on to him even more."

"Wow . . . having that kind of love for someone – being loved like that by someone . . . it's got to be amazing," Lulu said wistfully.

Skye heard the wistfulness in Lulu voice and smiled gently. "It is," she said. "And it makes me fiercely protective of it."

"My parents had that kind of love," Lulu said softly. "No matter what my father did, my mother was always at his side. But then she went crazy."

"Lulu, you do know that wasn't because she loved your father," Skye said.

Lulu sighed. "I know," she said. "But sometimes I wonder if it's worth it in the end."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"Well, my parents have this great love that survived one tragedy or adventure or whatever after another. Then my mother did something that her mind couldn't handle and she got lost in herself. My father's love, the love that they shared for so long, wasn't enough to keep her with us. So why put in all the effort and heartache when in the end it might not mean a damn thing."

"That's a very cynical look at true love," Skye said. "But I do understand where you're coming from Lulu. Love is scary, but it's also amazing and beautiful at the same time. You're young Lulu, you have a lot of life ahead of you and sharing it with someone you love and who loves you is the best adventure of all."

Lulu looked over at Skye. She wanted to feel what Skye felt. She wanted to believe that what she was saying was true. "How do you know who the person is that you want to go on this adventure with?" she asked.

"Trial and error," Skye said with a laugh. "Look at me – I have been married more times than I care to count and it took all of that experience to know when Lorenzo was right for me. And it didn't happen right away. Lorenzo and I built a friendship and a trust in each other first. We didn't jump right into a romance and I think that that's what has worked for us. We moved through this slowly. Both Lorenzo and I have experienced the pain oflosing love too much to move too quickly. We got to know each other. Spent time with each other. Learned each other faults as well as triumphs and didn't let either define our relationship. There are ups and downs in every relationship Lulu – it's a given – but its how you get through them together that determines if the person you are with is worth it in the end."

"What if I never find that person? Look how long it took you!"

Skye laughed again. "You're smart Lulu. You know what you want. And I am beginning to wonder if you have already."

"What are you talking about?"

"Diego," Skye said simply. "I've been watching the two of you Lulu. And maybe he might not be the one . . . but I think it's worth giving it a shot."

"You think so?" Lulu asked biting her lip.

Skye nodded. "There's a lot of Lorenzo in him," she said. "He's strong, intelligent, kind and caring. And I know he cares about you."

Lulu continued to bite her lip. "We're just friends."

"Exactly. And you might stay that way and its fine," Skye said. "But if something else comes of it, I think you should go with it."

Lulu nodded. She was going to have some heavy thinking to do tonight.

* * *

Manny pulled the cap down over his eyes as he moved down the hallway, a mop bucket ahead of him. He made his way to the ICU ward unnoticed. There was a guard outside of the room. Manny kept his head down as he moved down the hall toward the man. He was in luck. Morgan's doctors were standing out in the hall with the body guard Max. Making sure he wasn't too close to be noticed but close enough to be able to hear what was being said, Manny pulled the mop out of the bucket and pretending to mop the floor.

"Jason's vitals are getting stronger," Monica said as she glanced at her son through the observation window. "He was lucky – once again. The bullet barely missed his heart, but he's strong and he'll make a full recovery."

Max nodded. "So does he still need to be sedated?" he asked.

"Yes. I plan on keeping Jason sedated long enough for his body to heal. The moment he wakes up he's going to want to take off out of here – and yes, I do understand that Elaina is missing, she is my granddaughter too – but Jason's body needs time to heal and this is the only way. I will not let my granddaughter lose her father because Jason is too stubborn to stay in bed and heal properly."

Max agreed and didn't say anything to challenge the doctor - Jason's mother. He was just going to make his report as was to Lorenzo.

Manny smiled as he moved back down the hall. It was a shame Morgan wasn't dead, but by the time he got done with Samantha and that little brat, he was going to wish he was.

* * *

Lorenzo was in the lead car as the small group of black SUVs pulled up in front of the building where the tracking device indicated Elaina was. Lorenzo turned in his seat. "You're sure this is the place?" he asked.

Spinelli nodded, his laptop open in his lap. He just hoped things went well or he was sure he would not be leaving this car in one piece.

Lorenzo turned back around and looked at the nondescript, rundown house. Somewhere in there were Sam and Elaina. And he was going to make sure he brought them out of there alive.

Looking at Milo, who had been driving, Lorenzo nodded. "Let's do it," he said, giving the signal to the other cars and the men waiting in them.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

His gun drawn and held out in front of him, Lorenzo moved toward the house in the lead position, Diego at his back and the rest of the men fanning the perimeter of the house, covering all possible exits.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Lorenzo didn't like it. He moved slowly toward the front of the house, tensed and ready for an attack. Over the ear piece he wore, he could hear his men checking in, calling out all-clear signals. No attack came.

Lorenzo and Diego had reached the front door. Gun in one hand, Diego used his free hand to test the doorknob – it was unlocked. The two men looked at each other, both thinking the same thing – _this was too easy_.

Diego pushed the door open. Father and son braced themselves for whatever might come. Neither of them put it past Manny to have rigged the place to explode when the door opened. They waited a heartbeat. Then two. Nothing happened. It remained quiet.

Lorenzo nodded to Diego, who communicated to the rest of the men that all was clear and to procede inside, remaining on alert.

The house was dark and still. The only movement was Lorenzo and his team. Diego looked at his father, his eyebrow raised in question. Lorenzo indicated to Diego to continue searching the ground floor. They split up. The search was quick and turned up nothing. The same for the second floor. Walking slowly around the main floor again, Diego found the basement door. He opened it and started down, slowly, one step at time, his gun preceding him all the way down.

The basement was as empty as the rest of the house. Diego saw it had been separated into two rooms. The first room held various monitors and electronic equipment, including a couple of smashed monitors in the corner of the room. Apparently it was the same equipment used to get into their systems. Diego moved to the second room. It was empty as well; dim with no windows, except for something shiny on the floor. Diego walked over to it. He knew what it was before he reached it. Lowering his weapon, Diego bent down and picked up the tiny bracelet.

* * *

Elaina was scared. She didn't know what to do. The ugly man had hurt her Mommy and made them leave the place they had been in. Elaina's hand went to her wrist. The ugly man had pulled her bracelet off – the one her Daddy had given her. Elaina had looked at it lying on the floor as she was carried out of the dark room.

Scared, Elaina moved closer to Sam. "Mommy, Mommy, wake up," she said, shaking Sam. Digging in her pockets, she found a tissue – her Grandma Melda was always putting tissues in her pockets – and tried to make her Mommy's boo-boo on her head stop bleeding. "Wake up Mommy," she pleaded, shaking Sam again.

* * *

Lorenzo continued to pace outside of the SUV, rage and fear boiling inside of him as he clutched his granddaughter's bracelet in his fist.

Spinelli remained in the vehicle, not wanting to get in Alcazar's way. But he wasn't just sitting there cowering. He was hard at work trying to figure out what could have happened. He was trying to see how whoever had done this found out about the bracelet and was setting up firewall after firewall behind him to keep unwanted foes out. Then, when he found out who was doing this, he was going to send a couple of worms their way.

Diego close his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "That was Max," he said to his father. "Jason's vitals are stronger. Dr. Quartermaine says he'll make a full recovery."

Lorenzo nodded. At least he had some sort of good news. He just wished he could offer the same to Jason when he regained consciousness.

"Ummm . . . I-I think you guys need to see this," Spinelli said, sticking his head out of the window. "The Jackal has prevailed once again."

Sighing, Lorenzo closed his eyes and turned away from the wide, goofy grin on Spinelli's face. "Diego . . . I swear . . . I don't think I can do this . . ."

"I got it Pop, don't worry," Diego said, squeezing his father's shoulder. Then he moved over to Spinelli. "What's going on?" he asked.

Spinelli looked up. "Oh . . . ummm . . . I thought Big Al would want to know that The Jackal – the amazing Assassin of Cyberspace – has been able to track down the Nefarious One and wreak havoc on his systems."

Diego raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "And this is good for us?" he asked.

Spinelli sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "It's totally awesome Al Jr.," he said, ignoring Diego's glare. "It means that I – The Jackal – in all my cyberspace awesomeness – have hacked my way into the Nefarious One's computer system, implanted some devious worms and . . ." Spinelli held up a hand when Diego opened his mouth. "I have taken the liberty of copying all of the Nefarious One's files and emails."

Diego was impressed. "Nice," he said with a nod. "See if you can find out where Manny has taken Sam and Elaina."

"Fear not Al Jr., the Nefarious One won't have a place to hide from The Jackal."

* * *

Her head was throbbing. Sam willed the pounding to go away. She could hear a small voice calling for her, crying, begging her to wake up. Sam knew it was Elaina and she was scared. Pushing against the darkness that wanted to take over again, Sam forced herself back into consciousness. She pried her eyes open and saw Elaina leaning over her, shaking her arm and crying.

"Wake up Mommy," Elaina continued to plead.

"Elaina," Sam croaked out, opening her eyes more and bring a hand to her head.

"Mommy have boo-boo," Elaina said, showing Sam the tissue that had blood on it. "I try to make better."

Sam smiled as she moved to sit up. Everything spun and her stomach lurched. She was sure she had a concussion, but she had to move around and regain her strength for Elaina. "Are you okay? Did the bad man hurt you?" she asked, checking the little girl over.

"Little boo-boo, " Elaina said, looking at her wrist and the scratches from when the bracelet had been pulled off of her. She looked up at Sam. "The ugly man is mean," she said. "He hit you and make you fall down."

Sam tried to remember what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Sam sat leaning against the wall, rocking Elaina in her arms. The door opened. Sam didn't move, she barely looked up as Manny crossed the room to her, kicking the untouched trays of food out of his way._

_"You thought you could get one over on me, didn't you?" Manny asked a sick smile on his face._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said, lifting her eyes to him. "I have done everything expected of me. If you think I'm going to fight you just to satisfy some sick need you have, you can forget about it."_

_He moved so fast, Sam barely saw it coming as his fist connected with the side of her face. As Sam's body lurched to the left, Manny reached down and grabbed Elaina out of her arms. "NO!" she screamed, regaining her balance quickly._

_"MOMMY!" Elaina cried out, jarred out of her near sleep state by the rough movement._

_"Let her go Manny!" Sam yelled, trying to get to Elaina. She stopped when Manny pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. _

_"Another move and this little brat will watch her mommy die like her father," Manny snarled. "It would be a shame for her to lose another mother."_

_"Don't hurt her," Sam said, her eyes on the gun. "She hasn't done anything."_

_Manny laughed. "Good one," he said. "But then, children are not as innocent as they appear." Then he put Elaina down, keeping a hand on her and ripped the bracelet off of her wrist. He tossed it aside and pulled Elaina up into his arms again when she tried to go after it. "Looks like there's going to be a change in plans," he said, before sending the gun crashing down onto Sam's head._

_End Flashback_

Sam didn't know how Manny had known about the tracking device in Elaina's bracelet, but with that now gone, Sam wasn't sure how Lorenzo was going to find them.

* * *

Manny stepped into the new command center he had set up in the safe house he had moved his two guests to. He was expecting some good news, not his top tech guy to be cursing and pounding on the keys.

"Problem?" Manny asked, shutting the door. At that moment, the monitors went dark. "What happened?"

"Our systems have been infected," the tech guy said. "We dead in the water."

"How is that possible?" Manny demanded. "Get it back up!"

"I can't," he said. "We're down. And our files are vulnerable to whoever infected the system."

"Could it be Alcazar's tech guy . . . Stan something?" Manny asked, not believing this was happening. With the systems down, and the files vulnerable, he could lose everything.

"No . . . but if it Alcazar, then he found someone really good. It's going to take me months to fix this."

Manny didn't have months. He needed the systems running now. Pulling out his gun, he shot the tech guy in the back. "Looks like I'm going to have to find myself a new computer genius."

* * *

"I got it!" Spinelli yelled, practically bouncing in his seat. He looked around. No one was around. Putting his lap top on the seat next to him, he scrambled out of the car and found Alcazar and Diego by the house, talking.

Rushing forward, he bounded up the stairs, bouncing on his toes. "You are going to be eternally grateful to The Jackal," he said, a wide grin on his face.

Lorenzo took in a breath and turned to Spinelli. "How?" he asked.

"After infecting the Nefarious One's computer systems with a radical worm, the amazing Jackal was able to hijack all his files and . . . ."

Lorenzo held up his hand. "I don't have time for your . . . .I don't even know what the hell you're saying and I don't want to know. The lives of my sister and granddaughter are at stake here. So either, you found them or you didn't."

Spinelli swallowed a couple of times. "The Jackal has procured the locations of several of the Nefarious One's hideouts."

Lorenzo nodded. "Get me a copy of then now," he said.

Spinelli nodded and hurried back to the car.

"If he can help us find them Diego, I might not have to kill him," Lorenzo said to his son.

* * *

"Pop, it's been three days, have you even slept?" Diego asked in concern as he found his father in his office, standing at the window.

"Have any of the searches turned up anything?" he asked, not turning his gaze from the window.

"Not yet," Diego said. "I added another team to check out the safe houses down south."

"Good," Lorenzo said, not moving from the window. "Has Spinelli been able to narrow the search down any?"

"He's working on it," Diego said. "Pop, we're going to find them. Manny can't hide forever. We've got all of his information."

"We may need to draw him out," Lorenzo said. "Have Spinelli hack into Manny's offshore bank accounts. He's to report to me. I need to hit him where it's going to hurt."

* * *

He groaned and tried to open his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Groaning again, Jason was finally able to open his eyes. He was in a hospital room. His body ached – particularly his chest and leg. What happened? Then it all came rushing back.

Manny. Elaina. Sam. Manny shooting him and taking Sam and Elaina away. Elaina's scream as the bullet ripped into his leg. The smile on Manny's face as he pulled the trigger again. A searing pain in his chest.

"S-Sam . . . " he managed to croak out. "E . . . laina . . ." Gathering the little strength he had, Jason opened his eyes all the way. He was in a hospital room. He had to get out of there and find them.

"You even try to get out of that bed and I will sedate you again," Monica said from the side of his bed.

Jason turned his head. "I . . . I have to . . . to find Sam . . .and Elaina," he said.

Monica held up the syringe with the sedative. "I am not joking Jason," she said. "You'll get out of this bed when I say."

Jason stayed put. He was still too weak to argue.

Max sat in a corner of the room and smirked at the exchange. Pulling out his phone, he went out into the hall to call Lorenzo.

* * *

"Make sure he follows Monica's orders, Max. I'll be over there this afternoon," Lorenzo said before hanging up.

The knock at his door had him turning. "Come in," he called out and watched as Spinelli cautiously poked his head in.

"Al Jr. said you wanted to see me," Spinelli said timidly. It had been tough to avoid the wrath of Lorenzo Alcazar that last few days. Spinelli had been given a room in the house and told he was not to leave alone or without consent. And if he wanted to stay alive he was to follow orders.

"Take a seat Mr. Spinelli," Lorenzo said, indicating the chair in front of his desk. Then he moved to the leather chair behind the desk and sat down.

Spinelli waited as Lorenzo Alcazar looked at him. He wasn't sure if he should say something. It was hard not to fidget under that intense gaze. He swallowed a couple of time. Went to say something, and then stopped himself. He had witnessed Alcazar berating one of his men and did not want to receive the same treatment for saying the wrong thing.

Lorenzo watched Spinelli. He had never met anyone like him before and he was sure he never would again. This kid was unique – that was for sure. But he was fast becoming an asset to his organization, and the one thing Lorenzo knew was that you don't let someone who could be an asset go – or put them in the line of fire.

Just when Spinelli was sure he would jump out of his skin from nerves, Alcazar cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. "You are a very unusual individual, Mr. Spinelli," he began.

"Ummm . . . thank you?" Spinelli said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you're proving to be a very . . . interesting asset to my business," Lorenzo continued, trying to choose his words carefully. "If it weren't for your computer skills, I would have no hope of finding my sister or granddaughter."

"Well . . .I am the assassin of cyberspace . . . "

Lorenzo held up his hand. "That's all well and good," he said. "But by bringing into my business, I've also put you into the line of fire. And Manny Ruiz is the worst of them out there."

"Well . . . I am sure I don't rate on the Nefarious One's radar," Spinelli said nervously.

"Don't bet on it," Lorenzo said. "Because I am about to ask you to do something that will put you right in his cross hairs like the rest of us."

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Umm . . . is this one of those things where if you tell me you'll have to kill me?"

Lorenzo resisted the small smile the threatened to form on his lips. "No. But if Manny gets his hands on you, then he'll be the one who will want you dead."

"Oh . . .okay . . . so, what is it you want me to do?"

"Before I tell you . . . or ask you . . . I need to make sure that you understand this is not one of your computer games. There are real lives at stake here, including you own. This is real life Mr. Spinelli, and when you die, you don't get another life. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Spinelli said. "But, B- . . . ummm . . . Mr. Alcazar . . . as you've said before, there's a child's life at stake. And I am sure this Innocent Little One has done nothing to deserve the wrath of the Nefarious One. I'm in."

Maybe this kid wasn't as bad as he looks. "Good. You will be compensated nicely for you work. There are some conditions though."

Spinelli nodded.

"First, you work for me and Jason Morgan. You will answer to my son, Diego, unless otherwise directed. You may keep your room in the house. And until I have my family back, I will be relocating you to a safe house for your protection. Understood?"

"Got it," Spinelli said. "Ummm . . . so what is this top secret thing you want The Jackal to challenge?"

"I want you to access Manny's offshore accounts and clear them out. I don't care where you put the money; just make sure it all disappears for good."

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Ummm . . . won't that make the Nefarious One majorly ticked off?" he asked.

Lorenzo nodded. "I'm betting on it."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"It's been two days since I woke up. I have done everything I was told to. Now I want to get out of here," Jason said, looking at his mother.

"Jason, I understand how you feel . . ." Monica began, but Jason cut her off.

"Do you? Did you stand by and watch the person you love be shot in cold blood? Did you have to raise a little girl and try to explain to her that her mother is in heaven and can't be with her? Did you have to stand by, be shot in the leg and hear your daughter's screams as she and another woman you care about were taken away? Did you spend days unconscious while your daughter has been in the hands of a psychotic killer? Because unless you've been through all of that, then you don't understand," Jason said, the anger building up inside of him. He was ready to pull the IV himself – he's done it before – and go and look for his daughter and Sam himself.

Monica let out a breath. "Okay, so I don't completely understand Jason. But Elaina is my granddaughter, too. And I am scared for her – and Sam. But I cannot, in good conscious, discharge you after the injuries you have suffered."

Jason glared at her. "I've been shot before," he said simply, as if it was a daily occurrence and didn't warrant this much attention from her. "I know how to take care of myself and I refuse to continue to sit here while my daughter is missing. Now, you can help save your granddaughter's life by releasing me, or I walk out of here on my own."

Monica looked at her son. She saw the determination in his eyes. And she knew if their positions were reversed, she would feel the same way. "Okay," she said. "Let me run a couple of more tests and I will have you discharged in two hours."

Jason knew this was the best he was going to get. "Fine. Two hours. No delaying," he said. He needed to get out there and find his daughter. And Sam. He couldn't lose another woman he loved.

* * *

"Mommy, why Daddy no come get us?" Elaina asked as she cuddled next to Sam. The room they were in had a window this time, but it was locked. Elaina could see the sun shining and wished she were at home riding Goldie with Diego watching her. "When we go home?"

Sam tightened her arm around Elaina. "I don't know sweetie," she said. "But I do know that Daddy and Poppi are looking for us and they are going to come and get us." She hoped she sounded reassuring. It had been almost a week now. And still, there was no sign of help arriving. But Sam was not giving up hope. She knew her brother would not let them down. And she knew, deep in her heart, that Jason was alive and that he was going to find them. And with the way Manny had been moving them around, not staying in one place for more than twelve hours at most, Sam knew he was running from Lorenzo and Jason. He had to be. She saw a slight change in him. There was some desperation there. The smugness dissipating. He was running scared. Which meant he was going to slip up soon, and when he did, that was when they would be rescued. Or killed. But she refused to consider that option.

Elaina was a real trooper through all of this. Sam was so proud of her. She didn't complain and she did everything Sam said without argument. Sam had given in where the food was concerned, knowing Elaina needed to eat. And if Manny were going to kill them, he would have done it a long time ago. He needed them and he needed them alive.

"Mommy?" Elaina asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam looked down at the little girl who had her mother's eyes and her father's patience. When Elaina called her Mommy, Sam's heart pulled. She knew there was no way Jessica could be there for her daughter, but knowing that this little angel trusted her enough to think of her as her mother – it made Sam's life feel purposeful. "Yes, Sweetie?" she responded.

"Is my Daddy in heaven with my Mommy Angel?" Elaina asked with wide eyes.

Sam had to swallow the lump in her throat. "No. No, you're Daddy is not in heaven."

"But the Ugly Man hurt Daddy," Elaina said.

"I know. But your Daddy is strong, and I'm sure he's fine and looking for us," Sam said, gently brushing the little girl's hair out of her eyes.

Elaina snuggled back into Sam, resting her head on Sam's lap.

* * *

Lorenzo finished going over a report on a shipment that was expected to come in that night. Neither he nor Jason were going to be there, so he made sure someone reliable was there to keep everything going smoothly. He looked up when his son came into the office.

"I saw Spinelli a minute ago," Diego said. "He said something about having to bow down to me."

Lorenzo shook his head. "I told him that he was going to have to answer to you," he said. "I want him to stay on . . . and I'm taking him to the safe house."

Diego nodded in agreement. "So you think you can put up with him?" he asked.

"He's . . . interesting," Lorenzo said as he put his phone into his pocket. "But he's good and even I can't overlook that."

"True," said Diego. "Are you going to go and see Jason?"

"There's no need," Jason said as he came into the office, limping, but doing his best to stand up straight. Max followed him, carrying the cane Jason had refused to use.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Lorenzo asked in surprise.

"I need to find my daughter Lorenzo. No one is going to stop me . . . not even you."

"You know I won't stop you. I can't," Lorenzo said. "But I will tell you this Jason. My granddaughter is not going to lose both of her parents. So Diego and I will watch your back, and you are not to take unnecessary risks."

"Understood," Jason said with a nod of respect. "Just know the same goes for you. You and Skye have a baby of your own on the way. And I don't want to have to face Skye if something happened to you."

"Then we're all in agreement," Lorenzo said. "A shipment is coming in tonight. Juan is taking it in. We're free to go after Manny. I have Spinelli working on a project for me that should draw Manny out."

"Spinelli?" Jason said, not recognizing the name.

Diego laughed. "Oh, yeah, Spinelli." Now, that was going to be an experience.

* * *

Skye was relaxing on the couch when the front door opened and Carly breezed in. "Okay, I'm here," Carly announced, dropping a couple of bags on the floor by the door.

Skye looked up. "Good for you," she said, turning back to her magazine.

Carly shook her head. "Pregnancy making you cranky much?" she asked as she picked up her bags. "You should be glad I'm here."

"Because?" Skye said, barely looking up as she turned a page.

"Come on Skye. You need a friend who has lived this most of her adult life. I can help you through this."

"I have Esmerelda," Skye said. "And Lulu is here."

"Whatever. Look, I'm scared too. The boys are with my mother and I came here to help."

Skye sighed, put down her magazine and looked up. "I'm sorry Carly," she said. "I've been on edge the last couple of days."

Carly plopped down on the couch next to Skye. "It's the hormones. They can wreak havoc on the emotions."

"Tell me about it," Skye sighed.

"When did you last hear from Lorenzo? How's Jason? Have you heard anything?" Carly asked anxiously.

"Lorenzo called a couple of days ago. They were able to track down Manny through this new computer whiz Diego found. But by the time they got there, they were gone. Jason's been getting better – Monica said he's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Carly said, letting out a breath of relief. Jason was her rock and she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't pulled through this.

"Okay, now that you're here," Skye said. "You can keep me from going nuts here. And I know Lulu is starting to go a little stir crazy. And Esmerelda is doing her best to keep us calm and comfortable."

"Well, we're going to get through this together," Carly said. "And Lorenzo will find Sam and Elaina and bring them home."

Skye hoped Carly was right. She didn't want to think what losing Sam and Elaina would do to Lorenzo and Jason.

* * *

The accountant looked over the numbers again, making sure he had the right account. This wasn't possible. He checked again to make sure. There was no mistaking what he was seeing. Picking up the phone, he knew he was not going to enjoy making this call.

* * *

"Ha! I did it!" Spinelli said, pumping his arms in the air. The sound of a throat being cleared had him turning. "Hey! Big Al! The Jackal has prevailed and the Nefarious One's accounts have been depleted."

Jason stopped and looked up. He looked at who he assumed was this Spinelli, then to Lorenzo and Diego and back. "What is he talking about?" he asked.

Lorenzo held up his hand. "Can it be traced?" he asked.

"Nope," said Spinelli. "And The Jackal has built so many firewalls and safeguards, there is no way the Nefarious One will know where his precious dinero went."

"Good," Lorenzo said. "But I'm sure he'll figure out who was behind it. I want you to pack yourself up. We're leaving for the safe house in thirty minutes."

Spinelli nodded and closed up his computer, slipping it back into the bag he always carried with him. Slinging the bag over his chest, Spinelli grabbed his bottle of orange soda and turned, almost running right into Jason. "Whoa!" Spinelli stumbled back and looked up into Jason's piercing blue eyes. "Wow, you're Jason Morgan . . . you're like . . . like a legend man." Spinelli knew he was gushing, but he couldn't help it. He had heard about Jason Morgan and what he was capable of.

Jason looked at Spinelli, his gaze unfaltering, hard and cold.

Spinelli deflated somewhat. They weren't kidding when he had heard about Jason's stone cold gaze. "Ummm . . . sorry," he mumbled and looked to Diego for some kind of direction.

"Jason, Spinelli here is the one who was able to get us back into the computer systems after they were shot done. He also was able to get back into the tracking program and locate the first hideout. Now he's working to help us flesh out Manny," Diego explained.

Without acknowledging what Diego said, Jason turned to Lorenzo. "Has there been any contact from Manny?"

"No," Lorenzo said. "I have teams raiding his safe houses . . . I have a feeling he doesn't stay in any one place for too long."

Jason didn't like the sound of that. "It's been a week Lorenzo. Is there any guarantee they are still alive?"

Lorenzo hadn't wanted to think that way, but he knew they had to. "No," he said. "But I am not giving up until I have proof."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I'll get my gear together, then we start searching – going back through the safe houses that were already checked. He might start backtracking."

Lorenzo, Diego and Spinelli watched Jason limp away. If they didn't get Sam and Elaina back alive, there was no telling what Jason would do.

* * *

Manny slammed the phone down. If the accountant had been in front of him Manny would have wrapped his hands around his neck. He knew who was to blame. And he was going to make them pay.

Getting up, Manny stalked down the hall and slammed the door open, watching in satisfaction as both Sam and the little brat jumped. "Get up," he growled at Sam, standing over her.

Sam slowly rose to her feet. "Is there a problem?" she asked, seeing the rage in his eyes. Something happened.

"Shut up!" Manny seethed, the back of his hand connecting with her cheek.

Elaina gasped and moved to a corner of the room, out of the way. She saw that the door was still open.

Sam had managed to stay on her feet and looked back at him. She had also seen the open door and how close Elaina was to it. They needed to do something now. "Scared? Do you really think terrorizing a woman and little girl is going to make you feel better about yourself?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It seems big brother dearest took something that doesn't belong to him and I want it back," Manny growled.

"Oh . . . like you did?" Sam challenged, an eye on Elaina.

Elaina watched Sam and the Ugly Man. He was mad and Elaina didn't want her Mommy to get hurt.

Sam watched Elaina, nodding very slightly. If Elaina was able to get out and get help they had hope. And even if she didn't find help wherever they were, at least she would be able to get away. And that was important to Sam.

Elaina saw her Mommy's nod. She knew it was okay to leave. Very quietly, but quickly, Elaina slipped out of the room. She had to find a phone and call her Poppi. Her Poppi would save Mommy.

* * *

"Skye are you okay? You're looking a little pale," Carly said as she munched on a slice of frozen pizza.

"You keep eating that in front of me and I am going to be more than pale," Skye said, glaring at her. "That's disgusting."

"It's not disgusting," said Carly. "Are you telling me that you're going to throw up over my pizza?"

Skye jumped up and raced to the bathroom.

"You're lucky she didn't throw up _on_ your pizza," Lulu said with a shake of her head. "Carly, the smell made her sick."

Carly shrugged. "You can't be telling me that before I got here she wasn't throwing up over other food."

"No, she was," Lulu said. "But at least the rest of us were considerate enough not to have it right under her nose."

"It's okay Lulu," Skye said as she returned to the living room. "Carly didn't know that her disgusting frozen pizza was going to make me sick."

Carly got up and put the pizza back in the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and handing it to Skye. "You don't look too good," she said.

"I don't feel too good," Skye admitted, as she sipped the water.

"Maybe you should go and lie down," Carly said, eyeing her cautiously. Skye was still very pale and even her breathing looked labored.

Skye nodded in agreement. Leaning forward, she put the glass on the coffee table and stood up, swaying as her knees buckled and her head spun.

Moving quickly, both Carly and Lulu grabbed Skye before she hit the floor. "Esmerelda!" Lulu called out.

Esmerelda hurried into the living room. "What's happened?" she asked, rushing over. Skye was passed out. "Lie her on the couch. Carly, run to the downstairs bathroom and get me a cloth," she instructed as she sat next to Skye, placing her hand first on Skye's forehead and then at her pulse point. It was racing. "Lulu, call Dr. Rodriguez. His number is in the kitchen by the phone."

Lulu rushed off to do as she was told, passing Carly as she returned with the cloth and a small bowl of water.

* * *

Spinelli looked out the window as the car pulled up in front of a very impressive looking house. "Wow, nice," he said, his eyes wide. He had never been in a safe house before, but this one definitely exceeded his expectations in a big way.

Lorenzo stopped the car. "There are a few rules while you're here," he said, turning in his seat to face Spinelli. Diego was sitting in the back so that Jason could stretch out his leg in the front seat. "You are not to leave the house for any reason without a guard with you," he began. "My mother, Skye and Lulu Spencer are all staying there – you are not to drive any of them crazy, particularly Skye. Understood?"

Spinelli nodded. "Who's that guy?" he asked, looking out the window to see an elderly man climb out of a silver SUV, a black bag in his hand. He looked like a doctor.

Lorenzo turned. "That's Dr. Rodriguez," he said. "Skye . . ." Getting out of the car, he left everyone else behind as he hurried to the house and the doctor who was waiting for the door to be opened.

* * *

Lorenzo, I am sure she's fine," Esmerelda said as she tried – unsuccessfully – to calm her son.

"She passed out Mama, how can that mean she and the baby are okay?" Lorenzo asked harshly. Then he took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"No apology is needed," Esmerelda assured him. "I know that you are worried. We all are."

"What happened before she passed out? Was she not feeling well? Has she been sleeping? Eating?"

"She was fine. She, Carly and Lulu were in the living room. Carly was eating some pizza, which understandably made Skye sick. She rushed to the bathroom and when she returned, from what Carly and Lulu said, she was pale and shaky. Carly got rid of the pizza and brought Skye some water. She complained of not feeling well and then lost consciousness."

Lorenzo listened to his mother's explanation of what happened and nodded. He could understand her getting sick over the pizza; the morning sickness seemed to be increasing the last week or so. But it was the passing out that had him worried. What was taking Dr. Rodriguez so long?

* * *

Elaina made it down the hall, passing closed doors whose knobs were too high for her to reach. She reached the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. There was no one in sight. She continued down, looking for a door that would lead outside.

There had to be a way out. And then she found it. The room she walked into was a kitchen – although it was not pretty like her kitchen at home. Keeping her eyes open, Elaina found the door she was looking for. The doorknob was up too high, so she found a box she could stand on. It was going to be tricky, but she had to be quiet. She didn't want the Ugly Man knowing she was gone and come looking for her.

It took some doing, but she was able to get the door open and slip out. She made sure to push the box away and close the door behind her. Then she looked around. And knew exactly where she was.

* * *

"What are you going to do Manny? Beat me up because Lorenzo got one up on you?" Sam asked, pushing herself back to her feet after Manny had struck her again. She needed to continue this way in order to give Elaina enough time to get away. Then she would give Manny what he deserved.

"You are nothing but a cheap slut. I'm sure Alcazar and Morgan will be glad to get rid of you," Manny said, going to backhand her again. He wasn't expecting the kick that connected with his head.

"I don't take very well to being called names," Sam said, kicking him again before he could get up. She had seen Elaina's little legs scamper past the window that was behind Manny. Knowing Elaina was safe –for now – Sam was able to give back what Manny had been giving her.

* * *

Elaina made her way to the park, finding the swing set that she liked to play on. She passed the playground equipment and kept going. She knew how to get home from here. She would tell her Poppi where Mommy Sam was and he would save her from the Ugly Man. 


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After Lorenzo ran into the house, Diego turned to Spinelli. "Listen, before you go in there, there are some things you need to know."

Spinelli nodded, bringing his wide eyes back to Diego. He had seen Alcazar angry – even desperate – and worried about his little innocent granddaughter, but Spinelli had never seen him scared. And there was no doubt in Spinelli's mind that the Mighty Lorenzo Alcazar was scared.

"Spinelli! Are you listening?" Diego asked, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, The Jackal is all ears," Spinelli said refocusing his attention.

Once he was sure he had Spinelli's attention, Diego let out a breath. "There are three women staying in this house and they are all very important to me and my father. If anything happens to them because of you, there will be nowhere you can go where we won't find you."

Spinelli gulped. He was sure that was more of a promise than a threat.

Sure he had gotten his point across, Diego continued on. "Skye Quartermaine and my father are together and she is pregnant with his child –"

"Cool!" Spinelli interrupted, his face breaking into a wide grin. "The Mighty Big Al is going to be a big daddy!"

"Like I was saying," Diego said after a moment. "Skye is pregnant and it's a very high risk pregnancy. She needs to rest and not be bothered or annoyed."

"Got it," said Spinelli with a nod. "The Jackal will not bring any unharmonious vibes to the Heavenly Skye and the Innocent Unborn One."

"Good," said Diego, nodding his head slowly. "Now, my grandmother is also here – Esmerelda Alcazar. She came to help Skye and my dad."

"Nice. The mother of the Mighty Big Al," Spinelli said. "The one who reproduced such an awesome power."

Diego was trying to keep a hold on his rapidly depleting nerves. "And finally, there's Lulu Spencer. She's a good friend of mine and is helping my grandmother and Skye."

"Lulu Spencer?" Spinelli asked, his eyes widening and his eyebrows almost disappearing under his shaggy bangs

"You know her?" Diego asked. He wasn't sure if he liked that too much.

"Yeah . . . the Blonde Goddess . . . Wow!"

Diego narrowed his eyes at him. He definitely didn't like this at all.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lorenzo asked, sitting on the side of the bed, Skye's hand clutched in his.

"For the tenth time Lorenzo, I'm fine," Skye said patiently. "I had a dizzy spell, that's all."

"A dizzy spell? Skye, you passed out," Lorenzo said. "Dr. Rodriguez said your blood pressure had spiked and caused you to pass out. Skye . . . I am so sorry that you have to go through this. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Don't start that Lorenzo," Skye said firmly, sitting up straighter against the pillows piled behind her back. "We both knew this was a high risk pregnancy from the beginning and things like this were going to happen. You didn't cause it. And no one upset me. Not even Carly."

Lorenzo smirked. "I think you scared her," he said. "She was apologizing the minute I walked in the door."

"It wasn't her fault either. I mean, yeah, that pizza she was eating was making me sick to my stomach . . . but it was nothing anyone did. Your mother and Lulu have been taking wonderful care of me. And with Carly here . . . I'm sure it'll make being here that much more interesting."

"Well, if you want interesting, I think I have someone who will top even Carly," Lorenzo said, shaking his head. At Skye's inquisitive look, Lorenzo continued. "Diego found this kid at school, a computer whiz, who is helping us to find Elaina and Sam. And I will admit that although this kid might be . . . out there, he's good. He'll take a little getting used to, but I think he means well."

"Can't wait to meet him," Skye said, sure that watching Lorenzo with this Spinelli would be the most interesting part of it all. "Have you checked in on Jason? Is he doing okay?"

"He checked himself out of GH," Lorenzo informed her. He held up his hand to stop her protests. "I know, I don't like it either, but there is nothing any of us can do. He wouldn't have stayed there and I understand that."

Skye did as well. She could see that determination in Lorenzo. "Lorenzo . . . are you even taking care of yourself? You look tired." She lifted her other hand and cupped his cheek.

Lorenzo put a hand over hers. "I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "We were so close Skye. We almost had them back. Manny found out about the tracking device in Elaina's bracelet. When we got to where they were, they were already gone. Elaina's bracelet was left behind."

Skye closed her eyes a moment. "You'll find them Lorenzo. He can't keep moving or hiding them forever . . . and I refuse to believe that at this point he would kill them. I know I don't know Manny Ruiz very well, but I am sure that if he wanted them dead, he would have done it when he shot Jason. He is using them as leverage. You will find them."

"He'll slip up," Lorenzo said, more for himself. "I just don't want Sam and Elaina hurt when he does."

* * *

Elaina made it to the estate and found the secret passage Michael and Morgan ad shown her – it brought her to the lake. None of the adults knew about it. After crawling through the bushes, Elaina ran to her Poppi's house. She had to tell him where Mommy Sam was so he could save her.

Reaching the back patio, Elaina found the door locked. Sighing in frustration, Elaina looked around. She had to find help.

Spotting the portable phone, Elaina picked it up. Mommy Sam had taught her the important buttons to push in an emergency. Looking at the buttons, Elaina pressed the one for her Poppi and then the green button to make the phone ring. Putting the phone to her ear, Elaina waited to hear her Poppi's voice

* * *

Sam hit the wall but managed to stay on her feet. Manny's anger was fueling this fight and Sam was getting tired. Every muscle ached and her head was throbbing. This had to end – and Sam was afraid it was going to end with her being the loser.

Pulling in a much needed breath, Sam pushed her hair out of her face and turned to Manny. "Even if you kill me, you still won't win," she said as she pulled herself up straighter. "Jason and Lorenzo will hunt you down like the deranged animal that you are."

"That little brat may have managed to get away, but that's okay – I'm sure I can come up with some fun stuff for us."

The smile on Manny's face caused Sam's stomach to turn. She would rather die than have Manny touch her.

"No one's coming to help you Princess," Manny said as he moved closer to her. "Once Alcazar and Morgan have their precious little angel back, they will forget all about you."

"It won't work. I know my family. And they would never leave me here with you. And who's to say I can't get away on my own. A two-year-old was able to get away Manny. Think about it."

* * *

Lorenzo sat on the bed, his back against the pillows, his arms around Skye as she leaned against his chest. It was quiet. Neither of them needed to talk right now. They just needed to be together. But the ringing of Lorenzo's cell phone broke it.

"Answer it Lorenzo. It could be important," Skye insisted as she looked up at him.

Shifting slightly, Lorenzo pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said HOME. But no one was there. Sitting up a little straighter, Lorenzo flipped the phone open. "Hello . . ." he said. Then his eyes widened and his breath froze as he heard the little voice on the phone.

"Poppi, where everyone?" Elaina asked.

"Elaina? Where are you?" Lorenzo asked, sitting up fully and getting to his feet. Skye got off the bed as well, ignoring Lorenzo's gestures for her to get back into bed.

"Home," said Elaina. "No one here and door locked," she complained. "I have to go potty."

"Okay, I don't want you to go anywhere, understand. I'll come to you," Lorenzo said as he headed to the door.

"Okay Poppi," Elaina said. "And we get Mommy Sam."

* * *

"Jason, you should be sitting," Esmerelda said as she put a plate of food on the coffee table for him. "And I am sure you haven't had much to eat."

Jason didn't want to sit and he sure as hell didn't want to eat. He knew Lorenzo needed to make sure Skye and the baby were okay – he would be doing the same thing – but finding Sam and Elaina were the only important things on his mind right now. He barely even noticed as Esmerelda guided him to the couch and made him sit.

"I know you're worried, Jason. We all are," she said as she put the plate in his hands. "And it will do Sam and Elaina no good if you end up back in the hospital so soon after getting out. Now eat."

Jason sighed. "You're right," he said, giving in. Then he looked up at her. "Thank you."

Esmerelda sat next to him. "I know this is hard for you Jason. You lost Jessica and now your daughter's life is in jeopardy . . . but I know that you and Lorenzo will do everything you can to get them back safely. I have faith in that."

Before Jason could respond, Lorenzo came barreling down the stairs. "Jason! Elaina somehow escaped from Manny and is back at the house. She called me from there," he said.

Jason jumped up, ignoring the jolt of pain in his leg. "Then Manny has had them in town all along," he said, shocked.

"Or just moved them back," Lorenzo said. "Milo is getting the car. I'm leaving Diego and Max here with everyone else."

Nodding, Jason quickly followed and the two men left the house.

* * *

"Something must be going on," Lulu muttered to herself as she watched Jason and Lorenzo sprint for the car and speed off.

"Elaina escaped and called Dad," Diego said from the door.

Lulu spun around. "Diego!" she said before bolting into his arms.

Diego hugged her tightly, closing his eyes a moment as he held her.

Lulu pulled back after a moment and looked up at him. "I've been so worried," she said.

"I know," Diego said. "But it looks like it's almost over Lulu. Elaina got away. My Dad and Jason are going to get her now and then they'll be able to find Manny."

"What about Sam?" Lulu asked. "She must not have been with Elaina if Elaina called on her own."

Diego sighed. "All she said about Sam was that Dad had to save her. But he will. And so will Jason."

"Is Jason physically able to do that? I mean, come on, he was shot in the leg and chest Diego! I saw him limping out of here."

"Not to fear Blonde One," said Spinelli from the doorway. "Stone Cold won't let anything stop him from saving his Precious Innocent One and his Fair Maiden Samantha."

Lulu looked over Diego's shoulder at Spinelli. "Hi Spinelli," she said with a little wave.

Diego stepped back and looked between the two of them. "You know him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spinelli helped me with some research for a class," Lulu said with a shrug.

Spinelli smiled at Lulu. "That's right Al Junior. The Jackal and the Blonde One are intimately acquainted."

"Right," said Diego, looking back at Lulu.

Lulu just laughed.

* * *

The large black SUV had barely stopped before Jason was out of the car and heading to the house.

"Jason wait!" said Lorenzo, catching up to him. "She said the doors were locked, so she's not in the house. There's a portable phone hookup on the back patio. She might be there."

Jason nodded and went with Lorenzo around the side of the house. Both men had their guns drawn in case this was a set up. Milo went around the other side. All three men stopped when they heard sniffles and sobs.

Putting his gun away, Jason slowly rounded the corner to see Elaina sitting on the floor of the patio, her knees to her chin and her head on her knees. He slowly walked over to her, trying not to make his limp too pronounced and scare her.

Elaina looked up and saw her father. But she didn't get up and go running to him. This worried Jason. Was she hurt?

"Elaina?" he said as he got closer. But his daughter remained sitting where she was.

"Hi Daddy," Elaina said sadly from her spot on the ground.

"Hi baby," Jason said as he reached his daughter and crouched in front of her. "I know you're scared, but I won't let Manny hurt you again."

"I no hurt Daddy," Elaina said, sniffling.

"Can you stand up?" Jason asked, reaching for her. He needed to see for himself she wasn't hurt.

Elaina only shook her head.

"Why not?" Now Jason was getting worried. What had that monster done to his daughter?

"I have accident," Elaina said sadly.

Jason noticed that the area around where she was sitting was wet. "Okay, how about Daddy takes you inside so you can get cleaned up."

Elaina nodded. "Daddy hurt?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, a little," Jason said standing as his leg began to burn.

"Me too," Elaina said as she held out her wrist. "The Ugly Man break my bracelet."

Lorenzo walked over to them. He pulled Elaina's bracelet from his pocket.

Elaina's face lit up as she took it from him. Then she got up. "I go clean now and you save Mommy Sam," she said as the two men stood there looking at her.

* * *

Everything hurt. She just wanted it to stop. Her head was spinning and she was sure she had a couple of bruised ribs. Groaning, Sam rolled onto her back, trying to assess her injuries. She had to get out of there. He was gone for now, but she knew he was coming back and when he did, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop him – and she would be damned if she let him get his hands on her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jason asked his daughter as she pointed out the house where Manny had kept her and Sam.

Elaina nodded. "I go out that door," she said, pointing. "Mommy Sam in basement."

Jason nodded to Milo and handed Elaina over to him. "Take her to the safe house," he said.

Milo took Elaina. "Alright munchkin, let's get out of here," he said, walking back to where his car was parked.

Once they were out of sight, Jason and Lorenzo pulled their guns out. They nodded to each other and headed to the run down house at the edge of the park.

The men made their way to the property, alert as they moved. They knew how unpredictable Manny was and anything could happen if he knew they were there. Heading to the kitchen door, Jason checked the knob. It was still open. He pushed the door open slowly, his gun preceding him into the room. It was empty and he slipped in further, Lorenzo following behind.

As they moved further into the dilapidated room, Lorenzo saw the door leading to the basement and headed toward it. Jason nodded when he saw him. They were going to stick together on this one and cover each other's backs.

The door to the basement was slightly ajar. Lorenzo used his foot to open it further and stepped over the threshold, listening for sounds from below. Once he was sure it was quiet, he started down, one step at a time, slowly – ready to react if Manny pounced.

With Jason's presence behind him, Lorenzo continued down the stairs, reaching the bottom without consequence. Looking around, Lorenzo let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room – knowing Jason was doing the same – he didn't see any immediate threat. The room was open and empty with no where for anyone to hide. As his eyes scanned the space, they rested on a form lying motionless. He knew deep down in his gut it was his sister. But he couldn't rush to her like he wanted – it could still be a trap.

Using all of their combined will power, Lorenzo and Jason waited as long as they could before they stepped off the stairs and moved cautiously toward Sam.

Reaching his sister, Lorenzo crouched down while Jason covered him. His hand shaking, Lorenzo reached out to find Sam's pulse point.

"Is she . . . ?" Jason whispered, not wanting to say the words. He didn't want to even entertain the thought of losing another woman he loved. Loved. In that moment, Jason realized that he was in love with Sam.

Lorenzo's fingers found Sam's pulse and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "No, she's alive," he said.

_Thank God_, Jason thought, letting out the breath he had been holding.

Lorenzo looked around again and then tucked his gun at the back of his pants. "No one's here Jason," he said. "He had to knowing we were coming once Elaina got away."

"I agree," Jason said, also tucking his gun away. Then he crouched on Sam's other side and gently brushed her hair off her face. The bruises he saw caused his blood to burn, but Jason held his anger in check. Manny wasn't there for him to beat into a pulp, and right now Sam needed him.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The last month had been quiet – at least where Manny was concerned. He had disappeared. But both Jason and Lorenzo knew that they couldn't let their guard down. There was too much at stake. So going on that feeling, they had a team of men whose sole duty was to locate Manny and keep tabs on him. So far, there had been no word. And that kept both men on their toes – not to mention the many female members of their growing family.

Sam had recovered from her detainment by Manny and was as determined as Jason and Lorenzo to track him down and make him pay for what he did – not just to her, but to Elaina as well. It was all the two men could do to keep her from going out there looking for the maniac herself.

Elaina seemed to bounce back pretty well from her ordeal, although she had nightmares and often ended up in Jason's bed – not an ideal situation for Jason as his little girl rolled all over the place and was a kicker, as he found out in the middle of the night the first time she slept with him.

Skye continued to have high blood pressure issues that had Lorenzo constantly worried about her – and it was starting to drive her a little crazy, although she tried not to show it. Her most exciting moment had been when she woke up one morning to find a well defined bump and most of her pants and skirts no longer fit. Skye never thought that that would make her so happy.

Lulu had become a daily fixture at the house as hers and Diego's relationship started to change and bloom. And of course Spinelli made that whole situation entertaining for those watching. Lorenzo didn't know how Diego hadn't killed the kid already.

Lorenzo sent his mother home with a full security detail – he was not taking any chances of leaving her vulnerable and giving Manny the opportunity to strike. It had been great to have her there, but he felt that with all that was going on, she would be more comfortable back at the Villa.

Carly and the boys remained on the property – which always added to the excitement factor around there. It was a wonder Lorenzo and Jason were able to run their organization and keep everyone safe.

* * *

Elaina wandered into her Mommy's room. She was bored. Michael, Morgan and Deego were in school. Her Daddy was at work with her Poppi. Skye was resting and Elaina couldn't play with her baby because it was not ready yet. So she had no one to play with.

Finding her Mommy in her room, Elaina climbed into the big, comfy arm chair by the window, plopping into the corner with a heavy sigh.

Sam stopped putting away her laundry and looked over at Elaina. She knew there were people on Lorenzo's staff who could do that for her, but she liked to take care of her own things – kind of reminded her of when she was on her own on her boat. And she didn't mind being domestic, it gave her a sense of belonging – not to mention keeping her hands and mind busy so she wouldn't go searching for Manny. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked Elaina.

Elaina sighed again. "I bored," she said. "No one to play wif."

"Well, I'm here," said Sam with a small smile for the little girl. "I can play with you."

Elaina curled up tighter in the corner of the chair and shrugged.

Leaving the clothes on her bed, Sam joined her on the chair. She knew Elaina was still having nightmares and often ended up in Jason's bed – which meant Jason wasn't sleeping too well. Sam hadn't admited it, but she often had nightmares herself. And she wished she could just as easily crawl into Jason's bed and draw on his strength and confort.

"Mommy?" Elaina said in a small voice. "Is the Ugly Man take me?"

Sam pulled Elaina into her lap, hugging the little girl to her. "I know what happened was very scarey. It was scarey for me too," Sam said, brushing Elaina's hair off of her face. "But I don't think he'll come back and try to take you again."

Elaina looked up at Sam with her big eyes. "Daddy say he tect me."

Sam smiled again. "Yes, your Daddy is going to protect you. He loves you so much. And so do I. I will protect you too. And so will Poppi and Diego and everyone here."

Cuddling further into her Mommy's lap, Elaina stuck her finger in her mouth. Sam looked down at her and recognized that as Elaina being tired. She just held her tighter and rocked her gently to sleep.

* * *

Jason rubbed his face for the tenth time since entering Lorenzo's office. He was tired. Elaina had spent another night in his bed, meaning he hadn't gotten much sleep. It wasn't that Elaina stayed awake all night, she fell instantly back to sleep, but she moved a lot in her sleep – and kicked. Jason had spent a few days limping after being awoken the first night by a sharp kick to the groin by his little angel. After that, Jason tried to stay at the edge of the bed – a couple of times even sleeping in the arm chair by the bed and then slipping back into bed before Elaina woke up in the morning.

"Long night again?" Lorenzo asked as he looked up from the latest report from the team he had on Manny.

Jason nodded and dropped down into the chair on the other side of Lorenzo's desk. "I was hoping we were getting past the worst of it," he said with a sigh. "I'm thinking of having Lainy Winters come and talk to her. Whenever I try, she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Has she talked to Sam?" Lorenzo asked, closing the folder of the report and leaning back in his high-backed leather chair.

Jason shook his head. "No. I've tried to reassure her that I would never let that happen again, but I'm not sure its helping."

Lorenzo studied his friend. Jason was tired. "You need to sleep Jason. It's dangerous for you to be this tired – we both know that. How about Skye and I take Elaina for a couple of nights."

It sounded like a good idea to him, but Jason wasn't sure. "Skye needs rest Lorenzo, not having Elaina in the bed with the both of you, because that's where she's going to end up," he said. "I want her to feel safe enough to sleep in her own bed, even when she has a nightmare."

"I'll talk to Skye, but I know she'll be all for it," Lorenzo assured him. "Elaina needs to know we're all here to protect her."

Jason thought about it a moment longer. "Alright," he said. "I'll bring her over after she has dinner."

With that settled, Lorenzo opened the report again. "Juan's team hasn't found anything new. Stan has been tracking Manny's bank accounts – which have been depleted by us – but there's been no activity and nothing new popping up in over seas accounts. Wherever he is, he's laying low for now. Licking his wounds."

Jason picked up the report and flipped through the pages. "What about activity within the family? Could he be piggy-backing off of one of their accounts? Hiding money with them?"

"Could be," Lorenzo said with a nod. "I'll have Stan look into it."

Continuing to scan the sheet, Jason nodded. "Also have him check into any new purchases of compounds or safe houses. Manny has to be hiding somewhere, thinking we won't find him."

"He's probably hoping if he lays low long enough we'll let our guard down," Lorenzo commented, opening another folder. It was Max's security report. "Max has increased security on the property as well as at the warehouses and here," he said. "He also had Spinelli go over all electronic secutity components – including firewalling all of our systems."

Jason looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, I never thought someone like Spinelli would be useful around here."

Lorenzo nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. He may be very . . . strange . . . but he's become a big asset."

Which was surprising to the two men, as they were sure Spinelli and his strange way of thinking and doing things would have gotten to them, but it hadn't – too much. Sure, there were times when Lorenzo wanted to ring the kid's neck or when Jason just had to walk away because he was getting a headache.

"So having Spinelli at the house hasn't been too stressful for Skye?" Jason asked, tossing the folder with the report on Manny back onto the desk.

"She actually enjoys him," Lorenzo said with a shake of his head. "He doesn't stress her out and he's willing to do anything for her. I think that's the part she enjoys the most."

"And Diego?"

Lorenzo couldn't help but smile. "With the way Spinelli is constantly all over Lulu, I'm surprised he hasn't tossed him out on his butt," he said.

Jason could see how Diego and Lulu's relationship was changing and developing, how they were going from friends to something more. It was nice. Lulu didn't seem put out by the way Diego lived. She supported him and was there for him.

"Lulu is the only reason he hasn't," Lorenzo said. "Speaking of relationships, how are you and Sam doing?" he asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lorenzo sighed. "Come on Jason. I'm not blind. You and Sam mean a lot to each other – I saw it even before she and Elaina were taken. Why do you keep holding back with her?"

Jason sighed and rubbed his head again. He doubted Lorenzo would let him use the excuse of being tired to get out of this conversation. "You know why Lorenzo," he said.

He did. "Alright. I know you might feel like your cheating on Jessica somehow, but that is not true Jason. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I know how much she loved you and you loved her. But she's gone Jason. And you are allowed to have feelings – even love – someone else. I know its not easy – I've been where you are. Not wanting to move on when you've lost a woman that meant the world to you. You're in love with Sam and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Being in love with Jessica is what got her killed. And having the feelings I do for Sam got her taken with my daughter. I can't – I won't – put Sam in the same position again," Jason said.

"So what are you going to do Jason, hide your feelings? Fight off the love? Jessica was killed, not because you loved her or she loved you, she was killed because a couple of psychotics had a vendentta against us – whether or not you and Jessica were together. Sam was taken because Manny was looking for an upper hand – not because you love her. Stop hiding Jason. You can't help who you fall in love with. And you can't fight it."

* * *

"You can't make a move yet Manny. It's too risky."

Manny wasn't listening. He never did. He did things his way – and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Damnit Manuel! Are you listening to me?"

Manny turned to the man. "You may have been a trusted advisor to my father, but you are not mine. I did not come here for your so called guidance," he snapped at him.

Emilio pulled himself to his full height. "You would do well to listen to my guidance Manuel. I have served your father for years and he has built his empire on my guidance and advice."

"Just remember who killed him," Manny said in a low tone. "He and Javier were weak – and yet I am the one still standing. Remember that."

Emilio nodded and left the room.

Once alone again, Manny turned back to the window. The paradise he was hiding in was boring him. He never cared much for the beautiful landscape – not like his father and brother. But they were weak. Always had been. He wasn't weak. And never would be. He might have to lay low now – but that wouldn't last long. He was not going to let Alcazar and Morgan beat him. Never.

* * *

Jason walked into the house. It was quiet, but it was a good quiet, not the scarey quiet of the people he loved not being there. Climbing the stairs, Jason looked for Elaina in her room, but didn't find her. Trying to not let his head run away with him – thinking that Manny had returned and taken his little girl from him – Jason continued down the hall and stopped in the doorway to Sam's room.

There they both were. Curled up in the chair under the window. Both of them sleeping. Jason just stood there and watched them a moment. He could have lost them both. And he knew in that moment that he wouldn't be able to go on if he did. Sam and Elaina were his life. And he would do anything to protect them – even if it meant giving up his own life.

* * *

"Skye, what are you doing?" Lorenzo asked when he found her in one of the empty bedrooms – the one across from theirs.

Skye turned. "Hi," she said with a bright smile as she kissed him. "I think this will be the perfect room for the baby."

Lorenzo couldn't help smiling as well. He knew Skye had been sick most of the week and it was good to see her up and happy. She was practically glowing as she moved around the room. As she stood by the window – with the afternoon sunlight coming in – how it lit her hair in a blaze of red and gold, how it etched her porcelin profile, how her hands rested on the now obvious bulge of her stomach. Lorenzo knew this image would be forever emblazoned in his mind.

Skye turned back to him. "What?" she asked, seeing the way he was watching her.

"Nothing," Lorenzo said, walking over to her. "Just thinking how amazingly beautiful you are."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was throwing up right now," Skye said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're always beautiful to me," Lorenzo said, wrapping his own arms around her waist and holding her close, the bulge of her belly pressing against him. "Knowing you and our child are safe. Being able to hold you like this. And to plan our child's furture. It's all I want. And yes, this room would be perfect."

Skye smiled again and then moved out of his arms. "I want to start ordering furniture, I have some catalogs I want to go through."

"It's good to see you feeling well," Lorenzo said with a smile. "And since you're feeling okay, I was thinking of having Elaina stay here for a couple of nights so Jason can get some sleep."

"She's still having nightmares?" Skye asked, worried.

Lorenzo nodded. "And still ending up in Jason's bed. He needs some rest and maybe a change of scenery for a couple of nights will help her as well."

"And give Jason and Sam a chance to be alone," Skye added with a mischeveous look in her eyes.

"True," Lorenzo said with a nod. They did need some time alone. He wasn't going to argue that.

"So, since we both agree on that point, I want to show you some of the furniture I was looking at," Skye said excitdely, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their bedroom.

Once inside, Lorenzo pulled Skye into his arms, walking her back toward the bed. "Actually, there's something else I would rather do right now."

* * *

"Come on Diego, he's not that bad," Lulu said as she followed him into Kelly's after their last class.

"He's annoying Lulu. The way he's always hanging around you," Diego complained as he sat down across from her.

"You're jealous," Lulu said in amusement. And found she was actually flattered by it.

"I am not jealous," Diego insisted. "I just don't like the way he hangs on you all the time."

Lulu just shook her head and picked up her menu. Over the last month – since Sam and Elaina were brought home – Lulu had tried to take Skye's advice when it came to her relationship with Diego. Spending time with Diego with that in mind, Lulu realized that she did want more with him – but wasn't sure he did. He had already been with two people who hadn't been able to handle who he was. Niether BrookLynn or Georgie were able to accept the life he led. But Lulu was learning each and every day that Diego was so much more than his last name.

"Lulu!"

Lulu jerked her eyes from the menu and to Diego and Georgie, who were both looking at her. "Oh! Ummm . . . what?" she asked, trying to get her bearings.

"Are you ready to order?" Diego asked, looking at her curiously.

Lulu looked back down at the menu again and then up to Georgie. "I'll have the grilled cheese with fries and a Coke."

Taking the menus Georgie went to fill the orders.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked once they were alone. "You seemed pretty far away."

"Just thinking," she answered with a shrug.

"Pretty heavy thinking. Anything in particular?"

Lulu bit her lip. This didn't seem to be the place to tell Diego she wanted to explore a deeper relationship with him. "Nothing that can't wait," she said.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked with concern. He and Lulu had been friends for a while and he could tell something was on her mind.

"I'm sure," Lulu said, flashing him a bright smile. Their food arrived just then and Lulu focused on it, hoping he would drop the topic for now.

Seeing that she didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind – Diego decided not to press her on it, for now.

* * *

"Mommy, why I go to Poppi's?" Elaina asked as she watched Sam pack a bag for her.

"Because your Poppi and Skye want you to spend some time with them," Sam said as she folded a pair of pajamas and put them into the little bag.

"Like sleepover?" she asked, grabbing her teddy bear and handing it to her Mommy to put into her bag.

"Just like a sleepover," Sam said, tucking the bear inside. "Why don't you pick out a book that Poppi can read to you later."

Elaina slid off of the bed and went to her little bookshelf. She pulled out her favorite book and brought it back to Sam, who put into the bag and zipped it up. "I have bad dweam, Daddy come?" Elaina asked.

Sam turned to Elaina and crouched in front of her. "No. If ou have a bad dream, Poppi and Skye will be there. Not Daddy."

"Why?" Elaina asked, her eyes widening and her lower lip trembling. "No want Poppi! Want Daddy!" she yelled, stamping her foot and running out of the room.

"Elaina!" Sam called, getting up and following her. That little girl could sure be stubborn.

Elaina ignored her Mommy and ran down the stairs – even though her Daddy had told her not to run down the stairs – and into his office. "Daddy!" she cried, throwing herself at his leg and holding on. "No go Daddy! I no go!"

Jason looked down at his daughter and then at Sam, who was in the doorway. "What happened?" he asked, lifting Elaina into his arms. She clung to him and buried her head in his shoulder. "No go," she whispered. He could feel her tears against his neck.

"She asked if you would be there if she had a bad dream and I said no. That Poppi and Skye would be there instead," Sam said, reaching out to rub Elaina's back, but Elaina moved away from her.

"No Mommy! Bad Mommy! Mommy make me go away!" Elaina said angrily.

Jason saw the hurt in Sam's eyes. Sitting down on the couch, he detatched Elaina from him and made her sit next to him. "Elaina, that is not nice," he said sternly. "Now I want you to apologize."

Elaina crossed her arms over her chest. "NO!" she said stubbornly.

"It's okay Jason," Sam said, seeing there was going to be a stalemate between father and daughter. "She's upset."

"That is no excuse Sam," Jason said, turning back to his daughter. "You are going to sit here until you apologize and then I will make sure to tell Poppi and Skye there is no dessert tonight. That was not nice to say."

"I no go!" Elaina said again. "No leave Daddy!"

Jason sighed. "Elaina, I know you're scared and I know you have bad dreams, but your Poppi and Skye will also keep you safe."

"Why Daddy make me go away?" Elaina asked in a small voice, tears pooling in her eyes. "No leave Daddy. Ugly Man hurt Daddy."

Sam understood and went to kneel in front of Elaina. "Do you think if you leave that the Ugly Man will come back and hurt your Daddy?" she asked gently.

Elaina nodded.

Sam took Elaina's hands in hers. "I'm going to be here with Daddy. Will it help if I promise to take care of Daddy and protect him?"

Elaina looked at her Daddy and then back at her Mommy. Then she nodded. "I sorry Mommy," she whispered, sniffling and wiping her nose.

Same pulled Elaina into her arms and hug her tight. She looked at Jason.

"Thank you," Jason mouthed to her, rubbing his daughter's back – his hand coming to rest over Sam's.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Skye sighed contentedly as she settled in Lorenzo's arms. "Mmmm . . . I think I just found the cure for morning sickness," she said, rolling over to look at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Lorenzo asked, lightly stroking his fingers through her auburn hair.

Skye smiled. "You," she said. "Being with you like this . . . being in your arms . . . knowing how much you love me – how much we love each other."

Lorenzo looked at her. "I do love you. More than I can ever put into words. I have lost so much in my life, Skye . . . but you have given me so much more in return."

"We've given a lot to each other Lorenzo," Skye said, taking his hand in hers and putting it on her belly.

Lorenzo closed his eyes a moment, his fingers splayed over her growing belly. This baby – their baby – was a miracle and a treasure for both of them. He had missed out on Diego's and Jessica's births and was determined to be there for this baby. It was his second chance to be the father he wanted to be.

Skye watched Lorenzo's face. Using her free hand, she cupped his cheek and made him look up at her. "You're going to be an amazing father Lorenzo. I see how you are with Diego – how you guide him and listen to him; I've seen you with Michael and Morgan and how you've made them feel like they belong and how you spend time with them so they don't feel left out because their father died. And with Elaina . . . you are patient and attentive with her. You listen to her and treat her like the smart little girl she is and not a baby. All of that Lorenzo has shown me the amazing heart you have and I couldn't have asked for any more in the man who is the father of my child."

Lorenzo was floored by Skye's declaration. "Wow," he managed to get out. "Skye . . ."

Skye put her fingers over his lips. "You don't have to say anything," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to express what I feel." She leaned in and replaced her fingers with her lips.

Lorenzo responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He deepened the kiss as he pushed Skye onto her back, moving over her. Breaking the kiss, Lorenzo moved down her neck, kissing and biting at the soft skin there.

Her body arched into his, a small sigh escaping her lips as he continued to move lower, his lips and teeth grazing over her breasts – eliciting more cries from her. He moved over her as her body arched and writhed under him. Being careful to put all of his weight on his arms – which were placed on either side of her on the bed, Lorenzo slid into her, the both of them gasping as they came together.

Moving with him, Skye wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel him closer to her. As she pulled him closer, Skye captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and passionately.

* * *

Elaina sat at the kitchen table on her knees – Jason would have preferred her in a booster seat, but he was not in the mood for another fight. She poked at the vegetables on her plate and put a tiny piece of chicken into her mouth. As she chewed she looked up at her Daddy. She still didn't want to go to her Poppi's house tonight – she wanted to stay with her Daddy. It wasn't fair.

As he ate, Jason watched Elaina out of the corner of his eye. He and Sam had finally gotten her to calm down and understand that he was going to be okay even if she wasn't there. And that Sam was going to stay with him. He could tell Elaina still wasn't too happy about the situation. "Eat your vegetables," he said, tapping his daughter's plate with his fork.

Elaina sighed and poked a piece of carrot with her fork and put it into her mouth. She made a face as she chewed. Then she opened her mouth and spit the partially chewed up carrot back onto her plate.

"Elaina!" Jason said, putting his fork down. "What are you doing?" She was seriously testing his nerves.

"Yucky vegibles Daddy," Elaina said, pushing her plate away. "Want ice cweam."

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "Remember what I said about not having dessert tonight because of your behavior? If you're done eating, then I want you to go upstairs and make sure you have everything you want for Poppi's house."

Elaina stared at her father a moment. He was still making her go? And she wasn't even going to be able to get any ice cream first? Pouting, Elaina climbed off of the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Jason put down his fork and moved to get up, but Sam's hand on his stopped him.

"She'll be fine," Sam said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"She's never acted like this before Sam. And it's more than just the Terrible Twos," Jason said, sitting back in his chair and pushing his own plate of food away.

Sam could see how much this was upsetting him. "I think its all part of what happened to her Jason," she said. "The nightmares. Being afraid to leave you. She's still scared that something is going to happen to you or her if you're apart from each other. I know it's hard, but you both need to be apart tonight. You need sleep Jason. And Elaina needs to know that there is plenty of other family here that will take care of her."

Jason knew Sam was right, but that didn't make it any easier. "I'm thinking of talking to Lainey about what's going on, see if she can suggest anything."

"I think that's a good idea," Sam said as she popped a carrot into her mouth. She made a face and spit it out into her napkin.

"Sam!" Jason said in the same tone he had used with his daughter.

"What? Well, Elaina was right, that's gross," Sam said as she gathered up their plates and put them in the sink.

Jason just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"Jason is going to be here soon with Elaina," Skye said, although she was reluctant to leave Lorenzo's arms.

"If you're not up for this Skye, I can spend the evening with her so you can rest," Lorenzo said, kissing her temple gently.

Skye sat up, reaching for her robe as she swung her feet to the floor. "No way. I love spending time with Elaina. And anyway, I could use all the practice I could get."

Lorenzo flopped onto his back, the dark silk sheets draped across his waist. "True," he said. "But you also need to get some rest."

Skye stopped on her way to the bathroom. "Well, if you were so concerned about my getting rest, we wouldn't have gone for that second session." Giving him a sly, seductive smile, Skye went into the bathroom.

Throwing the sheets off, Lorenzo got up and followed her. "You might need some help in there."

* * *

"Have you found anything I can use?" Manny asked as his head of security walked into the office.

"Not yet," Antonio said. He knew it wasn't what Manny wanted to hear.

Manny shook his head. "So you're telling me that there is no one associated with Alcazar or Morgan who wants to get even with them or is not happy being associated with them?" he asked.

"I'll look harder," Antonio said.

"Do that," Manny snapped and turned to the window, dismissing the man. He needed to find a weak link. More than just a family member snatched away from them. There had to be something more – something he could use to take them down once and for all. And once he found it, he was going to come down on them hard.

* * *

"Now, you remember that if you have a bad dream, Poppi and Skye will be there for you," Jason said as he and Elaina walked down the path between the two houses.

"No wanna go Daddy," Elaina tried again. "Wanna stay wif Daddy."

Jason stopped and kneeled down in front of his daughter. "Elaina, I love you, you know that, right?" He waited until she nodded. "Good. But Daddy has been doing a lot lately and I need some sleep. And so do you. Poppi and Skye will not let anything bad happen to you while you're at their house, understand?"

"But bad man come and hurt Daddy," Elaina said, tears pooling in her big emerald eyes. Jessica's eyes.

"No. He won't come back," Jason said. "And I won't be alone. Sam is going to be there."

"Mommy pwotet you?" Elaina asked, sniffling.

"Yes, she will protect me," Jason said. "And I want for you to be a good girl. Can you do that?"

Elaina didn't answer right away. Then she only shrugged and hugged her bear tighter to her.

Sighing, Jason stood and took her hand and they continued walking. He hoped Lorenzo and Skye knew what they were in for.

* * *

Diego parked his car by the garage and sat there a minute. Lulu had been acting strange during lunch and that hadn't changed the rest of the afternoon. He had just dropped her off at home after their last class and she was still acting weird.

Although he had to admit, maybe he was acting weird with her too. Could he seriously be jealous of Spinelli and all the attention he paid to Lulu? They were friends. Lulu was the first friend he had in a long time that accepted him for who he was – not who she wanted him to be. She was okay with the life he lived – and even though she worried, she never tried to tell him how he should live. She loved his family and fit right in. She was the best friend he'd ever had.

But what if this was becoming something more than friendship? Could he possibly be falling for her? No. They were friends. Just friends. Right?

* * *

Skye heard Jason and Elaina downstairs. She smiled when she saw them. "Hey sweetie," she said, going to Elaina.

Elaina latched onto Jason's leg and held on tight.

Jason sighed. "Elaina. We talked about this," he said, bending down to try and pry his little girl off of his leg.

Skye bit her lip as she watched Elaina hold on tighter, shaking her head.

Lorenzo had come out of the kitchen and walked over to Skye, putting his hand on her back. Sam had warned him about what was going on.

"No go Daddy!" Elaina yelled. "No go way!"

Jason closed his eyes, digging deep to find an ounce of patience.

Lorenzo saw this and went over to the two of them. This was hard for both father and daughter and it was painful to watch. "Elaina, you're going to be fine here. And Daddy will be just down the path."

"No want Poppi! Want Daddy!" Elaina cried.

Jason looked at Lorenzo. "I'll just take her home . . ."

"No. Jason you need to sleep. You know that. And she is going to be fine here with us. Elaina will stay here and you will go home." With that said Lorenzo crouched down and pried Elaina off of Jason, lifting her in his arms.

It was rare for Elaina to go into full tantrum mode – but this was one of those occasions. As she screamed and cried, trying to reach for her Daddy, Lorenzo had Skye walk Jason out.

"She's going to be okay Jason," Skye tried to reassure him over the screams and cries of his little girl. "She needs this as much as you do."

Jason knew she was right, but that didn't make it any easier. "If it gets worse, call me."

"That won't be necessary," Skye said. "Lorenzo and I are here. As well as Diego and a house full of guards and staff. She'll probably just cry herself to sleep."

Fighting off the impulse to go and get his daughter, Jason left the house.

* * *

Skye returned to the living room to see Lorenzo walking around the living room, Elaina still in his arms as he gently rubbed her back and sang softly to her in Spanish. Elaina was still sniffling, but had stopped screaming as she listened to the song. It was one of her favorites that her Poppi would sing to her. The scene brought tears to Skye's eyes as she watched.

Lorenzo walked over to the back doors, looking out at the fading light as he continued to softly sing to Elaina, feeling her body calm in his arms. She had been so distraught and angry and it had taken a little while to calm her down, but it seemed to be working. Lorenzo made a mental note to check with Jason about his talking to Dr. Lainey Winters about what was going on.

Turning, Lorenzo saw Skye come into the living room. "Is she sleeping?" he asked, turning so Skye could see Elaina.

Elaina's face was streaked with tears, her thumb was in her mouth, and her eyes were still open, although she didn't look like she would last that much longer. "Not yet," she whispered. "But she's getting there."

Lorenzo nodded and continued to walk around the room, singing so only Elaina heard him. Her screams had almost tore his heart apart – he could only imagine how Jason had been feeling as Lorenzo forced him to leave.

* * *

That was the hardest thing Jason had to ever do since losing Jessica. The screams of his daughter as he left tore at his heart. But they both needed this. And after her display that evening, Jason knew he was going to have to contact Dr. Winters as soon as possible about what was going on.

Pushing open the back door, Jason stepped into the kitchen. It was empty and he could see that Sam had cleaned up. Sam. She always said he was a steadying force in her life, but he was sure she had done so much more for him than he did for her. She moved in and helped him care for his daughter without his asking her. She made the penthouse and now this house a real home. She brought joy into his daughter's life. And into his. Sitting at the kitchen table, Jason put his head into his hands as he remembered that dream he had of Jessica. It had seemed so real as she pleaded with him to move on with his life. Maybe she was right. He had to move on. He couldn't continue to stay stuck in the past – she was not coming back to him. It wasn't fair to him. To Elaina. And to Sam.

Getting up, Jason decided it was time to be honest with himself and with Sam. He was going to find her and use this time alone to talk to her, make her understand.

* * *

Sam stopped pacing when she heard the back door into the kitchen open and close. Jason was back. She then heard the scrape of the chair as he sat at the table. Sam wanted to go to him, but wasn't sure if she should. He had to be hurting over what was happening with Elaina and how she was reacting what Manny put her through. Sam swore that once she was able to, she was going to make Manny Ruiz pay for what he did to that little girl.

Taking another pass around the living room, Sam stopped and gasped when she saw Jason standing there. She hadn't even heard him come into the room. She took a moment to look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes. His face was pale. His blue eyes not as bright. All Sam wanted to do in that moment was wrap her arms around him. And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Diego found his father sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him. Pouring himself a cup he joined his father at the table.

"Elaina's sleeping?" Diego asked, sipping from his cup. He had heard Elaina's cries when he came in and had spoken to Skye about what was going on. It had been hard to listen to and not step in, but his father seemed to have it under control.

Lorenzo nodded. "She wore herself out." He had felt horrible making Jason leave and enduring Elaina's screaming, but it was what they both needed. "She'll probably sleep for a few hours – I don't expect her to sleep through the night." Hence the coffee.

"Where's Skye?"

"Resting," Lorenzo said. He looked at his son. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. Since sitting down, Lorenzo noticed how fidgety Diego was in his chair. Something was on his son's mind.

"It can wait," Diego said, moving to get up. "You have enough to handle for one night."

Lorenzo stopped Diego. "Elaina's sleeping. Skye's resting. Spinelli is . . . somewhere around here. So talk. What's going on?"

Diego sighed and sat back down. "Alright. Here's the thing. Have you ever had a friend – of the opposite sex – and you two are the best of friends. You know, can tell each other anything, always have each other's backs, all of that. But then . . . you're feelings for that friend start to change?"

Smiling, Lorenzo looked down into his cup and then to his son. "I'm going to assume you're talking about you and Lulu," he said.

"Yeah," Diego answered. "I mean, Lulu gets me. She doesn't criticize my life. She supports me. And knows when to give me space. At first, it was nothing big – like she was a kid sister. But now . . ." Diego trailed off, figure if he put into actual words what he was feeling it would make it real and there would be no taking it back.

"But now you're feeling something deeper," Lorenzo said knowingly. "And yes, I've been there."

"You have?" Diego asked. "Who?"

"Skye."

Diego realized his father was right. He and Skye had started out as friends, leaning on each other when they needed support, backing each other up through thick and thin. And now they were in love. They were having a child together. And Diego was sure they would marry soon. "So . . . what do I do?" he asked.

Lorenzo thought a moment. He knew his situation and his son's were different in some aspects. "Well, do you think Lulu feels differently about you as well?" he asked.

Diego shrugged. "I don't know. I think so. She's been acting kind of weird the last few days. Something's on her mind, but she won't talk to me about it. And Lulu has never kept anything from me."

"Maybe she feels the same way you do and isn't sure how to bring it up," Lorenzo suggested.

"But, if she is . . . how do I get her to talk about it?" Diego asked. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"I wish I knew son," Lorenzo said with a shake of his head. "Just hang in there son."

"Thanks," Diego said with a roll of his eyes. He had been hoping for something a little more insightful.

* * *

Sam held onto Jason tightly a moment before pulling back. "That bad, huh?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"Worse," Jason said miserably, dropping heavily onto the couch. "I almost couldn't do it Sam. I couldn't leave her there like that."

"I'm sorry Jason," Sam said. Moving behind him, she started to massage his shoulders. They were so tense.

Jason moaned, dropping his head forward a moment. This felt so good. Under Sam's hands, Jason started to relax, his eyes slipping closed.

Sam smiled as she felt him relax. This was exactly what he needed. As he relaxed further, Sam moved from behind him and to his side. Lifting Jason's chin, she turned his head to her and leaned in, kissing him.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The kiss was gentle at first, but it quickly changed to something more demanding. Reaching around, Jason pulled Sam from behind him, never breaking the kiss, so she was now lying in his lap. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue as he sought to taste her fully. The small sigh that escaped her lips as he did this sang through Jason's blood.

Sam reached up, one hand cupping Jason's cheek as she let him take control of the kiss. She hadn't planned on taking it this far just yet, but apparently it was something he needed, something he was holding back. His fatigue and the stress he was under had brought down his own inner walls. The walls he kept up when it came to the two of them.

The need for air came much too quickly as Jason pulled back, looking down at her. "Wow, that's some thank you," she said with a smile.

"And I know you want to say it's about time," Jason said, seeing the amusement in her expressive brown eyes. Whatever he needed to know about Sam, what she was feeling, what she was thinking, what she was planning, it was all in her eyes. He didn't know if they were like that all the time, or just when they were alone together.

"I was trying to be nice," Sam said as she sat up. She turned to face Jason and cupped both of his cheeks with her hands. "But I am not going to push you into something you're not ready for . . . or want."

Jason swallowed. He needed to be honest with her – with himself. "Actually, I do want this . . . you . . . me . . . us," he said, taking her hands from his face and holding them in his. "I've been thinking about things for a while Sam . . . and I think it is time for me to move on. When you said Jessica wouldn't want me to stay in one place, hanging onto the past – you were right. I know she would want me to find love again, to love again."

Sam swallowed back the tears that sprang to her eyes at his words. "We don't have to rush anything Jason . . ."

"I know," Jason said. "But I've learned the hard way that waiting too long for something you want . . . you could end up losing it instead. I treasure the time I had with Jessica and wish with all of my heart that we had more . . . but I know that's not possible. Sam, the day you came into my life, the day you made me start living again – I will always be grateful for that. For you. Without you in my life – and in Elaina's – I don't know if I would have been able to pull myself together. I want more between us Sam . . . and all it comes with."

* * *

Lorenzo laughed. "If you're looking for some pearl of wisdom when it comes to women and what goes on in their heads . . . I'm afraid I don't have it."

Diego sighed. "I don't think it's possible to even begin to understand them," he admitted. "I do want more with Lulu . . . but if I tell her that and she doesn't feel the same way, I risk losing her as a friend and I can't do that Pop."

"You and Lulu have been strong for the last couple of years Diego. She stood by you with your breakup with BrookLynn and Georgie. She supported you through Jessica's death. And she accepts you for who you are Diego. If she doesn't have deeper feelings for you, I think your friendship will still be intact."

Diego thought it over and nodded. "I think you're right Pop," he said. "I just have to sit her down and talk to her – lay it all out on the table for her and see where it goes."

"Sounds like a plan," Lorenzo said, then cleared his throat. He was sure it was beyond too late to really sit his son down and talk about the birds and the bees, but Lorenzo knew he had to be a responsible parent – especially in the face of his and Skye's unborn child – to at least talk to his son. "But there is something else we need to discuss."

"Business?" Diego asked, sitting back in his chair.

"No . . . it's more personal in nature," Lorenzo said, not sure where or how to start. "I know you're getting older and I am sure I don't need to bring this up . . . but if you and Lulu do decide to explore a deeper relationship . . . maybe a more physical one . . ."

Trying not to laugh, Diego held up his hand, stopping his father. "Pop . . . I do not have plans to jump into bed with Lulu any time soon. And if we do . . . I know what precautions to take."

Lorenzo let out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "I know we missed out on that kind of conversation . . ." He looked at his son. "Am I to assume that you're . . . experienced?"

Diego fidgeted in his chair and nodded. "But I've always been careful Pop. There is no way I am ready to be a father yet."

Letting out another sigh of relief that practically sagged his body, Lorenzo nodded. He already had enough to deal with.

* * *

Picking up the phone, Manny barked into it, "Get me information on the Mendoza Family. NOW!" With that said, he slammed the phone back down, a plan starting to formulate. It might be his only chance.

* * *

Diego ran his hands through his hair as he paced his room, his cell phone clutched in his hands. The conversation with his father had gotten a little uncomfortable toward the end – for both of them – but Diego understood where his father was coming from.

Getting up his nerve, Diego flipped open his phone and dialed Lulu's number before he could talk himself out of it.

* * *

"You're awake," Lorenzo said as he walked into his and Skye's bedroom to see her sitting up in bed.

"I was about to go and check on Elaina," Skye said, moving to slide off of the bed.

"She's fine," Lorenzo said, blocking her path. "I just looked in on her and she's still sleeping."

Skye nodded and got back into bed. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked as she watched him move around the room, getting ready for bed himself.

"Having some coffee, talking to Diego," Lorenzo answered, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He was about to toss it onto the nearby chair when he heard Skye clear her throat. Smiling, Lorenzo headed to the closet and put the shirt where it belonged.

"What were you two talking about? I mean, you looked pretty preoccupied when you came in here," Skye said as she continued to watch him. She loved to watch how Lorenzo moved, in and out of his clothes. His body was so powerful, as was his presence. And it had a lot more to do with the kind of man he was as opposed to the kind of work he did.

Lorenzo finished getting ready for bed and slipped in beside Skye, pulling her into his arms. "Guy stuff," he answered.

Skye looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Thinking about it a moment Lorenzo decided to confide in her. After all, she cared about Diego and if things went the way they were hoping, she would be his stepmother as well. "From what I've been able to put together, Diego's feelings for Lulu are changing to something more."

Skye sat up and looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Why?" Lorenzo asked, picking up on Skye's surprise and pleasure. "Do you know something about this?"

"Yes, I do," Skye said excitedly. "When we were at the safe house, Lulu talked to me about her changing feelings for Diego and what to do about it."

"What did you tell her?" Lorenzo asked. He hoped he had given his son some reasonable advice.

"I just told her to feel him out and go with her feelings. She was more concerned with him not feelings the same and their friendship suffering."

Lorenzo had to laugh at this. "Diego feels the same way."

"Then they're on the right track," Skye said in satisfaction.

"You seem pretty proud of yourself," Lorenzo commented.

"I am! Diego and Lulu are well suited for each other on a number of levels." At Lorenzo's perplexed look, Skye sighed and continued on. "Okay, for example, they accept each other for who they are and try not to change that. They keep each other grounded."

Lorenzo agreed on those points. "Well, I advised Diego not to rush things. And if he and Lulu want to become more . . . serious . . . that they take necessary . . . precautions."

Skye's eyes widened as she tried not to laugh. "You had a sex talk with Diego?"

"Not exactly. He cut me off and assured me he is always safe."

"Always?" Skye asked. "So he's . . . experienced?"

"I am assuming so," Lorenzo said. "But I am not going to get into the details of my son's sex life and he won't get into mine."

Skye thought that sounded fair enough. She enjoyed her sex life with Lorenzo but was not too keen on that being discussed between father and son.

* * *

"Do not come in here if you don't have information for me," Manny barked at his head of security, Antonio Vega.

"Actually, sir, I think I have found something," Antonio said as he ventured into the room. Antonio was a big man, close to six feet tall and 250 pounds, but all of that height and weight didn't matter when Manny Ruiz was staring at you and demanding results. It was a little unsettling, the way he stared at you with those cold, dark eyes. And then there was that smile. A smile that never really reached his eyes. A smile that meant a bullet was soon going to be lodged in your head.

Manny held out his hand for the information. Once it was in his hand, he turned his back on Antonio. Antonio took that as his cue to leave. He knew Manny would call for him if he was needed.

* * *

"Hey Lu, its Diego."

Lulu felt a smile come to her lips at Diego's voice. "Hey," she said, lying back on her bed, her legs dangling off the side. "What's up?"

"What do you have planned for tomorrow night? After your last class?" Diego asked. He would have preferred to talk to her tonight, but he didn't want to leave his father and Skye alone with Elaina if there was a problem.

"Nothing so far," Lulu said. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Dinner? Metro-Court?" Diego wanted to do this right.

Lulu's eyebrows went up. "Metro-Court? That's pretty fancy. What's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

"No occasion," said Diego. "Just thought you'd like a nice dinner. Something a little different than Kelly's all the time."

Lulu didn't have to think for long. "Sounds great. I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night."

"Great," said Diego. "I'll pick you up at seven."

After they finalized plans, Lulu flipped her phone closed and held it against her chest.

* * *

Having convinced Jason that he needed to rest, that they could talk about the path of their relationship later – when he was able to keep his eyes open – Sam left him on the couch and went into the kitchen.

Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the sleeping pills she had gotten from Skye.

Skye had informed Sam that she had used them on Lorenzo after he had been shot a couple of years ago and needed to rest. All Sam had to do was crush them up and put them into his tea. It was dissolve instantly and he wouldn't know anything about it.

Sam bit her lip. She didn't want to trick Jason, but she knew he would force himself to stay alert – thereby negating the whole purpose of sending Elaina to Lorenzo's for the night. It had to be done.

She tipped the bottle and poured out a handful of pills. She had forgotten to ask Skye how much she had used on Lorenzo or how strong they were. Oh well. Sam figure three would do the trick. Putting the rest back into the bottle and slipping it back into her pocket, Sam found the small dish and pestle they used to crush up baby aspirin for Elaina.

* * *

Manny smiled that smile that sent shivers down most people's spines. Leaning back in his chair, Manny folded his hands over his stomach, his plan formulating in his mind. If this was going to work, he was going to have to look at it from all angles. There could be no room for mistakes. Once this got rolling, there was no stopping. He had to see it to the end.

Javier, his brother, had been the planner. A smooth talker, a man with the ability to see the loop holes and what would or wouldn't work. But Javier was no longer there, having been shot in cold blood by Jason Morgan. And Manny was going to make sure Morgan paid for what he did.

Pulling his thoughts back to the task at hand, Manny leaned over and picked up the folder again. The Mendoza family. The patriarch, Alberto Mendoza, was weak and might be harder to influence to turn against the Alcazar/Morgan organization. His lieutenant, Johnny Mendoza, Alberto's oldest son, on the other hand, would be a better choice. He was a lot smarter and more determined than his father. Manny knew Johnny personally, knew it wouldn't take a lot to turn the man against his father. Johnny was itching for the chance to take over, to try and wrest some of that power from Alcazar and Morgan. Manny was going to give him that chance.

Calling for Antonio, Manny instructed the man to set up a private meeting with Johnny Mendoza only and to make it clear that he was not interested in talking with Alberto.

As his plans were being put in place, Manny leaned back in his chair, his hands again folded over his stomach and that smile gracing his lips. This was going to work. It was his one and last chance.

* * *

_She heard Daddy's voice telling the Ugly Man to leave them alone . . . there was a loud bang . . . Daddy was hurt . . .the Ugly Man had hurt him . . . Mommy Sam was angry at the Ugly Man . . . he hurt Mommy . . . he was going to hurt her too . . . he said her Daddy was dead . . . he was never coming back . . . _

Elaina woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily from her nightmare. She sat up, clutching her teddy to her chest, looking around with wide eyes. She couldn't stay here. She needed to be with her Daddy. Slipping out of bed, still holding onto her teddy, Elaina scampered over to her door. She pulled it open and peeked out into the hallway. Her Poppi and Skye's room was across the hall and Deego's was down the other end. It was quiet. Moving out into the hallway, Elaina walked quietly in her bare feet to the stairs. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was in the hallway behind her, she gripped the rails as best as she could and started to walk down the stairs.

The blood curdling scream had Lorenzo bolting up in bed. Skye sat up beside him and watched as he got out of bed, pulling his gun from the night table drawer.

"Lorenzo . . ."

"Stay here," Lorenzo said as he went to the door. He ran into Diego in the hallway.

"Elaina's room is empty," Diego said, his own gun drawn.

The two men moved down the stairs, the screams continuing. They were coming from the living room.

As they cleared the bottom of the stairs, Lorenzo and Diego looked at each and then at the scene before them. Elaina was screaming her head off while Max was trying to calm her and deflect her little swinging fists.

"What's going on here?" Lorenzo asked, reengaging the safety and passing his gun to his son. He walked over to Max and Elaina.

Max looked up at his boss, dressed only in a pair of silk pajama bottoms, his hair rumpled. "We caught her outside, Boss," he said. "She was on her way back to Jason's." Max turned his head to the side to avoid Elaina's fists. She was sure strong for a little girl.

Lorenzo sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and took Elaina from Max. She was still screaming and crying. "ELAINA!" he said loudly over her screams. Lorenzo had never raised his voice to her before.

Elaina stopped and looked at her Poppi. He had the same look on his face like her Daddy got when he didn't like something she did. She knew she was in trouble.

Seeing his had his granddaughter's attention, Lorenzo continued in a softer voice. "Elaina, you cannot go outside in the dark like that," he said. "It's not safe."

"Ugly Man hurt Daddy!" Elaina said stubbornly, trying to slide off of his lap.

Lorenzo tightened his hold on her and looked at Max for confirmation.

"I've sent men to check on things," he said. "There's no one here and Jason and Sam are fine."

Lorenzo nodded and looked back down at Elaina. "See? Daddy is fine. No one is going to hurt him again."

Elaina didn't buy it. "Wanna see Daddy!" she said loudly, getting ready to start screaming again. She didn't care if she got into trouble. She just wanted to go home. "NO! Wanna go home!" she yelled.

"Elaina, it is the middle of the night. The only place you are going is back to bed," Lorenzo said, not wanting to lose his patience.

"NO BED!" Elaina screamed, hitting him on the chest so he would let her go. "WANNA GO HOME!"

Lorenzo was able to get a hold of her little fists and made her look at him. It broke his heart to see her like this and he wasn't sure what to do to help.

"Boss? Maybe we should just take her home," Max suggested gently.

"No. Jason's needs some rest, Max. He won't be able to function if he keeps this up. Elaina is staying here tonight as planned and she is going back to bed," he added, looking at her sternly. "And there will be no more sneaking out."

Elaina pulled her hands free and slid off of his lap. "POPPI MEAN!" she yelled as she ran to the stairs. When Diego tried to stop her, she slipped past him, stuck out her tongue and went up the stairs.

"I have someone on the back door," Max said. "She won't get out that way."

Lorenzo nodded and rubbed his face as Max got up and left.

"Was that like a sneak peek at what to expect when she's a teenager?" Diego asked, joining his father on the couch.

Lorenzo groaned. "I don't even want to think about that," he said. He looked at his son. "Let's try and get back to bed." He wanted to check on Elaina and hoped he didn't cause another screaming session with her.

* * *

Skye stepped out into the hallway just as Elaina reached the top of the stairs.

"Sye! Sye!" Elaina wailed as she ran to her. "Poppi mean!"

Bending down, Skye scooped the little girl into her arms and carried her into hers and Lorenzo's room. Having noticed Elaina's dirty feet, sweaty nightgown and tear streaked cheeks, Skye brought her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. "Tell me what happened," she said gently as she ran a wash cloth under warm water.

"Poppi yell at me," Elaina sniffled as Skye cleaned off her face and then her feet.

"Why did Poppi yell at you?" Skye asked casually. She had actually heard everything but figured if she let Elaina talk it out she would calm down. Making sure Elaina didn't move off of the counter, Skye started the water in the deep, ornate bathtub. A small smile graced her lips as she poured some of her scented bubble bath in, remembering times she and Lorenzo spent in the tub . . . not to mention the shower. Keeping an eye on the water level, Skye went back to Elaina, helped her to undress and put her into the tub.

While all of this was going on, Elaina had remained quiet, her eyes drooping. As Skye kneeled on the floor beside the tub, Elaina looked at her. "Poppi no more like me," she said, her lower lips trembling.

"Sweetie, your Poppi likes you – in fact, he loved you very much," Skye said as she used a soft loofa sponge to clean Elaina's arms and back. She had chosen a scented bubble bath that would hopefully help the little girl relax.

"But he yell at me," Elaina said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"He still loved you," Skye said as she grabbed a large fluffy towel, lifted Elaina out of the tub and wrapped her in it. "He was just worried about you. He was scared something could have happened to you." Getting no response, Skye looked down and saw Elaina had fallen asleep.

Skye carried Elaina to her room across the hall, put her into a clean pair of pajamas and then went back to her room. Climbing into bed, Skye tucked Elaina in beside her. Lying down, she wrapped her arms around Elaina and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sam handed Jason his cup of tea and sat beside him on the couch, tucking her legs under herself.

Jason looked down into the cup. "Tea?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't really a big tea drinker, and Sam knew that.

"Yes Jason, that's tea," Sam said with a shake of her head. "You must be more tired that I thought."

"Funny," Jason said. "I meant, I don't usually drink tea."

"I know," said Sam with a shrug. "But it's the best thing to help you relax." She drank again from her own cup as she watched him.

Shrugging, Jason lifted the cup to his lips and drank. "You know, I can think of a few other things that would help me relax."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure you could," she commented.

Jason finished his tea, took Sam's cup from her hands, put it onto the table and then moved over her.

"Uh . . . Jason? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Relaxing," Jason said, bringing his mouth down to hers.

Sam didn't know how long it would take for the pills to take effect, but she gave into the kiss anyway. She didn't want to make him suspicious – and besides, there was no way she was not going to kiss him.

Her lips were so soft under his – and the way she responded to him . . . Jason still couldn't believe she had waited so long for him.

The kiss deepened as Jason gently settled his weight on her. He was finding it difficult to focus and support his weight above Sam. His mind was becoming fuzzy. He knew he was stressed and tired, but this was ridiculous.

Sam felt more of Jason's weight settling on her – and it was getting uncomfortable. The intensity of the kiss also lessened. The sleeping pills she had crushed into his tea were working. And fast. Breaking the kiss, Sam managed to get out from under him before his final strength gave out and he collapsed onto the couch.

Out cold.

* * *

"Is he sleeping?" Lorenzo asked his sister over the phone. He figured he should check in on Jason and let Sam know what was going on.

"Yup," Sam said, looking over at Jason. She had managed to turn him onto his back so his face was not buried in the cushions. "Out like a light."

"Good," Lorenzo said. Then he told Sam about Elaina's antics that night.

"Do you want me to come over?" Sam asked.

"No, Skye has everything under control," Lorenzo said with a smile. He had gone upstairs to check on Elaina and found her and Skye asleep in the big bed in their room.

"Okay," Sam said. "I'm hoping Jason sleeps late in the morning, so if you want me to come and help out with Elaina, I'll be there." In fact, she could almost guarantee Jason would be sleeping late in the morning.

"Skye and I will hold onto her for the day. Spend the time with Jason. She'll be fine with us." After hanging up, Lorenzo headed back into the bedroom. Skye had done wonderfully with Elaina – and he wasn't sure how she had done it. Slipping into bed with Skye and Elaina, Lorenzo was careful to not disturb either of them. Elaina was curled into Skye, her thumb in her mouth. Getting comfortable, Lorenzo was just about to doze off when he felt a sharp kick to his solar plexus. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Lorenzo rolled off the bed before getting kicked again. Walking bent over and breathing through the pain, Lorenzo decided sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room would be safer.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"How much did you give him?" Skye asked, keeping her voice down so as not to be overheard.

"Three pills crushed and dissolved in a cup of tea," Sam said looking over at a still sleeping Jason. She had sat up all night keeping an eye on him – making sure he didn't stop breathing during the night.

"THREE! Sam, two would have been more than enough – even one would have been fine," Skye said, astonished.

"Now you tell me," Sam grumbled. "What should I do?"

"He's going to have to sleep it off," Skye said.

Sam had figured as much and sighed. "Alright, thanks. How's Elaina? Lorenzo said it was a rough night."

"It was, but she's okay now. She slept in bed with me. Lorenzo slept on the couch."

Sam laughed. "I should have warned him she was a kicker."

"He survived," Skye responded. "Anyway, Elaina is having breakfast with Lorenzo and Diego. We'll keep her for the day so Jason can recover."

As far as Sam was concerned, that was the best thing to do. "Just call me if you need anything."

Skye promised she would and hung up.

"So, what does Jason need to recover from?" Lorenzo asked from behind Skye.

Skye spun around, her eyes wide a moment. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. "Lorenzo!" she gasped, swatting his arm. "You scared me! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

Lorenzo looked at Skye in amusement. "I wasn't sneaking Skye," he said. "I was wondering where you were for breakfast. You need to eat."

"Ugh," Skye made a face. "Do I have to? We both know I'm not going to be able to keep it down."

"You still need to eat," Lorenzo said sympathetically. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the kitchen. "How about some toast and orange juice at least?"

Skye thought about it and then nodded. "As long as you are all done with those disgusting eggs and bacon," she said.

Lorenzo laughed. "We're done and the kitchen is cleaned up. Diego took Elaina to get dressed and then he's going to take her riding on Goldie for a while. And after you eat . . ." Lorenzo said with a raised eyebrow. "You can tell me what Sam did to Jason and why he needs recovery time."

* * *

After getting off the phone with Skye, Sam went to check on Jason again. He was still sleeping – and breathing regularly. Her stomach growled. Figuring he was going to be fine, Sam headed into the kitchen to get breakfast started. It was quiet without Elaina there. Sure, she had spent nights at Lorenzo's before and all, but Sam really felt her absence this morning.

Moving around the kitchen, Sam pulled out the carton of eggs, bacon and cheese. Jason liked cheese omelets. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Sam got to work. She wasn't sure if Jason would wake up in time to eat, she was hoping the aromas of the cooking food – all of Jason's favorites – would wake him up.

He groaned as he tried to pry open his eyes. His body felt like it was a dead weight and his eyelids as if they were made of lead. He couldn't have been that tired . . . could he? As Jason tried to bring himself back to consciousness, he tried to remember what happened. Had it only been the night before? How long had he been asleep? Hours? Days?

_Her lips were so soft under his. Her hair was silky and thick under his fingers as he moved over her. She moved under him, her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. The heaviness in his body seemed off . . . he couldn't hold himself up . . . his thoughts were becoming muddled . . . he was becoming unfocused . . ._

Jason's eyes popped open as he remembered what had happened. The tea. Sam making sure he drank it. They were talking. Jason leaned in to kiss her. He must have passed out in the process.

Using all of the strength he could muster, Jason pulled himself up into a sitting position on the couch. He looked around, blinking a couple of times to clear his head and blurry vision. Sam was not in the living room. Getting to his feet was a little more difficult than sitting up had been, but Jason managed to stand. He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, the scents of eggs and bacon wafting toward him. Jason made his way to the kitchen, using whatever furniture and walls he encountered along the way to support him as he went.

Reaching the kitchen, Jason stood in the entranceway, leaning against the wall as he watched her. The way her body moved as she flipped eggs and turned the bacon. He liked how she had piled her hair on top of her head; it showed off her long, smooth neck. He watched as she picked up her coffee cup and sipped from it as she put some strips of bacon onto two plates. Starting to feel a little stronger and more coherent, Jason cleared his throat. "I hope that whatever you put into my tea last night won't end up in my breakfast," he said. His voice coming out thick and gravelly.

He watched as Sam jumped, almost spilling her coffee, as she turned. "You're awake!" she said and he saw relief pass over her face.

"Yes I am," Jason said with a nod, still leaning against the wall. "You seem pretty . . . surprised about that."

"Well, you were tired last night . . . I thought you would be sleeping longer," Sam said, trying to sound casual.

Jason nodded. "I'm sure you were wondering if and when I would wake up, what the side effect of those pills you gave me last night would be."

It was amusing to Jason as he watched Sam's brows furrow in confusion. "What pills?" she asked, setting her coffee down. "You don't like to take pills Jason."

"And yet that didn't stop you from somehow putting it into my tea last night."

Sam opened her mouth to defend herself, although she had no clue how she was going to do that.

Jason smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her right on her mouth. After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at her.

It took Sam a moment to recover. "You're not mad?" she asked, knowing there was no sense in trying to lie to him.

"No," Jason said. "I know you were only doing what you thought would help me," he admitted. "Although I wish you would have told me what you were doing."

"Jason, you wouldn't have drunk the tea if I told you," Sam pointed out, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck.

"Maybe not," he conceded. "But if I had known, then I wouldn't have started anything with you last night and fallen asleep in the middle of it."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry. I was able to get out from under you before you collapsed."

"How about we skip breakfast and pick up where we left off," Jason suggested, bending his head as he took her lips with his again.

* * *

"Did you have a good ride?" Diego asked his niece as he walked with her from the stables back to the house.

Elaina nodded as she walked beside him.

Diego looked down at her. Elaina had been quiet most of the morning. He had a feeling it had to do with what had happened last night. "You're getting to be a great rider," he said, trying to engage her in conversation. "I bet Poppi would like to see you ride later."

Elaina just shrugged her shoulders. When they reached the house, Elaina ran up to her room, not saying anything as she passed Skye and Lorenzo, who were still in the kitchen.

"Did something happen?" Lorenzo asked his son after Elaina had run past.

"No," said Diego as he poured himself another cup of coffee and sat at the table. "She had a wonderful ride. But she was pretty quiet on the walk back from the stables."

"I'm sure she's still upset about last night," Lorenzo said, picking up his own coffee cup. "She'll settle down soon."

Diego hoped his father was right; otherwise, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

While Sam was in the shower, Jason found his cell phone and dialed the number for Dr. Lainey Winters. He waited for her to pick up and trying not to focus on Sam being in the shower and the fact that he really wanted to join her.

"Dr. Winters."

Jason pulled his thoughts back to the call and away from running his hands over Sam's body. He cleared his throat. "Dr. Winters, this is Jason Morgan. I was wondering if you had a moment . . . I have some things I need to talk to you about."

Lainey tried to hide her surprise. Of course, she knew who Jason Morgan was and what he had been through in the last couple of years, since the death of his fiancée Jessica. "Would you like to make an appointment and come in?" she asked, looking at her calendar.

He thought about it a moment. Going in and talking to a doctor was not something he was looking forward to, but this was for his daughter. "Yes," he said, his voice coming out thick and he had to swallow a couple of times to clear his throat. "Any time is fine with me," he added.

Lainey checked her schedule. "How about this afternoon, about one o'clock?" She had an hour opening.

"I'll be there," he said before ending the call and closing his phone. He let out a breath.

"Jason? Are you okay?" Sam asked from the doorway of the bathroom. She had used his bathroom – and had half hoped that he would have joined her.

Jason looked up, his breath catching. She was standing there wrapped in a large towel. Water droplets clung to her skin as it dripped from her still wet hair. He couldn't help licking his lips.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Jason? Is it Elaina? Is she okay?"

"Ummm . . . yeah, yeah, she's fine," Jason said, assuming she was as he had not heard otherwise from Lorenzo or Skye. "I was making an appointment with Lainey Winters. I wanted to talk to her about what's going on with Elaina. See if she could offer some advice."

Sam let out a breath and went to sit next to Jason on his bed. "I think that's a good idea," she said. "I know it wasn't easy for you to do."

"It wasn't," Jason admitted. "But I need help with her . . . more than her family. I need someone from the outside to see her . . . get another perspective."

"When is the appointment?" Sam asked, moving behind him to rub his shoulders. He was so tense.

"One," Jason said, closing his eyes and rolling his neck as she worked his muscles. He groaned as she kneaded the tight muscles. "That feels so good," he moaned.

Leaning down, Sam continued to work his shoulders as she traced her lips over his neck.

Reaching back, Jason tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting his head to the side to give Sam more room to work. Normally, Jason preferred to be the one to take control of these situations, but right now, he had no problem letting Sam take the lead.

His muscles began to relax under her fingers and Sam took advantage, tugging on his t-shirt. When Jason lifted his arms, Sam helped his take off the shirt. She tossed it to the floor. Running her hands down his chest, Sam felt the muscles ripple under her fingers, her body shivering at the power there. She knew he was perfectly capable of taking control, and yet, he was leaving it up to her. It gave Sam a delicious feeling.

Jason wasn't sure if either of them was ready for the next step, but he didn't want her to stop. He had to stop thinking and just go with what he was feeling. Wasn't that what people had been telling him lately? Maybe it was time he took that advice to heart and followed through with it.

* * *

Lulu wasn't sure how she was going to get through her classes today. All she kept thinking about was her dinner with Diego that evening. And if she didn't stop going through her closet, trying to figure out that to wear, she was going to be late for class.

Turning from her closet, Lulu grabbed her bag and left her room. She was going to make sure to go straight home after her last class so she had time to decide on what to wear and get ready. She had a feeling this dinner was going to change things between her and Diego. Was she ready for that?

* * *

Diego swore under his breath as he missed the turnoff for PCU and had to backtrack. Thoughts of his dinner with Lulu that night had him distracted. He wasn't sure how he had even managed to dress himself and get out of the house that morning.

_I don't know why I am so nervous about this_, he thought. It wasn't like he and Lulu hadn't gone out to dinner before – because they had. But Diego knew that this dinner was going to be different. This dinner could change the course of their relationship thus far. Was he ready for that?

* * *

After cleaning up from breakfast, Lorenzo found Elaina in her room. She was laying on her bed, facing the window, curled up in a ball, clutching her teddy bear to her. "Hey Princesa," he said softly as he walked into the room. Lorenzo was worried about her. Ever since the kidnapping, she wasn't herself.

Elaina didn't move as Lorenzo sat on the bed. He gently reached out and rubbed her back, hearing her sniffle. "Mi Princesa. . . te amo, el pequeno, estoy apesadumbrado . . ." (_"My Princess . . . I love you, little one, I am sorry . . .")_

Elaina rolled over, dried tears on her cheeks. She looked up at him and whispered, "Poppi, me asustan . . . duseo a mi papa." Then she crawled into Lorenzo's lap. (_"Poppi, I am scared . . . I want my Daddy.")_

Lorenzo sighed as he held her tightly, gently stroking her hair. "You will see you Daddy for dinner," he said. "I promise you."

* * *

"Senor Mendoza," Antonio said with a nod of his head to the other man. "Senor Ruiz le esta esperando en la biliotica." (_"Mr. Ruiz is waiting for you in the library."_) After the man nodded, Antonio turned and led the way. He had been the one to do most of the research on the Mendoza family and knew that Johnny was the most lethal of the bunch, so it came as no surprise that Manny wanted to do business with him.

As they walked, Antonio took a minute to check the other man out; he wouldn't be a good head of security if he didn't. Johnny was tall, just shy of six feet. He was mostly all muscle, as was evidenced by the finely tailored suit he wore. His dark hair was long, reaching past his shoulders and tied back in a ponytail. He had sharp features and alert dark eyes. Everything about him exuded authority and Antonio was sure it was Johnny that ran the business and his father was just a face and name.

They had reached the library. Antonio knocked once and then opened the door. The windows of this room looked out over the driveway of the estate and he knew that Manny knew of Mendoza's arrival. "He is here sir," he said.

"Send him in," Manny said, turning from the window and walking over to the bar.

Antonio stood aside and let Johnny Mendoza walk past him. He then stepped back out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Welcome Mr. Mendoza. May I offer you a drink?" Manny said, gesturing to the well stocked bar.

Johnny nodded. "Gracias," he said. "Tequila will be fine."

Manny nodded and poured two shots of tequila. The men clinked the shots together before downing them. They they got down to business.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Stan asked, the phone pressed to his ear as he tapped at the keys on his computer.

"As sure as I can be," Spinelli said at the other end of the line. "The Evil One was just visited by another Dark Dude . . . by the name of . . ." Spinelli clicked on some links and found the name he was looking for. "Johnny Mendoza . . . whoa, this dude is seriously bad-ass."

"Yeah, he is," Stan agreed. "But I don't understand what he's doing with Manny. His father, Alberto Mendoza, is one of Lorenzo's loyal associates."

Spinelli snorted. "Well, Big Poppa there might now know what El Junior is up to," he said. "I'm sending you the surveillance pics I downloaded."

"Pictures? Where did you get those?" Stan asked, sitting back. They had a feeling Manny was holing up at his compound in Miami, but as far as he knew, they didn't have actual access to photos. There was a team on watch, but they couldn't get close enough to the property.

"You doubt the prowess of The Jackal," Spinelli said. "I was able to tap into one of the satellites that happen to be sitting right over the Evil Ones not so humble abode."

Stan shook his head. "Lorenzo will have your ass if you get caught," he said.

"No fear," Spinelli scoffed. "The Jackal is never caught."

Stan didn't respond as he opened the file Spinelli had sent him. "That's Mendoza all right," he said. "I'm going to notify the team out there and see what they can find out."

"Do you want me to inform Stone Cold and Big Al?"

"Man, I don't know how you get away with those names," Stan said. "But yeah, go ahead and let them know what's going on. I'll get in touch with out team and get back to you."

"Will do Master," Spinelli said as he snapped his phone closed. He grabbed his lap top and shoved it, with the printouts of the pictures, into his ever present bag. Then he left his room in search of Lorenzo.

* * *

"She seems a little more settled," Skye commented as she watched Elaina playing on the playground. She had found a friend she played with before and the two were currently trying to build a sandcastle in the sandbox.

"I'm really worried about her," Lorenzo said, wrapping his arms around Skye. They had decided to try a picnic and get Elaina out of the house and off of the property for a while. It seemed to be working. "She's withdrawing more and more . . . especially after her last outburst."

"Didn't you say Jason was thinking of talking to Dr. Winters?" Skye asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Lorenzo nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to stress that he does if he hasn't already. She's so young Skye . . ."

Skye turned back to watch Elaina. The poor little thing had been through so much lately – and this latest incident had really hit her hard. Skye slid her hands to her belly and sighed.

Lorenzo had been watching Skye as she watched Elaina, and he had a fueling of what was going through her head. "I would understand if you wanted to rethink our current arrangement."

Skye turned to look up at him. "Current arrangement? You make it sound as if what we have is a business deal," she said, astonished at his choice of words. She could also see they way he was trying to emotionally distance himself, as if he were anticipating her rejection.

Lorenzo didn't look at her. It would be too hard to look into her eyes when she told him that she couldn't live this life – his life – ad wouldn't put her child at risk.

When Lorenzo didn't respond right away, Skye turned around fully to look at him. When he didn't look at her, Skye put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "You listen to me and you listen damn good Lorenzo Alcazar," she said firmly, making sure she had his full attention. "I am in love with you in a way I have never loved anyone in my entire life. You're it for me Lorenzo. You are everything to me. I am not walking away from you – ever – for any reason. And I am not going to take our child away from you. We created this child – this miracle child – together out of love and trust and respect. Don't you dare try to push me away because I am not going anywhere."

Lorenzo stared at her with wide eyes. He believed every word she said and knew if he tried to leave her for her safety, she would hunt him down and drag him back by his hair. He swallowed and nodded, not sure if it was safe to try and talk.

"Good," said Skye. "Not that we have that straightened out, and you understand where things stand, I will tell you what I was thinking. Although I will point out that all you have to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lorenzo said with a smile. "So, what were you thinking my love?"

Skye settled her back against his chest again, wrapping his arms around her and settling his hands over her belly, her hands over his. "I was thinking that I can't wait to see our little boy or girl running around, playing with Elaina. I was thinking that Elaina has been through so much . . . but she's a trooper, tougher than you would think. I was thinking that she has so much of Jessica and Jason in her and that's what makes her a survivor." She tilted her head up to his. "And that's what I was thinking Lorenzo. Not wanting to leave you."

"I think I understand that now more than ever," Lorenzo said, bending his head to kiss her gently.

* * *

When Spinelli couldn't find Lorenzo at the main house, he headed to the gatehouse, where Stone Cold lived with the Fair Samantha and the Little Precious One.

Not wanting to sit on the information he had too long, Spinelli slipped in the back door, finding the kitchen empty, except for a plate of bacon and some cold eggs. Looking around, Spinelli shrugged and snatched a handful of the bacon off the plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

Sam's body arched as Jason bit into the skin of her neck, then soothed the spot with his tongue as he moved across her collarbone, to the other side of her neck.

"Jason . . ." Sam moaned as she dug her nails into his strong back, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Jason pulled back from her neck, his eyes on hers as they moved together. Jason moved with her as Sam rolled them over so she was on top, the sheet that had been covering their bodies was now pooled around her waist.

In that moment, Jason knew he and Sam were connected forever.

Spinelli looked around the downstairs, not finding any sign that Stone Cold or Fair Samantha were around. Shrugging his shoulders, he was about to leave when he heard noise coming from upstairs.

Sam lay in Jason's arms, her breathing still coming out heavily, her head on his chest as they just lay together, savoring the moment.

Spinelli looking into the Precious One's room, finding it empty. He was sure he had heard something. He moved to the bedroom across the hall.

* * *

Jason tilted Sam's chin up to him and kissed her gently. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to put into words what he was feeling in that moment. But before he could try to, the door to his bedroom burst open. 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Jason, wait!" Sam exclaimed, clutching the bed covers around herself. She tried not to laugh as Jason pulled open the bedside drawer to get the gun she knew he kept there.

Spinelli still stood in the doorway, clutching his laptop bag to him.

"Spinelli, why don't you wait downstairs," Sam suggested, keeping a restraining hand on Jason's arm to keep him where he was.

Spinelli blinked finally and started stammering, "Ummm . . . uh . . . yeah . . . I'll, ummm . . . just be right . . . right downstairs." Then he turned on his heel and darted out of the room.

Once he was gone, Sam flopped back against the pillows, laughing.

"You would find this hilarious," Jason grumbled as he tossed the covers off and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"Come on Jason! It is hilarious! Did you see his face? I think we traumatized the poor kid!"

Shaking his head, Jason finished getting dressed. He looked at his watch. After I finish dealing with Spinelli I have to head over to GH for my meeting with Dr. Winters."

Sam nodded as she got out of bed as well, the sheet still wrapped around her. "Just don't kill Spinelli while I'm in the shower," she said over her shoulder.

"I'm not making any promises," Jason responded.

* * *

"Elaina, come on! We need to go," Lorenzo said, heading over to the sandbox where Elaina had been playing.

"Where we go Poppi?" Elaina asked, looking up at him.

"Remember, Skye has a doctor's appointment for the baby," Lorenzo responded.

Elaina's eyes widened as she got up. "Can I see baby?"

"Of course you can," Skye answered as she came over and handed Lorenzo the blanket and Elaina's backpack. Bending down, Skye then helped Elaina to brush the sand off her hands and clothing.

"How I see baby?" Elaina asked reaching out and putting her little hands on the roundness of Skye's belly.

Skye smiled. "The doctor has a special machine that will help us to see," she explained.

Elaina bounced on her toes in excitement. "Let's go Sye! Let's go Poppi! We see baby!"

Laughing, Skye took Elaina's hand and the three walked to the waiting car.

Lorenzo watched Skye and Elaina. Skye was able to calm Elaina or keep her entertained or distracted if need be. She was going to be a wonderful mother.

* * *

"So, do we have a deal?" Manny asked after detailing his plan. He had chosen Johnny Mendoza to help carry out his plan because Johnny was ruthless and he went after what he wanted full force. Johnny Mendoza had been sitting on the sidelines, biding his time – and his time was coming now. Manny was going to see to it and form a strong alliance at the same time.

Johnny sipped the scotch he had been nursing while Manny mapped out his plan. There was a lot of potential, that was obvious, but there was also a lot of risk.

Setting his glass done, Johnny cleared his throat, his arms folded across his broad chest. "Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you recently kidnap Morgan's daughter and Alcazar's sister only to be thwarted by a child?"

Manny glared but was not going to be baited. "This plan is going to work. And neither of us has to get our hands dirty while we reap all of the benefits."

"It does have its potential," Johnny agreed.

"And it will effectively bring you the attention and notoriety you deserve."

Johnny nodded. It was true. He was getting tired of waiting to take the reigns of the organization from his father. He was tired of his father sitting back while Alcazar and Morgan called all the shots. If he teamed up with Manny, he could reach his goals a lot faster.

"I'm in," Johnny said with a nod.

* * *

"S-Stone Cold . . . the Jackal is sincerely sorry for bursting in on an intimate moment between yourself and the Goddess."

Jason held up his hand to stop him. The kid was giving him a headache. "What did you want?"

Spinelli nodded and pulled his beloved laptop from his bag. "The Jackal has stumbled upon a jewel of info. In his monitoring of the movements of the Evil One."

"Show me what you've found," Jason said with restrained patience.

"Coming right up, Stone Cold," Spinelli assured as he accessed the file. As soon as it opened, Spinelli clicked on the folder with the surveillance photos. "Voila! It appears the Evil One is fraternizing with a known ally to you and Big Al."

Jason looked at the screen – looked right at the captured image of Johnny Mendoza.

* * *

After her shower, Sam pulled on a pair of low-ride jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Leaving her feet bare, she headed downstairs. Jason and Spinelli were both gone. Sam decided to use the time to just veg on the couch and read a couple of magazines.

Just as she was getting comfortable, the front door burst open and Lulu rushed in. "Oh, thank God you're here!" she exclaimed upon seeing Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, putting her magazine down.

"Diego asked me out to dinner tonight . . . at the Metro-Court and I have NOTHING to wear! I need you're help!"

Sam bit her lip in amusement. "Wow. So is this a real date? I mean, you and Diego hang out all the time . . . is this dinner something more?"

"I think so," Lulu said as she sank onto the couch next to Sam. "I know I have deeper feelings for Diego than friendship . . . but what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?"

"Lulu, if Diego asked you out to this dinner . . . maybe he does," Sam said. "And if he doesn't, then you still have his friendship."

Lulu let out a breath and nodded. "I guess," she said.

"You know, I think I might have the perfect dress for you upstairs," Sam said, getting up. "And I think the shoes will fit you perfectly."

"Thank you so much Sam!" Lulu exclaimed, jumping up to hug the other woman.

* * *

Diego didn't know how he was going to make it through the rest of his classes. He knew that today was an early day for Lulu. She didn't have any late afternoon classes while he had two.

But all he could think about was his dinner with Lulu that night. He knew this dinner would chart the course for the rest of their relationship.

Walking into the room for his next class, Diego slumped into his seat and looked at the clock. This was a three hour class and it was going to be pure torture.

* * *

After talking with Spinelli, Jason called Max and told him to contact Stan and Lorenzo and have them all meet back at the house for a meeting. He told Spinelli to continuing monitoring Mendoza's actions. He also sent word to Stan to check in with surveillance team to see what they could find out.

Jason stepped off the elevator and headed to the nurse's station. "Hi. I have an appointment with Dr. Winters," he said.

The nurse looked up and smiled. She checked the computer. "I'll let her know you're here Mr. Morgan," she said.

Jason thanked the nurse and moved over to the couches to sit. Talking to a shrink was not ideal for him. He had been forced to talk to a shrink after his accident and it had been a disaster. But this was for his daughter. He was going to buck up and do this.

"Jason?"

He looked up and saw Dr. Winters. He had heard wonderful things about her. He stood up.

"Let's go to my office," Lainey suggested and led the way.

"You didn't really say why you wanted to meet," Lainey began as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Actually, I'm here to talk about my daughter, Elaina," Jason said. "She's been going through some tough stuff lately and has been having nightmares."

Lainey made a couple of notes on a pad on her lap. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. What are the behaviors you're seeing?"

"She's having nightmares on a daily basis and usually ends up in my bed when she has them. She's always having issues not being with me."

Lainey nodded. "Was there some kind of incident that can pinpoint why this started?"

Jason leaned back and sighed. He nodded. "A little over a month ago she witnessed me being shot in the leg and was kidnapped along with Lorenzo's sister Sam."

"I see," Lainey said, making another note. "Do you know what happened to her while she was abducted?"

Jason nodded again. "She witnessed Sam being beaten and had a gun put to her own head. She managed to escape and made her way home . . . and pretty much saved Sam's life."

Lainey had stopped writing and looked at Jason. "My God," she said. "How old is your daughter again?"

"Two," Jason said. "Going on twenty."

Lainey smiled. "What you've describe to me and her reactions to it – especially the separation anxiety issues – I would have to say she's suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder of some sort."

Jason sat back and rubbed his hands over his face. "So what do I do?" he asked, hating the thought of his daughter having to go through this.

"Well, I'd like to meet with her a couple of times. She's young and has a supportive family . . . so I am confident that we can help her through this," Lainey said confidently.

"Okay," Jason said. "When do you want to start the sessions?"

"The sooner the better," Lainey said. "I have an opening tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll bring her," he said, standing up. "Thank you."

Lainey stood up as well. "I want to help. You don't have to thank me – yet."

* * *

Lorenzo smiled as he watched Elaina's eyes, which were glued to the sonogram monitor. "Do you see the baby?" he asked.

Elaina nodded, barely blinking. "Is baby ready to come now?" she asked, not looking away from the screen.

Dr. Kelly Lee smiled at the little girl. "Not yet," she said, moving the wand around. "The baby has to stay in a little while longer to get big and strong."

"How longer?" Elaina asked, finally tearing her eyes from the screen and looking at the doctor.

"About four more months," Kelly said."

Elaina's eyes widened. "That's a long time," she said. "Can I play with baby then?"

"Remember, we said the baby was still going to be small? But you can help Skye take care of him or her," Lorenzo said.

"Speaking of him or her," Kelly said, moving the wand some more. "We may be in luck. This little one seems to want to show off a bit."

"You mean you can tell what it is?" Skye asked, speaking up for the first time. She looked at Lorenzo. They hadn't yet decided if they wanted to know ahead of time what the baby was going to be.

Kelly nodded.

"Do you want to know?" Skye asked Lorenzo.

Lorenzo looked from the monitor to Skye. He could see she was anxious to know, even though they had never really discussed it. "I do if you do," he said, leaving the decision in her hands.

Skye bit her lip and looked back at the monitor. She looked at Dr. Lee. "Okay," she said. "Tell us."

"You are going to have a healthy little boy," Kelly said.

* * *

Jason pushed the button for the elevator as soon as his session with Lainey Winters was over. He was going to go home and talk to Sam about Dr. Winter's suggestions. He wanted to get Elaina through this, but he had to admit to himself that with the life he led, something like this was bound to happen again.

Sighing, Jason waited for the elevator, but turned when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Elaina yelled as she pulled away from Skye and Lorenzo and ran to him.

Jason bent down and caught his daughter, swinging her up into his arms. "Hey my princess," he said, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I see Sye and Poppi's baby!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Jason asked. "Was it fun?"

Elaina nodded.

"Everything okay?" Lorenzo asked once they had reached Jason and Elaina.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I had a meeting with Dr. Winters," he said.

"Daddy sick?" Elaina asked, putting her hands on her father's cheeks.

"No sweetie," Jason said. "I'm fine." Then he looked at Lorenzo and Skye. "How did the appointment go?"

Skye couldn't help smiling so much. She put her hand on her belly. "Perfect," she said. "Dr. Lee said we were having a boy," she said.

"Congratulations," Jason said, hugging Skye and slapping Lorenzo on the back.

"Daddy, we go home now?" Elaina asked.

"Yes. Sam is there and I know she'd love to see you," Jason said to his daughter. Then he looked at Lorenzo. "This evening we need to talk," he said. "Something's come up."

Lorenzo nodded.

* * *

With his last class finally over, Diego practically sprinted to his car. He wanted to get home, shower and change before picking up Lulu.

Getting home as quickly as he could, Diego pulled into the driveway and jumped out of his car. Grabbing his backpack, he ran into the house and right up to his room. He didn't have time for interruptions.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! I home!" Elaina yelled and ran through the living room once her father had put her down.

Sam came out of the kitchen as Elaina ran to her. "Hey there munchkin!" she said as she scooped the little girl up. "Did you have a good time with Poppi and Skye?"

Elaina nodded. "Mommy, I see baby!"

Sam's eyebrows went up. "You did? Where?"

"In Sye's belly!" Elaina said. "I see on screen."

"Skye and Lorenzo had a doctor's appointment and brought Elaina with them," Jason explained at Sam's look. "She saw the baby on the sonogram machine."

"Wow! I bet that was pretty exciting!" Sam exclaimed.

Elaina nodded happily. "Can I have juice Mommy?"

"Yes you can. And very nice asking," Sam said. "Why don't you go and get your cup and I'll be right there."

Elaina ran into the kitchen to find her cup.

"How did the appointment go?" Sam asked Jason once Elaina was in the kitchen.

"She wants me to bring Elaina in tomorrow," he said. "Dr. Winters thinks she might be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress."

Sam bit her lip. "Are you going to do it?" she asked. Jason had told her about his aversion to talking to psychologists, or cooperating with doctor's in general.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I am," he said. He took a deep breath. "There's more."

Sam recognized the look in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It looks like Manny contacted an associate of ours – Mendoza," Jason said. He knew Sam was well versed in the business and didn't have a problem telling her what was going on. Sam was more than capable of understanding what was going on and taking the necessary measures to be safe and keep those she loves safe.

"Mendoza? I thought he was an ally of Lorenzo's," Sam said. "Why would he be meeting with Manny?"

"Not Alberto – Johnny," Jason said. "Spinelli managed to get photos of Johnny meeting with Manny at his estate in Miami. I don't know what's going on yet, but I'm meeting with Lorenzo to see what we're going to do."

"Okay," said Sam. "Let me know what you need me to do."

Jason walked over to Sam, taking her face in her hands. "You know I trust you with Elaina's life," he said. "That's all I need for you to do for me."

Sam looked up at him. "You know I would do anything to keep her safe," she said.

Jason leaned in and gently kissed her. "I know," he whispered.

"Mommy! I weady!" They heard Elaina call from the kitchen.

* * *

Johnny lounged back on the couch in the library. He and Manny had spent a majority of the afternoon working out the details of their plan. If he was going to be involved in this, he was going to make sure it was fool-proof. He wanted nothing to go wrong.

"Are you sure Antonio is not only reliable, but qualified for this operation?" he asked Manny as he sipped his iced tea.

"More than sure," Manny said. "He's been with my family for years and is loyal to me."

Johnny nodded. "Fine," he said. "I am also going to bring in some of my own men – those that I can rely on."

Manny nodded in ascent. He was fortunate to have been able to get Johnny on board; he was not going to begrudge the man anything – for now. But he was the one in charge, not Mendoza, and Manny was going to make sure that was made clear.

Johnny nodded again as he watched Manny. He knew of the Ruiz family and his father had had some dealings with the family in the past, before aligning with Alcazar. Johnny knew Manny was the ruthless one. The one willing to sacrifice his family for the ultimate power – and he did. Morgan may have been the one to kill Javier, but Johnny knew it was Manny who had taken his father's life. Senior Ruiz had been weak. He had sat back when he could have acquired more territory, more power, and more money.

Johnny saw the potential in Manny. But he also saw the risks of working with someone as unpredictable and volatile as Manny Ruiz. He was going to be keeping his eye on his partner . . . and he already had plans in the works if Manny got too out of hand.

* * *

Diego checked his watch as he pulled into the Quartermaine driveway. He didn't want to be late picking up Lulu.

As he pulled up to the front door, he was surprised to see Lulu already outside. He watched as she ran to the car and jumped in. "Okay, let's go," she said as she secured her seatbelt.

"Everything okay?" Diego asked as he shifted the car into gear and headed back down the driveway.

"Everything's fine," Lulu said. "I just didn't want you to have to endure the Quartermaine's."

Diego smiled. "It wouldn't have bothered me," he said. "I would have endured them for you."

Lulu felt her cheeks heat.

They arrived at the Metro-Court quickly and Diego climbed out of the car. He went around, opened the door for Lulu, and took her hand to help her out.

"Thank you," Lulu said with a smile as she got out of the car.

Diego gave the valet his keys and guided Lulu into the lobby, his hand at the small of her back.

Once inside, they headed for the elevators to take them to the restaurant. "This is really nice of you Diego. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

Diego looked down at her. "Yes I did," he said. He took Lulu's hand in his. "You're special to me Lulu . . . and I wanted to do something special for you."

"You think I'm special?" Lulu asked, lifting her eyes to his.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Lulu . . . we're more than friends. At least . . . I want us to be more than friends."

Lulu's breath caught. It was exactly what she had wanted to hear. "Diego . . ."

Lifting a finger to her lips, he stopped her. Then he leaned down and replaced his finger with his lips.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Alright, what do we know so far," Lorenzo said as everyone gathered in his office. Jason had told him about Spinelli's findings. And he didn't like what they implied.

Stan was the first to speak up. "According to what Spinelli found, Johnny Mendoza is meeting with Manny. We don't know why."

"How long has this been going on?" Lorenzo asked pacing back and forth.

"He arrived this morning. As far as we can tell, he's still there," Stan answered.

Lorenzo nodded. He didn't like this. "How did you get this information Spinelli? I've had teams down there that haven't been able to get close to the compound. How did you?"

"Ummm . . ." Spinelli sputtered a moment. "Well, the amazing Jackal . . . managed to tap into a satellite that . . . happened to be right over said compound."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "It just happened to be right where you needed it?" he questioned.

"Well . . . Magnanimous Al . . . the Jackal might have . . . nudged it a little – but fear not," he rushed on to assure. "The Jackal's never been caught and never will."

Closing his eyes a moment, Lorenzo took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Fine," he said. "See if you can keep the surveillance on them as long as possible – without getting caught – and keep me informed.

"Will do Magnanimous One!" Spinelli said with a salute.

Lorenzo nodded and then turned to Max. "Increase security here and on the kids. Johnny is a wild card . . . Alberto is having trouble controlling him – and this is a prime example. No one goes anywhere alone. If he's teaming up with Manny . . . it won't be good."

"You got it boss," Max said, getting up to make arrangements.

He turned to Stan next. "I want you to check on the Mendoza accounts and see what you can find out from Alberto – see if he's even still alive. I wouldn't put it past Johnny to take him out. If he hasn't already, he will."

Stan nodded and headed off to do his task.

Once the meeting was over, Lorenzo turned to Jason. "What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"Johnny's been wanting to break free of Alberto for a long time – we knew that. It was only a matter of time before he made his move. I don't like that he went to Manny . . . Manny's psychotic on his own and Johnny is power hungry. That's a lethal combination."

"I agree," Lorenzo said. "We stay alert. Keep our eyes open and everyone on their toes. Have you told Sam?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah," he said. "She understands what's going on. And I know she'll protect Elaina. Have you told Skye?"

"Not yet," Lorenzo said. "I don't know how much she should know. With the baby and all . . ."

"That's why she should know Lorenzo. Skye is strong. And her knowing is what will keep her on guard at all times," Jason pointed out. "You should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Lorenzo and Jason turned, seeing Skye in the doorway.

"Mommy, do you wuv Daddy?" Elaina asked as she sat in the bathtub, filled with her favorite bubbles.

Sam was kneeling beside the tub. "Of course I do," she said as she squeezed some shampoo into her hand to begin washing Elaina's hair.

"You and Daddy get married?" Elaina asked closing her eyes.

"What do you know about being married?" Sam asked in amusement laethering the shampoo in Elaina's hair.

"My fwends Mommy and Daddy married cause they wuv each uver," Elaina said matter of factly. "You wuv Daddy. Do Daddy wuv you?"

"Yes, I do," Jason said from the doorway.

Elaina opened her eyes. "Hi Daddy!" she said happily. "I have baf."

"I can see that," Jason said as he stepped into the bathroom. "And I can also see you're having your special bubble bath."

Elaina nodded. "Daddy, you wuv Mommy?" she asked, going back to her original conversation.

Jason looked at Sam and then his daughter. "Yes, I love your Mommy very much," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

Elaina looked between the two of them. Then she nodded. "I happy," she said. "I have two mommies. Mommy Sam and Mommy in Heaven."

Sam smiled. "And I think that is wonderful," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jason gently rubbed Sam's back. "Why don't you finish up your bath and then we can have some dessert before bed, okay?"

Elaina's eyes widened happily. "What kind?" she asked.

"Ice cream," Jason said with a smile.

"Chocowat?" she asked.

"With whipped cream," Jason said. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs," he added to Sam.

Sam nodded. "Okay Little Miss," she said. "Let's get this bath done so we can have some ice cream."

"What's going on Lorenzo?" Skye asked. After Jason had left, – rather hurriedly – Skye refused to back down. "And don't tell me it's nothing. It's something and I want to know."

"Alright," Lorenzo said. He knew it was best that she knew. It would put her on alert and keep her that much safer. "Manny is conspiring with the son of a known ally – Johnny Mendoza."

"Okay," said Skye. "But if the Mendoza Family are allies, then why is this . . . Johnny . . . working with Manny?"

"Johnny was always a loose cannon. He wants to take control and is getting tired of sitting on the sidelines. Alberto is not looking to make changes in the way he runs things – Johnny wants to change. I am sure he's teaming up with Manny to do just that."

"Didn't Manny kill his own father?" Skye asked.

"Yes, he did."

"Do you think this Johnny would do the same thing?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Lorenzo said. "In fact, I've sent a team to increase security around Alberto. I'm hoping it won't happen."

"And if it does . . . then the alliance is broken and you've gained a new enemy," Skye said.

Lorenzo confirmed with a nod.

"Okay . . . what do we do?"

"I've increased security here and at Jason's, including on Carly and the boys. I will not let my guard down with Johnny and Manny now working together."

Skye slid closer to Lorenzo on the couch. "I know you'll do everything you can to keep us all safe," she said. She took his hand in hers. "But I do not want you – or Jason – putting yourselves at risk to keep us safe. We need you too," she added, taking his hand and putting it over her belly.

"I am not going anywhere," Lorenzo said, his eyes on their hands as he felt their son moving. He smiled at Skye. "Feels like we have a kicker on our hands."

Skye laughed. "Tell me about it," she said. "And he is definitely a night owl."

Lorenzo leaned over and gently whispered to Skye's belly, where their son was growing, "Comportese para su mama, mi hijo. Su mama necesita resto." (_Behave for your Mommy, my son. Your Mommy needs rest._)

Skye smiled and gently brushed her fingers through Lorenzo's hair. She loved when he was like this. A lump formed in her throat. He had missed this with Jessica and Diego . . . but now he had the chance to experience having a child right from the beginning.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," Lorenzo whispered. He looked up at Skye. "You are both my life."

"And you're ours," Skye whispered, taking his cheeks in her hands. "I love you Lorenzo. You have given me the most precious gift . . . and not just our son . . . but a family."

Lorenzo pulled Skye into his arms, holding her tightly and burying his face in her silky hair.

"Good morning, Big Brother," Sam said as she walked into Lorenzo's kitchen and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Lorenzo looked at her with raised eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. "Good morning to you too," he said. "What has you so chipper . . . wait . . . do I even want to know?"

Sam laughed as she pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Well . . . I will tell you that mine and Jason relationship has taken a new step."

"Yeah, I was right . . . I don't want to know," Lorenzo said, holding up a hand to stop her. "But I am glad things are changing for the better between you and Jason."

"You are?" Sam asked. "I know you had a problem with him and Jessica . . ."

"And I regret that now. Especially now that I know Jason as well as I do," Lorenzo admitted. "I have gotten to know the honorable man Jason is. The man Jessica fell in love with. And I know how much losing Jessica killed him. Moving on has been hard for him. So I'm glad he's had you in his life."

Sam put her cup down and hugged her brother. "Me too," she said. "I didn't expect this to happen . . . I wasn't even looking for it to happen . . . but now that it has, I know that I never want to lose it. I love Jason. I love Elaina . . ."

"Are you saying that you – the world traveler – want to settle down and have a family of your own?" Lorenzo asked in feigned astonishment.

"Yeah," said Sam with a smile. "That's exactly what I want. I love that Elaina wants me to be her mommy. That Jason and I are moving on together. And . . . I want to have a baby . . . with Jason."

Lorenzo reached over, wrapped his arm around his little sister, and pulled her to his side. "You are doing a wonderful job with Elaina. And I know you would make a wonderful mother, Sam."

"Thank you. That means so much to me. And I know . . . for a fact . . . that you are going to be a wonderful father to your new little boy."

"Where we go Daddy?" Elaina asked as she walked beside her father. She was thrilled that they were spending the morning together. They had gone to Kelly's for breakfast and her daddy let her have whipped cream on her waffles and strawberries, her favorite.

"Well, we're going to see a friend of mine who wants to talk to you," Jason said as they neared General Hospital.

"Is fwend sick?" Elaina asked as they walked into the lobby.

"No, she's not sick. Lainey is a doctor."

Elaina's eyes widened in fear. "I get shot?" she asked.

Jason picked Elaina up as they headed to the elevators. "No. She's a different kind of doctor," he tried to explain. "She's a doctor that talks to people."

"Oh," said Elaina, not really understanding. "I get lollie pop if I good?"

Jason smiled and kissed his daughter's soft cheek. "We'll see," he said.

"So, how did it go?" Skye asked when she saw Lulu. Last night had been wonderful with Lorenzo – he had been so open with his business problems and so loving about his son. She was being honest when she said that he had given her a family. She had never really been a part of family like this one. The feelings of love and respect were heartfelt, and Skye was determined to never lose that.

Lulu couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. "Oh Skye, it was a wonderful night!" she gushed as she sank onto the couch next to the older woman.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful . . . like in a nice dinner, maybe some dinner . . . or wonderful as in . . . _wonderful_?"

"Wonderful as in a nice dinner, some dancing . . . and the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced – and that's all Skye. Diego and I have too much respect for each other to jump into bed just as our relationship could be changing."

"I'm glad to hear that," Skye said. "Diego is a wonderful young man . . . and I can see how much he cares about you."

Lulu nodded. "Last night . . . it was amazing Skye. And not awkward at all. It was as it always has been between us – there was none of that first date uneasiness. We had fun . . . but I was able to still feel what's changing between us . . . and I liked it."

Skye smiled. "I'm happy for you Lulu. You and Diego deserve this time with each other. I'm glad it's working out for you two."

"Me too," Lulu said. She bit her lip, twisting her fingers together. "I know this might sound . . . I don't know . . . but I think – I think I'm falling in love with Diego."

"Hey Pop," Diego greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Lorenzo said as he watched his son. "You must have come in pretty late last night. I didn't hear you."

Diego nodded and joined his father at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "After dinner Lulu and I went for a walk through the park."

"So I take it things went well?" Lorenzo asked with a small smile.

"It was great Pop," Diego said. "Everything about last night . . . and before you ask, no, we did not sleep together."

Lorenzo held up his hands defensively. "I wasn't going to ask. I trust you to make the right choices for your life Diego."

That really meant a lot to him and he said as much to his father. "So, did I miss anything while I was out last night?" he asked, moving the conversation to another topic.

Lorenzo nodded and filled Diego in on what was going on with Manny and Johnny.

Diego shook his head. "Manny must be desperate if he's recruiting," he commented.

"And that makes him even more dangerous," Lorenzo pointed out. "Manny has always been a loose cannon and now he's recruited someone even more power hungry than he is. The two of them together is not a good combination. I need you to stay on alert Diego – keep everyone safe . . . and that includes Lulu. She means something to you Diego, so she may become a target."

Diego understood that. He had known it was going to happen and he needed to talk to Lulu about it. He needed to give her the chance to back out now. Before it was too late. "How is Skye taking all of this?" he asked.

"Better than I thought she would," Lorenzo admitted. "She's strong. She's determined. And I trust she won't do anything to put herself or our son in harm."

Diego looked up at his father. "Son? She's having a boy?"

Lorenzo nodded, not bothering to hide his smile. "We found out yesterday afternoon."

"Wow, Pop, that's great," Diego said happily. "And Skye and the baby are doing okay?"

"They're good," Lorenzo answered. "I did tell her all that's going on – I felt it was important for her to be aware. And she's willing to move to a safe house if I feel it's necessary."

"I think you finally found her Pop," Diego said.

Lorenzo looked at his son questioningly. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"The one woman who is able to accept you for you – including all of your faults and the life you live. She isn't going to hold your child over you. She isn't going to run away from you if things get dicey. You're pretty lucky."

"Yes I am," Lorenzo agreed with a nod. And he was not going to ever let anything happen to Skye or the life they were building together.

Lainey smiled at the little girl sitting in the large armchair. "Hi Elaina," she said, leaning forward slightly. "My name is Lainey."

"Like my name!" Elaina exclaimed happily.

Lainey couldn't help laughing a little. "Yes, just like yours," she said. She liked Elaina Morgan instantly. Right away, Lainey could tell how bright she was. How she engaged a person, even an adult, easily. "Do you know why your hear?"

Elaina nodded. "Daddy say you like to talk," she answered. "Why we talk?"

"Well, your Daddy and I were talking, and he was a little worried about you," Lainey said. "Have you been having some troubles?"

"I get in twuble," Elaina said. "Poppi yelled at me."

"I see," said Lainey with a nod. "Did he say why he yelled at you?"

Nodding her head up and down, Elaina shifted in the big chair so that she was now sitting on her knees. "I twy to run away. Poppi no like that."

"I bet he was pretty scared when you did that," Lainey responded. "Where did you try to go?"

"To Daddy. But Poppi said I not go . . . Daddy needed rwest."

As the session continued, with Lainey asking some leading questions, she observed Elaina's body language as she answered. Little by little, Elaina was tucking herself into the corner of the chair. Almost rolling herself into a little ball. Lainey stopped.

"You know what? You did such a wonderful job Elaina, I think we can stop here," Lainey proclaimed. It hadn't been a full hour, but Elaina was a little girl and Lainey could see this was starting to tire her out.

Elaina nodded and uncurled her legs from under her. "I good?" she asked.

"You were very good," Lainey confirmed. "Are you worried about being good?"

"Daddy say I get lollie pop if I good," Elaina informed her.

"Well, you earned it," Lainey said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I have one you would like." Getting up, Lainey went to her desk and found the lollie pop she had put there that morning.

"Tank you," Elaina said as she took the treat and let Lainey help her out of the chair. "I talk to you again?"

"Would you like to?"

Elaina shrugged her shoulders. She liked this lady whose name was like hers. But they talked about things Elaina didn't want to talk about or remember.

As soon as the door was open, Elaina ran to her Daddy in the waiting area, the lollie pop clutched in her hand. "Daddy!" she called out. "I good!"

Jason swung her up into his arms. "I can see that," he said.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy," Jason said, kissing her cheek.

Lainey hung back a moment, watching the interaction. She could see how much father and daughter loved each other, how connected they were. It was no wonder that Elaina was so upset when bad things had happened to Jason. They were a part of each other.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Is it done?" Manny asked as Johnny tucked his cell phone into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Johnny nodded once, heading to the bar. "My contact will be able to get everything rolling soon," he said, pouring himself a shot of tequila.

Their plan was getting under way. Getting up from the couch, Manny went to the door. Antonio was at his usual post. "Head over to Alcazar's private hangar and make sure everything is in place."

* * *

"Si, Senor," Antonio responded. After making sure his post was covered, he left the house and climbed into the large black Navigator.

Lainey watched Elaina play on the floor of her office. "I bet its fun having two mommies," she said.

Elaina nodded. "I haf my Mommy in Heaven and Mommy Sam. Daddy said my Mommy in Heaven watches over me."

"How does that make you feel?" Lainey asked.

Elaina looked up at her. "It makes me special," she said. "Daddy said I am . . . am . . . lucky!" she said, remembering the word and proud of herself for it. "I haf two Mommies who wuv me."

Lainey smiled. It was obvious how smart this little girl was. "I can also tell you love your Daddy a lot," she said.

Elaina nodded her attention back on the toys Lainey had put out for her.

"I bet it was pretty scary when Daddy was hurt, huh?"

Lainey watched as Elaina's hands stilled a moment. Then she seemed to brush it off and went back to her playing.

When there was no response, Lainey pressed a little more. "Elaina? How did you feel when your Daddy was hurt?"

Elaina still didn't respond. Instead, she left the toys on the floor and climbed into the comfy arm chair.

Lainey watched as Elaina tucked herself into the corner of the chair, curling into a ball. She made a note of this response.

"You don't like talking about when Daddy was hurt, do you?" she asked gently.

Elaina shook her head back and forth. Her eyes were wide, but Lainey could see that they were shiny with unshed tears. She was sure Elaina was replaying what had happened and what she had seen and heard.

"I know it's scary to think about what happened," Lainey continued, keeping her tone gentle and soft.

Elaina did not respond, but she did nod her head a little.

"Your Daddy thinks you might be remembering while you're sleeping," Lainey said.

Again, Elaina nodded.

"What happens when you remember in your sleep?" She was hoping to get Elaina to start responding with more than just head movements. Their time together was almost up for today.

"The Ugly Man hurts Daddy," Elaina whispered, her chin resting on her knees.

Lainey nodded in understanding. It was a start. "I bet thinking about all of this is pretty tiring," she said. "Our time is almost over today, but I want to tell you something that might help when you sleep. Would you like to hear it?"

Elaina lifted her head and nodded.

Lainey smiled and leaned forward slightly in her seat. "If the bad man comes again and you wake up scared, I want you to try and remember that everyone who loves you is going to do everything they can to keep you safe. Do you think you can try that – maybe before running to Daddy's room?"

Elaina thought about it a moment. "I twy," she said. Then she climbed off the chair and started gathering the toys up.

Lainey watched her a moment. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cwean up. Daddy say I no haf maid. I had to cwean my toys," Elaina matter-of-factly informed Lainey.

* * *

"How did the session go?" Lorenzo asked Jason as the other man walked into his office.

Jason dropped down into a chair across the desk from Lorenzo. "Lainey said it'll be slow going in the beginning," he said. "But she's optimistic."

"And Elaina?"

"So far she likes Lainey," he said. "She hasn't given me a hard time about going."

Lorenzo nodded. Like his little granddaughter, he himself had grown up in this world of danger and uncertainty. He just hoped it didn't drag her down.

Jason watched Lorenzo. He had an idea of what was going through Lorenzo's mind. Bringing up a family in a world of organized crime, of keeping them safe, and the guilt when you are unable to provide them with that basic sense of security. There was only so much that could be done – bodyguards, bullet proof windows, safe houses – but that was no guarantee. Jason knew that. He knew Lorenzo knew that. And it wasn't always easy to live with.

"Where are we with Manny and Johnny?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

Lorenzo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Nothing new," he said. "It's been quiet – which is not good."

"The calm before the storm," Jason said.

Lorenzo agreed. He hated this stalemate. It made him feel powerless to defend his family from attack without resorting to sending them away for their safety. The thought wasn't far from his mind.

* * *

Everything was in place. Now all they had to do was make one call to get the ball rolling.

Manny nodded to Johnny.

Johnny removed his cell phone and made the call. "Do it," he said.

* * *

"Alcazar," Lorenzo answered the phone on his desk.

_"Senor, I am sorry to disturb you at home."_

"What is it Miguel?" Lorenzo asked. Miguel was managing one of his properties in Venezuela.

_"There is a problem."_

Lorenzo sighed. He didn't need this now. "Go on," he said. Once Miguel had finished telling him what was going on, Lorenzo let out a breath. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said before hanging up.

Picking up the receiver again, he called his pilot. "Get the plane ready," he said.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Skye asked Lorenzo after he told her that he needed to leave town for a day or two. "Now?"

"There's a problem that I need to look into and I have to do it personally," Lorenzo said, knowing this was going to result in a fight.

"Why you Lorenzo? Why not Jason or Stan or even Diego?" Skye pleaded. She hated to be like this, but she didn't want Lorenzo to leave.

Lorenzo closed his eyes a moment and took Skye into his arms. "I know the timing is not good Skye. But this is something I have to do in person. I can't send someone else. It won't work that way. I am leaving this evening and I will be back tomorrow night, the next morning at the latest," he said as calmly as he could. "But you will be well protected here. Jason and Max and all the rest will be here."

Skye pulled back. "Wait . . . you're not taking Jason with you?" she asked. "Lorenzo, are you taking any security with you at all?"

"I need everyone here in case something happens," Lorenzo answered.

"No," Skye said, shaking her head. "You can't go without protection Lorenzo. I understand you have to do this . . . I don't like it, but I understand it . . . but you can't go alone."

* * *

"Listen to me Spinelli," Jason said, hoping to be able to avoid a headache – which was inevitable when he was dealing with this kid. "Are you listening?"

"The Jackal's ears are primed and ready to receive what Stone Cold has to say," Spinelli said.

Jason sighed. "There's a problem with one of our South American holdings. I need you to get into the systems and see what's going on. Lorenzo is heading down there and I want you to email him all that you find. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Spinelli said. "Stone Cold's wish is the Jackal's command."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just get it done," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

Manny looked over the shoulder of his own tech expert. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked.

"It will work," Eddie assured his boss. "There is no way anyone can break through the new defenses I put up. As far as the world is concerned – at least the cyber world – your accounts are clean and you are an upstanding citizen."

"Good," Manny said with a nod. "And don't forget what I told you about Alcazar's tech guy. He's good."

Eddie snorted. "Not as good as I am," he muttered as he continued to safe guard Mr. Ruiz's accounts. "Done," he proclaimed with a final tap of a key.

Manny straightened and folded his arms across his chest. "Make sure you keep a close eye on it. I don't want a repeat of what's already happened. And I do not need Alcazar discovering where the Mendoza money is going."

Johnny had given Manny access to the family accounts to fund their little plan. Without it, there was no way Manny would have been able to pull this off.

"Is there anything else you want me to look into?" Eddie asked, swiveling in his chair and looking at his new boss. Eddie knew all about who Manny Ruiz was when he took the job. Working for him gave him the chance to do what he wanted and be paid handsomely for it. And all he needed was his hacking skills. It was a sweet set up and he wasn't going to jeopardize that for anything.

"Not right now," Manny said. "But make sure your available at a moment's notice."

"Will do," Eddie said as Manny Ruiz left the room. This was definitely not a bad deal at all.

* * *

Lorenzo settled in his seat on his private jet. His laptop was already open on the table in front of him. He was expecting information from Spinelli soon.

Skye still hadn't been thrilled about his plans and he hated leaving her with all that was going on. He had spoken to Max and increased security on Skye – he hadn't wanted to leave her and their unborn son totally vulnerable without him.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Lorenzo tried to sort out all that was going on and what he was going to do to keep his loved ones safe.

"Mr. Alcazar," came the pilot's voice over the intercom system. "We're about to start take off. Please make sure you are buckled up."

Sighing, Lorenzo fastened his seat belt. He was going to make sure to get this business over with as soon as possible and get home to his family.

* * *

Antonio checked the gauges before prepping the plane for take-off. He was a licensed pilot and it hadn't taken much effort for him to subdue Alcazar's regular pilot and take his place.

Getting the okay from the tower, Antonio began to taxi down the run way. A flight plan had been submitted, but Antonio had other plans for Mr. Alcazar. They would not be reaching their destination any time soon.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Jason asked Spinelli a couple of hours after Lorenzo had left. Jason knew that Lorenzo should be landing soon and wanted to make sure he had the information he needed to get everything settled and over with as quickly as possible.

Spinelli sighed in frustration and flopped back against the couch. "Nothing," he said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Jason asked. "You're supposed to be good at this, aren't you?"

"I am the assassin of cyberspace, but according to the systems . . . there is nothing nefarious going on with Big Al's South American accounts."

"Then dig deeper," Jason instructed. "Something is going on and I want to know what it is."

* * *

"I don't like this Jason. I don't understand why he had to go alone. It's not safe." As soon as Lorenzo's limo left the driveway, Skye found Jason in Lorenzo's office and cornered him.

Jason sighed. He knew Skye was not going to be okay with this – Lorenzo had already given him a heads up. "Skye, Lorenzo can handle this trip and he didn't want to pull any guards from the property."

"There are more than enough people on the house Jason!" she exclaimed. "Lorenzo needs protection just as much as the rest of us!"

"Skye, you need to calm down," Jason said calmly. "This was Lorenzo's decision. Yes, we could have spared someone to go with him, but Lorenzo was adamant about not leaving anything here to chance."

Skye sighed. "His life is just as important Jason. He's taking chances with his own safety and it's not fair."

"He'll be home before you know it," Jason said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What you need to do is not get yourself all worked up. You have your son to think about. Focus on doing that and before you know it, Lorenzo will be home."

Jason was right and Skye knew it. "Okay," she relented. "But please, please Jason; keep me posted on what's going on. I told Lorenzo and now I'm telling you, I don't want to be shielded from what's going on."

"I promise," Jason assured her.

* * *

Spinelli finished compiling what information he could find – although it wasn't as much as he had hoped for and sent it off to Big Al's email account.

Once that was done, he decided to check on his boss's flight plan – just for the hell of it.

What he saw had his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Max said into the phone. "You better be right about this," he added. "Check the site. Call me back with any information."

Max snapped his cell phone closed. He didn't like what he just heard.

* * *

Antonio flipped open his phone and hit the speed dial. "It's done," he said. Then he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

* * *

Spinelli ran into Jason's office. "Stone Cold! I have the most . . . distressing news," he said, practically bouncing on his toes.

Jason looked up from the papers in front of him. "What is it Spinelli?" he asked.

"Umm . . . the Jackal regrets to tell you this . . . it's still a shock . . . I am not sure if I even believe it myself . . ."

"Spit it out Spinelli!" Jason snapped. He didn't have time for this.

Clamping his mouth shut, he put his laptop in front of Jason and hit a button.

Jason watched – his eyes widening. "What is this?" he asked.

"This was sent to me just after I emailed Big Al the requested information," he said. "It's a live action shot . . . of Mr. Alcazar's plane going down."


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jason sat there frozen. There was a mistake. Spinelli had to be mistaken. He was not sitting there looking at video footage of Lorenzo's plane going down. "Where did you get this?" he asked once he was able to speak again. There was a chance this had been doctored and Spinelli would know.

Spinelli swallowed. "It was sent to me through an email," he said. "I . . . I have already started a trace on it."

"It this real?" Jason asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

Spinelli shook his head. "I am already monitoring all the news sites . . . if something pops up, the Jackal will be the first to know."

Jason reached out and closed the lid of the laptop. He couldn't watch anymore. "Find out where this came from," he said.

Getting up, he went to the door. "MAX!" he bellowed. He was doing what he could to contain his emotions.

Max came running. He had been on his way to see Jason anyway. "Boss," he said, slightly out of breath. "Lorenzo's pilot has been found dead in a storage closet."

Jason closed his eyes. "Spinelli has video footage of Lorenzo's plane going down. Get me information and get it now."

Max nodded. "Yes, sir," he said before hurrying off.

When he turned back into the office, he saw Spinelli typing away at the keys of his laptop. "Spinelli," he said.

Spinelli didn't move or respond.

"Spinelli," Jason said a little louder.

Still, Spinelli didn't move or acknowledge he heard Jason.

"SPINELLI!" Jason yelled.

Spinelli practically fell out of his chair. He turned to Jason.

Jason took a deep breath. "Go find somewhere else to work," he said.

Spinelli nodded and gathered his materials together. There was no way he wanted to be on the receiving end of Stone Cold's wrath.

Max walked into the room in the basement used as a security office in Lorenzo's house. "Listen up!" he said to the men that were in there – including Stan Johnson. "We have a situation that can be potentially dangerous. What I am about to tell you does not get repeated outside this room."

The assembled men nodded. "What's going on Max?" Stan asked from his usual seat in front of his laptop.

"We have received two pieces of disturbing information. The first, Lorenzo's pilot was found dead in a storage closet at the hanger," Max said.

"Wait," Milo, Max's younger brother, interrupted. "Mr. Alcazar left today on a trip to South America."

"Exactly," Max said solemnly. "Which brings me to the other piece of information. It turns out that Spinelli received an email containing video footage of Lorenzo's plane going down. We don't know where as of yet. But someone was flying that plane. And if this is real . . . there is the possibility that Lorenzo Alcazar is dead.

Skye looked at her watch again. Lorenzo's plane should have landed by now. In fact, he should have already reached the Villa, where the meeting was being held. _So why hasn't he called yet, _she wondered.

Lorenzo had promised to call as soon as he landed. He always called. So why not now? Something was going on and she didn't like it at all.

Making sure she had her cell phone, Skye left her bedroom, where she had been pacing for the last hour, and made her way to Lorenzo's office. She didn't care how, but someone was going to tell her what was going on.

Jason rubbed his hands over his face. It had been an hour since he had gotten the news – and he was still waiting for confirmation. He was not going to just accept that video clip as proof that Lorenzo's plane did indeed go down. He was not going to accept that Lorenzo was dead.

Not until he had physical proof. A body. Anything that would prove that the man he had come to respect and admire was gone. Until he had that proof, he was not going to dwell on the pain losing Lorenzo would cause – and not just to him.

Sam looked around as she headed back to the house. Something was going on. There was a visible increase in security and activity on the property.

Picking up her pace, Sam practically ran through the back door of the house and up the stairs. She was going to find out from Jason what was going on.

Skye sighed in frustration when she found Lorenzo's office empty. Walking to the window, she noticed a lot more men moving around. Something was definitely going on. But what?

Wanting answers, Skye left the office. Jason would have answers and she was going to make him tell her what was going on.

"The picnic was wonderful Diego," Lulu said, her fingers laced with his as they walked.

Diego had surprised her with a picnic brunch in the park. It had been beautiful. And he had brought all of her favorites – Belgian waffles with fruit and whipped cream, orange juice, bacon, bagels with cream cheese and coffee. They had spread a blanket out under a large tree and enjoyed the quiet and solitude afforded them in that spot.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Diego said, looking down at her with a smile. He liked doing things like this. Little things that brought a smile to her face. And her smile was the best. It lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle. Diego found that he wanted to make her smile as much as he possibly could.

"I did," Lulu said. She looked up at him. "With all of the tensions going on at the moment, it's nice to get away for a little while. Just be us. Together."

Diego agreed. He knew Lulu accepted the life he was choosing to live – but he also knew it wasn't an easy life and she could change her mind at any moment. But he wasn't going to dwell on that. Not now. Right now, it was about them. And their time together.

Sam found Jason in his office. She walked in and closed the door, not noticing it didn't catch all the way.

"Jason?" When he turned, Sam gasped. "Oh God . . . what's happened? Is it Elaina?" She saw something in his eyes . . . it was almost like the look he had when Jessica had died.

Jason shook his head quickly. "No, Elaina's fine," he assured her. Four armed guards outside of her bedroom would guarantee that.

Sam was relieved. But that look was still in Jason's eyes. "What's going on Jason? And don't tell me nothing," she said before he could even utter the words. "I see the increase in security and the activity around here. What's happened?"

He didn't want to tell her. They didn't have proof yet. "I'm not sure that anything is wrong just yet Sam," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean Jason?" Sam asked, not backing down. "Tell me."

He didn't want to do this. But she wasn't giving him a choice. "Spinelli received a video feed over an hour ago . . . we're working on verifying its authenticity . . . but there could be a chance it's not real . . ."

"What Jason?" Sam exclaimed. "What video feed? What did it show?"

Jason took a breath and slowly let it out. He was never one to beat around the bush. And he wasn't going to lie to her either. "The video showed . . . it showed Lorenzo's plane going down."

Skye stood by the door. She couldn't have heard that right. Could she? Jason didn't just say that Lorenzo's plane crashed. He couldn't have.

Just as she was about to push the door all the way open and make her presence known, she heard Sam's voice.

"Are you sure it was Lorenzo's plane?"

"I have Max and a team working on that right now," Jason said. "Just after Spinelli showed me the video, Max came in. He had gotten a call from one of the mechanics at the hanger. Lorenzo's pilot was found dead in a storage closet. We do know someone high-jacked the plane."

Skye was shaking. _No! He's not dead! She would know if Lorenzo were dead!_

"Do you know where the plane went down?" she asked.

"I'm waiting on verification of that," Jason said, trying to keep his emotions in check. He looked up at Sam. "It doesn't look good Sam."

"Don't say that!" Skye yelled as she burst into the room. "Don't you dare say that Jason! Lorenzo has done so much for you – you can't just give up on him like that!"

Jason jumped out of his chair and went to Skye. He had not wanted any of this to touch her until they were sure. "Skye, listen to me," he said, trying to calm her. "I am not giving up. But what we do have . . ."

"NO!" Skye screamed at him, pulling away. "NO! Lorenzo is NOT dead! He isn't! He promised he would be home tomorrow night and he will! Why are you saying these things?" She was shaking more now than a moment ago.

"Skye . . . I am not accepting anything until I have physical proof," Jason said as calmly as he could. It would do no good to raise his voice with her. She was upset enough.

"Physical proof? You mean finding his body?" Skye asked in disbelief.

Sam intervened then. "Skye, Jason and everyone else are doing what they can to find out what happened. You need to let them do it."

Skye turned on Sam. "They are doing NOTHING!" she yelled. "What is being done to find Lorenzo? And not just his dead body!"

Sam tried to steer Skye out of the office. She had to get her to calm down. Overreacting like this was not be good for the baby, but Sam wasn't sure reminding Skye of that would help much right now.

Skye pulled away from Sam and wheeled on Jason again. "You can't give up on him Jason," she said, her voice lower and plaintive. "He means too much to this family."

Jason approached, keeping his tone calm and steady. "I know Skye," he said. "And I am not giving up." The sentence was barely out of his mouth before he had to catch Skye as she fainted.

Lulu hated to see the wonderful she and Diego had in the park end – but it was time to get back to the real world.

"You know, we can always do this again," Diego said, squeezing her hand gently. "In fact, I think we should."

Smiling, Lulu looked up at him. "I think that's a great idea," she said.

Just as Diego was leaning in to kiss her, he felt a heavy weight come crashing on his back. The blow dropped him to his knees and stars of pain exploded behind his eyelids. A sharp kick kept him from getting back to his feet. As he lay there trying to regain his breath, Diego felt his gun lifted from the back of his jeans. He was now unarmed against the attackers.

"Diego!" Lulu screamed. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. Four large men were surrounding them. "Leave us alone!" she yelled at them, moving to where Diego was on the ground.

"I don't think so," one of the large men said, grabbing Lulu from behind.

"Let go of her!" Diego got out as he struggled to his feet. "She isn't a part of this." He didn't recognize the men, but knew they were connected to Manny or Johnny Mendoza.

"She is now," said the one still holding Lulu. He tightened his grip when she started to struggle. "I would calm down if I were you Sweetie," he added, pulling her back against his hard body. "No on can help you now – especially your boyfriend." He nodded to the other three men who all moved in closer to Diego.

The odds were not in Diego's favor. Three against one was far from a fair fight. Lulu continued to struggle – she had to do something to help Diego.

Diego had to keep Lulu from getting hurt. He may not have had a weapon, but he had grown up on the streets and knew how to fight dirty – and it looked like that's what he was going to have to do.

Keeping the three men in sight, Diego readied himself for a fight.

Sam was pacing back and forth outside of the exam room Skye had been taken too. She had woken on the ride to the hospital, insisting she was fine, but no one was letting her out of this on. At the moment Dr. Kelly Lee was in with her.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked as he hurried up to Sam. He had sent Sam ahead with Skye in the ambulance while he made sure the house was secure and Elaina would be looked after.

"Not yet," Sam said. "But Dr. Lee just got here a few minutes ago."

"How was Skye, did she regain consciousness on the way over here?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And her blood pressure had been sky-rocketing – which is why she fainted in the first place."

"I hadn't wanted her to know anything until we knew for sure and could consult a doctor is necessary," Jason said. "Lorenzo would never forgive me is something happened to that baby or Skye."

"Have you heard anything . . . anything about what happened to Lorenzo?" she asked. Sam didn't want to believe her brother was dead. It wasn't possible. And like Jason, she was not giving up hope until she had concrete facts to go off of.

Jason looked into Sam's deep brown eyes. He could see her hope and fear there. Taking her hands, he led her over to a couple of chairs and sat. "Not yet," he said. "But Max is doing everything he can to help find out what happened. So is Spinelli. I don't think he's dead Sam . . . but something did happen to him. I can't reach him on his cell and the staff at the Villa said he hasn't arrived or called to change his plans. And you know that's not like him."

It wasn't. Lorenzo was very meticulous about his plans. "I don't want it to be true Jason. But if this is a kidnapping, then why haven't we heard anything from the kidnappers yet? Surely there would a ransom demand of some kind."

"Whether Lorenzo is alive or not, I know Manny has to be behind this Sam. He orchestrated this whole thing. I'm sure we'll be hearing something soon."

Sam was sure herself. "I'm not called Esmerelda until we know what's going on. I don't want to worry her like that." Then she thought of something. "Does Diego know what's going on?" she asked. With everything that had been going on, she hadn't realized she hadn't seen her nephew all day.

"Not as far as I know," he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Milo, have you seen Diego? . . . has he checked in yet? . . . find him and get back to me."

"Did something happen?" Sam asked.

"Milo said that Diego and Lulu had lunch plans in the park. He 's going to get them now."

Sam nodded. All they needed was for something else to happen.

"Diego," Lulu breathed out as she dropped to her knees next to him. "Oh God, are you okay?" The four men had left after doing a good job on Diego. Lulu was unharmed except for a couple of bruises on her arms from the guy who had been holding her back.

Diego groaned and rolled from his side onto his back. "Yeah . . . I don't think anything's broken," he said. All he needed to do was get himself onto his feet. "Help me up."

Trying not to hurt him even more, Lulu helped Diego to his feet. "You need to go to the hospital Diego . . . you could be bleeding on the inside or something," she said.

Ready to protest, Diego looked down at her and nodded. He could see anger and fear in her eyes and he didn't want to make her worry more by refuses. "Okay," he said.

Making sure she had her bag, Lulu dug into Diego's pocket to get his car keys and then helped him to the car. "Do you know who those men were?" she asked once they were in the car and she had the engine started.

"I didn't recognize them," Diego said, wincing as he adjusted himself on the seat. He didn't think anything had been broken, but he was sure he had at least a few bruised ribs.

"But you think this might have been Manny's doing," Lulu stated as she navigated the streets of Port Charles toward the hospital.

Diego nodded, then regretted it as his head started to pound. "Something must be going on," he said. "The attack was random and there were no threats." He turned his head to look at her. "Did the one holding you say anything?"

Keeping her eyes on the road, Lulu shook her head. "No," she said.

"I'm sorry Lulu," Diego said softly.

Lulu took her eyes from the road a moment. "You didn't do this Diego. Do not apologize," she said firmly pulling up in front of the ER entrance. Then she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Diego asked, not making any move to get out of the car just yet.

"Jason," she said. "He needs to know about this."

"What is taking so long?" Jason couldn't sit still. He had begun pacing, running his hand through his hair. His cell phone was clutched in his hand and he almost jumped as it started to ring. "Yeah."

"Jason, its Lulu."

"Lulu, what's going on? Where are you and Diego?" Jason asked.

Sam looked up when she heard Jason's questions.

"We're in the ER at general hospital," Lulu said. "Some men attacked me and Diego in the park."

"Are you two okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Lulu said. "Diego's messed up a bit, but it doesn't seem to serious. He's with a doctor right now."

"I'm here in the hospital. I'll be right down," Jason said as he disconnected the call.

"What happened?" Sam asked urgently.

"That was Lulu. She said she and Diego were attacked in the park. Stay with Skye. I'll go and check on them."

He was already heading to the elevator before Sam could say anything else.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jason hurried down to the ER and saw Lulu pacing in the waiting area. "Lulu!" he said as he went over to her.

"Jason! Thank God! These men just came out of nowhere and attacked us," she said in a rush of breath.

"Were you hurt?" Jason asked, even as he looked her over quickly. He didn't see an external injuries.

Lulu shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she insisted. "But they beat up Diego pretty badly."

"You're exaggerating Lulu," Diego said as he joined them, wincing slightly as he walked. When Jason turned, Diego held up his hand. "Just a cracked rib and some bruising," he said. "I'll be fine."

Jason nodded. "Where did this happen?" he asked as they started walking. He led Diego and Lulu toward the elevators.

"In the park," Diego said. "We were heading back to where I parked the car. I think they were waiting for us."

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Jason turned to face them. "There's something you need to know."

Lulu's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. When I called you, you said you were already here. Did something happen? Is it Skye?"

Jason hated to do this. All they had was a video that might not be authentic and a dead pilot. "Skye is here," he said. "This afternoon a video was sent to Spinelli through email. It showed Lorenzo's plane crashing."

Diego's mouth dropped. "Are you saying my father is dead?" he asked.

Lulu gasped and moved closer to Diego.

"No . . . at least, we don't know yet for sure. Spinelli is tracking down whether or not the video is authentic. But there is one other thing . . . the pilot was found dead in a storage closet at the hanger. Someone high-jacked the plane."

Diego took a moment to digest what he just heard. "And I take it Skye knows this," he said slowly.

Jason nodded. "I didn't want her to know," he admitted. "She overheard me and Sam talking. After yelling at me for a minute or so, she passed out. I brought her here. Sam is with her, as well as four guards."

"I want to help find out what's going on. Don't shut me out of this Jason," Diego said with a hard edge to his voice.

"I'm not," Jason said. "I need your help with this one."

Throwing back the covers, Skye swung her feet to the floor, her eyes scanning the room for her clothes. She needed to find out what was going on with Lorenzo. There was no way she was going to accept he was dead.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Skye stopped and looked at the door. "I need to know what's going on with Lorenzo, Sam. I can't sit here not knowing."

Sam shook her head as she made Skye get back in bed. "Dr. Lee is on her way to check on you and the baby. Jason and whole team of men are looking into what's going on. You need to focus on you and your son."

Skye relented and settled back against the pillows. "What am I going to do if he is dead? How will I be able to do this Sam? We're supposed to be raising our son together. This is supposed to be Lorenzo's second chance to be there right from the beginning. It's not fair!"

"I agree," Sam said, sitting beside Skye. "But I'm going to be honest with you. Skye, Lorenzo and I have always been close . . . and I don't think he's dead . . . I'm not sure I can explain it, but I feel he's not gone. And I think Jason feels the same way, he's going to find out what's happened."

Relief flooded through her. Knowing she wasn't the only one who thought this. "Can you do me a favor . . . I need to be kept informed at all times. I can handle it Sam, what I can't handle is the not knowing. Can you promise me that?"

Sam nodded. "That I can promise."

He tried to reach a sense of consciousness. Something wasn't right. He couldn't stay in the darkness – it made him vulnerable and being vulnerable was not an option.

He needed to fight through the darkness; he needed to figure out where he was and what the situation was. Only then could he defend himself.

The darkness was taking over again. He was tired. If he let it take him for now, he could rest and then fight some more.

"Has he woken up yet?" Manny asked the guard.

"No, sir. I just checked on him – there are no signs of consciousness yet."

Manny nodded. "He'll wake soon," he said. "Make sure to keep an eye on his. He's resourceful; he'll try to find a way out. Keep him contained. And call me the minute he wakes up."

Manny turned and headed back down the hall, a slow, lethal smile spreading over his face. He was winning this time. He was ahead of the game and he was going to stay there.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he flipped it open. "Antonio, start making the preparations. As soon as he wakes I want to start."

Snapping the phone shut, Manny headed to the main floor of the house. He was going to enjoy this.

"How is Skye?" Jason asked Sam. He had sent Diego and Lulu back to the house – under guard – to get cleaned up.

"Dr. Lee just went in there. But I was able to convince her that she needs to focus on the baby and let us worry about Lorenzo."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I should be getting a report soon."

"But you don't think he's dead, do you?" This was the first time she was voicing this thinking to Jason.

Jason took Sam's hands in his and pulled her down into a chair with him. "I don't think Lorenzo's dead . . . I'm not sure why . . . but I don't believe it. This was planned and staged."

Sam's eyes widened as she realized where Jason was going with this. "No, Jason. You can't go after Manny. It would be suicide!"

"If I'm right and it was staged, Manny has to be the one behind it."

"I get that Jason, because I think the same thing. But what I'm saying is that you can't bust in there without proof. You would be walking into a trap. Lorenzo apparently walked into one with this South American business. I'm sure there were no problems to begin with. He was lured away. You can't fall into the same thing."

When she stopped to take a breath, Jason leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" a perplexed Sam asked.

"For keeping me grounded on this," Jason said. "Having you through this will make it a little easier."

Moving into his arms, Sam rested her head on his strong chest. "We're in this together," she whispered.

Jason liked the sound of that.

"Alright," Dr. Lee said. "With the exception of the spiking blood pressure, everything else seems okay. But I'm still going to do an ultrasound."

Skye nodded, feeling relieved. Someone – and she was sure she knew who – set this all in motion, and she wasn't going to let them win by putting her son in danger by getting upset.

As Dr. Lee prepared the machine, Skye stopped her a moment. "If Sam is still outside, can you bring her in?"

"Sure," Dr. Lee smiled. She went to the door and called Sam. "Skye would like you to be there for the sonogram."

When Sam came in, Skye breathed a little easier. She needed someone there with her.

Sam took Skye's hand in hers. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

Skye squeezed her hand and turned her attention to the monitor.

Dr. Lee moved the wand over Skye's belly, pausing here and there with a furrowed brow.

"Is something wrong?" Skye asked, panic lacing her voice.

Dr. Lee took another moment before answering. "I'm not sure how I missed this before . . . but it has happened before . . ." she trailed off a moment.

"What?" Skye asked more insistently. "What did you miss?"

Dr. Lee smiled. "I missed your little girl," she said.

"What? But I thought you said it was a boy." Skye was confused.

"It is a boy . . . and a girl . . . you're having twins Skye – fraternal twins."


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Lulu! Lulu, where are you?" Lucky called out as soon as he walked into the Alcazar living room. "Lulu!"

"Detective, I am going to have to ask you to stop yelling," Milo admonished, catching up to him. "Jason's little girl is upstairs."

Lulu came hurrying down the stairs. She had cleaned up and changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt of Sam's that Milo had found for her. "Lucky, what is going on? What are you yelling for?"

Lucky strode over to his sister and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, you're leaving," he ordered.

"Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere," Lulu exclaimed, pulling her arm out of her brother's grasp.

"Lulu, were you or were you not just involved in Diego's beating on the docks?" Lucky asked, exasperated at his sister's stubbornness.

"Yes, I was there when four men ambushed us and three of them beat up Diego and one held me. How did you know about that anyway?" Lulu asked, glaring at her brother. There was no way in hell anyone was going to make her leave Diego now. He needed her.

"One of the nurses called when they saw you," he explained. "But by the time I had gotten there, you were gone. Now, like I said, you're leaving."

"And like I said, no."

"He's right Lulu, you should go."

Jason rubbed his face once again. He was still at the hospital. Sam was in with Skye and Dr. Lee and he was waiting to hear what was going on. He was also waiting for a report from Max on what the team had found so far.

"Jason?"

Looking up, he saw Lainey heading in his direction. He sat up. "Dr. Winters," he said.

"Hi," Lainey greeted. "Is something wrong?" She could see how tense he was – could pick up on it from down the hall. She had stood and watched him a moment. Watched his body language.

"There's some stuff going on," Jason said noncommittally.

"Is it Elaina?" she asked patiently. Lainey knew it wasn't always easy to get information out of Jason unless he volunteered it.

Jason shook his head. "No, she's fine. I brought Skye in earlier. She fainted. Sam and Dr. Lee are with her now," he explained, nodding to the room across the hall from where they were talking.

Lainey looked at the door he indicated and then back at him. "What about Lorenzo?" she asked.

"He's unavailable at the moment," Jason said.

Lainey knew an aversion when she saw one. "I see," she said with a nod. "Is it that bad?"

Jason looked at her. He was trusting this woman with his daughter's mental well-being. And what was happening was sure to affect Elaina soon – especially if it all turned out to be true. "Yeah," he said. He moved a little closer, lowered his voice and explained what was going on.

"Tell me what I can do to help," Lainey said.

"Are . . . wait . . . twins? Are you sure?" Skye asked, shocked. This was the last thing she had been expecting for Dr. Lee to say.

Dr. Lee nodded. "Yes. Sometimes one hides behind the other and even their heartbeats can match."

Skye swallowed again. _Twins_? Then she looked at Sam as tears pooled in her eyes.

Sam squeezed Skye's hand and looked at Dr. Lee. "Do you think we could have a minute? Skye's just a little overwhelmed."

"Of course," Dr. Lee said and left the room.

"You're going to be okay Skye. And so will those two beautiful little babies," Sam tried to reassure her. She didn't want Skye getting upset and causing her blood pressure to climb again.

"If it's all true Sam . . . if Lorenzo really is dead . . . his son and daughter will never know the wonderful man he is," Skye whispered, the tears sliding down her cheeks unchecked. "And if he's out there somewhere, he could be hurt . . ." She looked up at Sam. "Lorenzo doesn't deserve this Sam. He's a good man, no matter what anyone else thinks. He's dedicated to his family, Sam. This isn't fair."

Sam covered Skye's hands with hers. "You're right Skye. This isn't fair. Not to you or these babies or to Lorenzo. But this is the life Lorenzo leads. It may not totally be by choice, but he's in and there's no getting out. This won't be the first or last time something like this is going to happen Skye."

"What are you saying Sam?" Skye asked, sitting up a little straighter. She slid one of her hands out from under Sam's and wiped her cheeks.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Skye . . . but you knew who Lorenzo was going into this. I just want you to make sure you know what you're getting into."

Skye's well shaped eyebrow rose. "Are you implying that I can't handle this life? That I would try to change Lorenzo to suit my needs?"

"No. No, that's not what I'm doing Skye . . . well, not completely. Lorenzo has been hurt by women who thought they could accept who he was. Who were more attracted to the money and power than to who he really is. I know that's not you Skye, but with the current situation . . . you could change your mind."

"I'm not exactly an innocent in life Sam," Skye said with a hard edge to her voice. "I am no shrinking violet when it comes to danger. I know exactly who Lorenzo is, Sam. And yes, at one time I might only have been after him for the power and money . . . but I'm not. I love Lorenzo – all of him. The good parts and his faults, because God knows I have many of my own."

Sam smiled. "I know Skye," she said. "I just had to give you a reason to keep yourself from falling apart over this. You are carrying my new niece and nephew and in Lorenzo's temporary absence, I need to make sure you're all okay."

"Lorenzo is lucky to have a sister like you Sam," Skye said. "And Jason and Elaina are lucky to have you in their lives."

Sam smiled. "I'm the lucky one," she said. "Now, you need to get some rest. I'm going to find Jason and tell him what's going on and see if he has any news yet."

Skye nodded and watched Sam leave. Then she looked down at her growing belly. "You're Daddy is going to be so happy," she whispered. "And he'll be home soon. I know he will. We'll be the family he deserves."

Lulu turned to Diego. "Don't you dare," she said hotly, her eyes flashing. "Don't you dare push me away Diego Alcazar."

Diego sighed and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "It's too dangerous for you to be involved Lulu," he said, knowing she wasn't going to give an inch. Truth be told, he wanted her by his side, but it wasn't fair to her if he just assumed she would stay. He needed to give her an out. It had to be her choice.

"I am not going anywhere," Lulu stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down both Diego and her brother. "I am old enough to make my own decisions. And I am deciding to stay."

"Lulu, you shouldn't be caught in the middle of a family issue that isn't yours to deal with," Lucky said, trying to get through to her. "The whole situation is dangerous. So much has already happened and I do not want you to be the next casualty just because you happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Look, I get that you're both worried. I do. But I know what I'm doing." She turned to her brother. "Lucky, I'm not that little girl who you had to protect from the monsters under her bed. I can handle my own life. And Diego," she turned to him next. "You need me. If not as backup then as support. For all you know, you just lost your father. I am not going anywhere."

Diego didn't think he could love her anymore than he did in that moment. He had been wanting what his father had with Skye . . . and he did have it and so much more. Swallowing past the swell of emotions, Diego nodded. "Then by my side is where I want you," he said.

Lucky stepped forward. "You listen to me Alcazar," he said, getting in Diego's face and blocking his way to Lulu. "Anything, and I mean anything at all, happens to her – it's your head that's going to roll."

Diego stared into Lucky's eyes. "Understood," he said, not even blinking. It was obvious how much Lucky cared about his sister – it was how he felt about his niece and his own soon to arrive brother. "I'll hold you to that."

Lulu shook her head once Lucky left. "I can't believe him!" she exclaimed. "And you!" She whirled on Diego. "You ever do that again and I am going to make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine."

Diego's eyebrows rose, almost disappearing into the thick mop of curls that flopped over his head. "I think I'm going to have to hold you to that as well," he said before pulling her into his arms. She had been right. He needed her. He needed her support if it were true and his father were really dead.

Everything was fuzzy. His head. His vision. His mouth was dry – his tongue feeling like it had turned to cotton. _How long have I been like this_? He wondered, forcing his eyes open, forcing himself to blink past the blurriness.

Not waiting for his vision to fully clear, Lorenzo pushed himself up. He needed to assess any damage and work through it. He refused to be weak and vulnerable – it was only going to get him killed.

Groaning and fighting off a strong wave of nausea, Lorenzo made it to a full sitting position. His head swam and he needed a moment to regain his equilibrium. Breathing in and out evenly, Lorenzo pried open his eyes and looked around.

_This can't be good, _he thought as he took in the semi-dark room. There wasn't much to look at. Four concrete walls – he must be in a basement of some sort; a single cot he was currently sitting on, no windows and nothing else. Not much to work with.

Knowing it wouldn't be there, Lorenzo checked his pockets for his cell phone. He had it when he boarded the plane. But it was gone now. He had no way of reaching help – although he probably wouldn't have gotten a signal anyway.

Letting out a breath, Lorenzo ran his hands through his hair, wincing when he felt a bump on the back of his head. What happened was still fuzzy, but since he was obviously a captive, he knew who was behind this.

"Everything's ready," Antonio informed his boss. He watched that manic smile appear on the other man's face and repressed a shudder.

"Good," Manny said, resisting the urge to rub his hands together. There was no way he could lose now. He looked over at Johnny. "Now the real fun begins."

Milo nodded as he showed Lainey into the living room. "Elaina is up in her room," he explained. "I can bring her down here if you would like."

Lainey smiled at the young guard. "Thank you Milo, but if it's okay, I'd rather meet with her in her room."

After Jason had explained as much as he was able about what was going on, Lainey offered to swing by Lorenzo's house, where Elaina was being watched by several armed guards, and check on her.

"Not a problem," Milo answered. Jason had called, stating he was giving Dr. Winters access to Elaina and that whatever she felt was safe for Elaina was good with him. Dr. Winters knew to call Jason if something came up and to use the guards that were on duty.

Thanking him, Lainey followed Milo up the stairs. This was the first time she had been in Lorenzo Alcazar's house – and she was definitely impressed. The house was both homey and stylish – something she hadn't thought someone of Lorenzo Alcazar's stature would be able to achieve at the same time. Although she didn't know too much about him, she had thought of him as somewhat distant and cold. She was going to have to start amending those thoughts.

Lainey could tell they had neared Elaina's room; there were at least four large, very armed men in the hallway. Two were outside a closed door and the other two were at either end of the long hall by a window. All access points covered. She waited while Milo explained who she was and why she was there. Then she slipped into the room.

"Hi Elaina," she said with a smile when she spied the little girl sitting on her bed, surrounded by stuffed animals, a picture book open in front of her.

The bedroom itself was definitely a little girl's dream. It was done in pinks and whites. Stuffed animals of all types, sizes and colors held court around the room. Elaina's bed dominated most of the space – a large canopy. She smiled when she saw the pile of pillows on either side – sure that was Lorenzo's defense against his little granddaughter rolling out of bed.

Elaina looked up, her eyes widening in recognition as she smiled. "Hi Lainey!" she said happily, scrambling off her bed and running over. "What you do here?"

"I came to see you," Lainey said, squatting down to the little girl's eye level. "And I'm glad I did! This is a beautiful room!"

"My Poppi made it for me," Elaina said proudly. She then took Lainey's hand and gave her tour, pointing out her favorite toys and stuffed animals. Then she pointed out the window. "Goldie sweeps there," she said, indicating the stable. "I twied, but Poppi say she no sweep in my room."

Lainey would have paid to see that one. "I bet she likes sleeping there," she said. "Maybe later you can introduce me to Goldie. I would love to meet her."

Elaina nodded happily. "I happy you here," she said.

"Why is that?" Lainey asked. She guided Elaina back to her bed and waited until the little girl was settled before sitting next to her.

"I haf no one to pway wif," Elaina said. "Daddy out. Mommy Sam out. Sye out. Deego out. No one weft to pway wif."

Lainey was pretty sure Elaina was not aware of what was going on. And that was the best thing. From Jason she had learned how close Lorenzo and Elaina were – knowing that her grandfather could be dead and she would never see him again would devastate her. Lainey had decided that nothing should be said to Elaina until they knew what was going on. There was no reason to traumatize her if it turned out Lorenzo was okay. And Lainey hoped that he was.

Max glanced over at Diego sitting beside him in the large black SUV. No one wanted to believe that this was anything less than a set up. He didn't want to arrive at the crash site and find physical proof confirming Lorenzo's death.

"You don't have to worry Max, I'm not going to fall apart," Diego said, breaking the tense silence that had filled the vehicle. "My father is stronger than this," he continued. "And unfortunately, Manny is not stupid. He would gain nothing by killing my father now. He knows the organization will not break down with his death – my father built it that way. They're holding him captive as some sort of leverage."

Max nodded as he navigated the car. Over the last couple of years, he had watched Diego grow into the mature young man he now was. There was a lot of Lorenzo in him. "I'm sure you're right Diego." After another moment, Max looked at Diego again. "You know, you're father would be proud of you Diego."

Tearing his eyes from the road, Diego looked at Max and nodded. "Thanks Max. That really means a lot to me."

Max nodded in return and returned his attention to the road.

Diego let out a breath, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He meant what he had said to Max, he was not going to fall apart. He was going to remain strong and in control. People were depending on him. He wanted to make his father proud. Refocusing his thoughts, Diego consulted the map.

"There's a turn-off in the next three miles," he informed Max. "From there it's just another five miles to the site."

Max nodded to indicated he heard and understood.

Diego settled back in the seat. He could do this. He had to do this. For himself. For his family. For his father.

Spinelli's jaw dropped as he was finally able to break through the firewall and find the source of the email. "Yes!" he whooped, throwing his arms into the air. "You couldn't hide for long evil doers."

Hitting some more keys, totally focused on his task, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a voice behind him.

"What happened?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Blonde One!" Spinelli gasped, regaining his composure. "The Jackal did not hear you approaching."

Lulu smiled. Sure, Spinelli was strange, but sometimes she found the way he spoke and his devotions endearing. It was a nice change every now and then. "I'm sorry Spinelli," she said. "I was wondering if you've heard from Max or Diego yet."

Max and Diego had left a while ago to check out the crash site once the location had been determined. They had been gone for almost two hours already and she was getting worried.

"Not yet Fair Lulu," Spinelli said, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

Trying to focus on what he had to do and not the fresh, perfect scent of the beautiful creature standing behind him, Spinelli cleared his throat. "Ummm . . . the Jackal has just broken through the Nefarious One's defenses."

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Wow," she said. "So what now?"

"Now, the Jackal scouts around the systems and see what havoc he can wreak."

Lulu nodded, impressed. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Watching Spinelli work his magic was better than staring out the window, cell phone clutched in her hand waiting to hear from Diego.

"Everything's ready," Antonio informed Manny when his boss walked into the room. "Do you want me to get him?"

Manny shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "Have Rodrigo pump the room first. He'll fight if you go in there – and that won't be any fun. We need to have to advantage."

Antonio nodded and left the room.

Manny walked over to the window and then turned to Johnny. "Now you'll see how much fun it is to break a man as formidable as Lorenzo Alcazar."

The pounding in his head had finally stopped and he had been able to get to his feet without feeling as if he was going to hurl any second.

_I need to find out a way out of here_, Lorenzo thought. He didn't know where here was, but he had to fight. He needed to get back to Skye, to his family. They needed him and he needed them.

Pushing his hands through his hair, wincing slightly, having forgotten about the gash on his temple. He wanted to sit back down, but forced himself not to. He needed to keep on his feet, keep moving and focused. If he sat down, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get back up again.

Pacing back and forth, Lorenzo forced his mind to keep moving. A hissing sound had him lifting his head to the ceiling as the room started to fill with a gas.

Lifting his shirt to cover his nose and mouth, Lorenzo tried not to breathe whatever was being pumped into the room. His head started to spin again. He couldn't keep his eyes open. No matter how much he fought, the darkness too him over again and he collapsed to the concrete floor.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The stinging bite of cold air brought Lorenzo out of the depths of darkness. His head fuzzy, Lorenzo blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes – and knew right away that things had gone from bad to worse.

Fighting for full alertness, Lorenzo lifted his head, finding it was the only part of his body he could move. He was standing in the middle of a large non-descript room, shackles secured to the side walls were clamped around his bare ankles – his shoes and socks had been removed. His arms were secured above his head by more shackles. As his head cleared more, Lorenzo looked down at himself, taking in his bare feet and chest. At least they left him with his pants.

There was nothing in the room that would help him figure out where he was or what was going to happen to him. But he tried to take in what he could anyway. The walls were painted a bright white, the floor left its original gray concrete color. _This must be another room in the basement_, he thought. Like the other room, there were no windows and the lights were dim. What he was able to determine was that this was not the same room he was in when he first woke up.

Looking above him to the ceiling, Lorenzo could see the shackles around his wrists were attached to a pulley of some sort with plenty of room to elevate him – and he was sure that was part of the plan. Not taking his gaze from the ceiling, Lorenzo saw some kind of box, like a projector, facing one of the white walls. Turning his head as much as he could, Lorenzo saw the speakers and cameras mounted in the corners he could see. He was sure there were two more in the corners behind him as well.

Swallowing past the dryness in his throat, Lorenzo tried to keep a hold on his nerves. Panicking was not going to do any good. The fact was that he was alive – for the moment – and he was going to have to make sure he stayed that way, no matter what was thrown at him.

Manny sat back in his chair and smiled as he watched Lorenzo Alcazar become aware of his surrounds and begin to wonder what was going to happen to him. Now it was time to have some fun.

"Wouldn't putting a bullet in his head and dumping his body on his own doorstep be faster?" Johnny grumbled from his own seat. He didn't understand what was with Manny and all these theatrics.

Manny shot a look at Johnny. The kid was going to have to learn sometime. "Too easy and it would accomplish nothing," he said, bringing his eyes back to the large, flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall. It was top of the line and was proving to be just that. "Killing Alcazar would not bring down his organization. He set it up that way. He dies, the organization continues on as if nothing happened. I want to break it down from the inside out."

Johnny shook his head. "And keeping Alcazar captive is going to do that?" he asked.

Manny laughed. "Oh, we're not just keeping him captive Johnny . . . we're going to mess with him. Show Morgan and all the rest of them what happens when they cross us and then start making our demands. The first will be Morgan's head on a platter. Then we'll move on from there."

"This better work," Johnny grumbled again.

Manny didn't answer this time. He just focused on the screen in front of him. When she was sure Alcazar was alert enough, he hit a button on his remote that activated the projector mounted on the ceiling.

Now it was time to see how strong Lorenzo Alcazar really was.

"There you are," Sam said when Jason returned to the hallway where Skye's room was.

"Did something happen?" Jason asked, looking at the door to Skye's room.

"She's sleeping – she needs it," Sam said, taking Jason's hand and leading him to the armchairs they had been sitting in earlier. "Jason, she's carrying twins. A boy and a girl."

Jason let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. It was getting long again. "Wow," he said. "How is she doing?"

"As best as she could under the circumstances," Sam admitted. "We talked and I was able to get through her head that these babies are her priority right now and that there are a lot of people looking for Lorenzo."

"Good," Jason said with a nod. "Thank you. I don't know if I would have been able to be there for her like that."

"Now tell me what's going on. Where were you?"

"I ran into Lainey. She's over at the house with Elaina – she wanted to check on her, see how she's doing with all of this. And Lainey also said it was unnecessary to tell Elaina anything about Lorenzo until something is known for sure," Jason began.

"Okay, that's good," Sam said. "Lainey is great with her."

Jason agreed. "Max and Diego are on their way to the crash site now to see what they can find out about what happened. And Spinelli is working on hacking into Manny's systems. I know he's behind this Sam."

Sam squeezed his hand. "And you'll know what to do as soon as you have all of the information," she said. "I am here Jason. I will support you in any way you need."

It was what he needed to hear. Jason pulled Sam from her chair into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He needed her strength a moment before going back out there. "Can you stay with Skye as long as possible? I have guards posted, but I don't want her left alone."

"Of course," Sam said.

Leaning in, Jason kissed her gently. "I'm going to check on Skye and then I need to head back to the house for a little bit."

Sam nodded as she got up off his lap and watched Jason go into Skye's room.

"Come on, come on," Spinelli muttered. He had just encountered another firewall and it was giving him a little more trouble than the others, but he was sure he would be able to get through it. This meant he was getting closer to where he needed to be.

"I've got your soda," Lulu said as she returned to the room and put the bottle of orange soda in front of him. "How's it going?"

"I can feel it Blonde One. The Jackal will be victorious."

Lulu bit her lip as she watched Spinelli work. She had never seen anyone moving as fast through a computer system as he was. It was amazing to watch. After a minute though, her mind started to wander and she went over to the window.

The increased security detail on the grounds was evident. She had seen Dr. Lainey Winters arrive earlier and figured Jason had asked her to be there for Elaina. It was getting dark. And Diego wasn't back yet.

"You know he's with the Fearless One," Spinelli commented, breaking into Lulu's thoughts. "He'll be fine."

Lulu turned back to Spinelli. "I know he'll be safe with Max," she said. "But that's not what I'm worried about. What if Lorenzo really is dead, Spinelli? Do you know what that's going to do do Diego? He didn't get the chance to grow up with his father in his life and once he found him, it wasn't easy for him to open up, to accept Lorenzo as his father. Diego lost his sister horribly . . . and he and Lorenzo have become so much closer over the last couple of years. I don't want him to lose his father as well."

"The Alcazar the Younger is very lucky to have you fretting over him," Spinelli said.

"I'm lucky to have him in my life," Lulu said, turning back to the window. "I just want him to be okay."

"Wow," Diego said as he looked around. He and Max were lucky that Stan was able to do some fancy talking with the authorities – no one was out there. "If my father managed to walk away from this . . ."

Max nodded in agreement. "Let's start looking around. Be careful and if you find anything, don't touch it without your gloves."

Diego pulled his black leather gloves on and started moving around the crash site. He would be surprised if anyone was able to walk away from this one.

An hour and a half later he and Max met where they started. "Nothing," Max said. "Which doesn't make any sense."

"I know," Diego said, still looking around. There had been nothing to indicate that his father had been on this plane at all when it went down. Or that it was his plane to begin with. "Call Stan. See if he can get a team out here. I want to make sure this was my father's jet."

Max pulled out his phone to make the call.

Diego looked around. He could feel it. His father had not died here. He was still alive somewhere out there.

Not wanting to get in Spinelli's way, Lulu wandered from the room. She figured she would check on Lainey and Elaina, see if they needed anything.

As she crossed the living room she saw Jason come in. "Hi," she said, stopping. "Have you heard anything?"

Jason looked up and saw Lulu. "Not yet. I came to check on things here."

"Ummm . . . Jason? I just wanted to let you know that if you need me to do anything, just let me know. I want to help."

"Thanks Lulu. I'll keep that in mind. Have you heard from Diego yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping to hear something soon. He and Max left a while ago."

"Okay, call me when you do," Jason said before heading down the hall to where Spinelli was working.

"Do you have anything?" Jason asked as he walked into the room.

Spinelli held up a hand, motioning for Jason to wait as he keyed in a couple of more codes. He had stumbled onto something which he felt was going to be big.

"Yes!" he crowed when he broke through the system. "I'm in!"

"Good," Jason said, slapping Spinelli on the back. "See what you can find that will link Manny to Lorenzo's disappearance."

Spinelli nodded and started navigating through the system. Then he stopped and his eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder up at Jason, seeing the same look in his eyes.

An image had come onto the screen when Spinelli had clicked on a folder. It was a live video feed of Lorenzo, shackled in the middle of a large room.

"My God," Jason whispered as he got a glimpse of what was being shown on the wall – images of Jessica's death two years ago.

Even if he closed his eyes, he could hear the gun shots, the screams. He could hear Jason's voice yelling Jessica's name. He could hear Sam calling for an ambulance. Lorenzo didn't even have to open his eyes to know what images were playing on the wall in front of him. They were engraved in his brain.

He swallowed hard. He wasn't going to let Manny win. He wasn't going to let them get to him. He had spent the last two years trying to get through what had happened. He was going to be strong. He was better than they were.

Spinelli watched open-mouthed as Lorenzo fought not to let what he was seeing and hearing get to him. "D-do you want me to do something?" he asked Jason.

Jason had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer. "No. They can't know we're seeing this. Not yet," he said, unable to take his eyes off the screen in front of him. "I want this feed to stay up . . . if you need another computer for whatever else you have to do, then get one. Do not break this connection. And make sure they don't know what you're up too."

Spinelli could only nod. With a few clicks of the mouse and some taps on the keys, he also started making a copy – if they needed to, it could possibly be used against the assailants, although he wasn't sure how just yet.

Needing some air, Jason left the room and headed right outside. He hadn't realized he was shaking until now. Having to live through the events of Jessica's death had been hard enough at the time . . . he couldn't image what Lorenzo was going through now, being forced to relive it over and over. In the time he and Spinelli had watched the live feed, the video had replayed over and over again at least five times.

Jason was sure that wasn't going to be the end of it. Manny wouldn't stop at the video – Jason was sure Manny was planning a lot more. He had to get Lorenzo out of there before it was too late.

"Thank God you're okay!" Lulu said as she rushed into Diego's arms. She hugged him tightly.

Diego hugged her back. "What's going on? Did something happen?" he asked, feeling her shaking. "Lulu, what is it?"

Lulu pulled back and looked up at him. "Lorenzo's alive," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "He's being held captive."

Diego's eyes widened. "How do you know?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up and failing.

Lulu swallowed. "Spinelli hacked into Manny's systems and found a live feed. He's being monitored by cameras . . ."

"Does he still have the feed up?" Diego asked, pulling away from Lulu and headed toward Spinelli's room.

"Diego, wait!" Lulu rushed after him, stopping him in the hallway. "I don't think you should go in there."

"Why not?" Diego asked in confusion. "If my father is alive, I need to see it."

"He's being tortured Diego . . . and Manny's videotaping it."


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Diego couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe it, but it was happening right in front of his eyes.

"We need to get him out of there," he said to no one in particular unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

And he continued to watch as a man came onto the screen. Diego sucked in a breath and held it, not wanting to see what was going to happen, but not able to not see what was going to happen.

Lorenzo heard the door open, but it was out of his immediate vision. His arms ached and felt like they were about to be pulled out of the sockets. He wasn't sure how long ago it had started, but the pulley holding his arms up and begun slowly pulling him up, then stopping, then starting again. His entire upper body ached and his shoulders burned.

Then there was the temperature. When he had first woken up and realized what was going on, the room had been freezing. Then the temperature rose rapidly and then cooled down. He went from sweating to freezing and back again. More of Manny's psychological games.

Added to that, he couldn't remember when he had last eaten or had anything to drink. His mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and his head swam with dizziness from lack of food.

The door closed, but he felt the presence of another person there. He wasn't sure if it was Manny or not, but he knew it wasn't going to be good for him either way.

He was right. With no warning, a sharp, searing pain hit his back. Lorenzo bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of crying out in the pain he was feeling. They weren't going to win.

Diego's blood boiled and his fists clenched at his sides as an unknown, masked man proceed to whip his father's back mercilessly.

He heard Lulu's gasp as she watched. But other than that, nothing else in the room could be heard but the sound of the leather whip hitting the bare flesh of his father's back.

"I cannot wait to get home," Skye said as Sam pushed the wheelchair toward the bank of elevators. "Have you heard anything from Jason yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Sam said. "I'm sure he'll update us when we get home," she added, knowing how Skye wanted to be kept informed on what was happening. Sam just hoped that Skye and the babies would be able to handle it.

Skye nodded as she settled back in the wheelchair. All she wanted was to get home. She wanted to be there when Lorenzo was found and brought home. Then she could tell him about their daughter. They could start coming up with names and planning the nursery. She had already decided that she was not going to do any of that until he was back with her again. They were in this together.

The attack ended as suddenly as it had begun. The whipping stopped and his tormentor left. Nothing was said. No threats were made. Sweating, breathing hard, his back slick with his own blood, all Lorenzo could do was hang his head and try to reserve some of his strength for whatever was to come next.

Diego turned to Jason. "Why the hell aren't we over there getting him out?" he demanded angrily.

"Diego . . ." Lulu said, putting her hand on his back.

"No!" Diego snapped, shaking her off. "Why the hell are we just standing here watching my father be tortured?"

"I know you want to rush over there Diego, I do too, but we can't," Jason said. "We need to plan or we're all dead."

"So until we have this fabulous plan, my father is going to be put through hell?" Diego asked incredulously. "Well, you can stand here all you want Jason, but I won't."

"Diego!" Lulu hurried out of the room after him.

"Don't Lulu!" he said, not stopping. "I need to do something."

Lulu caught up to him and darted around him. "Diego, stop. Think. Do you think you're father would want you charging in there, possibly getting yourself killed? He's already lost Jessica; he shouldn't have to lose you too."

That caught Diego's attention and he stopped, looking down at her. "I can't just stand by and do nothing," he said, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"I know," Lulu said softly. "And I'm not asking you to do that. But you need to stop and think, Diego. Work with Jason. Do this together – you'll have a better chance of saving your father and still coming out of it with your own life intact. Please."

It took a moment, but Diego nodded. She made sense and in his anger, frustration, and fear, it was hard for him to think sensibly. Pulling Lulu into his arms, Diego hugged her tightly.

Sam could feel the charge of tension as soon as she entered the house. She wondered if Skye felt it too. Something was going on.

"Let's get you settled and I'll see where Jason is. There should be an update by now," Sam said.

"I've rested enough, Sam," Skye said with a shake of her. "And Dr. Lee said it was okay for me to move around more I'll rest later."

Sam breathed out a huff of air as she followed Skye. She knew there would be no changing the other woman's mind. Shaking her head, Sam followed Skye down the hall, past the kitchen and toward Lorenzo's office.

"Skye, I'm sure if there was an update Jason would have been waiting for us when we got here," Sam tried to at least reason with her.

"He might not even know I'm home yet," Skye said, not slowing down.

"Skye, he sent the guards to pick us up," Sam reminded her.

Skye didn't respond as she continued on her way, her eyes on the double doors of Lorenzo's office. She needed to know what was going on.

"Boss, Skye and Sam are here," Max informed Jason as soon as he got the call from the guards on her detail.

Jason nodded. "Thanks, Max," he said. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Boss," Max said.

"I need you to stick close to Diego," Jason told him. "I don't want him running off and doing something crazy."

"You got it," Max said with a nod.

Jason left the office to intercept Skye. There was no way he was going to let her know about the torture Lorenzo was enduring.

"Skye, it's good to see you up. How are you and the babies?"

"What's going on Jason?" Skye demanded. "You don't do forced pleasantries. Now talk."

Jason looked over at Sam, who shrugged. "Alright. We have evidence that Lorenzo is alive."

Skye gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh God, where is he? Are you going to get him? Is he okay?"

Jason held up a hand to stop her. "He's being held by Manny. We aren't sure where yet . . . but we're working on it and once we know, we're going to get him."

"How do you know he's alive? Did Manny contact you?"

Jason nodded. "Yes," he said, although he wasn't going to elaborate. In this case, it would do her more harm to know what was going on.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Skye closed her eyes a moment. "Has he been hurt? Do you know if he's okay?"

"I don't know Skye," Jason said. "But we're going to get him out of there and bring him home. That I can promise you."

Once Skye had left, saying she was more tired than she thought and wanted to lie down, Sam wrapped her arms around Jason. She could feel the tension in his body. "What happened?" she whispered.

Jason pulled back and looked down at her. "We do have proof Lorenzo is alive. And I'm sure Manny has him."

"But there's more," Sam said, looking into his eyes.

"Spinelli was able to hack into Manny's systems," Jason began. He needed to prepare her. Although he was not going to allow Skye to see what was happening, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hide it from Sam. "He found a live video feed that Manny is recording . . ."

Sam looked at him, could see it in his eyes. "Oh God . . . what happened? Is he okay?"

Keeping his arms around her, Jason looked into her deep, chocolate eyes. "He's being tortured, Sam. Mentally and physically."

Sam gasped. "No," she whispered. "How bad?"

"Manny was able to get surveillance footage from a building near the park where Jessica was shot. He started out by replaying it over and over again. Lorenzo had no choice but to watch . . . listen to it." Jason had to stop and swallow. He had watched and listened to it over and over again himself. "They have have him chained in the middle of the room, is arms cuffed over his head. From the looks of it he can't really move more than his head . . . a half hour ago, a masked man came into the room and used a whip on Lorenzo's back."

Sam listened to it all. She was trembling, hot, angry tears stinging her eyes. "I want to see it," she said.

"I know," Jason said. "I just wanted to prepare you first. Also, I know I promised Skye to keep her informed . . . and I will . . . but she won't know this Sam. And I won't let her see the video if she ends up hearing about it. Everyone involved is under strict orders not to talk about it anywhere near her."

"I understand," Sam said, preparing herself for what she was going to see. When Jason turned to open the door and lead her inside, Sam stopped him. "Does Diego know? Has he seen it?"

Jason turned back to her. "Yes," he said. "And I have Max sticking to him like glue. He was ready to go running after Manny without a plan or backup."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Sam said, hugging him again.

He kissed the top of her head. "He's my family, too," he whispered. "Until Lorenzo is brought home, I'll make sure to keep him safe."

Lulu sat with Diego. He hadn't said a word in almost an hour. He hadn't moved in almost an hour. This was killing him and Lulu didn't know how to help him, or even if she could. All she could do was be there, support him, and keep him grounded.

Biting her lip, Lulu stood and went over to the chair Diego was sitting in. "I know you want to save your father, Diego," she said gently. "I want to save him too. But we can't go running down to Miami without a plan."

"I know all of that already, Lulu," Diego growled, not looking up at her.

Sighing, Lulu kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Diego, look at me." She waited until he did. "I love you. I love your family. You're hurting . . . but you can't let that anger control your actions. It'll only get you killed. And I wouldn't be able to bear that."

Diego blinked. "What did you say?" he asked, his eyes focusing on her.

Lulu smiled. "I said . . . I love you."

Diego swallowed. "I love you, too," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her gently. Then he pulled her into his arms, buried his head in her sweet smelling hair and let the tears – the anger, the fear – flow out of him.

Lulu tightened her arms around him, closing her eyes as he gently rocked him, letting him get it all out.

Letting his laptop continue to run the live video feed, Spinelli worked on another one he procured from the Younger Alcazar and continued to hack away at Manny's systems. Whoever was handling The Evil One's systems, was not a professional in any way – at least not in a way that rivaled Spinelli's own skills.

Stretching his neck, Spinelli kept his eyes glued to the current program he was running. He was trying to see if he could access The Evil One's security system. If he could get in, then Stone Cold wouldn't have to go in completely blind.

Letting the program do its thing, Spinelli leaned back in his chair, taking a long drink from the bottle of orange soda.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" Jason asked his hand on the doorknob to the office.

"I'm sure," she said with a nod.

Jason opened the door.

"Oh! Stone Cold . . . ummm . . . I'm still working on breaking into The Evil One's security systems. It's a little more sophisticated than The Jackal expected."

"Keep working on it," Jason said. "And see if you can get blueprints on the compound. Someone had to have built it, so there should be schematics somewhere."

"Will do," Spinelli said. Then he noticed Sam and went to close the screen of the laptop with the live feed. Jason stopped him.

"It's okay," he said. "She needs to see it."

Spinelli nodded and then turned back to his work, not wanting to intrude.

Sam took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She nodded to Jason.

Jason turned the computer for Sam to see.

Manny shook his head. He had just reviewed the footage of the whipping of Lorenzo. He had to admit he was impressed with the man's will power.

"You are a fool Manny," Johnny said. "You have obviously underestimated this man."

Manny glared at Johnny. "Do not be so sure. Every man has a breaking point – and I will find Lorenzo Alcazar's breaking point." And he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Leaving the office, Sam leaned against the wall, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. What she had just witnessed, what she had just watched her brother go through – the pain he was suppressing, the way he was trying not to cry out, show what he was going through.

She needed to breathe, to refocus. Lorenzo was her brother. He had always protected her, kept her safe, loved her. There was no way she was going to stand by and let this continue to happen to him. Lorenzo had always been there for her . . . now it was time for her to be there for him.

"Sam?"

Swallowing, Sam turned to Jason, a steely determination in her eyes. "We have to rescue him Jason. He can't endure that much longer."

Jason pulled Sam into his arms, holding her tightly. "I know. We're going to get him out of there, Sam. But we just can't go running in there blind. It would be suicidal. As soon as Spinelli gets me the information I need, we're going to put together a plan and get Lorenzo out of there." He looked down at her, holding her face in his hands. "Promise me Sam; promise me that you will not go charging after Manny on your own. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to you."

Sam looked deep into his blue eyes. Spinelli called him Stone Cold – but he was far from that. Jason was caring, loving and deeply passionate. "I promise Jason," she whispered. "But please, I don't want to be cut out of this. Lorenzo is my brother and I need to be there for him like he always has been for me."

He didn't want her to be a part of this, but Jason knew there would be no holding her back. "Alright. I promise," he said.

_How long has it been?_ Lorenzo wondered. His arms ached and the whip lashes on his back stung in the cold air.

With no warning, the pulley holding his arms up released and Lorenzo dropped hard to his knees. Wincing and gritting his teeth, he tried to rotate the muscles in his shoulders. Nothing appeared to be dislocated.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Lorenzo managed to get to his feet – being on the ground when whoever was doing this walked in would show defeat, and he was not defeated.

Working the kinks out of his muscles, Lorenzo took a quick inventory of his injuries that might inhibit a possible escape.

"I no wan to play no more," Elaina said, putting her doll to the side.

Lainey put the doll she had been using down. "That's fine," she said. "It's such a nice day; maybe you could introduce me to Goldie."

Elaina nodded and hopped off the bed. "Okay! And we see Poppi!"

"Sweetie, do you remember that your Poppi went on a trip?" Lainey asked, crouching in front of the little girl.

"Oh," said Elaina. "When he come home?"

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Lainey assured her.

"I see Sye?" Elaina asked as she found her shoes and sat on the floor to put them on.

"I think she would like that. Let's go see Goldie first and then we can visit Skye," Lainey suggested.

Elaina nodded, finished with her shoes and stood back up. "I ready," she announced, taking Lainey's hand.

Smiling down at her, Lainey closed her hand around the little fingers. They left the bedroom and Lainey was aware of the four large guards following them.

Feeling a little stronger, Lorenzo managed to stay on his feet without swaying too much. His head was still foggy due to all he had been put through so far. He had tested the chains and found that he could only move a couple of feet in either direction. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Letting out a breath, Lorenzo looked around. Nothing had changed in the room; expect that the footage of Jessica's death had stopped playing. The room was quiet again. And as far as he could see, there was no way out as he was very sure the only door he could see would be locked from the inside.

Sitting down right now would feel good, give his body a chance to bounce back, but that was not going to happen as long as he was locked in here like some kind of animal. Ignoring the pain and fatigue in his body, Lorenzo did what he could to stay alert and on his toes. He knew this was far from over.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked, watching Manny get up and head to the door.

Manny turned and smiled. "It's about time I paid our guest a little visit."

Lulu danced back and forth a moment in front of the PCPD. She wasn't sure if she should be doing this, but she had to help in some way.

Steeling her nerves, Lulu pulled open the door of the police station and went in in search of her brother.

"Do you have anything yet?" Jason asked as he walked back into the office. He had convinced Sam not to go after Manny, but he knew that wouldn't last long if they didn't find a way in. Sam was determined to save her brother and she would gladly take Diego with her and leave Jason behind.

"Not yet," Spinelli said, not looking up from the screen. "But the Jackal is close . . . he can feel it."

"Well, feel it a little faster," Jason said. "I need a way in. Lorenzo's life depends on it."

"Sye!" Elaina cried as she ran into the room.

Skye smiled at the little girl. She was so glad to see Elaina. "Hi sweetie," she said.

"I sow Lainey Goldie," Elaina informed her. "And Goldie like Lainey."

"That's great," Skye said, smiling at Lainey. "I'm glad you had someone to play with."

"Sye, when Poppi come home?" Elaina asked as she climbed onto the bed and cuddled next to her. "I wan see Poppi."

Skye looked up at Lainey again, not sure what to say.

"Elaina, remember, we talked about this. Poppi is on a trip," Lainey reminded the little girl. "And I bet he would want you having fun instead of wondering when he'll be home."

Elaina looked up at Skye for confirmation.

"Lainey's right," Skye said, grateful for the other woman's help. "And when Poppi gets back, I have a surprise for him."

"What supwise?" Elaina asked with interest.

Skye smiled and put her hand over her belly. "There are two babies in here," she said.

Elaina's eyes widened as she looked at Skye's belly and her mouth dropped open in an O. "Two babies?" she asked. "How they fit?"

Skye and Lainey laughed. "Do you think Poppi will be surprised?"

Elaina nodded. Then she put her head gently on Skye's belly and whispered, "Hi two babies. Poppi be home soon."

"Is Detective Spencer around?" Lulu asked, twisting her fingers together and biting her lip.

"Lulu? Is something wrong?" Lucky asked as he came out of the interrogation room. He dropped a file onto his desk.

"Kind of," Lulu answered. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure," Lucky said, leading her to the now empty interrogation room. "What's up?"

"I don't know if I should have even come here," Lulu started, starting to second guess her decision.

"If you're in some kind of trouble, you need to tell me, Lulu," Lucky insisted.

Lulu let out a breath. "Alright. I'm not in trouble. It's Lorenzo."

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Lorenzo Alcazar? What does he have to do with you?"

"Lucky, he's Diego's father. Diego is in a bad place right now and I want to help him."

"Help how? What exactly is going on Lulu?" Lucky asked suspiciously.

Pulling out one of the metal chairs, Lulu sat and and plopped her bag onto the table. "I can't get too much into it, but Lorenzo disappeared and he may be being held captive and possibly tortured."

"Okay," Lucky said. He pulled out the chair opposite his sister and sat. "And what do you think you're going to be able to do about it Lulu? From what I understand, this has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me Lucky! I love Diego and what affects him affects me. He's devastated and scared he's going to lose his father!"

Lucky held up his hand to stop her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Diego shoved his hands into his pockets. After seeing what he saw, watching what was being done to his father, he had needed to get out and get some air. He knew Max was nearby.

"I don't know what to do Jessica," he whispered, crouching in front of his sister's headstone. "Dad needs me, but Jason doesn't want me running off on my own. I can't just stand by and do nothing."

But deep down, Diego knew it would be suicide to go running off on his own. He had to think with his head, not his emotions . . . that was something his father was always telling him. _"Think with your head, not your emotions, Diego. Although your emotions are just as important, it is not always wise to act on them first."_

"I'm trying to stay in control and focused, like Dad would . . . but its hard Jessica. He has so much good going for him. He has Skye and their baby – rather, babies." Diego smiled. "Can you believe it, twins? Pop is going to be so happy . . . when he comes home and is with his family again."

Diego stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. He stood, putting his hand on the stone. "I know you're with him Jessica. Keep him safe, please."

"I hope you're comfortable," Manny said as he stepped into the room.

Lorenzo didn't say anything as he stared at the little man before him.

Manny laughed. "Cuál es la materia, el gato consiguió su lengüeta?" (What's the matter, cat got your tongue?)

"Whatever you're trying to accomplish, it's not going to work," Lorenzo said, his voice week and thick.

"Come now Lorenzo," Manny said. "Romperle es lo que deseo y lo que voy a conseguir. Ahora hay manera que usted está entrando poder al último aquí." (Breaking you is what I want and what I am going to get. There is no way you're going to last in here.)

Lorenzo met Manny's eyes. "Usted no es nada sino un pequeño hombre débil que no puede hacer el trabajo mismo," he grunted (You are nothing but a weak little man who can't do the job himself). "Usted nunca me romperá ." (You will never break me)

"Veremos sobre ése," he said. (We shall see about that)

Johnny shook his head as Manny returned to the living room. "You really had him shaking there," he commented dryly.

"Lorenzo Alcazar believes he is above pain. That he has experienced enough of it and has risen above it. But I am going to show him how wrong he truly is."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Johnny asked with interest.

"We are going to make him believe he has lost those that he cares deeply about . . . starting with his little granddaughter."

"Yes!" Spinelli threw both of his arms in the air in victory.

Jason looked up from the files he was going over. With all of this going on he needed to keep the organization running as smoothly as if Lorenzo were doing it himself. "You're in?" he asked.

"The Jackal has been victorious," Spinelli said, turning to face Jason. "Not only did the Jackal manage to decimate the Evil Demented One's feeble security, he did it in a way that my amazing talents will not be detected."

"Good," Jason said. It was taking time, but he had gotten used to the strange way in which Spinelli spoke. He was becoming pretty adept at translating when needed. "I want it patched through to the handheld Stan dropped off. And make sure whatever I need is on there."

"The Jackal will abide by your wishes," Spinelli said, turning back to his work.

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. "Max, where are you? Alright, as soon as you get back, meet me in the office – we're in and now we need to get a plan in place, I want to move as soon as possible."

Nothing was happening. Lorenzo had been expecting some kind of physical retribution from Manny, but there was nothing – yet. Lorenzo had no hopes that it would stop there, Manny was too crazy to stop now. To him, this was fun.

Lorenzo had remained on his feet, ready and waiting, so he was alert when the door opened again and Manny walked in.

"You are going to make this very interesting for me Alcazar," Manny said with a smile. "The longer it takes to break you, the better. See, I can do this for a long time – can you?"

"I think I've already proven I can," Lorenzo answered. He had nothing else to do, why not play along for a while – it would help to pass the time.

"So far," Manny conceded. "But it won't last. All men have a breaking point Alcazar, and I am going to enjoy finding yours."

"I don't see what you're getting out of this Manny," Lorenzo said almost conversationally. This bantering back and forth was helping him push aside his hunger pangs, his intense thirst and the pain in his arms and back. "I die, you still don't win. My organization continues on as strong as ever. You know that."

"True," Manny agreed. "And rather smart of you, but I have my own plans on how to break down that wonderfully crafted idea of yours. By the way, did you enjoy the video clip? I always find it very entertaining."

Lorenzo reigned in his emotions over being made to relive his daughter's death. "I have relieved the events of my daughter's death for years . . . there is nothing new you can do with that."

Manny nodded. "Nice front you're putting up there," he said. "Remind me never to play poker against you. The point of the little show was to demonstrate that no one is safe. Not you. Not Jason. Not even that sweet little granddaughter of yours."

Tensions pulled his muscles tight. "You'll never be able to get close to her," he said through gritted teeth.

"It'll be fun to prove you wrong." Then he left the room. Left Lorenzo Alcazar to wonder if his precious little Elaina would be okay.

"How are you really doing?" Lainey asked Skye after Elaina had left, under the watchful eye of Milo.

"Scared," Skye confessed. "More for Lorenzo than for myself. And I know, I know I have to put my babies first, and I am, but I am being selfish. I want Lorenzo here. He promised he would be there through every step of this pregnancy and I intend on holding him to that."

Lainey couldn't help smiling. "With an attitude like that, I know you will," she said. "You do know that everyone is doing everything they can to bring him home, right?"

Skye took a breath and nodded. "I know. And I trust and believe in all of them. I just want him home."

"He will be," Lainey said, hoping she was speaking the truth. A lot of emotional well-being depended on that.

"What do we have to work with?" Diego asked as he sat in the office with Max, Jason, Spinelli and Stan.

"Full access to Manny's security system," Stan began to explain. "Remotely, Spinelli and I can control where the cameras are moving and what they are seeing. We can also disable any alarm system without detection and open any doors locked with a security code. In short, that compound is ours."

"Now we figure out our plan of action and head down to Miami. No delays. Once this starts, it goes all the way, no matter what. We come home with Lorenzo . . ."

"Or . . . or not come home at all?" Spinelli squeaked.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Spinelli is going to stay in constant contact with the inside team," Jason explained. He was sticking to a small team going into the compound – himself, Max, Diego and Stan – with another team, headed by Milo, on the outside as backup. "Stan is coming with us to diffuse any issues with the security systems on site." He stopped when the door opened and Sam came in. Jason saw the determined look in her eyes and knew he wasn't going to like what she came here to say.

"I'm going with you," she stated firmly.

Jason shook his head. He was right. And now he was going to have to turn her down – or at least make a show of resisting, as there was no telling Sam what she could or could not do. "No, Sam."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Jason," Sam said. "It'll only waste time Lorenzo doesn't have and you won't be able to change my mind. I'm going."

Sighing, Jason looked around at the men gathered for some support, although he doubted he could get any – none of the men present wanted to go up against Sam right now.

"I think she should come," Diego spoke up. "Sam is no amateur Jason, she's just as good as any of us."

Jason didn't want to admit it was true, but he knew Diego was right. "Fine," he relented. "You're in."

Sam nodded, silently thanking her nephew for backing her.

"Alright, we leave in an hour."

As Diego passed Sam, he looked down at her. "Don't make me regret this," he whispered before heading to his room, he also wanted to find Lulu before he left.

"I know you're not happy about this Jason," Sam said as Jason approached her. "But I can't just stay here while you go off to save my brother. I need to be a part of this."

Letting out a breath, Jason put his hands on her shoulders and nodded. "I know," he said. "And that's why you're going. But I just need you to be careful Sam."

"You too Jason," Sam said. Leaning up, she took his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

Lorenzo knew there was no way that Manny could get anywhere near Elaina. He knew Jason would have her too well protected to allow Manny anywhere near her. This was another of Manny's mind games. Make him believe he could get onto the property and hurt his granddaughter.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and slowly letting them out, Lorenzo calmed his racing heart. It wouldn't help for him to panic.

Once calm, Lorenzo groaned as the chains tightened and pulled him back to his original position.

"Daddy!" Elaina cried when she saw Jason. She jumped up from her coloring and ran to her father.

"Hey baby girl," Jason said, scooping her up into his arms. "Are you being good for Lulu?"

Elaina nodded. "Yes Daddy," she said. "We coloing," she added, pointing to the floor. "Daddy wanna color?"

"I can't sweetie," Jason said. "I have to go on a trip, so I want you to be a good girl for Lulu, okay?"

"Where you go?" Elaina asked, looking at him with sad eyes. First her Poppi went on a trip and now her Daddy was going too. She didn't like it.

"Just on a trip," Jason said. "But I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me," he added.

"Poppi too?" Elaina asked hopefully, her eyes widening. "Poppi come back fwom twip too?"

"Yes, Poppi too." Jason was going to make sure he was telling his daughter the truth.

Not wanting to intrude on the father/daughter moment, Lulu slipped out of the room to find Diego. She wanted to see him before he left.

"Hey," she said as she walked into his room.

Diego looked up from the duffel bag he had been packing. "Hey," he said. "I was going to come find you when I was done here."

"Jason was talking to Elaina, and I didn't want to intrude. You all set?" she asked, looking at his bag.

Diego nodded. He walked over to her. "I know you'll be okay here, but I still want you to be careful," he said, taking her hands in his.

"You're the one who has to be careful, Diego," Lulu said, squeezing his fingers in hers. "I know you have to do this and I would never ask you not too. This is your father's life we're talking about – and I know he would do the same for you in a heartbeat."

"I know you're worried," Diego said softly. "I'm going to be careful. I promise you that."

Lulu nodded, letting out a deep breath. She had never doubted Diego before and she wasn't going to start now.

"Is it ready?" Manny demanded of Matt, his tech guy.

Matt looked up from the camera. "It's ready," he said. "All you have to do is sit in front of it and talk. Press this button when you're done."

"I know how to use a camera, you idiot," Manny snapped, annoyed by this boy's supposed self-importance. If it became too annoying, the kid could be easily disposed of and replaced. There were more where he came from.

Matt left quickly. He had heard stories of Manny Ruiz, and he knew he shouldn't have taken the job, but he needed to money. He'd just have to put up with the little man's disrespect for a little while longer, and then he would take his money and disappear.

Alone, Manny adjusted his suit and sat in the chair in front of the camera, the remote he needed to start and stop the recording in his hand. Getting comfortable, Manny pressed the button to begin the recording.

Making sure Elaina was back with Lulu and her armed security detail, Jason finished packing what he needed and headed down to the living room. He checked his watch; they would be leaving in a little less than half and hour.

"Boss? Detective Lucky Spencer is here to see you," Ricardo said as he stood in the living room door way.

"Let him in," Jason said, wondering what Lucky could want.

"Jason," Lucky said with a nod when he walked in. "I know there's stuff going on with Lorenzo . . . Lulu told me," he said. "What can I do to help?"

Jason looked at Lucky in surprise. "Are you here as a cop?" he asked.

"I'm here as a concerned older brother. Lulu is in love with Diego and she's worried about him . . . and Lorenzo."

"Then you can hang out here, make sure Lulu, Skye and Elaina are okay. Lainey Winters is also here helping."

Lucky nodded. "Anything I need to know?"

Jason filled Lucky in on what he needed to know concerning Skye and Elaina. "I have a full security detail on grounds if anything happens. Ricardo, the man who showed you in, is in charge. Any problems come up, take Skye, Lulu and Elaina out of the house. Ricardo already has a route to a safe house mapped out and a car ready to go."

Lucky was impressed, although he knew he shouldn't be. "Good luck," he said.

"Do you want some tea Skye?" Lainey asked, watching Skye pacing in front of the window. It was probably a good thing that the windows faced the backyard as opposed to the front of the house where Skye would see the team going to rescue Lorenzo leaving.

"No. I want this over and I want Lorenzo home," Skye snapped, turning from the window. She sighed. "I'm sorry Lainey. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Don't apologize," Lainey said. "I know this has got to be difficult for you Skye. But you believe in Jason and Lorenzo. You know Jason will do everything he can to bring Lorenzo home to you and his family. And you know Lorenzo is strong. He will do everything he can to come home."

Skye wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the movements of her babies under her hands. "You know, I thought love like this wasn't for me. Sure, I'd been in love – or what I thought was love – but this . . . being with Lorenzo . . . is so much more different. I didn't have to manipulate my way into his life, into his heart. We found each other when we needed a friend. That's how it started. We became friends first. Lorenzo knew who I was, saw all of my flaws . . . and loves me for them, not in spite of them. We've always been honest with each other, right from the beginning." Skye turned to the window again, not really seeing the manicured backyard and neatly tended gardens. "I could look at Lorenzo and knew I was safe, protected and cared for. I could look at him and know that no matter what I did, he would always be there for me. He wouldn't judge based on the person I was or the life I led. Lorenzo never apologized for who he was. He laid it all out there. Sure, he protects his heart because it has been torn to pieces time and time again, but when he loves, he loved completely. With all that he is. I thought I would be overwhelmed by something like that, but I wasn't."

"It sounds like Lorenzo is the man you've been waiting for, looking for all of these years," Lainey suggested gently.

A small smile crept over Skye's lips. "He is. I never thought he existed. Or could exist. I spent so much time scheming and manipulating. I wasted time hating and plotting. With Lorenzo, none of that matters anymore. He has given me so much . . . and not just his love. He's given me a sense and empowerment of who I am. A reason to want to change how I have always lived my life. And the chance to be a mother." Her hands gently moved over her belly. "I never even considered being a mother, not after I had been in a horrible car accident and told I couldn't have children. For me, that would never be a part of my life. And now, here I am, pregnant – with twins no less." She turned back to Lainey. "I know I could do this without Lorenzo, but I don't want to. I want to raise these babies with Lorenzo."

"You will Skye. I've seen how Lorenzo is with you. How he is with Diego and Elaina. He would never abandon you or those babies. I know Lorenzo will fight to come home."

Deep down, Skye believed it too. It was what was keeping her from falling completely apart. That and the two little lives she was responsible for. It was no longer just about her anymore.

"So, do you want to play outside?" Lulu asked.

Elaina shrugged from her position on the window seat in her room.

"We can go and visit Goldie. I bet she would love to have a nice juicy carrot about now," Lulu suggested.

"Lulu," Elaina said, turning around. "Why Poppi no come home? Why Daddy and Mommy Sam go?"

Lulu sat next to the little girl by the window. "You know your Daddy has gone on trips before right? And your Poppi?" She waited until Elaina nodded. "Well, this is just like those times. And like all those other times, your Poppi, and your Mommy and Daddy will be back soon."

Elaina thought about it a moment. "Why Sye sad?" she asked. "She have two babies, but she sad."

Lulu bit her lip. "Skye misses your Poppi and can't wait to tell him about the other baby. I bet he's going to be really happy and so surprised. What do you think?"

Elaina nodded. "Lulu, can I go to garden and pick tuwips for the babies?"

"You know what? I think that is a wonderful idea!"

Spinelli saw that he had mail. Clicking on the tab, he brought up his email page. Not recognizing the address the message was coming from, Spinelli ran it through a virus scanner – one that he designed on his own. There were no problems with it, so he opened it.

"Talk to me," Stan said into his phone.

"It is the Jackal," Spinelli said.

Stan rolled his eyes. "What do you have?" he asked.

"Demands from the Denizen of Evil have come through," Spinelli reported. "I have sent it your way. It is imperative that Stone Cold sees it at once."

"I'm on it," Stan said as he tapped away at the keys of his laptop. Once he had the program accessed he looked up to find Jason. "Jason. You need to see this," he said, locating him sitting next to Sam on the other side of the cabin.

Jason walked over to where Stan was sitting at a low table. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Manny just sent in his demands," he said. "It's a video – not a live feed though."

"Play it," Jason said, sitting next to Stan on the couch.

_"I hope you are paying very close attention, Mr. Morgan – the very survival of Lorenzo Alcazar depends on it."_

Sam had moved over to stand next to Jason. Everyone was quiet as they waited to hear what Manny's demands would be.

_"The first think you will do is to return all of the money you have stolen from me, with interest, of course. Once I have confirmation that this is done, I will contact you with further instructions."_ The screen went blank.

"That's it?" An astonished Sam asked. "All of this just to get his money back?"

But Jason knew it wasn't that simple. "No, that's not it, Sam," he said. "It's just the beginning of his demands. He's going to wait and see how well I can follow directions, then he'll move on to his next demand."

"And if you don't give him the money back?" Sam asked.

"Then there might be more of what we witnessed earlier on the live video feed," Jason said, not looking at her.

Sam shuddered as images of Lorenzo's back being whipped by a masked man flashed in front of her eyes. "So, how are we going to get around this?"

Jason looked at Stan.

Stan shook his head. "That money is long gone," he said, knowing Jason knew this. The money they had taken from Manny's accounts had been distributed, anonymously, to various charities.

"Can you make it look like the money has been put back?" Jason asked.

"Sure can," Stan said. "Just give me a little time."

"How much time?"

"Half hour tops," Stan replied, already tapping away at the keys.

The whipping had been bad, but this was worse. Lorenzo wasn't even surprised – Manny was a sadistic freak.

Lorenzo gulped in a breath of air, his body tense. He had lost count of how many times he had been shocked with teeth jarring volts of electricity from the long metal pole his masked tormentor had been prodding him with.

When he got out of this, and Lorenzo vowed he would, he was going to make Manny pay for all he had done. And not just to him, but also to everyone he loved.

Payback was going to be a bitch.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Thanks to Stan, the entire team was equipped with communication devices in order to stay in constant contact with each other.

Jason gathered the team around him outside the small, private air field the had landed in. "Listen up everyone," he said. "Once at the compound, we have to split up. There are various points onto the grounds. Pair up, stick together and keep in contact. Stan will be with Sam and me; we'll relay what the rest of the team needs. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their understanding and finished prepping for the short trip to the Ruiz Compound.

Jason walked over to Sam. She was inserting her ear piece and tucking her gun into the back of her jeans. "You can still back out," he said.

"No way, Jason. I told you, I'm doing this." At the concern in his eyes, Sam sighed. "This is nothing new to me Jason. I've lived my life my way, on the edge for a long time. I can do this. You have to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you Sam," Jason said. "I just don't want to lose you. And I don't want Elaina to lose another mother."

Feeling tears sting her eyes, Sam took Jason's hands in hers. "Neither of you will lose me Jason. I can do this. We can do this. We will bring Lorenzo home . . . together."

Jason squeezed her fingers in his and nodded. "We will," he whispered.

"Has the money posted?" Manny demanded as he walked into the room he had assigned to Matt.

Matt looked up from his computer and nodded. "Just came in," he said. "It's all there, plus interest."

"Good," Manny said. "Now make sure they can't get to it again."

Matt nodded as he got to work. He couldn't wait for the job to be over so he could get the hell out of there.

"You got your money back, now what?" Johnny asked with a shake of his head.

Manny glared at Johnny. "Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" he snapped. "That was a test in part," he explained. "I wanted to see how well Jason Morgan could follow directions, and how badly he wants Alcazar back alive."

"So he proved it, so what?" Johnny stated.

"So now I make my next demand."

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. "And that will be?"

Manny smiled. "For Jason Morgan to hand over all of Alcazar's assets to me."

Stan looked down at his handheld. "The first obstacle is good," he reported to Jason. Jason nodded to Sam who then relayed the information to the rest of the team. The were good to go to get onto the grounds.

Keeping an eye out for guards, Jason moved, Stan and Sam right behind him. They were in. And Jason was determined to come out of it with Lorenzo and the rest of his team right behind him.

"Looks good, your path is clear," Spinelli said, keeping an eye on the security feeds he was accessing through his computer.

"How far are we from where Lorenzo is being kept?" Jason asked.

Spinelli checked the schematics of the compound. "He's in the basement. There's an access behind the kitchen."

"And the kitchen is . . .?"

"I am sending the route to Stan now."

"Got it," Stan said, moving to take the position in front of Jason and leading the way.

Her gun in hand, her body tensed and ready, Sam followed the two men closely. Her brother was being held somewhere here, somewhere nearby, being tortured. She was going to make Manny pay for what he did.

The trio continued toward the kitchen, moving silently through the halls, ready for anything.

And anything happened along.

His heart was still beating. _That's good, at least_, he thought. He was able to think somewhat clearly. _Again, something good_.

Opening his eyes was a challenge, but he managed it, groaning at the bright lights that caused the pounding in his head to kick up another notch. His lungs burned. Lorenzo wasn't sure what it would feel like to be hit my lightening, but he was sure this was damn close.

Lifting his head, Lorenzo saw that he was still shackled to the ceiling. His arms were so numb now; he couldn't really feel them anymore. That wasn't good. If he managed to get out of his current predicament, he was going to need full use of all of his limbs. It was going to be painful, but Lorenzo did what he could to rotate his shoulders and wiggle his fingers to get some blood flowing into them.

Matt sat up, alert. Something wasn't right. "Whoa," he said when he found the problem. He shook his head. "Whoever did this is damn good," he muttered. He hit a few more keys and clicked the mouse around the screen. "Incredible."

"What's incredible?" Manny asked, coming up behind Matt.

Matt practically jumped out of his chair. "Jeez man, make a little noise when you walk in a room."

Manny ignored the kid and looked at the screen. "Are you done with the security on my accounts?" he asked.

"There's no need," Matt informed him. "The money's not there."

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked, looking at the screen. "I saw the account myself, how can it not be there?"

As best as he could, Matt explained what he had discovered. And as he did, he watched the rage grow in his boss. After the man stormed out of the room, Matt was glad he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of that man's anger and he felt back for whoever was.

"Stone Cold, come in, Stone Cold."

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it Spinelli?" he asked.

"The Demented One has sent his next demand."

"What did it say?" Jason asked in a whisper as he and Stan continued down the hall.

"He wants for you to transfer control of all of Lorenzo's holdings over to him."

Jason wasn't at all surprised at the demand. And it wasn't going to happen. "How far until we reach the basement?" he asked instead of commenting on the demand.

"You should be reaching the door now," Spinelli reported, checking the layout of the house.

"I see the door," Stan reported. He and Jason each moved to the side of the door. That's when Jason realized Sam was no longer with them."Shit!"

Having gotten bored with Manny's inflating ego, Johnny decided to take a walk. He had been expecting so much more than this and was becoming more and more disappointed. That's when things got interested.

Sam opened her eyes, her head throbbing. Groaning, she tried to remember what happened – and then it all came rushing back to her.

She had been following Stan and Jason when she had been grabbed from behind and knocked over the head. Shifting her position, she found her hands tied behind her back. _Oh boy, this isn't good_, she thought.

"Well, well, well, things are going to start really looking up around here."

Sam looked up, realizing that there was someone else there.

"Wow, you sure are beautiful," Johnny said, leering at her, his eyes raking over the tank she was wearing.

"You must be Johnny," Sam said, proud of her steady voice.

"Well, I'm at a disadvantage then," Johnny said. "You know who I am, but I do not have the pleasure of knowing you."

"That is the lamest line I have ever heard," Sam snorted. "I take it you don't get around much."

Johnny glared down at her. "Being that you're the one tied up, I'd keep a cap on that attitude."

Sam glared right back at him. "I'm not the one at the disadvantage," she taunted. "I'm the one who's going to kick your ass."

A laugh burst from him, which was quickly cut off when Sam's foot contacted – hard – with his groin. His legs buckled and he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

Pulling her hands from behind her back, Sam got up quickly and kicked Johnny hard in the side, knocking the rest of his air out of his lungs. A quick chop to the back of the neck had him lying unconscious on the floor.

Not wanting him to regain consciousness and alert the guards or Manny, Sam used the rope that he had used on her and tied his hands behind his back – more securely than he had her. Then she ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and tied it like a gag around his mouth, tying it tightly at the back of his head.

That done, Sam picked up her gun – which had been been on the table by the door – checked to make sure no guards were around, and followed the path that she was sure Stan and Jason had taken.

The door banged open and Manny came into the room, and Lorenzo knew he was in a rage. Something had happened, he was sure of it.

"What's the matter Manny? Pissed I'm still alive?" he taunted the other man.

"You won't be for long," Manny growled, pulling a gun from behind his back. "You've reached the end of the line."

Lorenzo knew Manny's plans had changed, something had happened to cause that change. "That's a little desperate, isn't it? What happened to your game? Aren't you all about games, Manny?"

"Shut up!" Manny yelled. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and Lorenzo was released from his chains. "Get up!"

Not showing any hint of pain, Lorenzo managed to get onto his feet. His muscles ached. His fingers stung with stung as the blood rushed back into them. "Doesn't seem like much fun Manny," Lorenzo continued, flexing his fingers to get the blood continuing to flow into them. He was sure he was going to need his hands. "Shooting me? Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I can still have fun. I can enjoy the devastation that will be caused by your body turning up on your family's doorstep," Manny said. "I'm sure that will do wonders for your dear Skye and unborn child."

Anger welled inside of him. "You won't have a chance," he said before launching himself at Manny, praying the other man hadn't been expecting.

He hadn't. Lorenzo was able to knock Manny to the hard concrete floor. The gun flew out of his hand and skittered across the floor, out of reach of both men.

Getting the upper hand quickly, Lorenzo started punching Manny in the face, grateful that the circulation had returned to his hands.

"Whoa! Stone Cold, Lorenzo is on the loose and is beating the living crap out of the Demented One. Get down there now!" Spinelli reported through the ear piece.

Jason and Stan burst through the door and clattered down the stairs. They didn't know what they would come across, but they knew they had to be ready for anything.

Jason threw his body into the door and it flew open, not having been locked when Manny went in. He and Stan skidded to a stop to see Lorenzo beating on Manny, who appeared to be unconscious.

Holding his gun down at his side in one hand, Jason walked over to the two men. "Lorenzo . . . it's over man," he said, putting his hand on Lorenzo's shoulder.

Lorenzo stopped and looked down at Manny. Then he looked up at Jason. "Took you long enough," he said, out of breath.

Jason smiled. "Yeah, it did," he said. "Let's get out of here." He helped Lorenzo up and motioned for Stan to help him support Lorenzo between them. They met Sam at the top of the stairs. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

"Ran into a little trouble," Sam said. "God, Lorenzo, are you okay?" she asked, going to her brother.

"I've been better," Lorenzo said. "I just want to get out of here."

"He needs a hospital," Sam said.

Lorenzo shook his head. "No . . . just get me home."

"Lorenzo . . ." Then Sam reached out to grab him as he passed out.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Just rest Lorenzo," Sam said as she gently brushed her hand over his forehead.

Her hand felt so cool against his head. He lifted his hand and put it over hers. "I just . . . I just want . . . to go home," he said. His voice was weak and came out in a whisper.

"I know . . . we're going home now," Sam assured him. "Just rest. I'll wake you when we land."

When he closed his eyes, Sam got up, watching him a moment before leaving the small cabin and closing the door behind her.

"How is he?" Jason asked when Sam came out of the room.

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Not good," she said. "He's running a fever Jason."

"I called GH after we took off. They're going to have an ambulance waiting when we land," Jason explained. "After what was done to him . . . he's going to need medical attention."

Sam took in a breath and let it out slowly. "I was hoping that once we got him out of there, it was over . . . but it's not, is it? We could still lose him . . ."

Jason pulled Sam into his arms. "No, we won't lose him, Sam. Lorenzo is a fighter. He made it this far . . . he'll continue to pull through."

Not wanting to interrupt, Diego approached Jason and Sam. He was worried about his father as well. "Jason? Stan put in an anonymous call to to Florida PD. They should be heading over to the compound now."

"Thanks," Jason said. He turned to Diego, still holding Sam. "As soon as we land, we're taking Lorenzo to GH. I've called Monica and she has a team waiting. An ambulance will meet us."

"I want to go in the ambulance with him," Diego stated.

"You and Sam will go with him. I'm going to check in on Elaina and get Spinelli started on making sure whatever charges are brought up on Manny, stick," Jason said.

"Has Skye been told yet?" Sam asked, looking up at Jason. Staying in his arms like this was not a problem for her.

"No. When I go to the house, I'll tell her," Jason said, sitting on the couch with her.

"She's going to want to see him, Jason. You won't be able to persuade her otherwise," Sam pointed out, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was a calming and reassuring sound.

"I know, and I won't try to stop her. I'll bring her over myself," Jason said. "But I want you and Diego with him. I'm also going to have Max and a full detail of guards with you."

Sam looked up at him. "I think the hospital staff will have a problem with that," she said.

"I've already told all of this to Monica. It's for his safety – until Manny is in custody, I am not taking any chances – with any of you. Monica agreed with my plan."

Moving closer to him, Sam closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly, the sound of Jason's beating heart in her ear.

"Lainey? Can I have cookies?" Elaina asked.

"Sure, come on, let's see what's in the kitchen," Lainey said, taking the little girl's hand.

"Mommy Sam buyed me choco chip cookies," Elaina said happily as they went down the stairs.

As they entered they headed into the hallway, the front door opened and Jason walked in.

"DADDY!" Elaina cried, pulling away from Lainey and running to her father.

Jason scooped his little girl up and held her tight. "Hey Princess," he said. "Are you being good?"

Elaina nodded. "We get choco chip cookies," she explained. "Lainey say I could."

"Jason?" Lainey asked, wondering what was going on with Lorenzo.

Jason looked at Lainey and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," he said, putting his daughter down. He turned to Lainey. "Is Skye upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes. She went to lie down after lunch."

"Is she okay?"

"A little tired . . . and worried."

"Alright. Can you keep an eye on Elaina a little longer? I need Skye and Lulu to come with me."

"No problem," Lainey said. "Come on Elaina. Let's go get those cookies. And how about a big glass of milk?"

Elaina took Lainey's hand again, swinging it. "Choco milk!" she exclaimed.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jason found Skye in the library.

"Skye."

She turned quickly at his voice. "Jason, oh God, where is he? Where's Lorenzo?"

Jason held up his hands. "He's on his way to General Hospital."

Skye gasped. "What happened Jason? I know something's been going on and you haven't been telling me."

He knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid it. "Sit down," he said.

Keeping her eyes on him, Skye cautiously sat, preparing herself for what Jason was about to tell her.

"Diego!" Lulu cried as soon as she saw him.

Diego turned and caught Lulu in his arms as she ran to him. He held her tight, his head buried in her hair.

Looking up, he saw Jason come in with Skye – saw the worry and fear on her face.

"How is he?" she asked Sam, who had gotten up to meet them.

"The doctors are still in with him," she said. "He lost consciousness on the way over here," she added. Jason had said he was going to tell Skye all that had been happening to Lorenzo while he was held captive by Manny, so Sam knew there was no point in sugar-coating anything now.

Skye nodded and sank into a nearby chair. What Jason had told her had shocked her to her core. To know what Lorenzo had endured . . . to know how he had been hurt both physically and mentally . . . it tore at her heart. But she was determined to be there for him, to support him in any way he needed to get through this – to be the man she had fallen in love with, the man who was the father of her unborn babies.

They sat there, waiting. Waiting to find out if Lorenzo was going to pull through this. Waiting to be able to see him. Just waiting, praying, and hoping.

After forty-five minutes of waiting, Skye was getting restless and started pacing. "What is taking so long?" she asked. "Shouldn't they be able to tell us something by now?"

Sam stood as well. "There are some wonderful doctors working on him, Skye. He's in good hands."

"I know that," Skye snapped, her patience running out. "I just want to know he's going to be okay. That he's going to be able to come home and be a father to our children."

"He will, Skye," Sam said gently, brushing off Skye's harshness. The woman had been through a lot. "He will. He wants nothing more than to be with you. And he's going to be thrilled to find out he's going to be a father to both a little boy and a little girl. And knowing that you have been taking care of yourself and those babies is going to help him that much more."

Skye nodded as she let out a calming breath. He was back. He was home. And he was going to be okay. She was going to make sure of it.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Sam asked her nephew as she sat beside him.

"Okay, I guess," Diego said with a shrug.

Sam nodded. "Where's Lulu?"

"She went to get Skye some water," Diego said. He looked at Sam. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Sam said. "I'm sure he'll have scars on his back . . . but the doctor's should be able to handle the infection."

"That's not what I meant Sam," Diego tried to clarify. "I mean, after all of that . . . mentally . . ."

Sam understood what Diego was trying to say. "I don't know Diego. I'm sure there's bound to be some residual side effects of what happened . . . we can always talk to Lainey, find out what to expect, see if she would be willing to work with him. It's all we can do."

Diego knew Sam was right. He had a feeling, though, that his father's recovery process wasn't going to be as easy as they all were hoping.

Dr. Patrick Drake and Monica Quartermaine walked out of the ER, pulling of their gowns and tossing them into the bins by the door. The both sighed.

"I know a good plastic surgeon who can take care of those scars when they're healed," Patrick said, pushing his hands through his short dark hair.

"I'm more concerned with that infection," Monica commented. They had worked hard, but his body had been put through a lot and his natural defenses were weak.

"Robin is going to see if she can find something stronger if what we have him on is not enough," Patrick said. "Right now, I'd say it's a miracle he's made it this far."

Monica nodded. Jason had filled her in on all that had been done to Lorenzo while he had been held captive. It had helped in determining what kind of treatment route to take. "Let's go talk to everyone," she said, heading toward the waiting room.

Skye turned when she heard Monica's voice. "How is he?" she asked anxiously.

Monica let out a breath before giving them the report. "Lorenzo is suffering from an infection we believe was caused by the lash marks on his back," she began. "We have him on some intensive antibiotics to control the infection . . . and we have Dr. Scorpio working on a cocktail of drugs if this doesn't work."

"Wait, why wouldn't what you have him on now work?" Skye asked.

"The infection has entered Lorenzo's blood stream Skye and has spread to his lungs, so it's going to take some doing to get rid of it," Monica explained as gently as she could.

"Is he conscious?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Monica shook her head. "No. We have him sedated in order to keep him still and allow time for the antibiotics to take effect. Once he starts showing signs of improvement, we'll lessen the sedative and allow him to wake naturally."

"Okay," Skye said. She wasn't going to argue, as they knew what they were doing. "Can I at least sit with him?" she asked.

"Of course," Monica said. "We're going to move him to the ICU. As soon as he's settled, I'll have someone bring you to him." She turned to go.

"Monica," Skye said, stopping her. "Thank you."

"We're going to get him through this Skye," Monica said. "Your babies will have their father in their lives."

She was going to be strong, but she couldn't help the tears that slipped silently down her cheeks as she sat next to Lorenzo's bed. With one hand, she wiped her tears away, using the other hand to hold his.

"I know you're sedated and that you need to be in order to get better . . . but I can't wait to see those blue eyes of yours . . . to hear your voice and see you smile. I've missed you so much Lorenzo . . . and I have so much to tell you . . . our son is doing wonderfully. Dr. Lee said he was strong and he is definitely kicking up a storm. We may have a champion soccer player on our hands . . . and . . . and our little girl . . . we're having twins Lorenzo . . . and as soon as you wake up and are getting betting, I'm going to have Dr. Lee do another sonogram so that you could see them . . . it's a miracle times two . . ."

Making herself more comfortable in the chair, Skye squeezed his hand and leaned her head back. She would wait for the love of her life to wake up. Then they could share in their two miracles together.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"What do you mean I can't see Lorenzo?" Skye demanded. "What's going on?"

Monica knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry Skye," she said. "But the infection got worse during the night."

"Worse? Monica, he was holding his own last night when I left. And now you're telling me he's gotten worse?" Skye didn't want to believe it.

Sam put her hand on Skye's arm. "What happened Monica?" she asked.

"We ran some test and Lorenzo has contracted MRSA . . . we've called in an infectious disease specialist and he's now working on Lorenzo's case. He's going to need a complete medical history," she said, directing this more to Sam. "We gave him what we have from the time Lorenzo has been living here, but before that . . ."

"I can get it," Sam confirmed. She was going to have to call Esmerelda about all of this in order to get the records. "What's being done to help him?"

"The strain that he has is a lot tougher to handle," Monica tried to explain. "MRSA is a type of staph infection, but this one is resistant to many antibiotics . . . and I am going to warn you now – this is not going to be easy to fight. It's been termed as the 'Super Bug'."

Skye swallowed, trying to process all that she was being told. "What now?" she asked.

"Robin is working with the specialist to see what they can do to help Lorenzo. It wasn't caught as early as they would have liked, but they might still be able to do something," Monica said. "Which mean I need you and everyone else who has been in contact with him to be tested."

"One of us can have it?" Sam asked.

"MRSA can be spread from person to person through something as simple as touching their hands or an object the infected person touched. We'll do the blood test to see if any of you have been infected."

"Can I see him?" Skye asked.

"I'm sorry Skye, but no. We've had to isolate him and only those working closely on his case will be able to be near him. But I will make sure you are kept informed of what's going on."

After Monica left, Skye sank onto the couch. "Is this ever going to end Sam?" she asked. "Or am I going to lose him?"

Sam sat next to her, taking Skye's hands in hers. "Lorenzo is a fighter Skye, you know that, and he has a lot to fight for. He has you, and Diego, and those two little babies to come back to. He would never give up on any of you."

Wiping her eyes, Skye nodded. "I know. And I would feel if he were giving up . . . and he's not," she said. "I'm going to see if I can see Dr. Lee and get tested . . . will you talk to Jason and Diego?"

"Of course," Sam said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Call Esmerelda. Lorenzo is going to need all the people who love him to get him through this," Skye said.

"Diego, how are you?" Lainey said when she opened her office door to see the young man standing on the other side.

"Ummm . . . I was wondering if I could talk to you," Diego said, fidgeting slightly.

"Sure, come on in," Lainey said, stepping back to let him in.

"Oh, umm . . . I don't want to take up your time . . . I could make an appointment," he said, now looking at her.

Lainey smiled gently. "It's okay; I have some free time right now. Come on in," she invited again.

Diego stepped into the office. "Thanks."

"Please, sit," Lainey said, indicating the chair and sitting in the one across from it. "What can I help you with?"

Diego sat, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I wanted to know what to expect as my father recovers."

"And I am assuming you mean more mentally than physically," Lainey observed.

Diego nodded. "He went through a lot Dr. Winters," he explained. "What Manny did to him . . ."

Lainey nodded. "I know. I've already spoken with Jason about some of what has been going on," she said. "I expect there will be nightmares . . . memories of the events coming through his subconscious – when you sleep, your defenses are down. There might be flashbacks during waking hours. In some cases, depending on the person, instances of irritability or even rage. Maybe even resentment over what happened."

"What can we do?"

"Go into this understanding what's happened to him and that he needs to deal with it in his own way and at his own pace. Don't push, but encourage him to talk. If he doesn't think he can talk to his family because he thinks it might hurt you all further, I will be more than happy to talk to him," she offered.

"Got room for one more?" Diego asked with a wry smile.

"Anytime," Lainey said.

"The guards stay," Jason said firmly.

"It is against regulations," Dr. Ford said firmly, glaring at Jason.

"I don't care what your regulations are," Jason countered. "The men stay. They will not get in the way of Lorenzo Alcazar's treatment in anyway."

"I understand you're need to keep your . . . friend . . . safe," Dr. Ford said. "But having two bodyguards on his room at all times is not acceptable."

Jason didn't feel like arguing this. "Look, Lorenzo Alcazar has put a lot of money into this hospital, his life and his safety are on the line and the bodyguards stay. End of discussion." Turning his back on the acting chief of staff, Jason walked back toward Lorenzo's room to talk to the guards he had posted.

"Man, this is not good," Spinelli muttered. "Not good at all."

"What's going on?" Stan asked, looking up from his own computer.

"The law abiding ones in the sunshine state have failed in their quest to apprehend the Demented Evil One," Spinelli reported.

Stan took a moment to decipher what he was being told. "How could they not have arrested Manny? He was at the house when he left, and pretty much in no condition to escape after we had to pry Lorenzo off of him."

"According to the report, the only occupant of the not so humble abode was the Unworthy Sidekick and he is claiming not to know where The Demented One went."

"This is not good," Stan agreed. He grabbed his cell to call Jason.

"Damn!" Jason swore as he listened to Stan. "See what you two can find out and get back to me. I don't want Manny trying to sneak up on us. And make sure security on the grounds and everyone is tripled. I'm not taking any chances."

"We're on it," Stan said before disconnecting.

Jason shook his head, continuing on to Lorenzo's room. He was going to talk to the guards, check in with Skye, who was with Dr. Lee and then Sam. She was supposed to be calling Esmerelda about Lorenzo's condition. He had already made arrangements with the pilot to have her picked up and brought back to Port Charles.

Reaching the room, Jason approached the two men. "Listen, we have a situation," he said. "Manny was not at the house when the police arrived. Under no circumstances are you to leave this room without a replacement – is that understood?"

The men said it was. Jason looked in through the window. No one but medical personnel – and only those assigned to his case – were allowed in. Skye was supposed to be talking with Robin and a specialist that was brought in soon and Jason wanted to be there. He needed to know everything that was going on so he would know how to help his friend.

"Hang in there Lorenzo," he said.

"So far, he's holding his own Mama Mella," Sam said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "But it's bad."

Esmerelda sat at her kitchen table, her hand to her heart as she listened. "What have the doctors said?" she asked.

"Not much yet. Just that he contracted a bacteria that is pretty tough to fight," Sam tried to explain. "A specialist was brought in and we're going to be talking to him soon."

"And Skye? How is she? And the babies?"

"Skye is with Dr. Lee right now. She's fine, but wanted to make sure of that with Dr. Lee. She's scared but also determined that Lorenzo is going to make it through this. Jason is sending Max down to bring you here."

"I'll pack and be ready when he gets here," Esmerelda said. "Sam, tell Skye that my boy is a fighter . . . he never gives up when he wants something bad enough."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sam nodded. "I will," she said.

He shook his head. "You should have known better than to go up against the likes of Lorenzo Alcazar and Jason Morgan."

Manny groaned. "I did not come here to be criticized," he said. "I came here for help."

He sighed. "I can help with your healing process . . . for both your wounds and your soul Manuel," he said. "But as for your continued acts of violence against these two men . . . I cannot help you there."

"Fine," said Manny. "I just a place to recuperate. And here is as good a place as any."

"We've taken the necessary precautions," Dr. Lee explained to Skye. "Just follow the instructions and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Skye nodded. "Of course I will. And the babies are okay?" she asked. That was her main concern. She had spent hours with Lorenzo – holding his hand – the evening before and sometime during the night, he had developed this horrible infection.

"They should be fine, but of course we'll continue to monitor them on a regular basis to make sure," Dr. Lee assured her. "I know this has been tough for you Skye. But you need to keep thinking about those babies. Lorenzo has a team of well trained professionals working to keep him alive and get rid of this infection."

"I know. I'm going to be talking to the doctor they brought in as soon as we're done here."

"Remember, you can come in at anytime if anything seems out of place, okay? Don't hesitate."

Skye said she wouldn't and left Dr. Lee's office. She glanced at her watch as she boarded the elevator. She had a few minutes until her meeting with Dr. Jeffery Stone. Apparently, he was some kind of whiz when it came to working with infectious diseases. Skye didn't care as long as he was able to save Lorenzo's life.

"The family has been screened and given the antibiotics?" Dr. Jeffery Stone asked Robin as they finished scrubbing up. They had just been in Lorenzo Alcazar's room and were now in the separate anti-room where they had discarded their gowns, gloves and masks and were no in the process of washing their hands.

"Yes. I've already spoken to Dr. Kelly Lee. She's an OB-GYN here on staff and is monitoring the pregnancy of Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, she's Lorenzo's girlfriend."

"And pregnant I assume," Jeffery said as he stopped the water and dried his hands.

Robin nodded. "She's six months along now with twins. It's her first pregnancy – a surprise really as she had been told most of her adult life that conceiving would be an impossibility."

"And the rest of the family. Anyone to have come in contact with him – they've all been informed?"

Robin nodded again. They finished up, grabbed the charts they had come in with and stepped out of the room. She noticed how Jeffery glanced at the men posted outside the door.

"Is there a reason these men are here?" he asked as they started down the hallway.

"Lorenzo is a very powerful . . . business man," Robin explained. "He had been abducted a few weeks ago, and tortured - which is where he got his injuries – his business partner is just taking some extra precautions." Robin wasn't sure how much Jeffery knew of who Lorenzo really was and it wasn't her place to enlighten him if he wasn't.

Jeffery nodded. "As long as they don't get near the patient or interfere in any way, I don't care what they do or why they are there," Jeffery said.

By this time, they had reached the waiting area and Robin looked around. "I guess Skye's not back from her appointment yet," she commented. At that moment, the elevator doors slid open and Jason stepped out.

Seeing Robin, Jason headed over. "Where's Skye?" he asked, after greeting her. So much had happened and changed between them over the years, and Jason was glad that they were finally back to a place where they could be friends. He had missed having that with her.

"She's probably still with Dr. Lee," Robin said. "Jason, this is Dr. Jeffery Stone. He's the Infectious Disease doctor I told you and Skye about. He'll be working on Lorenzo's case. Dr. Stone, this is Jason Morgan, Lorenzo's business partner."

Jason nodded to the man, shaking his hand. He had had Spinelli do some checking up on Dr. Stone before he allowed the man anywhere near Lorenzo. From what Spinelli had come up with, he was clean and apparently very good at what he did.

"Mr. Morgan, I have already been informed of what happened to Mr. Alcazar, but being that you are not family, I cannot share any further information with you," Dr. Stone began.

"Jason Morgan is family," Skye said as she approached. "He was engaged to Lorenzo's daughter, who unfortunately was killed. He is the father of Lorenzo's granddaughter. So you damn will share any and all information with him without argument."

"Dr. Stone, this is Skye Chandler-Quartermaine," Robin said.

Before Dr. Stone could continue, Skye held up her hand. "Please, forgive me – it's been a long couple of weeks and being new to the situation, I am sure you're not familiar with who is who in Lorenzo's life. Besides Jason and myself, there's his son Diego and sister Sam. And Lorenzo's mother is on her way here. We are the ones you are to share information with."

"Understood," Dr. Stone acknowledged with a slight nod. "Please, let's sit and I'll go over with you how I plan on treating Mr. Alcazar."

Skye looked at Jason and then sat. Jason remained standing next to her. "Okay. Monica gave us a bit of background on what's going on with this infection. And I did some research last night on my own," she said. "How do you plan on treating him?"

"There is one drug that I want to use. It's only one of two that works against this strain of MRSA called Vancomycin."

"And this Vancomycin will work?" Skye asked.

"Like I said, it's one of two that has been used with success. What I'll do is administer the medication the a pic line straight into Mr. Alcazar's heart."

"Wait," Skye stopped him, holding up a hand. "Into his heart?" she asked.

Dr. Stone nodded. "Yes. It's the only way this medication will work. We'll do this for about a week. During this time, Mr. Alcazar will be completely isolated. No one but a designated nurse, Dr. Scorpio and myself will be allowed into his room to administer the medication. We'll also test his blood once a week to track the medications progress and make sure the infection has not progressed."

"How soon can you start?" Skye asked.


End file.
